


I'm In Love With You (Part 3)

by captasha007



Series: I´m In Love With You [3]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Avengers, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 07:24:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 90,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12294174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captasha007/pseuds/captasha007
Summary: Final part of the series..... will Steve get his memory back ?





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back ! Missed you guys so much, wanted to say that this 3rd part is going to start off one year later from the last chapter. And this first chapter will start with surprises;) Aaaand, Steve still hasn't recovered his memory, because, I have something in mind for that. Also, James will be calling Mr and Mrs Rodriguez his grandparents, since Steve calls them his parents.
> 
> So without further adieu, let's see what our favorite fictional people are doing a year later :)
> 
> (All mistakes are mine)

_**ONE YEAR LATER….** _

The Avengers, few days ago, decided to move to the Facility to be their new home, as the Tower was going to be either sell or whatever Stark wanted. Natasha was a bit sentimental about leaving the Tower, since it was her first _real home_ she had ever have. Many sad and happy memories had been stored in the Tower, but she was more excited to build more beautiful and unforgettable memories with her Avengers Family, especially with her son and _boyfriend_ \- who right now is actually in bed next to her, panting hard and trying to catch his breath.

"God _Jesus_ ", Steve breath out as she turns her head to see him. He grins proudly and turns his head too.

"Where in the _world_ you learned _that_ ?", Natasha asked while she cuddles next to his body.

"Don't know - _natural_ I guess ?", Rogers smiles as sneaking his arm under her neck to hug her.

"Damn right you are", the redhead said, making Steve's man pride boost to the sky. The Captain chuckled and leans down to kiss her soft and sweet, she slowly got lost in the kiss as Steve let his lips go further down to her cheek and jaw. Romanoff sighs contently and closed her eyes, smiling at the feeling of his kisses, "I love you", she whispered on his ear.

The blond abruptly stopped and snapped open his eyes, tensing up at the _three_ words she just said, but he didn't moved from his place. Natasha, opened her eyes and felt a bolt of panic, so she cups his face and looks at his shocked features, "Steve... it's fine. You don't have to say it back if you don't feel it", she assured him. Steve nodded but didn't said anything else, instead he laid back and stared at the ceiling. Natasha sighs and inwardly cursed herself for saying those words 'too soon'. But come on, they have been dating for a year now, so why not ? Why Steve panicked ?.

"James was asking for you yesterday", she told, deciding to change the subject, even though it was abruptly changed .

Steve sensed the air was getting awkward and uncomfortable, but he decided to forget what she said and act like she didn't said them. So he turns his head at her again and smiles, "Did he ?", he asked, genuinely smiling since James was the topic.

"Yep, he was asking where were your whereabouts", Natasha said while rolling herself on her stomach and elbows.

"What did you tell him ?", Rogers scoot closer. The redhead smirks and shakes her head.

"That you went with another boy to hang out and didn't like him anymore"

"You're so mean, babe - what he said ?", he asked.

Natasha chuckled and smiles, "He started pouting and wanted to cry, but then I felt bad and told him the truth, that you went to Peter's - I even recorded him", she gestures at her phone laying on the table next to the bed.

"Did you really ?", Steve grins but feeling bad for his buddy. Natasha smiles and nods.

"I did, but felt bad again and deleted it", she told. Rogers laughs a little but then frowned when he haven't heard the kid.

"Where's he at anyway ?", the Captain sat up, the dark grey sheet pooling on his waist, making Natasha unconsciously bite her lip. She shook her head and looks at him from her position.

"Clint asked if James could sleep with him - so he has him", Romanoff answered and rolls to her back, giving the Soldier _full_ and exposed view of her breasts.

"Can't believe he's two already", Steve said while she saw his eyes go dark in a second.

The redhead smirked and was satisfied that she had _that_ effect on him, she smirks, "Can't believe you're 100", she joked. Steve lifts an eyebrow at her as she starts giggling.

" _Really_ ?", he said and predatorily crawls towards her. Natasha bit her lip as Steve lunches forward and began tickling her.

"Okay, okay... I'm sorry !", she shouted while he kept his assault.

* * *

In the comm area, Tony and Bruce were eating and chatting about the new weapons for the team. This past year was a peaceful and happy one, no enemies threatening to destroy the Earth.

A year had passed and our heroes were doing very well. Like Steve and Natasha, they were going strong and keeping it slow in their relationship, James as their center piece. Tony was _still_ single and happy with his one night stands. Thor was happily in a relationship with Jane and they're going pretty good. Bruce was with Betty and recently he felt like it was the time to propose to the scientist lady. Clint and Bobbi, well, they were still _Clint and Bobbi_ \- of course they'd fight and yell at each other, but they were together.

And as the rest, Sam had officially presented Vanessa as his girlfriend to them, and even thinking in serious plans with her. Peter was happy living with his aunt and he even gotten himself a girlfriend, _MJ_ , she was nice and chill, ( _slightly_ freaked out when Peter introduce her to the Avengers. Of course she knew who Peter was. But she knew how to keep a secret). Anyways, he and her are graduating from high school and both will continue their education, Michelle for acting or dance and Peter will study for photography, he was also moving to the Avengers Facility since he was _almost_ the seventh official member of The Avengers. And as for Bucky, he _still_ couldn't get to win Maria's heart, as much he tried to, (Bucky not putting much of his part too, since he was now Tony's best buddy when it came to one night stands and parties).

Sooo, in the comm room, the two science bros were tinkering with Natasha's brand new weapons.

"So, if she shoots aimlessly..", Tony explained to Bruce, they're talking about the new set of widow bites for Natasha while the geniuses were poking with a screwdriver the weapon, "..It will still hit the target - it will have a locked targeting", Stark told. Bruce sighs and tilts his head, saying,

"But still, it will have a recoil effect and -

"Uncle Tony ! Uncle Bruce !", James yelled as he and Clint entered the room.

The uncles turned around and saw James running towards them, "Hey !", they both said. James giggled and stopped in front of Tony and lift his arms so he could carry him.

"Hi, buddy. How are you ?", Stark asked as he carried his nephew and kissed his cheek, making the boy to giggle.

"Fine. Uncle Clint and I just finished seeing _Texas Chainsaw Massacre_ \- came for more popcorn", James said. It wasn't a surprise that the _two year old_ boy spoke English _so_ well and also spoke it so clear - he even knew bit of Russian, thanks to Natasha, of course.

"Is Nat good with that ?", Bruce raises his brows to the Archer, who was propped up on the table near them. Clint shrugged and says,

"No, but the kid wanted to see that movie", Barton smirks at James, who was smiling proudly at them.

Tony and Bruce shook their heads, but still smiled, "And you couldn't deny it to him ?", Tony said as he lifted his brow at the Hawkeye. Clint rolls his eyes and scoffs at him.

"Come on, Stark. Like of _you_ can deny _anything_ to him - you're the who spoil him the _most_ of all of us", he as a matter of fact told.

"That is true", Banner added, making the billionaire stare at him.

"I do not..", Stark protested at them while rolling his eyes, "..I, my friend, get _strict_ with him", he said. James looks at his Ironman uncle and asks,

"Uncle Tony, can you take me to the water park tomorrow ?", the boy gave him his famously and _irresistible_ puppy eyes

Tony inwardly groaned as the others smirk knowingly, "Uhh..", Stark nervously looks around, avoiding to look at his nephew's eyes. Clint and Bruce still smiling.

" _P'wease_ , _unc'we_ Tony ?", James spoke like he was younger, and _knew_ speaking like that he'll most likely have a yes for an answer. Stark sighs and looks down at James.

"Okay", he told as Banner groans and Clint chuckled. The boy beams at his uncle.

"Thank you ! You're the best !", he said and kisses his cheek.

Clint and Bruce frowned at that, "Hey ! I thought _I_ was the best !", Bruce jokingly reproached his nephew, who giggles and nods his head.

"You all the best !", he said as huge steps were coming from the hallway and soon the door was opened.

"And what about me !?", a beaming voice asked. They all turned out to see who was it.

"Uncle Thor !", James yelled excited while wiggling down from Tony's arms and running towards his tall uncle

"Where's my favorite Midgardian !", Thor opens his arms widely as he bends over to receive the blond toddler rushing at him.

James squealed in happiness when Thor catched him and threw him in the air, "I missed you. Where were you ?", James asked.

"Working, little Steven", the god told the boy. The Avengers accorded _not_ to tell James what kind of job they had, so they just avoided telling him.

" _Yuh_ wanna go see a movie _wit_ ' me at uncle Clint's ? - we're _seein_ ' a scary movie", James' cute Brooklyn accent _always_ showed up when he was happy or angry - but he was a very peaceful person, just like his father, he was very slow in anger.

Thor smiles at James and nods, "Will do, little mate ! Let's go !", he said as he guides the little boy to the Archer's quarters. Barton waves goodbye at the geniuses, who just waved back to him.

" _Mister, Stark... Mr Happy is in the phone"_ , the A.I. informed.

"Put him on speaker, JARVIS", Stark ordered while sitting on the island stool.

" _Mister Stark, I got front rows for tomorrow Parker's graduation"_ , Happy was heard from the speakers.

"Perfect, Happy. You made sure _everyone_ are in the same row ?", Tony grabbed the screwdriver and resumes his tinkering alongside with Banner.

" _Yes, Sir. Everyone"_ , the driver told

Stark nods, "Okay, see you tomorrow night then", the millionaire ended the call. Bruce set down his screwdriver and chuckles.

"So when is he _finally_ going to be an Avenger ? - stop torturing the poor kid, Stark", he said while Tony rolled his eyes, setting down his tool too.

"It's not that I'm torturing him, Brucie..", Ironman defend himself, Bruce crossed his arms and lift an eyebrow at his friend, who rolls his eyes again and sighs, "..Okay, just a little bit - but he's still a kid. And I can't help but just imagine Jamie when he'll be old enough to….you know", Stark lowered his eyes, trying to say when James will be old enough to be an _Avenger_. Bruce shook his head.

"Jamie won't be on this _business_ , Tony", the Doctor told coldly. The engineer looks up at his friend.

"Sadly he is, bro", Stark said the truth, "It breaks my heart knowing the moment he was born, he's a precious target for all our enemies - sooner or later he has to learn how to defend himself", he got his screwdriver again and stared at the weapon.

Banner counted to ten, and grabbed his screwdriver too, trying to forget the subject, "Well, over my dead body they'll touch a single hair of my nephew", he swore. Tony nodded vaguely and says,

"Same here, buddy"

* * *

**The next day…**

"Where ?", Natasha was punching the punching sack while Tony was asking her permission to take James to the water park.

"To the water park - I promised him I'll take him", he told the redhead, who stops and sighs deeply and turning to see him.

"Stark, how _many_ times I have to tell you, _not_ to spoil him and give him everything he wants ?", she told as she put her hands on her hips. Tony rolls his eyes.

"Come on, Nat..", he protests, ".. It's just this _one_ time only", Stark 'promises'.

"No", Natasha said and began punching the bag, "And besides, today's Peter's graduation day, so with more reason, _no_ ", she said the final word and ignored the millionaire.

"James is going to be so sad", the genius said to himself.

Romanoff rolled her eyes and shook her head, "He won't when you tell him you're taking him to see Peter", she said. Tony chuckled and crossed his arms.

"AKA James' babysitter when you and Cap want to coitus ?", he said and quickly rushes to the exit before Natasha could've punch him instead of the punching bag.

Later on that day, the Avengers, Bucky, Sam, James, and Bobbi, were exiting the SUVs they went to Peter and MJ's graduation ceremony. The ceremony was going to be held at the stadium. They went incognito and walked all the way their reserved seats.

"Hey, guys !", May waved at them as soon she saw them. Mr and Mrs Rodriguez were already there too.

"Hi, where's Peter ?", Steve asked once he greeted his parents and Mrs Parker. The rest, as well, greeted them. They all took their seats, Steve next to May, (who was next to the Rodriguez), then Natasha, James on his mother's lap, Tony, Clint, Bobbi, Thor, Bucky, Bruce, and Sam respectively.

"They're all about to come out - but I think you will be able to talk with him", May told the Captain, who nods. Steve stands up and turns to the millionaire.

Steve stands up and turns to the millionaire, "Wanna come with me, Tony ?", he asked, knowing Peter had a huge man crush on the Ironman and would be happy to see him too.

"Sure, Cap. Come on", Tony said while standing up and beginning to follow the Captain.

**Meanwhile…**

"I'm sure they'll be here in any minute, Peter - just relax", MJ smoothed her boyfriend, who nods nervously because he wanted his _now_ big brother and his crush haven't shown up. Ned was with his cousin on the other side of the hallway, all the teenagers wearing their royal blue graduation gown and matching color hats.

"Hey, _**penis**_ _Parker_..", a smug voice called him, making MJ and Peter to roll their eyes and turn to Flash. The smug teenager smirks and crosses his arms, ".. Where are the ' _special friends_ ' you said will be coming ? Huh ? - I only see your aunt and two old grandparents there", Thompson said, since he knew about Peter's 'enrollment' in the Avengers Facility.

"Shut up, Flash", MJ snapped at him

Flash chuckles, "Really, Parker ?", he told as he pointed at MJ, "You're gonna let your _girlfriend_ step up for you ?", the rich boy laughed, making Peter starting to get angry. MJ quickly put her hand on Peter's arm, trying to calm him down.

"Hey, Peter !", a voice yelled from the end of the hallway. All the graduating teenagers, (about 70 % of the school was graduating), turned out to the voice.

" _Steve_ ", Peter smiled widely as he and Tony walked towards them and reached them too. Steve hugged the teenagers and congrat them.

"Hi, kid..", Stark greeted the in shock Spiderman,, "..MJ", the millionaire nods at her. MJ smiles sweetly and returns the nods.

"Mr Stark..", Parker chuckled nervously, "..You guys came", he turns to see Rogers, who was smiling proudly.

Steve hugged Peter from his shoulders and shook him a bit, "Can't miss my lil' bro's graduation - and sorry we're late", the Captain told. Parker waved his hand and shakes his head.

"It's fine. You guys are here, so it doesn't matter anymore", the teenager and his girlfriend smiled excitedly to the two Avengers. But it didn't passed away the _teasing_ conversation that Flash was having with the teenagers.

"That boy was bothering you, kids ?", Stark asked as he nods his head towards Flash. MJ and Peter turned around to see the teenager, Peter scoffs and shakes her head.

"Who ? Flash ? - nah", he said, not really making a big deal about it. Michelle rolled her eyes at him, knowing her boyfriend would not accuse Thompson. So she says,

"He just likes to molest us sometimes - it's not like we're going to see him after today though. Heard he's going to Harvard", MJ explained. Steve and Tony frowned at that.

"But still, in _Harvard_ he'll molest another kids - something has to show him a lesson", Rogers said

Peter sighs while MJ and Tony nodded their head. Steve pats the teenage boy in the back and turns around, fixing to walk towards Flash. Peter, MJ, and Stark saw him wide eyed, "Are you gonna punch him ?!", the millionaire whispered in shock. The Captain rolls his eyes and shakes his head.

"Of course not, Tony - I just _hate_ bullies..", he said while shrugging. Then he sees Peter and smirks, ".. Besides, nobody messes with my _little brother_ ", Steve playfully ruffles Parker's hair as the teenager chuckles and tries to get him away. The Soldier stops and goes and stands in front of the waiting teenager crowd, "Attention, guys !", the blond yelled and the graduates immediately shut up and stared at the Captain, (even the teachers), "Who of you is _Flash_ ?", Steve asked as the teenagers started to whisper and murmur about Flash, who _proudly_ raised his hand up high. Rogers spotted him and nods, "Step forward, kid", the Soldier told as the rich boy stepped in. Flash confidently lift his chin and starts saying,

"It's an _honor_ to meet ya, Captain America -

"Did I tell to talk ?", Steve interrupted him, making MJ and Tony snort behind the Soldier while the rest watched attentively. (Peter was dying from embarrassment). Flash opened his eyes widely and shakes his head.

"N-no", he said nervously.

"No, what ?", the Soldier asked as he crosses his arms intimately.

Thompson shook his head again, "No, _Sir_ ", he said, already intimated.

"Good", Steve nods and puts his hands behind him, staring to walk around the teenager, "I was wondering, if you already met my _friend_ Peter Parker", the Captain stopped behind Flash and points to Peter, who widened his eyes more than before and gulping nervously. Thompson, in the other hand, he nods at the Captain, who resumes walking, hands on his back,"He's an absolutely wonderful person - he'll be working with the one and only _Tony Stark_ , a scholarship obtained because of his _intelligence_ and not because of 'daddy has lots of money and can get me into a prestigious college' - no", Rogers shook his head, "Now, keep in mind, he has friends like a Russian spy, who can kill in hundreds of ways with only a _pen_. He also has a friend who's an Archer and can shot from large destinace _and_ is a trained assassin. His other friends, are a demigod and you _really_ don't want to piss off the _other guy_ \- believe me", the Captain kept saying while the whole hallway was dead silent and listening to the blond.

Steve walks to be in front of Flash and bends down to see the kid in the eyes, "So, next time, think on _who_ you wanna bully, kid - because their _friends_ won't be as 'kind' as us. Understood ?", Rogers told.

"Y-yes", Flash nods his head fervently. Steve straighten up and knits his brows at him.

"Yes, _what_ ?", the blond asked again.

"Yes, Sir", Thompson quickly responded.

Rogers wanted to laugh, but he wanted to _really_ show this guy a lesson. So he shakes his head at him and yells, "I can't hear you, Soldier !", Steve was on the teenager's face.

"Yes, Sir !", Flash screamed in high wired pitch voice. Steve smirks and puts his hand on Flash's shoulder.

"Okay, now... I'm expecting you apologize to _my friend_ here and the ones you have bullied before", Rogers said as he steps aside to let Flash see Peter.

"Yes, Sir", Flash nods and turns to see Parker, "I-i'm sorry, Peter..", he said and Peter nods his head, forgiving the bully, who then turns around and sees the crowd, ".. I'm sorry to whoever I offended !", he said sincerely. Steve nods at the kid and pats him in the shoulder, appreciating what he just done. But not leaving him alone after a sassy comment.

"Good luck at Harvard", the Soldier said as he walks towards his friends.

Flash beams and nods, "T-thanks, Captain America", he said and turns around to his friends and squeaking like a fangirl.

Steve smirked at them as Peter rolled his eyes but smiled at him and Tony was shaking his head and smirking too, while MJ giggled next to Parker.

"It wasn't necessary, bro - but thank you. It was awesome", the Spiderman told. Rogers smiles and winked at him.

"Anything for you, lil' brother", he said as the ceremony music started to play.

* * *

The graduation went smoothly and nice, the two teenagers said goodbye to their friends as they planned to go eat at some restaurant.

"Let's go celebrate !", Tony yelled as they all started walking towards the cars.

"Uncle Pete ! - Hi, MJ !", James greeted excitedly while he was squirming on Thor's arms to get to the teenagers. The god put him down and let the boy run to the young ones, watching he gets to them. (And also seeing if the teenagers would notice that James was going towards them, since they were busy talking, walking hand-in-hand). The adults were walking a bit ahead of the graduates, Natasha and Steve slowed down to keep an eye on James.

"Hey, Kiddo !", "Hey, buddy !", Peter and MJ said to him as soon they saw the blond boy running to them. Parker lift the boy and set him on his forearm while MJ smiled brightly and walked besides them.

"So I heard you said my girlfriend is pretty, Jamie ?", Peter asked teasingly. MJ chuckles as Natasha and Steve heard and they chuckle too, now they walk with the young couple.

James blushes and ducks his head, "No, I did not", he said shyly. The redhead smirks and tells Peter,

"It was that day when you took MJ to the Facility", she smiles at her son's red cute cheeks, "He wouldn't stop saying she was so pretty", Romanoff told while MJ, Steve, and Peter laughed.

"Awww..", MJ touched her heart and then elbows her boyfriend, "..I think I _might_ exchange you, Peter", she joked, making them laugh while James buried his face on Peter's neck in embarrassment.

Hours later, they were already eating and chatting while on it. The Rodriguez, the Parkers, MJ, Bobby, Sam, Bruce, Clint, Natasha, and Tony were chewing and slowly eating, meanwhile Steve, Thor, and James were on their second round of food, fixing to get their third.

They were seated like this, Peter and MJ at the head of the table, (since they were the celebrated), both sitting next to each other. And to their left were, Tony, Thor, Bucky, Clint, Bobbi, Bruce, and Sam. And to their right were, May, Joseph, Sarah, James (on a high chair), Natasha, and Steve.

"...So I said to her, sweetheart I'll have a party next weekend, so you're invited", Tony said to Bucky, but he wanted to everyone hear him so he talked a bit louder. Natasha rolls her eyes while blowing to James' hot piece of chicken.

"Tony, nobody wants to hear about your one night stands", the redhead told. Bucky chuckled and sees her.

"I gotta admit, Natasha...they are interesting", the metal armed said while the rest smiled to themselves.

"What's, one night stands, mama ?", James asked innocently.

Natasha looked at her son and smiled sweetly, "Nothing, baby..", she told him and then turned to see both millionaire and Brooklynite, sending daggers at them, ".. _Nothing_ ", the Spy gritted through her teeth. Tony and Bucky avert their glance from her and Stark changed the subject.

"So, MJ..", Ironman started. MJ set her fork down and nods politely at the older man.

"Yes ?", she asked.

"Are you planning on moving to the Facility ?", he said while everyone set their attention to them. MJ tilt her head and shyly put an errant strand of her hair behind her ear. (she had her hair on a high bun, by the way, looking _fly_ ;)

MJ shrugs her shoulders and says,

"Uhh, well...I don't have a superpower like _you guys_ -

"Because I just installed _soundproof_ to Peter's room, so that way _you guys_ -

" _Tony_ ", Clint interrupted, since Peter's _aunt_ was present. The rest fell into a awkward silence while the teenagers were blushing _furiously_ at the millionaire's comment.

Tony frowns at Clint's abrupt interruption. So he tilts his head back to see the Archer, who's already tilted back too - mouthing 'the aunt's here'. Tony quickly understood and straighten himself back to his seat, seeing up to see May's deathly stare at him, "Oh..yeah, uhhh….sorry, aunt May - they're not _doing_ _it_ ", Ironman said. The Avengers sighed and rolled their eyes while the rest wanted to laugh. Except for May, who was still staring at Tony, while Peter and MJ were still blushing.

"Jesus, Stark", Natasha swore under her breath, wanting to Earth eat her _now_. James, who was quietly and innocently eating his food, frowned at _one_ specific word his uncle Tony said. So he reaches out for his grandma's blouse sleeve and tugs it, earning her attention to him.

"Why there's soundproof on uncle Peter's room, grandma ?", he asked, again, innocently. Sarah smiles warmly at her grandchild and pats his head.

"Nothing, Stevie. _Nothing_ ", she told the boy.

And since the air was uncomfortable, Joseph quickly grabbed his flute glass with champagne and stands up.

"Why don't we have a toast ?", he suggested. The rest nodded and grabbed their own champagne, except for Peter, MJ -who ware still not allowed to drink - and Bobby, (Who was drinking water). Joseph raises his glass and smiles at the young couple, "For Peter and MJ..", he said, "..For their future"

They all put their drinks to the middle of the table and said in unison, "For their future", as they sip into their drinks. Then Joseph sits down, but Clint stood up, everyone thinking he was going to the restroom or something, but he stayed in place and took Bobby's hand. The top SHIELD Agent remained seated while Clint was smiling proudly down to her.

"I have an announcement", the Archer said as they now turned to see him, "Since my family and friends are all here..", Barton smiles and then chuckled, making everyone wonder what was with that big ol' smile. He looks at everyone and says, "Me and Bobby….we uhh...we have a _bun_ on the oven"

Once he finished, the group fell into deep silence, not even a grasshopper was heard.. Until….

"Oh my God !", Natasha squealed excitedly as she stands up, "Are you _serious_ right now ?!", she rushes to her - _soon to be_ parents - friends. The rest smiled and began standing up to congratulate the expecting couple.

"Yep..", Bobby said as Natasha first hugged her, ".. You're gonna be an auntie !", the Agent squealed too and hugged tighter her friend. The Spy then hugged her best friend as a few tears fell from her eyes, really happy that Clint was gonna be a father. The rest began hugging and congrat them.

"You're pregnant with _his_ child ?", Tony asked Bobby in fake disgust, once he hugged her, "Are you okay from your head ?", he said again

Bobby smirks and shakes her head, the Hawkeye hearing him, " _Stark_ ", he warned playfully. The millionaire turns to his friend and smiles brightly.

"I'm just kidding. Come here", he said and hugs his Archer friend, "Congratulations", he told Clint.

"Thanks, buddy", Barton kept hugging him and patting his back.

Meanwhile Bruce was carrying James, both seeing the group smiling and laughing with each other.

"Uncle Bruce..", James turns his head to see him, ".. What's a _bun on the oven_ , mean ?", the boy asked, frowning his cute little face.

Banner chuckles and shakes his head, "Nothing, little Rogers _….Nothing"_ , he told his nephew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine :)

"Buck, can I talk to ya ?", Steve asked once he sat next to his friend, who was watching TV on his sweatpants and plain gray shirt.

"Sure thing, punk - what's up ?", Bucky said and lowered the volume. The Captain sighs and throws his head back to the couch.

"It's Nat..", he started and gulps, seeing up to the fancy ceiling, "..She uhhh..she said - told me the L word", Rogers puts his lips on a thin line, waiting for his brother's opinion. Bucky widen his eyes while he tensed.

"Did you said it back ?", Barnes leans back as he watches his friend closely. Steve sighs and shakes his head, "Shit", Winter Soldier murmured under his breath as he sits sideways, "Look, if ya don't feel it, don't said it - not until you're sure about it, Stevie", he advised his brother, who nods and turns his head to see him.

"That's what she said too", Rogers said

"What's the problem then ?", Bucky asked concerned. The Captain shrugs his shoulders and lets a out a small breath.

"I freaked out, bro"

"Ya did ?", Barnes said while tilting his head, Steve nods again and looks back to see the interesting ceiling. Bucky sighs and playfully punches the blond's shoulder, "It's okay, pal", the metal armed man said assuring him.

"Ya think ?", Steve looks back to him as he rises his brows.

"Of course, bro..", Bucky said, ".. Because _anyone_ can come into your life and saw how much they love you, but it takes _someone_ really special to stay in your life and show how they love you", Barnes seats back to the couch and then smirked at him, "Say it when ya feel it to", Bucky put his hand on Steve's shoulder and squeezed it slightly. The two Brooklynites smiled to each other as they turned their eyes at the TV and made their hand into a fist and bumped it together blindly.

**Meanwhile…**

"Momma ! Look at the pigeon !", James yelled excited while he was running around the fountain and scaring the pigeons away. Natasha was sitting on a bench, watching her son running as she was talking on the phone with Tony.

"Yes, baby - stay close !", she yelled back, smiling at herself.

"Yes, mama !", James said as he runs, chasing away a bird.

"I told you, I bought him an ice cream and we're by the fountain, Tony..", Romanoff rolls her eyes.

" _Send me pics !"_ , Ironman told from the other line.

The redhead chuckles and nods, "..Yes, I'll send you pictures of him", she said as she tilts her head to see where James was.

" _Okay ! You better !"_ , Stark said again. Natasha frowns and stands up from the bench to again see where James was.

"Whatever you say", she said distracted, walking a circle around the fountain. Natasha's heart began to pound so hard, James _wasn't_ there.

" _Hello, Natasha ?"_ , She heard Tony calling her.

The Spy lowered her phone and began frantically wiping her head everywhere to see if she saw a blond hair boy, "James ?", Natasha called him, walking again around the fountain, "Jamie ? Baby, where are you ?", she said and walks now away to start looking for him, maybe hile might've been around.

" _Natasha ! What happened ?!"_ , she heard Stark yelling from her phone that was carelessly ignored.

She shook her head as she looked around and felt her eyes water up, "James !?", she yelled while walking back to the fountain, "Jamie ! - where are you ?!", her lip trembled as she reached the fountain and there was no sign of her kid.

" _Nat !"_ , Tony kept yelling from the phone, hearing Natasha's hysterical calls for her son. The redhead sobs and let a tear fall from her eye, she runs her hand through her hair and shoves the phone to her ear.

"Tony ! James is missing !", she screamed worriedly at her friend.

" _WHAT ?! What happened ?!"_ , the millionaire yelled, his heart racing too.

Natasha now freely started crying out loud, "I don't know, I was talking with you - he was feeding the pigeons and I just turned my head away and then he wasn't there anymore !", she explained while sobbing and still looking around, "Tony. My baby's _missing_ !", the redhead covered her mouth trying not to earn more attention than she was right now.

" _I'm on my way ! Tell the security and ask the people around if they saw him ! - I'll call the others !"_ , Stark said and ended the call.

"Ma'am, are you okay ?", a guy asked concerned as he saw Natasha crying.

"No !", Romanoff shook her head, "My baby boy... he's lost and I don't know where he went !", she said as the young man nods and sees her seriously.

"What was he wearing ?", he asked again.

The Spy nods her head, "He is wearing a red shirt, jeans, and red Converse - he's two and his hair is blonde", she told.

"Okay, I'll keep an eye and inform the security for you", he smiles warmly at her and rushes to the nearest help station.

Natasha lets a desperate cry as she continues looking around for her baby boy.

Minutes later…

"NAT !", the redhead heard someone calling her, she was talking with the cop. She turned her head and saw the Avengers rushing towards her.

"Steve !", Natasha cried when she saw him. Rogers opened his arms to comfort her a bit, the Spy didn't hesitated to hug him tight, "My Ja..mie ! I lost..him, it's _my_ fault !", she cried and sob.

The Captain shakes his head, hugging her tighter, "It wasn't your fault, Tasha", he told her.

"Of course it was ! - if I should have keep an eye on him this wouldn't have happened !", she cried on his chest. Steve looked up helplessly at Clint, who just rubbed his friend's back smoothly. Tony was talking to the cop while Bruce and Thor already walked away to look for James.

"Any luck, officer ?", Steve asked, still hugging Natasha. The cop sighs and shakes his head.

"I'm sorry. But no one has seen a boy with the characteristics y'all told us", the cop told. Tony, Steve, and Clint sighed while Natasha whines.

"My son", the Spy grips and hugs the Captain harder. Rogers started making circles around her back.

"Nat, we'll find him - I promise", he said. Tony nods and walks towards her.

"I'm going to have JARVIS call _all_ the police stations, hospitals, clinics - everything", he told.

Barton nods too along with Steve, "Let's go back to the Facility", Clint said as he and Tony started walking away, Steve put an arm around her shoulders, trying to walk her with them. But she froze and shook her head.

"No, I'm not leaving here until my Jamie's back", Natasha firmly said. Tony sighs and pinches the brick of his nose.

"Natasha, it's the only way we can find James", he explained to her. The redhead sighed and bit her lip.

"Okay..", Romanoff said and turns around to look at the cop, ".. _Please,_ officer. Call me if you find my baby boy", she plead the man, who nods and smiles warmly.

"I sure will, ma'am. Me and my colleagues will stay alert", the cop told reassuringly.

* * *

**At the Facility…**

"JARVIS, I want you to call all the hospitals and police station around here - also run the surveillance of the past two hours in Central Park..", Tony ordered his computer once they entered the Facility.

" _Yes, Sir"_ , the A.I. said as the Avengers quickly made their way to the main room.

"..Look for James' features, alright ?", Stark added as the projector showed all the Central Park camera surveillance.

" _May I ask why, Sir ?"_ , JARVIS asked. The millionaire sighs and lowered his head.

"He's missing, J", Ironman sadly told his computer.

" _Oh my.. I'm sorry, Avengers and friends - I'll try my best to look for little James"_ , he told, making Tony to smile a little.

"Thanks, J", he nodded as he went with the others, who were already attentively to the screen, looking for little James.

They called and made sure to tell the girls, (expect for Bobbi, because she is pregnant and they wanted to tell her in person), Bucky, Sam, Fury, Maria, Mr and Mrs Rodriguez, MJ, and the Parkers, about James' disappearance. They were still in the living room, Natasha was sitting in the couch, staring at the emptiness, while Steve was next to her, hugging her shoulders, whispering her comfort words and kissing her hair. Bruce and Clint were looking the Stark-Laptop, and seeing over a satellite picture of the fountain, guessing where James could've went. Thor and Tony were seeing the screen of the surveillance.

Bucky was the first one to arrive at the Facility, his face was haunted and sad, and as soon he saw Steve, he rushed to him and hugged him, telling his brother he was sorry. Steve hugged him back and nodded his head, he didn't know why Bucky was telling him that, but it might've been because his girlfriend's son was missing and he was _kinda_ the _dad_ now.

"Clint !", Bobbi bursted through the door, concern already on her eyes. They all turned to see her as she knew something _really_ bad was happening.

"Bob", the Archer sighs and goes towards her. Bobbi hugged her boyfriend. They all looked at them.

"What happened ?", she asked worried as she looks up at Hawkeye.

Clint puts his hand on her face, "Babe, I need you to remain calm okay ?", he told as Bobbi frowns and then looks around, they all had their long faces, Natasha not even looking at her.

"Why ? What _happened_ , Clinton ?", she said once she sees her boyfriend's empty eyes.

"Jamie..", Clint breathes out, putting his hands on her shoulders, ".. He's missing", he told. Bobbi knits her brows together and looks at the rest, who looked down. She slowly shake her head and tears forming on her eyes, "Babe", Clint called her as she began shaking her head more rapidly and crying.

Bobbi felt her heart broke, she felt so crushed at the news of her nephew missing. She wondered, if she feels like this, she can't imagine how Natasha must be feeling right now, " _No_ ", Morse said and began sobbing uncontrollably, having problem to breathe. Clint quickly grew on concern and cups her face.

"Breathe, Bobbi", he told her as Bobbi face went pale, "Bob -", Clint didn't finished when his girlfriend fainted, he quickly grabbed her so she couldn't fell, " _Shit_ ", he muttered while the rest hurried up to the couple.

"Put her on the couch - I'll check her", Bruce told his friend, who was already putting Bobbi on the couch. Bucky sighs and pats Steve's shoulder. The Captain left Natasha's side to help Clint put Bobbi on the couch.

"I updated your parents, Steve - they'd be here as soon as possible", the long haired man told. Rogers sighs and nods, smiling sadly at him.

"Thanks, Buck", Steve said and then turns to see his girlfriend, who was now - at least not staring now - but now was crying silently on her place. Steve walks over her and sits again next to her, hugging her shoulders and bring her close to him, Nat ?", he whispered on her hair.

Natasha sobs quietly and turns her face to his neck, "My _baby_ , Steve - my baby is lost", she murmured, "He's just a boy", she said while fisting his shirt from the front. Romanoff then loses it and starts crying louder and yelling, still on his neck, "He must be scared and crying ! - I'm a bad mother !", she claimed while Steve just held her tight. He shook his head and rests his chim on the top of her head.

"You're not a bad mother, Nat", he assured her, "You're _not_ ", he said firmly again as Natasha cries on his neck.

" _I'm sorry but there is no match for James on the cameras - and where the fountain is located, there's no cameras"_ , JARVIS informed, making the people on the room hearts break more than it is.

"No !", Natasha whines as she cried louder and sob. Steve just closed his eyes and didn't let her go.

"JARVIS, did you checked good ?", Stark asked as he felt tears welling up in his eyes.

" _Yes, Sir. I did"_ , JARVIS said again.

Tony growled in frustration, "Well...check again", he told as he goes and kneels in front of Natasha. Rogers slowly let go of her so Tony can talk to her, "We'll find him, red", he confidently said. The Spy sobs and shakes her head.

"It's like finding a damn needle in a haystack, Tony - it's New York !", she yelled desperate.

" _We will find him_ , Natasha !", the millionaire yelled back. The room suddenly went silent as Natasha and Tony stared at each other. Stark sighs and grabbed her hands on his, "Let me call my contact in the police station and report him", he softly said.

* * *

JARVIS was calling every minute to the police stations and hospitals while the rest saw the millionaire walking back and forth around the room, Tony was having a conversation with his 'contact' officer.

"...Yes, Sanchez..", Tony sighs, "..I need to report a missing child - and I know it has to pass 24 hours to report. But we're desperate", he told as he stops talking, hearing what Sanchez was saying. The rest were looking at the millionaire, who sighs and pinched the brick of his nose, "I know, I know", he closed his eyes as he runs a hand through his hair, "Yes, and I'm sorry - but _please_ ", Stark said and nods twice, something what Sanchez told him. Natasha was twitching her fingers nervously while Steve had a supporting hand on her back, "Okay..", Tony nods again, "..Thank you _so_ much, Sanchez", he ended the call and sighs heavily as he falls on the couch.

"What he said", Natasha asked, hoping the police can help. But deep down, she knew if the _Avengers_ couldn't found James, the police couldn't do nothing.

Stark sighs again and shakes his head, looking apologizing at her, "He said he'll do his best. But won't guarantee nothing", he told. Romanoff whines and shakes her head, standing up abruptly.

"I can't stay here sitting and waiting for something, while my baby is missing ! I need to do something !", she yelled, running a hand on her hair.

"Nat, unfortunately we can't do nothing", Bruce added. Natasha pouts and sat down, crying silently.

Steve put his arm around her, resting his forehead on her head. Later on, Natasha stopped crying and went to the screen of the surveillance, helping the boys and Bobbi looking every detail, anything to see where her son went. The Captain currently was talking with Bucky, both saying their guesses about James' whereabouts, when Sarah and Joseph came through the door.

"Oh my God, Steve - what happened ? Are you okay ?", Sarah asked concerned as his parents quickly made their way to him. Steve sighs and nods, Sarah cupping his face. Joseph waves at Bucky, who waves back.

"I-i think so, mom..", Rogers told sadly, then jerks his head towards Natasha, "..But she isn't", his parents turned to see her. The redhead and the rest were too busy looking at the screen to see who entered the living room. Joseph sighs and nods his head.

"It's totally normal, son. It's her son that's missing", he said once he turned to see his son, "How ya feel ?", the doctor asked the blond. Sarah drops her hands from his face and sees him closely and as well Bucky and Joseph.

Rogers sighs deeply and shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know - I feel like I wanna _tear_ the whole world apart to find him", the Soldier told them, "I feel anger, worry, impotent, _desperate_ to find James - and I don't know _why_ ", he rubbed the back of his neck, "I mean of course I love that kid, but I'm just confused what I'm feeling - it might be because he's my girlfriend's son", he explained his feelings. Bucky and his parents smiled warmly and nodded.

"That must be it, kid", Joseph patted his son's shoulder as Steve smirked at them.

"Thanks for being here", he said.

"No problem - we're worried too and here to help whatever you guys need. Also Peter, MJ, and May are sick worried too", said Sarah. Rogers nods as he takes out his Stark-Phone.

"I'll tell Peter everything what happened and update him if anything happens", he said and dialed his lil' brother's number. The Rodriguez and Bucky looked at each other, knowing the reason why Steve was feeling awful.

* * *

Hours and hours passed, the clock already hitting 10:00 pm and, unfortunately, no James. Natasha was about to crumble down and tear her hair apart from her skull, because her son was still missing and no signs of him. No calls no nothing.

" _Anything_ , guys ?", Tony asked his friends, which shaked their heads.

"Sorry", "No", "Nothing", they all said. Stark sighs and gripped his phone waiting for a call that told him his nephew was found.

 _"Sir, Mr Sanchez from the police department is calling - shall I put him on speaker ?"_ , JARVIS' voice filled the room.

"Yes, JARVIS !", Tony yelled while the rest immediately left what they were doing and put attention.

" _Hello, Stark ?"_ , Sanchez said

Tony smiles and nods, "Yes, Sanchez. Anything from the boy ?", he asked hopefully.

" _Maybe.."_ , Sanchez paused and the Avengers, Bobbi, Bucky, and the Rodriguez smiled widely, _"..They reported a lost child in Manhattan - the kid completes the features you send me"_ , he told them.

"Manhattan ?", Tony asked and frowned at that, the rest too.

" _Yeah. Apparently an old lady found the boy wandering around alone in_ _ **Central Park**_ _and -_

"It's him, Sanchez !", Stark interrupted while Natasha started crying from excitement.

" _You sure ?"_ , the cop asked.

"Yes ! Send me the address of the old lady or whatever the boy is !", Tony told him.

The cop sighs from the other line, making the room tense, because the cop was holding on saying something important, _"I uhh..you need to know something else too.."_ , he said. Natahsa's heart began pound widely as they waited for the cop say the news.

"What ?", the millionaire asked.

" _..The old lady_ _ **was**_ _taking him to her house, but on the way home, the boy started to feel dizzy and fainted - so the boy's hospitalized and according to the report, he's in danger"_ , Sanchez finished saying and they all widened their eyes and froze.

Natasha's world went hazy and in slow motion when the policeman finished with the news. She couldn't process what the others were doing or saying, because all she saw was Steve's blurry silhouette rushing towards her...

* * *

 

**Feel free to comment ;)**

 

**I do NOT own the pics from below, all credit to the owners ( even though I had fun editing them).**

 

**James chasing the pigeons...**

 

 

**Steve and Bucky's fist bump...**

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment ;)
> 
> I know Central Park has security all over the place, but I decided not to add too much of cameras on the story, so that way the story could have more 'drama'. Also, if you report someone, you don't have to wait 24-48 hours so the police can take some action, they immediately DO take action, but like I said before, it's for the drama.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment ;)

The Avengers, Bucky, Bobbi, and the Rodriguez, went to the hospital where Sanchez told Tony. They literally _flew_ to get there, since they couldn't fly the Jet, they took cars. Natasha was so relieved but also sick worried about her son's mysterious and sudden sickness. They quickly - on their way to the hospital - put on their undercover caps, sunglasses, and wigs.

"James Rogers", Natasha told the receptionist once they all rushed to the lobby and reached the tall desk, "He's my baby boy", her voice cracked at the last two words, tears already threatening to fall. The lady nodded and typed on her computer, eyes scanning through. She slowly shakes her head and looks over them.

"I don't have a James Rogers, ma'am - I'm sorry", the lady told.

"I think he is reported as a lost child..", Tony said to the lady and then jerks his head towards Natasha, ".. She's his mother", he informed the woman, who nods at them.

"Okay, but I'll be needing a birth certificate or something to prove that she's the mother", she said.

That made Natasha angry and frustrate more than she was, "Goddammit !", the redhead yelled while fisting the desk hard, making all of them jump as the Avengers worried a bit since the lady was keeping a _mother_ \- who casually is _the_ Black Widow - to see her sick child. Natasha _will_ pass through and see _her_ son, even if she has to _tear_ human flesh with her bare hands. But Steve's firm and gentle hand were on her back, giving the calm she needs right now before she _would_ tore...

" _Nat_ ", he warns, whispers so she could hear through the blood that was pulsing on her ears. The Spy nods as she closes her eyes and let a small tear out, sighing, lip trembling as she begs to the lady.

"He's _my_ son and he's sick - I just lost him _hours_ ago and I'm desperate to see him..", she leans her chest against the desk, "..They told me he's here and in _danger_ ", she told her as the woman and the rest remained silent and watched the redhead, "So _please_ , let me see my boy", Natasha now was freely letting tears fall, making the woman's heart break for a worried and suffering mother. The receptionist sighs deeply and nods slowly.

"Let me what I can do", she gave Natasha a small smile. The Spy breathe out and relief fills her body, then mouths 'thank you' at her while the lady begins typing the keyboard again.

"It'll be fine..", Clint stood next to Natasha and smooth her, ".. He's here, okay ? They'll let you see him", he told as he put a hand on her shoulder. She nods and sadly smiles at him.

"Ma'am ?", the lady called her, making everyone turning quick.

Natasha nods vigorously, "Yes", she said, leaning against the desk again.

"He's on room 20 - second floor. There should be a nurse in that floor", the woman told as they quickly rushed to the elevator. But not before they said their thanks to the lady.

"Thank you", Steve said as he rushes behind his girlfriend.

"Thank you _so_ much", Bucky said too, following behind the Avengers.

"Thank you, ma'am", Joseph and Sarah told as they went with the others.

They all _luckily_ fit in the elevator and stepped right out into the small waiting, Natasha scanned the nurse that the receptionist told her. Just an old lady sitting lonely on the chairs from the room.

"Hello, can I help you ?", the nurse smiled kindly at all of them. Natasha walked in front of her as she nods her head. The rest walking and standing behind her.

"Yes, I lost my boy today in the morning and they told me they found him - he's the one on room 20", the redhead told. The nurse nods and points towards the door.

"Okay, ma'am..let me just tell the doctors you're the mother and that you're here", the nurse walks away.

"Okay, thank you", Natasha told _truly_ thankful. Her whole body and mind rests peacefully for a moment, knowing her son was on the room.

"So you're James' mother ?", they all turned to see an old lady, who was smiling at the redhead.

Natasha knits her brows and nods. The rest looked at each other, "Yeah", she said and slowly walks towards the elderly woman. The Spy, while walking towards her, realized that _this_ lady was the one who found her son _and_ bought him to the hospital. She also knew she'll be _forever_ in debt with her, so she stops in front of her and hunched over, "You're the lady who found him ?", Natasha states. The old woman chuckles and nods.

"Yes. That's me", she told the young woman in front of her. Romanoff lets a shaky laugh and hesitantly takes the woman's hands on hers, the Avengers and friends smiling and happily seeing the scene, knowing that they _also_ will be forever in debt with the lady.

"Thank you", the Spy nods her head while tears falls from her face, "I don't have words to express my gratitude for finding my boy", she sobs and presses her forehead on their hands.

"It's okay, sweetheart", the old woman told as she squeezes Natasha's hands.

"How did he fainted ?", Tony asked, making the old lady turn to him. Natasha slowly unwrapped her hands from her and sits besides her.

"Oh my..", the old woman sighs deeply as she remembers this day events, "..He was walking alone and looking for _someone_ \- I guess it was you..", she looks at Natasha, who instantly her throat closes, "..He's a pretty brave little kid for his age", she chuckled, making everyone chuckle too, "Anyway, I asked him if he knew where his mom went and he shook his head. So I decided to bring him to my car and wait for his parents outside of my vehicle", the lady tilts her head to the side, "It was getting pretty late and was going to take him to the police station, to report him, but then he told me he was hungry and, well, I decided to take him home for a quick snack", Natasha and the rest nodded their heads on understanding, so she continues, "So, on my way home, I looked at the rear mirror and saw the ghostly pale skin on his face, I asked him if he was feeling well. He shook his head and told me he felt dizzy, and that's all he said when he fainted", the old woman finished. Natasha sighs deeply and reaches again for the lady's hand.

"I don't know how to thank you, ma'am", Romanoff squeezes her hands while smiling gratefully at her.

The old woman shakes her head and smiles back, "It was the right thing to do, darling", she told.

"I heard that he was in danger ? How ?", the redhead asked, concerned.

"The doctor told me, James mysteriously was losing weight and height - that he was also losing blood", the lady said. They all frowned and looked at each other.

"Blood ?", Steve asked confused. James _just_ fainted, why he was losing blood ?

"How come ?", Bobbi asked too, confused and looking over Bruce and Tony, looking for answers. But the two geniuses shook their head at her, not knowing the reason why. When suddenly the James' room door was opened, all turning over.

"Are you the mother ?", a male doctor stepped out as he closes gently the door behind him.

Natasha and the rest rushed over to stand in front of the doctor, "Yes ! I'm his mother - what's going on with my son, doctor ?", Natasha asked desperate for news. The doctor sighs and nods his head.

"James' is apparently losing weight and height for no reason - and what's alarming, is that is _fast_ ", he told as the group stood in horror, "He also is starting to lose blood through his nose", the doctor informed. Natasha covers her mouth and begins crying silently, Steve quickly on her side.

"Why ?", Sarah asked for all of them, because apparently they were all in shock. The doctor shook his head, sad eyes on her.

"I-i don't have an explanation, ma'am - we don't have the required equipments to examine him", he shrugged his shoulder and scratches his neck.

"We do", Bucky said, nods his head at the doctor and then he looks everyone if they agreed, they all nod their head at him. So, Bucky turns to see the doctor, "We're taking him, doc", the Winter Soldier crosses his arms and lifts his chin, in defiance - in case the doctor refused. But the doctor _did_ refused, because he began shaking his head at them, saying,

"I'm sorry but you can't take a child just like that -

The doctor shut his mouth when a blond-blue eyed-6'-tall man stood in front of him, intimidatingly shadowing over the scrawny form of the doctor, who gulps nervously and tilts his head up to see the Soldier. Steve stood firm and leans over to _threaten_ the doctor (Steve wasn't a fan of threatening, but in this case, it was necessary), "We're the Avengers, and we're _taking_ the kid - with your permission _or_ not", Rogers firmly told the doctor, whose eyes were popped. The rest smirked at the scene, knowing that a _father_ was looking after _his son_.

"O-okay", the doctor nodded furiously and quickly opened the door, where the boy was.

* * *

"Okay, we'll run tests and figure out what he has, Nat", Tony said while they rolled the stretcher to the room they'll be examining and putting James. Natasha was next to James while the rest were also following behind.

"Okay, thanks guys", she said as they carefully and gently set him up into a bigger and comfortable hospital looking bed. Bruce and Tony began working on putting James the monitors and machines he'll be needing.

"You'll be fine, buddy. Just hang on in there okay ?", Stark told lovingly at the sleeping boy as Bruce quickly withdrew blood from James' arm.

Later on, while Tony and Bruce were in the laboratory, (the two geniuses allowing visitors), Natasha was sitting in the chair besides her son's bed, not moving from there as her friends entered and exited the room, seeing how the boy was doing and talking to him in soft words.

"Nat", the redhead tore her gaze from her child to see Steve, who was at the end of the bed, hands clenching hard on the edge. Natasha smiles weakly at him as he walks over her.

"He's here", Natasha referring to her son. She sees him sitting on the bed, she sniffs and then looks at her son again, "I thought I wasn't going to see him again, Steve", she broke into silent tears and the Soldier quickly pull out his hand towards her, gesturing her to take his hand and come over him. She takes his hand with no hesitation and stands up from her seat, walking and stand inside his opened legs.

Rogers instantly wraps his arms around her shoulders as the Spy rests her forehead on his shoulder. The Captain sighs as he rubs her back, "He's _here_ ", he told and closes his eyes, telling the words more to himself than to her. Natasha nods while sobbing quietly on him, but then she notices his tight and shaking embrace. So she slowly untangled herself from him and looks into his red-threatening-teared eyes.

"You okay ?", she asks concerned while cupping his face.

"Yeah..", the blond respond with a small smile, then shrugging, "..I feel like...my soul returned to my body", he sighs and chuckled lightly, "I know he's _your_ son, but..", he trailed off, turning away his eyes from hers, embarrassment creeping up on his cheeks. Natasha bit her lip and smiles, a _genuinely_ happy smile for the past hours.

"He can be _yours_...if you want to", she told, making him to look back at her, smiling slowly but shy. He puts his hands on her hips as she still holds his face on her hands. Steve leans forward as she leaned down, kissing each other long, softly, and sweet - just perfect for the situation, _their_ son laying there sick as his parents giving each other _strength_ through this kiss. When they broke the kiss, they opened their eyes and rested their forehead on each other's, smiling.

A knock on the door interrupted their sweet moment, making them to slowly pull apart as the person knocking opens the door.

"Oh my God", Jane gasped as she covers her mouth and cries quietly. She walks over to stand besides a pale skinny James while Natasha was walking around to stand next to Jane and Steve taking the chair, "How is he ?", Jane sobs as she runs her fingers through James' hair.

Romanoff sighs and shakes her head, "We don't know yet - he's losing pounds, blood..", the redhead told. Foster turns to see the boy's mother and hugs her tight, giving Natasha all her support and encouragement in the hug. The Spy returned it with equal force and closes her eyes tight, "..I don't know what's happening with my baby", she said. Rogers sighs while he was looking at his girlfriend and friend's girlfriend hugging and crying silently on each other.

"He'll be fine - he has you a his mother", Jane told.

Steve looks down at James and frowns, seeing a big trail of blood coming out from his nose, he rose quickly from his chair, "Nat ?", he called her, making the women to pull apart and see the Soldier. Rogers gently cups James' small face on his hands while Natasha quickly wipes her son's nose with her fingers, Jane rushed to the door and screams out from the hallway.

"Bruce ?! Tony ?!", the scientist girl rushes back to the room and see both Steve and Natasha seeing the boy in horror and true panic.

Natasha sobs as more blood _flows_ out from James' nose, "JARVIS, call Tony and Bruce _now_!", she yelled at the A.I.

The science bros _flew_ as soon as they heard Jane's screaming. They both entered the room and quickly kicked into action.

"He's bleeding through the nose again !", Natasha told them when they entered the room.

" _Shit_ ", Tony mumbled as he quickly grabs a towel to clean James' blood, Steve stepping aside to let them work, but Natasha was too stubborn to let go of her son, "Should we can Strange ?", Tony told Bruce, who nods at him and tries to pull gently away the redhead so he could check James' vitals.

"I need you to step outside, Nat", Banner told her as she refused to go by shrugging his hands away.

"I'm _not_ leaving my son", she gritted. Tony kept wiping James' blood, and panicked when the blood didn't stopped coming out.

"Nat, please. You have to go outside !", the millionaire yelled at her. Steve sighs and goes to get his girlfriend away.

"Natasha, come on", he grabs her shoulders, but she did the same thing she did to Bruce.

She shook her head, "No !", Romanoff started crying as Steve now firmly but still gently grabbed her shoulders, pulling her away from James, "No, _please_ !", she screamed while seeing her son and _too much_ blood coming out from him.

"Steve, _take_ her", Bruce ordered, because they couldn't concentrate on helping James. So Rogers sighs and wraps an arm around Natasha's waist and lift her up easily, making the Spy to shake her head furiously and cry out loud.

"NO ! Steve, _please_ don't !", she yelled as the Soldier dragged her out of the room, "He's my baby ! I need to be with him !", Natasha said while she squirms on Steve's arms.

"I'm sorry, Nat", he said at her as he opens the door to leave, "I'm so sorry", he exits the room and closes the door behind him, he sees the rest of the Avengers, his parents, and Bucky outside, looking worriedly sick and now looking in pity at the suffering mother.

Steve set Natasha down as she instantly clenches the front of his shirt with her hands while resting her forehead on his chest, crying and sobbing louder, "Why _him_?!", she asked as Steve closes his eyes and rubs her back, "Why not _me_! He's just a baby, Steve !", the redhead whined and her knees were trying to give out as she cries openly.

"I know", Rogers whispered at her as he hugs her, holding her tight in case she falls.

"I can't go through _that_ pain again ! Not _again_... _please_ , God. Please", Natasha _begged_ God not to take her son.

* * *

While they were waiting for news about James, Clint, Bobbi, Sam, Joseph, Sarah, and Jane were sitting next to each other on some chairs on the hallway. Thor and Bucky were leaned over the wall with their arms crossed as Pepper and Betty were standing and talking in hushed voices. Steve and Natasha were next to the door, the Captain was leaned on the wall as he was hugging her from behind, his arms wrapped securely around her. Natasha had her head downcast, looking and flickering their intertwined fingers, she sighs deeply when Steve put his chin on her shoulder. The redhead closes her eyes and leans her head back on his shoulder, making Rogers to pull away his head away and he kiss her cheek softly.

"Hello", a sudden and _not_ familiar voice greeted them. They all quickly straighten up and got into defense mode, Steve and Thor quickly made their way to be in front of the stranger, blocking him to go any further. Natasha told and pulled Betty, Pepper, Jane, and her in-laws get behind her as Bucky and Sam pulled out their pistol, Clint draw one out too while pulling Bobbi behind him. The _strange_ man widened his eyes and holds his hands in surrender.

"Do not dare to give one more step, midgardian", Thor threatened, at one millisecond to call his weapon.

"Stay the _fuck_ there", Bucky growled behind his brother and god, no way in Earth he would let a mysterious man step further while his nephew was in danger.

The man chuckles while still lifting his hands, "Woah..", he smiles at them, ".. It's alright", he told them as he scans the hallway then looking, in front of him, Captain America and the mighty Thor glaring and scowling hard at him.

"Who the hell are you ? - before I put a damn bullet on your cocky smile", Clint grits between his tensed jaw. The man tilts his head and nods his head.

"My name is Dr Stephen Strange - pleasure to meet you all", he told, making them to slowly lower their weapons and hard faces. Strange sighs and smiles at them, "Sorry for the moment we got to met", he genuinely said as James' room door opens abruptly, Tony sticking out his head. Everyone turned around at the engineer.

"Get in", Tony told Strange, who nods and walks over him.

Natasha quickly rushes over too and asks, "Tony, how's James -", she didn't finished because the door was slammed closed. The redhead sighs and rests her forehead on the door, _really_ praying to God that her son _will_ be fine.

**Several minutes later inside the room…**

"Got it !", Stephen yelled excited when he saw James' blood example.

"What ?", Tony and Bruce asked as they rushed to him, they were examining the boy's blood too, but they didn't had any explanation of the blood loss. And speaking of blood loss, James was now stable and sometimes he _was_ losing blood but not was frequently as before.

"He's losing weight, height, and blood because -", Strange stopped himself as he realized something, making the two geniuses sigh exasperated, anxious to know his discover.

"Because what ?", Banner told impatiently.

"I have to ask this first before I mess up", the Sorcerer talked to himself, only to make the two Avengers to grow desperate. Strange looks at them, "The kid's father is Cap, right ?", he nods his head to James and them to the door, gesturing at Steve. Bruce frowns as Tony looked confused.

"Yeah, why ?", Stark respond while nodding his head.

The Magician snaps his fingers and chuckles, "Knew it ! Same features, blond hair -

"Stephen !", Banner scowled him, not really the time to.

"Oh, sorry..", Strange waves his hand at them and then goes to stand next to James' bed, "..As I was saying, the kid is suffering a transformation just like his dad", Doctor Strange explained.

" _What_ ?", Tony incredulously shakes his head.

"Yes, he is transforming into a Super Soldier - but..", Stephen sighs and looks at the sleeping boy, "..Since he's defecting his 'normal' blood cells through his nose, and his Super Soldier's ones are taking over his immune system, he would likely die in the process because of not having enough blood in his body", he warned.

The two Avengers sighed deeply as their mind was putting all the pieces together, "That makes perfect sense", Stark mumbled to himself as Bruce was starting to bite his nails, turning to see the millionaire.

"So, what are gonna do ?", the Hulk asked Tony, who sighs and shrugged his shoulders. Strange knits his brows and starts,

"There's no time to lose - tell Steve his son needs blood. I'm sure he won't think it twice", he began walking towards the door, but stopped when he noticed the two Avengers weren't following him, "Why those faces ?", he asked them. Bruce and Tony stood there, looking at James and concerned on their faces.

"He doesn't know James is his son", Stark explained, looking at the Sorcerer, who frowns confused. Banner sighs and walks over to stand in front of him.

"Three years ago, Cap suffered a head trauma - making him lose all his memories. There's more story but it's not the time", Bruce said.

"Wow", Stephen takes a deep breath and then glances between them, "So, what you guys gonna do ?", he asked.

Tony shrugs, "I say, inform Natasha and see what she says", he told while they began walking to the door.

"I suggest the most quick as possible. That kid doesn't have too much time, guys", Strange warned as Banner opened the door.

* * *

 

 

**I do NOT own the images below, all credit to the owners. (Even though I had fun editing them).**

 

**James...**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, but, I wanted this chapter to be special. MANY times I had to delete a whole section, just because I didn't feel comfortable with it. Also, I tried to detail it as much I could so you guys can have an idea of what's going on ;)
> 
> And I barely noticed that I TOTALLY forgotten about Peggy ! (So I'll write something about her in the next chapter.)
> 
> Any mistakes are mine. Enjoy !

" _What_?", Natasha widened her eyes and mouth opened wide. The two geniuses and Dr Strange took her into a room, where they could tell her what was going on with James and what it _had_ to be done.

"It's the only way, Nat", Tony sadly said. The redhead shook her head and sighs deeply.

"There _has_ to be another option - I can donate the blood..", she argued while looking helplessly at the three of them.

"It's not that, Mrs Natasha..", Stephen says, ".. It's about the Captain's Super Soldier blood", he told and Natasha looked confused at him, "It's the _only_ thing it can save your son", he looked at Natasha, who closes her eyes and lets out a shaky breath.

"It might kill him", she whispered softly, then opened her eyes to see the men sad-long faces. Romanoff felt her vision get blurry because of the tears gathering there, "His dad said not to trigger 'forcibly' _all_ his memories", she told in a sad-cracking-agony voice. Tony and Bruce lowered their heads.

Strange sighs and nods his head in understanding, "I know, but it might not too", he offered, "It could help him", he said as the three Avengers were hesitating, because _this_ truth could kill their Captain. But it could also bring him back…

Natasha let out a strangle soft cry while shaking her head and hugging herself, "I-i can't", she murmured, beginning to cry quietly. Bruce quickly walked over her and hugged her, comforting his friend.

"What if we tell him if he could donate blood to Jamie ?", Tony offered, making Stephen to tilt his head in consideration and Bruce shake his head.

"That'll be too suspicious, Tony", Banner told as he patted a still crying Natasha.

Stark shakes his head too, "It won't..", he assured firmly, ".. I'm sure Steve would donate without question", he told convinced. Then he looks at the Spy, who slowly calms down, "Nat ?", Tony calls her. She sniffs and thanked Bruce, who nods and smiles warmly at her. Natasha takes a deep breath and closes her eyes.

"Okay", she told while nodding her head.

They walked out of the room and quickly made their way to the hallway where the rest was. Natasha felt her heart race as they approached, and as soon she saw Steve leaning his back on the wall, head lowered and arms crossed, her throat closed and eyes threatening to let tears fall. Him asking why he should donate blood to a kid that 'wasn't' his and it was too suspicious, made her panic and shake in nervous. The redhead felt her heart stop when he looked up and straighten himself when he heard them walking towards them. Damn his super hearing.

"What happened ? Jamie's fine ? He okay ?", Steve asked while he walked over her. He looked so scared and worried for James, that made Natasha's heart melt in an instant and worries fade away. (Maybe she doesn't have to worry about him asking after all). The rest walked over too and stood behind the Captain, they remain silent, knowing the ones treating James, had told Natasha something _important_ , and it needed to be told.

"Yeah... he's _kinda_ ", she smiled sadly, seeing his face pale a bit.

Rogers knits his brows, "Kinda ?", he asked confused. He waited for her to answer, but she just lowered her head, so he looks over the doctors and millionaire, "What's going on ?", he demanded while his heart was going to burst outta his chest. He was shit scared something happened to James.

"Little guy needs blood immediately", Tony said, knowing Natasha couldn't say him the news. Bruce sighs and adds,

"None of us are compatible with his", he looks at Steve, who nods in understanding. The rest shut their mouths, to _knowing_ the Soldier was the _only one_ who could offered to donate. If he offered to, of course.

Rogers looks down at Natasha, who had her head down and was hugging herself. Steve felt in his heart he _should_ be the one to donate the blood to James, so he followed his instincts. Save the little boy's life, "Would _mine_ work ?..", the Captain asked, making them look at him. Natasha jerked her head up to him, looking into his soul, and she couldn't felt more love for him than this right moment. Her bottom lip trembled as a small tear fell from her eye, gratitude shining on her eyes. Deep in her heart she _knew_ Steve wouldn't question for what his blood was needed for, because his heart was _that_ big he would do it in a blink of an eye.

" _Yes_ ", she breathe out while smiling lovingly at the Soldier.

Rogers smirks and nods his head at her, he then looks over the geniuses, "I'll do it", he told in his Captain voice. They nodded as they gesture him to follow them to the room where James was.

"Thank you, Steve", Natasha said as she grabbed his hand before he went inside, she squeezed it and smiles at him.

"It's nothing, Tasha", the blond said as he squeezes her hand in return, before going inside.

* * *

In the room, Tony told Steve to take a seat next to James' bed, while they set up the transaction blood.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Captain Rogers", Strange told him while Steve was sitting down. The Doctor smiles and stretches his hand over the Captain.

"Likewise, doctor", Rogers grins up at him and shakes the Sorcerer's hand.

"Please call me, Stephen", he told Steve, who chuckles and nods his head.

"Alright", Rogers said. Tony clears his throat, making them to turn their attention to the reason there were all here.

Minutes later...

"Okay so..", Bruce said as he put a cotton with alcohol in the Captain's inside forearm, then he grabbed Steve's forearm and made him bend it so that way he could hold the cotton in place, "..James' blood cells will need time to react to Cap's blood", Banner explained.

Steve sighs and nods, "He's gonna be alright, guys ? - I mean, after the transfusion", he glanced between the three of them.

"Hopefully, yes", Tony nods his head and then looks over James, "I _can't_ fathom something happen to this little guy", the millionaire said as he sadly smiles at the kid.

**Meanwhile…**

"They're taking _too_ long", the Spy whines as she walked back and forth in the hallway, she couldn't sit down for a second, because she was anxious to know what was going on with her son.

"Everything is fine, Natasha - just be patient and trust them", Clint told his best friend.

"Everything will be alright. I know it", Jane added as she nods her head convinced.

"You guys think Steve it's gonna ask why he's compatible with James ?", Bucky asked while he looked at them worried about his brother.

They all remained silent, knowing that the Captain _might_ ask, "We'll be here if he does", they all turned to see Joseph, who said and nodded his head at Bucky.

"Mrs Natasha !", a teenager yelled, making them to turn. Peter rushed towards the Avengers and their friends.

"Hey, Peter", Natasha smiles a bit. Parker waves at them quickly and begins saying,

"How's James ? Mrs Rodriguez told me what happened. Sorry I couldn't make it earlier but -

"It's fine, Pete", Romanoff smirks and pats his shoulder, "He's doing well - actually getting a blood transfusion from Steve", she informed the teenager.

Peter nods, but then he realized something, "Wait, what ?", he frowns and shakes his head, "B-but Steve will..", he trails off as he looks in horror at the Black Widow, who nods and sighs deeply.

"I know, Peter", she said.

"Oh my God. Does he knows ?", Peter asked in horror.

"Might question us - and we _have_ to tell him", Natasha said. The teenager nodded his head, but his eyes went white and his face pale.

"Peter ?", Natasha walks over the almost fainting young man, who felt dizzy and lightheaded. Clint and Thor quickly went to his side in case if Peter fainted.

"Hey, hey. Take it easy, kid - come on, sit down", Barton told the boy, who took a seat and shakes his head.

"It could _kill_ him if he _knows_ ", Parker said as he looks at the adults.

Thor sighs and sits next to him, "We must try not to, friend Peter", he said while ruffling his hair, "We will help my brother Steven through his memories", the morse god told while looking at his friends, who nodded in agreement.

When suddenly the door was opened, everyone turned out to see Steve coming out and closing the door behind him. Natasha rushed to him and everyone as well, "How'd it went ?", the redhead asked anxiously. Rogers smirks and nods his head.

"It went good", the Soldier told them, "They're just checking him up, see if he responds well to the transfusion", Natasha let out a relief breath and smiles at her boyfriend.

"Thank you _so_ much, Steve - for doing this for my boy", she said and hugs him.

"It's nothing, Natasha. Anyone would've done it", he told her. He smiles at the rest and spotted his little brother there, "Hey, lil' bro..", he went and hugged him with one arm. Peter hugged him too. Steve looks back at him and frowned, ".. What's with the pale face ?", he asked concerned.

* * *

Hours passed since the transfusion and everyone was waiting anxiously in the hallway, when Tony, Bruce, and Dr Strange came out with a big _smile_ on their faces. The rest quickly gathered around them.

"He responded _excellent_ ", Strange announced and everyone smiled widely or sighed in relief, hugging each other and giving their gratitude to heaven.

"James will soon wake up, Nat. He'll be fine", Tony told the redhead, who already got tears running on her face and nodding her head.

"Thanks, guys..", she said to her friends, then turned to the Sorcerer, "..Thank you too, doctor", Natasha's voice cracked a bit. Strange clicked his tongue and waves his hand at her.

"Oh, please. Call me Stephen, guys", he told everyone and then nods, "I must leave now... something happens - don't hesitate to contact me", he told the Avengers and friends.

"Thank _you_ ", the group said in unison, they all chuckled.

Natasha looked at Bruce and Tony, silently asking permission to go see her child. Stark and Banner smiled and stepped aside.

"Go on..", Tony jerked his head towards the room, "..Go see your son", he said and Natasha didn't thought twice, she quickly looked at Steve, (who was behind her all this time). The Soldier smirked at her nods his head at her, telling her he'll be here.

Romanoff smiled brightly at her family and then entered the room. She closed the door behind her and saw her son lying in bed, machines all over him. Natasha felt her throat close as she walked to sit besides James' bed, she let out a shaky breath, "Hey, _moya zhizn'_ " (my life), Natasha said as she grabs his hand on hers, "Mama's here okay ? Nothing bad is going to happen to you again, baby", she bit her lip in order to _not_ cry, because her son was out of danger, he just needed to wake up now, "I'm so sorry you had to go through this", the redhead sighs and kisses her son's hand, then resting her forehead on it. She closes her eyes and tighten her hold of his hand, afraid that James will disappear in front of her eyes, "I love you, _Stevie_ ", Natasha told James as she looks up and smiles, clearing her throat to tell him, "Daddy saved your life, baby", the Spy smiled warmly and then shakes her head, "He just can't stop saving lives - no matter if he doesn't knows _you're his_ and just saved his own son's life", Romanoff sighs deeply and kisses James' hand once more, "You rest, baby boy. Mama will be here", she said, leaning her head to kiss his forehead.

**Days later…**

James still didn't had woken up, and Natasha got worried her son would fall in state of coma.

"You're sure he's fine, Stark ?", she asked while Tony was checking the kid's vitals, making sure his nephew was doing fine.

"He's doing fine, Tasha..", he told, smiling at the redhead, "..Just let him rest a bit - apparently regenerating Super Soldier blood makes you tired", he joked, chuckling. Natasha sighs and nods her head.

"I'm just _anxious_ to see him open his blue eyes", she looked at Stark helplessly. Ironman sighs too and turned serious.

"I know. But be patient", he said at her. Natasha bit her lip and nods anyway, then turned to see him.

"Do you mind staying here with him ? I wanna go shower", she asked.

"Of course. I'll stay with little Cap", he smiles at her while Natasha nods and kisses James' forehead.

Later on, after she got her clothes off and washing her boy under the spray, she almost missed the faint knock on her bathroom door, the spray was making it hard to hear.

"Nat ?", Steve called from the other side. He just went to James' room in search of the redhead, but Tony told him she was in her room. (Since Natasha told JARVIS to call the Captain, so she could update him with James' status).

"Yeah !", the Spy yelled as she closes the water so she could hear her boyfriend.

"JARVIS said ya wanna ta see me ?", he told.

"Yes", Natasha opens the shower curtain and steps out onto the rug, and reached for her robe on the hook. She then smiles mischievously and says, "Do you mind getting my _new_ panties from the closet ? - they're in a 'Victoria Secret' pink bag, on the top shelf", Romanoff bit her bottom lip while smiling, imagining Steve's bright red face right now. Even though Steve had already seen Natasha's panties _multiple_ times, he still blushes.

He nods, "Alright", the Soldier sighs and goes to her closet, opening the slide doors, he walks in and scans the top shelfs for the 'pink bag'. He spotted the bag and walks towards it, his face flushed brighter knowing what was in _that_ damn bag. He quickly snapped the bag, but the abruptly move, made a _shoebox_ fall that was next to the bag, " _Shit_ ", Steve muttered while he saw papers, pictures, and _sketchbooks_ fell off the box, "She's gonna kill me", he said to himself as he drops the bag on the floor to hunch over and pick up the mess he made.

Steve sighs, picking up the first picture, seeing Natasha on a wedding dress, smiling brightly next to….. _him_ …

He frowned at first, but then gasped. The blond widened his eyes and felt his heart picking up quickly, he began feeling light-headed and dizzy. Steve's breathing became in short pants while he slowly began shaking his head, dropping the picture like it was burning him. He quickly grabbed another picture, seeing it was Natasha and _him_ again, but in this one, they were apparently on a baseball game, because they were wearing Dodgers' jerseys while Natasha took a selfie - both smiling as _he_ hugged her from behind. He narrows his brows and shook his head, he _doesn't_ remember this day, they never went to a baseball game before. Steve's head began spinning and _pounding_ as his eyes roams all the pictures scattered on the floor while shaking his head, sinking them into his memory, _trying_ to remember _when_ he took these pictures with Natasha - but he just _couldn't_ remember _none_ of them. _Not single of them_ …

He slowly grabs the sketch book on his hands, flipping the cover open, he saw the first sketch. It was a drawing of Natasha's back, she was(he guesses) sleeping, seeing on the bottom corner of the page, he saw _his name_ owning the sketch. He knew he could draw, but he still doesn't remember drawing this.

That's when he glanced over to some _dog tags_ , a shiny _ring_ , and an _S_ letter charm attached with its collar. His curiosity won, so he reached out for the item when…..

Rogers felt a dull pain in his brain, making him to groan as he closed his eyes while clenching the sketchbook as _memories_ came slowly flowing into his mind, he tighten his eyes because of the intensity, his head pounding harder. He lets out a strangle sob as his eyes again flew open, blinking repeatedly, his eyes trying to focus. He looks down to sketchbook and began flipping another page, not surprised when he saw _another_ sketch of the redhead with his sign on the bottom of the page. Steve closed the book and tears started coming out of his eyes, he shook his head as he hits on his knees.

His heart broke into million pieces, how could she hid these _memories_ from him all this time ? _This_ could've helped to recover his memory back. Rogers sobbed loudly while he kept crying, his head started to feel like it was being splitting into two parts. He dropped the book and grabbed his head on his hands, letting out a loud pain cry, his brain started to play scenes with _his wife_ …..

" _So you wanna go ta the game or what ?", he asked as he hugged her from behind. Smiling brightly on her neck._

_Natasha smiled too while she rolled her eyes, "Only if you buy the popcorn", she said, turning herself around and kiss him._

"Steve ?", a voice called him, but the voice was heard far away. His head was on another places. He shut his eyes again when another memory came, he _screamed_ in pain as the memory made his brain hurt.

" _This looks good ?", Natasha asked as she swirled her dress around so he could see. Steve smiled and nods._

" _Looks_ _ **amazing**_ _", he said lowly and reached out for her, making her giggle._

"Babe ?", the _voice_ called him gently and tentatively, cautious. The Soldier growls as his head felt like it was gonna explode, his whole body _shook_ while _all_ his memories settled on his brain. He was _drenched_ in sweat and crying out loud.

Natasha walked into the closet(but before putting on some clothes on), wondering why Steve was taking too long, when she saw Steve in front of _all_ their pictures and his sketches. She felt her stomach dropped to her feet, her heart felt fear. The redhead covered her mouth, seeing Steve so _broken_ , he was crying while seeing the drawings of her and themselves. She had called him twice but he didn't respond, so she was walking tentatively towards him, reaching out for his shoulder, "Steve", she whispered softly, her voice shaking.

Rogers shook his head repeatedly, "Why you didn't told me earlier ?", he murmured between his trembling lips. Natasha let tears fall freely from his eyes as she sobs.

"Steve..", she said softly. Steve growled low from his chest as he snaps his _dog tags_ along with his _wedding_ ring on it.

"We're _married_ ?", he stood up and held the dog tags to her face. Natasha whimpers and steps towards him, saying,

"Steve, we didn't told you before because -

"I COULD'VE HAD MY MEMORIES BACK _YEARS_ AGO !", the Captain roared furiously, making her to take a step back from him

"J ?", Romanoff called the A.I, who instantly alerted the rest. Steve walks out the closet, head still pounding, and throws his dog tags carelessly on her bed. Natasha quickly walking on his tail.

"I could've had my memories back", he growled as he opens her bedroom door. The redhead sighs and wipes her tears.

"We did it to _protect_ you, Steve - it _could've_ kill you", she said on a shaky voice.

Rogers growls angrier and turns around abruptly, making her to stop, almost bumping herself on his chest, "Well it didn't, ain it ?!", he snaps, then shakes his head, face scowling hard at her, "I can't believe ya lied ta me", he said disappointed.

"You would've done the same damn thing, Rogers !", she yelled at his face. Steve chuckles humorlessly, shaking his head again, Natasha sighs as he turns around and walks away, "Steve, _please_ ", she said and reaches for his arm, trying to stop him. The Spy was concerned about him, he wasn't thinking straight, his head must be hurting because of all the regained memories. Rogers huffs at her, but keeps walking away from her, reaching the living room.

"You all laughed at me", he grumbled angrily. Natasha stops a bit, frowning at his back.

"What ? No, Steve", she said, resuming her attempt to stop him and listen to her, "Why would we do that ?", she asked him.

Steve sighs and scowled, "The fucking _ill_ can't even remember his own damn family", he told while he pressed the elevator button, "The Super Soldier who has 'photographic memory'..", he murmured to himself as he crosses his arms. Natasha standing next to him, seeing him closely, "..Forgot who _he_ is", the Captain looks away from her, furious. Romanoff sighs heavily.

"We didn't laughed at you...we suffered instead, Steve", she assured him. The blond rolls his eyes annoyed.

"Yeah right", he snarls, looks up to see the elevator was almost arriving.

"We _did_ ", Natasha told as she reaches for his cheek, so he could face her, "Steve ?", she puts her hand on his cheek, but Steve jerked away from her.

Steve growls lowly and stares at her, "DON'T YOU _FUCKING_ TOUCH ME !", he yelled furious. Rogers steps away from her, Natasha seeing him with wide eyes, slightly fearing this man, a man she's not _recognizing_. She felt fresh tears falling on her face as Steve hately looked over her, "Leave me alone !", he barked at her, making her to jump because of the loud voice.

Natasha began to tremble, she can't believe this is happening, she didn't thought this is how Steve would had react to the truth, "Steve, please...try to understand", she begged him. But Rogers just shaked his head, the elevator wasn't arriving because it made a stop on a different floor. So the Captain decided to take the stairs.

"I don't, Natasha..", he said as he goes to the stairs, "..I don't want to understand", Steve opens the door, but Natasha cries out in agony while she grabbed his arm, forcing him to stop and turn at her.

"I did it for your own good !", the redhead yelled desperately, trying to make him understand. Her heart broke as soon she saw him on her closet with all their pictures together and his stuff.

" _Fuck_ my own good !", he yelled back, hovering over her. Natasha whimpered shaking her head, she lifts her hands to cup his face, but he stepped back.

" _Steve_..", Natasha calls him as he opens the door, ".. _Please_!", she begged the Soldier. Now she was crying out loud, _desperate_ to stop him. Steve sighs and turns to see her over his shoulder, coldly saying,

"..And you just decided to stay _quiet_ ", with that he walked away and slammed the door behind him. _This_ is what she 'wanted', she wanted him to get fully all his memories….but not _this_ way. She was glad he only got a headache as far she could tell, but it got her a heart ache, broken heart. Natasha let out a loud pain cry as she hit her knees on the floor, she sobbed and cried incontrollable. Her _husband_ hated her. She crawled towards the wall and put her back on the wall, her arms hugging her knees while she cried her eyes out. Natasha was sobbing Steve's name over and over on her lips, his hateful and soulless eyes vividly on her mind….

When the rest burst into Natasha's floor, they found her curled on a fetal position, staring into the space, face pale, eyes red and puffy.

"Natasha !", they all yelled. It was Tony, Clint, Bruce, Bucky, and Joseph who came to see what happened. Thor and Sarah stayed to keep an eye on James. Tony and Clint quickly kneeled down and helped her to sit down, each on each side of her. They all looked concerned at the redhead.

"Where is he ?", Tony asked her, but she remained silent and looking forward without even blinking. Bruce and Bucky hunched in front of her, their concerns grew seeing her like this.

"Nat !", Clint yelled, shaking her shoulders to make her react. The Spy closed her eyes, which were opened again, but this time they had tears already falling. She sobbed and started to cry as Tony quickly hugged her shoulders and bring her to his chest, Barton rubbed her back trying to comfort her, Bruce sighs and put a warm hand on her knee. Bucky and Joseph felt sorrow for her, but at the same time concern about Steve's whereabouts.

"He left", Romanoff sobbed, she put a hand on Tony's forearm and squeezed it, "He _left_!", she cried out while the rest, either, closed their eyes or sighed.

"Where, Tasha ?", Stark said as he hugged her tighter.

"I don't know", the Spy whispered.

"He knows ?", Bucky asked her. Natasha looks up at him and saw in his eyes fear and worry. She bit her lip guiltily and nods her head.

"It was my fault...his box of sketches were in the top shelf and it might've fell and he found out", she sadly said, lowering her head to rest it on Tony's forearm.

The millionaire frowns and shakes his head at her, "It wasn't your fault, red - sooner or later it had to happen", he told reassuringly. Natasha sobs again and shakes her head too.

"But not like _this_ , Tony"

* * *

**Hours later…**

Natasha was seated in the chair next to Jamie's bed, staring at the air and thinking about Steve. She was biting her nail, thinking on where he'd have been, what's he's doing, what if something bad happened to him ?

 _'Steve...where_ _ **are**_ _you ?'_ , Natasha covered her face with her hands, sighing and wanting to cry, but a sudden and unexpected small voice was heard.

"Mama ?", James called her as he sees his mother snapping her head up, shockingly looking over him.

"James !", Romanoff rushes to stand and go towards him, her mood changing drastically, smiling ear-to-ear. She sobs while happy tears fell, the redhead cupped her son's face as she began kissing his cheeks, forehead, and all over his small face. James giggled weakly as his mother chuckles. Natasha sniffs and leans back to say, "JARVIS, call Banner !", she quickly sits besides her child, who coughs, making Natasha to look at him, concerned.

"I want water, mommy. Please", James told, feeling his throat sore and dry.

"Of course, baby", the Spy stands up to walk towards a table, where a jar with water was. She grabs the cup and fills it up, going back to her precious son, "Here", Natasha sits again at his side, helping her kid drink the water. James grabs the cup as his mother grabbed it from the end, making sire he didn't dropped it. The blond kid drank all the water, feeling satisfied, he smiles at her, "Better ?", she asked, setting down the empty cup on her lap.

"Yeah", James nods his little head as he leans back, then looking around at the room, frowning when he saw he wasn't in his room. Noticing it looked a lot like a _hospital_ , "Why I'm in a hospital ?", he asked curious.

Natasha sighs and leans back too, her left arm was resting above James' head while the other one was grabbing his hand, "You're not in a hospital, sunshine... it's the Facility", she explained her child. James knits his brows, confused this room looked like a hospital room, he didn't knew there was a hospital in the Facility.

"What happened ?", he asked again as Natasha caressed his hair with her left hand. She sighs deeply and kisses the top of his head, she began saying,

"James -

"Nat !?", Tony bursted the door open as the rest of the Avengers came in, panting hard behind him, they were for sure running over here. And as soon they saw _who_ was awake, they beamed and rushed over the small boy, "Oh my God, James !", Stark yelled excitedly as they rushed to stand on the left side of James' bed.

"Uncle Tony !", James beams too.

"Kiddo !", the Archer bends over to kiss his small forehead, making him to giggle.

They rest laughed, missing that cute laugh, "Uncle Clint !", the little boy continued giggling as Thor sat his half of body on the bed.

"There's my little Steven !", he booms as he opens his arms, leaning over to hug his nephew.

"Uncle Thor !", James wraps his tiny arms around his uncle's neck. (What he could reached through).

"Finally, Jamie !", Bruce said once Thor leaned back.

"Uncle Brucie !", little Rogers laughs as his smart uncle tickled his feet.

Tony smirked and ruffles his blond locks, "You scared us back there, little man", he said and bends over to 'whisper' at him, "But the good thing you're good now - after you get fully recovered, I'll take you to Disneyland okay ?", he promised his nephew, who smiles brightly and nods his head. The rest rolled their eyes but smiled at the two. Natasha chuckled and shook her head at her friend.

" _Tony_ ", she warned playfully. The millionaire looks at her as he straightened himself.

"What ?", he shrugged his shoulders, "He deserves it, Nat - after he went through", he told, lifting an eyebrow at her. She smirks and then laughs as the others laughed along with her.

"Where's _daddy_ ?", James asked innocently, making the adults laughing die abruptly. James glanced confused between them, "Is he working ?", he asked again.

Natasha gulps and looks helplessly at her friends, who looked at her, "Yes, baby", she lied as James sighs and nods his head.

"Okay", he leans against his mother's side, his eyes closing because of tiredness.

Later on, the Rogers were curled up with each other, Natasha was smoothing James' hair while the boy was hugging his mother from her torso. When James suddenly sniffs and sighs deeply, making her frown and lean back to see her son's sad face.

"What's the matter, baby ?", the redhead asked. He looks shyly up at her, smiling a smile same as his father's. Her heart melted instantaneous at the sight making her think of her husband for a second.

"Can you bring me my, and daddy's, blanket ? - oh ! And my lion ? _Please_ ?", James plead for his favorite cover and stuffed animal, Natasha smiles and nods her head.

"Of course, Jamie", she said, kissing his head before going to get his favorite stuff.

* * *

 

**I do NOT own any of the pictures below, all credit to the owners. (Even though I had fun editing them)**

 

**Natasha crying....**

****

 

**James...**

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The moment y'all been waiting for ! I hope it filled your expectations :)
> 
> Steve eventually will come back. I had like 10 different ways to write Steve's memories scene, but this one felt good, also... you know I'm into angst. I know I know, you must be hating me, but the DRAMA ! 
> 
> Feel free to comment ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any mistakes are mine :)

 

Hello ?", Bucky answered his cellphone while he was driving back home, he went jogging early in the morning and then went to the mall just to pass time.

" _Hi, Bucky"_ , Natasha greeted him from the other line.

"Oh, hey, Natasha. What's up ? - is Jamie okay ?", he asked as turning his all black Dodge Charger in a street. The redhead sighs and nods her head, even though he couldn't see her.

" _He woke up already"_ , she told him, making Barnes to smile brightly and begin to chuckle.

"What ?!", the black long haired man beamed happily, "Really ?!", he asked as he stopped the car on a red light.

" _Yeah"_ , Romanoff said.

"I'll be back home on a few minutes - I'll pay him a visit", Barnes speed up the car once the light turned green.

" _You still don't know anything from Steve ?"_ , the Spy asked concerned. Bucky sighs and shakes his head, eyes on the road.

"No", he sadly told.

" _What if something bad happened to him ? He's not thinking right - he said we lied to him, that we kept him from recovering his memories"_ , she finished, making Bucky to frown.

"What ? No, that's not the reason", he argued.

" _I know, Barnes - he just got angry and ran away. I don't know where he went"_ , Natasha went silent and Bucky as well, but he sighs and hestiates on telling her where Steve could be.

"I _might_ know where he could be", he told her, making the Spy gasp.

" _Really ? - if you find him,_ _ **please**_ _let me know"_ , she plead her brother-in-law.

"I sure will, Nat", Barnes takes another road, away from home and heads towards Brooklyn.

He then smiles when he started hearing his nephew bugging his mother to pass him the phone _._ The Winter Soldier chuckles at James and shakes his head, Natasha sighs from the other line, _"I'm sorry, Bucky - James wants to talk with you"_ , she told while passing the cellphone to her son.

" _Uncle Bucky !?"_ , James yelled, making Barnes to wince and pull the phone away from his ear. But quickly put the phone back and smiles, even though later on he'll be temporary deaf from his right ear.

"Hey, buddy ! Finally yuh woke up ! - you have me worried there, Jamie", he told the blond kid.

" _Sorry, uncle Bucky"_ , said the sheepishly child.

"It's alright, kiddo", Bucky chuckles as he tells to himself that James is such like Steve, reminding Barnes when he and the Captain were kids.

" _Uncle Bucky ?.."_ , James called.

"Yeah ?"

" _..Do ya know when my dad's coming back from work ?"_ , the kid asked. Bucky closed his eyes momentarily while he swallowed hard, he knew Natasha might be doing the same, _"Are you with him right now ? Can you please pass him to me ? - I wanna talk with him"_ , James kept saying, now eagerly waiting for an answer from his uncle.

Barnes sighs and shakes his head, his heart clenching hearing his nephew's excited voice, "No, Jamie... he's not with me", he told as a matter of fact. But Bucky's heart never felt so heavy and broken when he heard James sad voice.

" _Oh…okay"_ , James small murmur made Barnes feel horrible, _"I guess I'll just wait for him until he comes back - but do you know when he's coming back ?"_ , he hopefully asked again.

"Sorry, bud...But no, I don't", Bucky sighed deeply and made a mental note to have a _serious_ talk with his brother, since he was the reason why his nephew is sad.

* * *

Bucky parked next to the curb, getting out from his car, he locked it and walks towards the Green-Wood Cemetery in his hometown, Brooklyn. He knew when Steve was _really_ upset, his friend would come over and visit his parents grave. Barnes walked all the way to the far end of the cemetery, where the Rogers were buried more than a hundred years ago. And as he predicted, the blond was hunched in front of his parents - rusted nearly there - tombstones, staring at them.

Steve didn't even look up or did a gesture to knowledge his best friend's presence. Bucky walked towards him and stood on Steve's left, putting his hands on his pockets and looks at the tombstones and sighs. He didn't actually met Mr Rogers because he died when Sarah was pregnant with Steve, but as when it comes to Mrs Sarah Rogers - she was the greatest woman with the biggest heart he could've met. (Of course besides his mother). He now understood why Steve had the most beautiful heart on Earth, and now her grandson too. Barnes smiled to himself and asks, he still seeing the stones,

"Yuh 'kay ?", Bucky asked as he waits for his friend's answer, but Steve remained silent and blankly staring at the tombstones. The Winter Soldier sighs deeply and turns himself towards him, "Look, Steve...I know you're mad, but it had to be done or else it could've kill you, man", he explained while Steve kept ignoring him, so he keeps saying, "And I lost so many people in my past. And I'm not willing to lose my _brother_ ", he tentatively put a hand on Rogers' left shoulder, walking to be in front of him and stepping into his gaze line, making Steve to now look up at him. Bucky's heart clenched again for the second time today, because his brother had been crying - Steve's eyes were red and puffy, nose red.

Barnes gulped and sees his best friend dead in the eye, "You and James are the most important people in my life... that's why I'll protect both of you with my life - even if I have to ' _lie_ ' to keep you both safe", he told seriously. Steve closes his eyes and shakes his head, standing up.

"I could've _known_ long ago, Buck", Rogers said and then lowers his head, starting to cry silently. Cap sobs as Bucky immediately steps into big protective brother mode and wraps an arm on Steve's shoulders. The Soldier rested his forehead on his friend's shoulder while he cried, "No wonder he calls me _daddy_ ", Steve hiccuped between the sobs. Bucky sighs and hugs him tighter, "How I could've been so _ **stupid**_ ", Rogers gritted as Barnes shakes his head, pulling away to see him.

"You didn't knew, Steve", he told.

Steve quickly wipes his tears with his thumb and laughs humorlessly, actually it was bitterly, "That's exactly what I'm saying", he growled in anger as he steps aside and walks to be in front of his parents graves again, saying, "If you guys would've told me -

"Damnit, _Grant_ !", Bucky frustrated yelles at him. Steve stopped dead in his tracks. Bucky _**never**_ calls him by his middle name, unless he's _really_ mad at him. So Rogers slowly turns around to see a furious Bucky staring at him, "What part of _protecting_ you, you don't fucking understand ?", Barnes hissed as he crossed his arms, "Your dad told us you had previous headaches - the ones when you remembered something - and if we forced you to remember, it could've killed you !", he threw his hands to the air in frustration, "If you don't wanna forgive us, that's alright - Don't", Bucky growls at him as Steve lowered his head. The metal-hand man sighs deeply and pinched the bridge of his nose, cautiously thinking on his next words, so he steps further and grabs Steve's shoulders, "But Jamie doesn't have the damn fault of _nothing_ ", he said, making Steve to let out a pained-tired groan, "James - _your_ son - just woke up and he asked for _you_ ", Bucky steps back and croses his arms again and then smiles when the blond snapped his head up in surprise.

Rogers widened his eyes, a small smile forming the corner of his mouth, "He woke up ? Yuh serious ?", he asked breathlessly. Barnes smirks and nods his head.

"Yeah..", Bucky smiles, "..Natasha called ta tell me", he told. But at the mention of 'Natasha', Steve's smile faded, so he nods and looks down.

"I'll go visit him", the blond told while he puts his hands into his pockets. Bucky sighs and shakes his head.

"Steve, _please_ don't let James down", he pleaded his best friend, "He _idolizes_ you..", Barnes told, "..He grew up hearing stories Natasha told him about you, showing him pictures of _you_ \- now tell me if Natasha is a bad person, if she raised your son knowing _who_ was his father", the long haired man added, shrugging, he continues, "If she wanted, she would've not tell him about you. She's brave and strong for raising _your son_ without you these past years", Steve runs his hand through his hair, Bucky seeing him closely and then knits his brows, "How could you even be mad at her ? At the mother of your child - at your _wife_ ", the Wonter Soldier emphasized the last word, making Steve to grimace at it.

Barnes sighs and knew his brother would have hard time 'forgiving' Natasha, (and the others too and even him). Bucky knew Steve was a stubborn ass, but also he knew Steve had the biggest heart. So he hoped this _anger_ or whatever he was feeling or had against him or the Avengers, Steve would forgive and forget what happened.

But right now, the only one who doesn't have the fault of absolutely of NOTHING, was James, who wanted so bad to see his dad. The Winter Soldier steps forward, making Steve to look up at him, Bucky glared and warns,

"So….If you break my nephew's heart, ya better watch yourself - that kid is my number one. He quite _shoved_ you from your throne", he then smirks a bit.

Steve smiled sadly and nods his head, before chuckling as he shakes his head. Bucky smiles at his friend and then laughs too, both laughing light-hearted. Once they settled, Rogers smiles sheepishly at Barnes and asks, "Can ya go with me ?".

* * *

"Don't be sad, sweetheart", Natasha was soothing James' hair as she sat next to his hospital bed. James was pouting but remain dead serious and silent, he sighs deeply while hugging his lion stuffed animal and buried his face into it.

"Why he haven't even call me ?", James said on a small voice, questioning his mother, who sighs and keeps brushing his blond - quite already getting long - hair, "I bet he already knows I'm awake now", the boy straighten himself and looks up to Natasha, "He doesn't wanna see me ?", he asked heart broken, making Natasha's heart break even more. James' eyes were beginning to water up, she quickly hugged him and kissed his temple.

"He does, James - he must be...busy", she told him, hating herself because she was lying to her son, but he would be more sad if he knew his dad _kinda_ left them. James grabbed his blanket and lion tighter and begins sniffing, making the redhead to immediately look over at her son's face. Her heart definitely broke into million pieces seeing her child beginning to shed silent tears and a few sobs, "Aww…. Come on, baby. Don't cry", she pleaded her kid, otherwise she'll begin to cry along with him too. She brushed his errand hair out of his face and wipes his tears with her thumb, Natasha was about to cheer him up, when she saw James' eyes went over her shoulder and slowly break into the biggest smile she had ever seen on him.

"DADDY !", James yelled happily as he only had eyes for his father, who was uncomfortably standing under the door frame alongside with Bucky. The redhead turned herself back where she was sitting.

Steve smiled and glances at Natasha, whose eyes were on him, "Hey, bud", he greeted as Bucky stood next to the Soldier to see his nephew, but only to see that the child only had his attention to his dad.

"What took yuh so long ? - were you workin' ?", the little boy asked and then tries to stand up to reach Steve. The Spy quickly grabbed his shoulders and laid him back gently, earning a disapproval hum from his mother.

"I uh..", Rogers sighs as Bucky immediately sensed his brother's discomfort with the redhead present, (and with those piercing eyes of hers, Bucky himself would've been nervous too).

"We're going to be outside..", Barnes announced, making Natasha to frown at him but quickly getting the 'message'. So she lowers her eyes while slowly getting up, standing awkwardly next to James' bed. Bucky turns to his nephew and smiles brightly, "..Hey, buddy ! I'm so glad you woke up !", he said as going to hug and tickle the boy, who giggles at his uncle's assault.

"Hi, uncle Bucky ! Thanks for bringing my daddy !", James said between the giggles, making the adults feel uncomfortable and feeling the tense building between in the air.

Bucky stopped his tickling as James turns out to see him, smiling wide and happy. The Winter Soldier chuckled and ruffles his blonds locks, "You're welcome, Jamie", Barnes smiles warmly at the kid as he makes his way to leave with the redhead, who kisses James' head and leaves too.

Steve, who was holding a breath all this time, let out a breath and smiles to the boy, "I'm sorry I didn't come sooner, James", he told while going to sit next to him. James immediately ducks his head under his father's arm, making Steve lift his arm and kept it in the air. The Soldier looks down at the boy and grins, amazed by _his_ boy.

"It's alright, daddy. You're here now", James said as Steve slowly lowers his arm and put it around the kid's shoulders. He barely settled his arm around him, when James suddenly jumped and gasped loudly, reaching to the side where a small table was. Steve leans back and smiles, he chuckled while shaking his head, "Look ! I have been drawing like you !", the kid yelled and grabs a book from the table and lend it to his dad, who eagerly takes it and opened it up - now that Steve noticed - it's a sketch book. He widened his eyes at the drawing, it was a _beautiful_ well made sketch of Simba from The Lion King movie, because for a _three year old_ kid, the sketch was drawn like if it was by an adult.

"Wow..", the older Rogers breathe out while wearing a proud smile on his lips. Steve flips through the pages and sees several more in the book, making his chest swell up in proudness. The Soldier smiles wider and closes the book, shaking it as he turns to see the blond boy, "..Yuh draw these ?", the Brooklynite asked, even though he already knew the answer.

James beams at him and nods his head virgously, "Yup !", the boy gives him a boyish grin, "Mama says I'm a natural - I don't know what that means", the blond boy shrugged his shoulders, looking up at Steve and smiling shyly. The Soldier's heart melted at the kid's smile and bends forward to hug him.

"Thank God you're awake", Rogers murmured on James' hair while the kid wrapped his little arms around his dad's neck...

The time passed by and the two Rogers talked and laughed as they drew whatever they wanted. Minutes later, James grew drowsy and was yawning widely, making Steve to grab the kid's sketch book and pencils, setting them aside along with his own (borrowing them from James) utensils. The blond boy yawned again and leaned back to the bed.

"Can yuh tell me a story, daddy ?", he asked while Steve leans against the bed too, James automatically snuggling next to his father.

"Alright", the Captain nods his head and scoots down the bed to be head to head with James, resting his head on the boy's, "Once upon a time, there was a…."

**Few moments later…**

Steve slowly turned his head towards - a already sleeping - James and smiles lovingly at the boy, getting up carefully, Steve sighs and looks down at him. James looked so peaceful and had an actual smile on his face, the Captain smiles again and leans over to kiss James' forehead, then gently remove a strand of hair out of the boy's face. Rogers leans again for a kiss and leaves the room quietly. As he exited the room, he saw Natasha sittng on a chair right in front of the room, she was intensively looking at her fumbling fingers that she didn't even heard him getting out of James' room.

"Can I talk ta you ?", Steve asked, making the redhead jump a bit and snap her head up to see him.

Natasha quickly stood up and says, "Look, Steve, we -

"It's not about that", the Soldier told, referencing about the whole 'lying' thing. The Spy sighs and nods her head, gesturing him to continue, "It's about James - now that I know he's my s - do you think he'll be a Super Soldier ?", Steve stopped himself in the middle of the question, making Romanoff to bit her lip and shrug her shoulders.

"Umm...I guess ? - I mean, we don't know for sure", she said. Steve sighs deeply and dugs his hands onto his pockets.

"He likes to draw too", he quietly stated proud.

Natasha smirks at him, "He does..", she nods and smiles at herself, "..Since he was a year, he preferred coloring books and _motorcycles_ than anything else", the redhead told with a huge smile. Rogers saw her smile and quickly downcasted his eyes, nodding curtly.

"I'll be back later", he announced as he begins walking to the elevator. Natasha sighs and quickly walks besides him.

"Steve…", she called while grabbing his arm, making him stop and turn towards her, keeping her hand around his arm. The Captain immediately tensed up and looked at her, slowly withdrawing his arm away. Natasha gulped loudly and backed her hand away, her heart crushing because of his reaction to her touch.

"Not yet", Steve whispered, promising her. The blond walked out of the infirmary floor, leaving a very hurt Natasha behind….

Steve decided to go to his parents and spend maybe some _time_ \- or even a couple days - with them (a poor excuse not to be near the Avengers right now). He parked his motorcycle on the driveway and smiles when he saw his car still where he left it, making a mental note to drive it more often. The Captain walked towards the house entrance and knocked, hearing soft footsteps coming towards the door. Steve smiles widely when he saw his mother's _wider_ smile as soon she saw it was him, "Hello, my son !", Sarah squealed happily while hugging him tightly. Rogers chuckled and hugs her back, seeing his father standing up from the couch and walking towards them, a bright smile on his face.

"Hey, ma. Hey, Dad", Steve greeted them. Sarah released him from her tight embrace to let her husband hug their son. Joseph quickly hugged him and then guide the 'younger' man into the house, Sarah rushing to the kitchen to get her son a glass of fresh homemade lemonade.

"Kid ! What you're doing here ?!", Joseph asks as he and Steve sit down together on the couch.

Rogers smirks and shrugged his shoulders, "Came to visit", the Soldier leans forward to rest his forearms on his knees as Joseph sat sideways, facing his son. But he knew something was wrong with him as soon he saw his eyes, Steve came smiling and everything, but his eyes didn't had that sparkle they always have - his eyes were a dead give away.

"What's wrong ? Why that face ?", Joseph asked, knowing his son had something going on. Sarah came cheerfully into the living room, but as soon she saw her husband's concerned face and her son's lowering his head low between his shoulders, she knew perfectly something was wrong with her kid.

Steve clasps his hands together and stared at them. He sighs deeply and murmurs, "I recovered all my memories", he closes his eyes and felt his throat close, " _They_ hide them from me - I could've known years ago", his words coming out with venom. Sarah almost dropped the glass as she covered her mouth with her other hand, muting a shocked gasp, while Joseph froze, nothing but stare widely at the broken blond next to him. Steve began sobbing softly, making his parents to snap out of their shock, they looked at each other like silently conversing with each other. Sarah walked towards the two men and set the glass down on the coffee table and herself too, sitting in front of her son. Joseph scoot closer and put a comforting hand on Steve's back, the gesture made the Soldier silently cry.

" _We_ did it for your own good, Steve", Sarah told. _That_ made Steve snap his head up to his mother, looking at her with wide-shocked eyes.

"You guys knew too ?", he asked, glancing between his dad and mom, whose heads nodded. Rogers' heart clenched painfully on his chest at the reveal of his parents knowing his past all this time too. Steve felt more tears come put of his eyes and slowly shook his head in denial, "Why ?", he questioned with a crack in his voice.

Sarah immediately grabbed her son's hands on hers and begin crying too, hating to see her son like this, "If we forcibly triggered a memory for you, it could've killed you, son - thank God it did not", she explained motherly soft. Joseph was about to say something when Steve abruptly stood up from his seat and paced around the floor.

"I just don't understand why you all kept _quiet_ ", the Captain hissed as he wiped his tears with the back of his hands. His parents stood up too and walked to be in front of him, Steve looked at them and lets out a strangled sob, "You guys should've told me", he sobs again, Joseph lowers his head while Sarah hugs herself, wanting to hug her child but knowing well that it wasn't the moment - her son needed to let it all out. So Steve continues his emotional rage, "Maybe I could've get to see _my son_ born..", Rogers cried freely at the mention of his son, and suddenly felt weak because his knees wanted to give up, making him to stumble back a bit. Sarah and Joseph quickly rushed to his aid, but instead they hugged their son - who couldn't no more, he let them hug him and comfort him. The older couple cried alongside with him, feeling their son's pain, regret, and anger. Steve sobs as he says, "..See him when he was a little baby, when he was growing his teeth - me waking up when he cried in the nights, taught him how to walk, talk, play..", he closes his eyes tight, tears flowing down and breathes out, ".. Hearing the first time he called me _daddy_ ", the blond whimpered sorrowful as an image of James' bright _innocent_ smile came to his mind.

"Son, _they_ didn't knew you were alive by then", Joseph said while he soothe his back with his hand, "You know what happened before you woke up from your accident", he tried to make the Soldier understand the Avengers.

"Don't be mad at your friends, Stevie", Sarah whispered sweetly as she softly kisses her son's cheek and with her finger putting back one loose blond hair of him.

* * *

Steve walked to the CIA New York department, looking for Sharon, who already knew he was looking for her. The Captain walked to the lobby and greeted the lady in the reception.

"Sharon Carter", he told the woman, who nods and told him where Sharon's office was. Steve thanked her and walked towards the ex-SHIELD Agent office. Once there, he knocked softly and waited for her to open, which the blonde quickly did.

"Hi, Steve. What can I do for you ?", Sharon smiled and gestured him to enter.

"Hey, uhh..", he awkwardly entered as Sharon closed the door behind her and walked to lean in front of her desk. She smirks and nods, encouraging him to go on with what he needed. Steve sighs deeply while his heart raced rapidly, he was about to ask something he already knew the answer. So he swallowed hard and sadly looks over the CIA agent, "..How's Peggy ?", he finally asked with sad-hopeful sad smile while he swore his heart stopped a moment to listen and wait for her answer. Sharon's smile faded slowly as her face paled, she bit her lip and pityingly looks at him.

"Steve..", Sharon sighs and shook her head, "..She died three years ago", the woman told sadly.

Rogers' felt like the air of his lungs were punched out of them, making him to breathe out a whimper, he shakes his head in denial. He sobs and with tears in his eyes he sees her, " _What_?", Steve's voice wobbled while Sharon felt bad for telling him. The Captain didn't thought his heart could resist too much bad and sad news on a day.

"Steve, I'm sorry", Carter told as she straighten herself, closely looking at him.

"How'd she died ?", Steve asked, sniffing away his tears threatening to fall. Sharon sighs.

"Alzheimer", she said and looks down to her hands, "She died happy..", Sharon looks up again, seeing that Steve was staring into the air, "..She asked Natasha for you, she told her you couldn't make it -

" _Natasha_?", Rogers frowned, confused.

Sharon nodded and smiles, "Yeah, she and I took James to meet her before she died", the blonde chuckles and plays in her head the memory, "She was _beaming_ while she was carrying him, called James her little Steve - she said he looked a lot like you", Carter smirks at the Captain, who curls a little the corner of his mouth, a smile ghosting it, "It was a beautiful and memorable day….

_***Flashback*** _

_Natasha, James, and Sharon rode a SUV that Tony rented for them so it could take them to visit Peggy. They were joking and laughing at stuff they talked, when James began to grunt and yawn, making both woman look down at him - from Natasha's arms - and chuckle. The 2 month old boy was went silent when he heard the laughing._

" _You're so cute", Sharon cooed at James, who stared at the soft voice and knits his little blond eyebrows a bit, causing his mother smile lovingly at him. Sharon chuckled and leans over to see the boy and takes his small hand on hers, "Hi, James", she cooed again at him, "You ready to meet daddy's first love ?", Sharon joked, making Natasha to laugh and shake her head. Carter laughed too and sits straight._

" _Can you believe a man on his nineties was able to make a baby ?", the redhead joked too as they laughed again._

_They kept joking around while they arrived at the nursing home, and once there, they immediately and directly went to Peggy's room. (Sharon offering to carry James' diaper bag). When they entered Peggy's room, they saw her with a nurse, who was giving her water from a cup. And as soon the older woman saw them, her eyes lightened up and smiled widely._

" _Oh my !", Peggy chuckled as the redhead and blonde entered the room with a baby boy. Peggy knew, from the visits the Spy paid her, Natasha was pregnant by the time- but this time, with a bundle of joy in her arms._

" _Hello, auntie", Sharon greeted her aunt, who stretches her arms to hug her. Sharon hugs her back and steps aside to let her aunt see the Spy._

" _Natasha !", Peggy beams while Romanoff chuckles._

_The redhead walks with James towards her bed to be next to her, "Hi, Peg", Natasha smiles warmly at her. Peggy's eyes trails down to Natasha's arms, which were carrying a certain_ _**baby** _ _. Peggy squealed and widened her eyes, looking excitedly at the young mother. So she asks eagerly,_

" _Is that-", the older Carter stops herself glancing between Natasha and Sharon. The both younger women smiled wider at Peggy's reaction._

" _Yes..", Natasha nodded her head and carefully bends over to lower her son, so that way Peggy could see him, "..Meet_ _ **Steven James Rogers**_ _", the Spy told as she gently settled James on the older woman's arms. Peggy gasps softly and takes the boy on her arms, the founder of SHIELD_ _ **instantly**_ _fell in love with this baby boy. She gently ran her knuckles over James' cheek, making the boy slowly open his eyes, frowning because of the bright light. Peggy's heart melted at the sight of_ _ **those**_ _eyes._

" _He's so beautiful", Peggy whispered while smiling at the boy, "You look just like your father, little man", she told him, making Natasha and Sharon's smile flattered a little, "I'm auntie Peggy", the older woman kept talking to James, obviously not knowing about the tragically fate of the Captain. (They all decided not to tell Peggy the terrible news, since it could devastated her and could be bad for her health too)._

_They spend hours with Peggy, almost morning to dawn, and all that time, Peggy didn't let go of the baby boy. She told Natasha she'll feed him from his bottle, make him burp, soothe him whenever he whimpered, and even change his diaper. (The Spy smiled and nodded her head at her request)._

" _I hope you come over see me more often - have lots of stories to tell you", Peggy talked to James, who was looking at her, interested by the movement of her mouth. Peggy knew they had to get going, so she kissed James soft forehead and linger her lips there a bit before she handled the baby back to his mother, who takes him from her arms, "How was your labor ? It wasn't hard isn't it ?", Peggy asked as Natasha adjusted her son on her arms and while Sharon stood up from her seat._

" _He went easy on me", Natasha smiles softly at her kid._

" _I'm glad to hear that", Peggy smirks and then sighs sadly, "Promise me you'll bring him next month", she told the redhead, who smiles and nods her head._

" _I promise, Peggy", Romanoff told. Peggy chuckles and turns to see her niece._

" _And you should come more frequently, young lady", she warned Sharon._

" _Of course, aunt Peggy", the CIA agent blushed embarrassed by her aunt's scolding…._

_Natasha, true at her words, took James_ _**every** _ _month for the next 8 months, but stopped by the 9th, because sadly, Margaret Carter...died because of her disease. The doctors alerted her family, and Sharon, heart broken, called Natasha to let her know about Peggy's death. The Spy cried and hugged James as she did, feeling like she was hugging Steve and comforting him from his first love death. She let know her friends, and they all went to the funeral in London in honor and respect for her_ _**and** _ _Steve, knowing that Steve would be there and would like to them be there for him…._

_***End of flashback*** _

Sharon sighs and lowered her head at the sad but beautiful memory of her aunt's death. The Captain made a small smile and nods his head.

"I'm glad she had a chance to met _my son_ ", he said. Sharon gasped and jerks up her head at him, she widened her eyes, wondering how he knew James is his son. Steve sighs and waves, dismissing, his hand at her, "I don't wanna talk about it", he told Sharon, who gulps and nods her head. The Soldier looks at her and asks, "Which cemetery in London you guys buried her ?"

* * *

Steve rode his motorcycle as he went back home, seeing the Avengers Facility, he sighs and drives towards the 'section A' parking lot. (where Tony _strictly_ told everyone that only the Avengers, their family, and friends could only parked). He placed his Harley Davidson in his parking spot, killing the engine and kicking the stand, he walked into the building while putting his keys on his jacket. The Captain walked towards his room while nodding to the Agents who salute him as they passed by.

The blond entered 'section A' of the building and said his name so JARVIS could let him in. Once JARVIS opened the door, he walked down the fancy hallways and passed by Clint's, Bruce's, and Peter's room, turning to the right in the corner, he walked another hallway with two doors on each side, he walks by the main lounge/living room, main conference room, Bucky's, and Thor's room. Finally, he turns another corner to the left, and reaches _another_ hallway with four doors, two in each side as well. One was Tony's room, another one was empty, one was Natasha's, and the other was his.

Steve eyed Natasha's door as he walks towards his room, entering his pin and unlocking the door, he walked into his room. Rogers sighs and leans his back on the door, closing his eyes for a moment, then opening them to see his 'room'. At first he called his room, his 'house' because it's so big to be just a room. The 'room' had _four_ bedrooms with bathrooms each, a kitchenette, with an island dividing the living room with the kitchen. He rubs his his face with his hands and walks towards his _actual_ room to pack a suitcase. He was planning to fly to London and visit Peggy's tombstone, say his goodbye. Steve quickly got his Stark-Laptop out and book a flight, but not buying the flight back home. He didn't know when he was coming back and he was sure Fury and the rest didn't mind if he missed a few missions.

The Captain finished packing and made sure he had everything, his wallet, keys, (not his phone because he didn't want the others know where was he at). But eventually, and if they want, they'll know, Steve knows they're not stupid.

He grabs his suitcase and backpack, walks out of his room to go towards the Facility's infirmary, where he was gonna go and see James after he'll get going. Rogers was closing his door, when a small-disappointed voice asks, "Where are you going ?", Steve froze like a kid getting caught by his parents. He slowly turned around and saw Natasha standing in the middle of the hallway, with already forming tears on her eyes. She was hugging herself while biting her bottom lip.

"I'm heading to see James", Steve said as he grips at the strap of his backpack.

"And those ?", Romanoff nods her head at the backpack and small suitcase, Rogers sighs and adverts his gaze anything but her.

"Umm….", he lowered his head as Natasha lets out a small whimper, walking closer to him.

" _Please_ , Steve..", she plead the Soldier, who sees her through his eyelashes, ".. Don't leave _us_ ", Natasha sobs and runs to him, fisting his shirt and resting her forehead on his chest. She sobs and cried on him, "I'm sorry, okay ? I'm so _sorry_ I didn't told you before - but please _don't_ leave", the redhead _implored_ Steve, who remained froze in spot and with a stoic face.

"I'm not leaving, Natasha", he told, making her to look up. Rogers sighs and closes his eyes, "Look..", he opens his eyes and saw she was seeing him attentively, "..I think for right now, it's the best that the only way that we're linked, is James", Steve with a weight on his heart told her, "I know we're married, but we should split up - take time", he finished, feeling a sour taste when he did. Something down deep in him knew he was going to regret this, but right now he really needs time. To figure out what was going on in the first place.

Natasha sobs as her heart broke at his words, she fisted his shirt tighter and sobs his name, "Steve…"

"I _swear_ I'll be here for James, Natasha. _I will_ ", the Soldier promised her. The Spy gulped loud and takes a deep breath, her eyes red and tears ready to fall.

"For how long ?", she asked. Steve sighs and shrugs a shoulder.

"I don't know", he honestly told. Romanoff couldn't take it anymore more, so she let her tears fall and began sobbing, resting her forehead on his chest again. Steve's lips made a tight line and slowly grabs her wrists on his hands, "Nat..Please don't cry", he softly whispered to her ear, making the redhead to look up at him. The Soldier's heart clenched at the beautiful hurt eyes, that because of him there like this. He hates seeing women cry, and sure as hell he didn't like seeing Natasha cry - much less because of him.

"Just promise me that you'll come back", the Spy murmured.

Steve sighs and nods, "I promise", he said while gently putting her hands down and bending down to grab his suitcase, "Goodbye, Natasha", the Captain gave her a small smile as he walks towards the exit.

"Goodbye, _Stevie_ ", Natasha whispered to herself while seeing him walk around the corner.

* * *

"Where you're going ? That's not your duffel bag, I wanna go with you - I can tell mama to let me go with you. Mama, come here !", James quickly said and removing his blanket from his legs, making a move to stand up. Steve immediately walked towards him as he leaves his stuff on the floor. He reached James, putting a gentle hand on his shoulder, made the boy look up at him with his big blue eyes, confused.

"James, James, kiddo..", Steve smiles at his son. The Soldier sat down next to the blond kid, ".. I have to do something important. I won't take long, I promise. I'll FaceTime you _every_ night, okay ?", he explained, but James' eyes began to water up and making a small pout. Rogers instantly regretted telling his son he'll go, but he preferred telling him than James think his father left him, "Come on, buddy. Don't cry", he told as a tears began falling from James' eyes. The boy hiccuped a sob.

"But I wanna go with you - I feel better now", James whined to his dad, whose heart broke seeing his son's sad eyes.

Steve sighs and shakes his head, "You have to stay with your mom. Who else is gonna watch for her ?", he grins at his kid, trying to cheer him up. But the boy shook his head while he sniffs.

"My uncles can watch her", James kept whining, Steve sighs again and reaches out to wipe his son's tears with his thumbs, " _Why_ you don't wanna take me ? You don't like me no more ?", the kid asked hurting, making his father frown and shake his head at him. Steve took his small face in his hands while James sniffs.

"James, don't say that, of course I like you - I _love_ you actually", Rogers firmly told his son, who smiles a little bit, "But you have to stay here, okay, bud ?", the Soldier said and James slowly nodded his head, making his way to rest his head on his dad's chest.

Steve lovingly took his embrace and hugged his kid, "So where are you going ?", James asked after a moment. The Captain runs his fingers through the boy's blond locks.

"London"

James knits his eyebrows and broke the embrace to look at his father, "London ? What's that ?", he asked confused, making Steve to chuckle.

"It's city - where they buried an old friend of mine", he told.

"Auntie Peggy ?", James said, Steve stares at him in disbelief that he knew (or heard) about Peggy, "Mama tells me stories of her, and that she took me to meet her when I was little", the kid finished explaining while Steve's heart exploded with joy knowing that James _kinda_ know who Peggy was. The Captain would've _love_ be there when they introduced James to Peggy, to feel the proudness as he tells Peggy his son's name for the first time. He felt his throat close as his eyes began to water while James weakly and slowly got into his knees (Steve putting his hand on his son's waist to support him), and grabbed his face like his dad's grabbed his did not even five minutes ago, "Why you're crying, daddy ?", the kid asked genuinely concerned.

"She was my friend, kiddo", Rogers told as a small tear feel to his cheek, "I loved her so much and know she's gone - I miss her. That's why I'm crying", he explained as James nods and goes to wrap his arms around father's neck.

James kisses Steve's cheek and then buries his little face on his neck, "I love you, daddy", he whispered to his neck. Steve closes his eyes, feeling more tears freely falling now, he couldn't describe the love he felt for his son right now. The moment he first saw a newborn James in that crib in the nursery at the hospital in Brooklyn, where he thought the boy was just _someone's_ kid….he knew that he'll give his own life for him. Rogers sighs and hugs his kid back, tight and full of love.

"I love you, _son_ "

 

* * *

 

**I do NOT own any of these pics below, credits to the owners.**

 

**A two months old James...**

****

 

**James' sketch drawing...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so SORRY ! I know I don't have excuses, but these past months I've been so busy with my life. Of course I had time for myself (and as time for myself, I'm talking about writing more chapters), but I just felt so GODDAMN lazy ! So anyway, I hope y'all forgive me and enjoy this chapter ! I promise I'll TRY to post a new chapter weekly.
> 
> Any mistakes are mine.

* * *

Steve arrived to - a cloudy sky and slight rainy - London, perfect for his mood, the Captain told to himself. He went to the hotel he booked for a couple days and checked in, going to his room, he dropped his stuff to the ground and fell face down on the bed. He was tired, sad, frustrated, had a goddamn headache, his body was aching like if he had lifted two cars on each hands, he just wanted to roll to his side and cry. The Soldier sighed deeply and remembered why he was here, _Peggy_. Steve rolled to his back and sighed again, he stared at the ceiling as a small tear fell from the corner of his eye. Never in his life he thought he'd be in this situation.

Night came by fast and he showered before he remembered that he promised James he'll call every night, (London time). The Soldier grabbed his Stark-Phone and looked for Natasha's ID number, he pressed the FaceTime feature and waited for the Spy to pick up.

" _HEY, DADDY !"_ , James yelled happily as he smiled widely, showing his white little teeth. Steve smiled too and chuckled softly.

"Hey, James", he greeted.

" _What'cha doing ?"_ , James asked while he moved the camera, Rogers smirks - guessing that his son must be shifting his position into a more comfortable one.

"Nothing, jus' here in the couch", the Soldier told. The blond boy nods his head and then widened his eyes, jumping off from the bed he was lying (the camera image moving violently), and rushes to somewhere. Rogers let out a loud chuckle while seeing his kid's suddenness, shaking his head at his son, because a second ago he just got himself 'finally' comfortable, and then the second later he jumped out of bed.

" _Yuh wanna see my sketch I did today ?"_ , James said while opening a door as the lights, (thanks to a sensor Tony installed), from a room turned on automatically. Which Steve, judging by the colors and familiar room, saw it was James' room.

The Captain smiles at the screen, even though all he sees was his son's right leg and the blurry scenery of his room, "Sure, buddy. Show me", he said. James walks to his desk and helds the phone to his face while lifting the sketchbook right next to his smiling face, "Wow..", Steve smirks and sees the sketch, ".. Tha's amazing, James - yuh sure have a talent there, son", he felt his chest swell with pride while his son was shyly holding his drawing of a dog.

" _I asked momma if I could go to school this next year"_ , James said as he lowered his sketch.

"And ya wanna go ?", Rogers asked, curious that James wanted to go to a school, "If you want to go, kiddo... You can go, that way you'll meet kids from your age", James widened his eyes and smiles.

" _Really ?"_ , the blond boy squealed happily, _"I actually don't know nobody from my age - I never get to talk with a kid"_ , he told his father, who smiles and nods his head.

"I'll talk with your mom and we'll discuss it - what did your mom said 'bout it ?", he asked his kid again.

James knits his blond little eyebrows, _"At first she was thinking about it, but then she said it was a good idea for me to be_ _ **normal**_ _"_ , the boy shrugged his shoulders, _"I don't know what she was talking 'bout"_ , James innocently told, making his dad to chuckle at him.

"Ya want ta see something ?", Steve asked as he goes to the balcony of his hotel room. The Captain put the rear camera to show his son the beautiful view, "Look…", Steve held the phone and showed James the view of London.

" _Woah"_ , James gasped and hang his mouth open, _"It's that_ _ **London**_ _, daddy ?"_ , he asked as his eyes scanned the lights and the big city's buildings.

"Yes, son", Steve smiles while seeing James nods his head vigorously.

" _It's pretty awesome"_ , James told.

They hung up later on, but not before Steve told James to lend his mom the phone, Steve talked (awkwardly) with Natasha about James going to school (Pre-K), and they agreed to let their son attend to school next year.

* * *

**The next morning...**

"Mommy, I talked with daddy and he told me it was fine to me to go to school", James said to his mother. All the boys, Natasha, James, and Bucky went to get breakfast on the main room.

Natasha put her son on his booster seat in the chair as she nodded, about to tell him she already knew, when all the men yelled in unison, " _What_ ?!", they stared at Natasha, who turns to glance at them. Tony, Bucky, and Thor were already seated in the table, looking wide eyed at her. Clint stopped in mid-step when he was about to open the fridge, and Bruce had his mouth open while holding a spatula on his hand. The redhead rolled her eyes and turned her head at her son, she smiled and ran her fingers through his blond locks.

"I know, baby. I'll sign you up for next year, alright ?", Romanoff smiled sweetly. James nods and beams at her.

"Thanks, ma !", the boy said happily. Natasha walked towards the fridge, ignoring the dirty looks her friends sent her. Until Tony stood up from his seat and reached for her and her arm.

"You're not planning on getting James in _public school_ are you ?!", Iron man hissed at her after he turns her around to see him. Natasha rolls her eyes and snapped her arm away, resuming to open the fridge's door and grab the carton of eggs.

"Yes I am, Stark. Steve and I agreed to raise our child to be _normal_ ", she told him as the room gained a tense air, walking towards the counter.

"My apologies, friend Natasha..", Thor said from his seat. The Spy glanced at him briefly to then turn back to open the cabinet to get a bowl, "..But we are _not_ _normal_ ", the god told with a small non-humorous laugh.

"I agree with Thor, James can't be normal just cause with the simple fact that he's Cap and your son", Bruce said as he leans against the counter, stepping aside to let a now ready Spy to turn on the stove.

"Yeah..He's the son of _two Avengers_ and that'll have him under the spotlight if people knows who he is", Bucky shrugged his shoulder while the boys nodded in agreement.

Natasha sighs deeply, she puts down the egg she had in her hand and turns off the stove. Clint walks closer and puts a hand on her shoulder, "He'll be an easier target, Nat..", Barton whispered, "..With him on a such open space and so public, it'll put Jamie in danger and the rest of the people around him", he told, making her to close her eyes and shake her head.

"He's so excited for it, guys", she said and turns to see her kid, who was oblivious of the argument between his uncles and mother, he was so invest in his drawings.

"I can get a tutor for him - it'll be the most professional one", Tony said as he sees his nephew tilting his head while concentrating on drawing.

"Guys, please..", the redhead sighs, "..He never has play with kids of his age !", she yelled at them, glancing between them, "All his life he has been _locked_ up ! He needs to grow up like a normal child !", Natasha said in frustration as the boys looked at her in silence, but ready to argue.

"Momma ?", the Spy and boys' heads jerked towards James' _concerned_ voice. James looked confused since he never heard an argument, Natasha sighs and walks to James while she threw an ugly look at the guys. She quickly grabbed James' pencils and book, then carrying her son on her hip, she walked out without a single word. The boys sighed and half-heartedly returned to their breakfast.

"J ?", Stark said after a moment.

" _Yes, Sir ?"_ , JARVIS responded immediately.

"Get me in contact with the most prestigious and private Preschool in New York"

* * *

Natasha took James to his room and began to dress him to go out. She felt bad for not even making him something to eat before she storm out of the main room earlier.

"Where we going, mama ?", James asked as Natasha slid his shirt off from him.

"Buy your supplies", the redhead said with a smirk, making her son to smile widely.

" _Deystvitel'no_ ?!" (really), James yelled excitedly, Natasha chuckles and nods to her kid, "Thank ya, mama !", he said and hugs her waist.

"You're welcome, sweetheart", Romanoff bends to kiss his head and hugs him tighter, which earned a giggle from him.

They finished changing and walked out of the Facility, hand-in-hand, they walked towards the parking lot. Natasha dressed up on a all black outfit for the cold weather while her son was on a appropriate outfit for the season too. She helped her kid buckle up and climbed her black Audi SUV (but not before checking she had her 'incognito' wig and sunglasses in the wallet compartment). She drove and arrived to the nearest Macy's.

"Which backpack you want, baby ?", Natasha asked James while she pushed the cart down to the aisle. James was sitting on the cart's seat as he excitedly scanned all the options.

"That one !", the little boy exclaimed, pointing out an all black backpack that said 'Brooklyn NY' on the front.

Natasha smiled at her son and nods, "Okay", she goes and grabs the item. The 'blonde' Spy put the backpack into the basket and walked to push the cart towards the school supplies section.

"CHRISTMAS !", James yelled while he pointed behind Natasha. The Spy glanced behind her and indeed the Christmas section was at the far end of the store, "Can we go there, mama ?! _Pleeeease_?!", James yelled again as he puts his hands together like if he was praying, begging his mother to take him there. Natasha smiles and nods her head.

"Alright alright, shhh", she chuckled at him.

"Oh ! Can we also buy the tree already ?!", the blond boy asked, Natasha turning the cart around.

Romanoff shook her head and smirks at her kid, "You love Christmas - just like your uncle Thor", she murmured to herself, "I think your uncle Tony will buy it, Jamie", Natasha told the boy, who pouts and looks at her with big blue eyes.

"Can I call him and tell him to buy it ?", James asked sweetly.

" _Steven James_ …", Natasha sighs and looks down to scold her son, but it was a terrible mistake, because her son was giving her his signature big puppy eyes. Romanoff rolled her eyes, "Alright", she gave in and fishes her phone out of her purse. Natasha looked up Tony's contact as she stops the cart to wait until Tony could answer.

" _Hey, red. What's up ?"_ , the billionaire answered.

"Hi, Tony - it's just James that he wanted to tell you something", she explained and passed out the phone.

James smiles widely at his mother and grabs the phone, "Uncle Tony ?", he started.

" _Hey ! What's up, buddy ?"_ , Stark asked.

"Can you buy the Christmas tree already ? Oh ! Can I go with you too, please !? Please, uncle Tony, _please_!?", the little boy told excitedly fast. Tony chuckled and says,

" _Of course, Jamie ! Just ask your mama if you can go"_ , James looks at Natasha, who smiles and nods her head while she soothe an errand blond lock from her kid.

"She said yes, uncle Tony", James smiles at the Spy as he told his uncle.

" _Alright, kiddo ! When you come back, we'll go to pick a tree, okay ?!"_ , Ironman said excited too.

"Okay bye, uncle Tony !"

James handled the phone back to his mother, who ends the call. They went to the Christmas section and bought a few decorations for the Facility. Once they finished shopping, they went back home, James running towards the main room while _now_ the redhead walked - with a smile - behind him as she carries the few bags. Clint opened the door of the main room (since JARVIS alerted them the mother and son arrived), and smiles brightly at them as James rushes to the room, making his uncle to frown and look at Natasha, confused.

"He's excited for Christmas", the Spy explained while rolling her eyes. Barton grins and chuckled, reaching for Natasha's bags.

"I bet he is - look at that little guy jumping around", the Archer said, Natasha handled him the bags and they both looked at James currently bouncing on his heels while he explained to his uncle Thor whatever God knows. (Probably about Christmas). The god of thunder was sitting on the couch, smiling at his nephew, when he suddenly beams and boomed a laugh as James erupted in giggles wildly. The Archer and Spy smiled at them as they walked towards the island, "How's Steve ?", Clint asked out of nowhere, making Natasha to stop in mid step as she was about to sit down on the stool. She bit her lip and shrugged one shoulder.

"He doesn't talk with me unless it's something about James - I guess he's still mad or whatever with us"

Barton sighs and nods his head, "Hope he understands one day", he told as he leans his elbows against the island.

"Me too", the redhead looks down at her hands and started picking on her nails.

"And you ? How are you ?", Barton asked concerned about his best friend. Natasha sighs deeply but managed to let a smile out.

"I'm fine, Clinton", she told firmly, masking her feelings. Clint smiles and shakes his head.

"No you're not..", he stated, then points out her mouth, "..I can tell by when you smile - it doesn't reach your eyes", Hawkeye tilts his head to a side while he studied the redhead's face, looking for something that Natasha didn't quite know. She rolls her eyes and lets out her concerns.

"I wish I can get into that stubborn hard ass head of his and _make him understand_ we did it for his own well, and not because we didn't wanted to him to recover", Romanoff told frustrated.

"Give him time, Nat", Clint said, "I'm sure he'll get his head right, and then he'll come back to us - to you and James", he straighten up as a burst of laughter was heard from the living room. James and Thor, who were still talking with each other, had a big smile on their faces. Clint and Natasha turned their attention at them, smiling warmly.

**London….**

"Do you want more of that tea, Sir ?", A male voice asked Steve, who quickly jerks his head up towards a waiter holding a pot.

The waiter startled a bit the Captain, since he was in deep thoughts. Rogers smiles at the man and nods, "Uhh..Yes, please", he said and the waiter nods, pouring the tea on Steve's cup.

"There you go, _mate_ ", the waiter told as he smiles and nods his head. Steve internally winced at that name, remembering that Thor used to call him like that. And it been like that these days he'd been here in London, people calling him like the Avengers used to call him. He also cursed himself this one time because he saw a _redhead_ woman walking down the street, making him to paralyze, thinking the woman was _Natasha_ , kinda hoping that she came to all the way from New York to London - that she actually flew hundreds of miles to get him back. But, why in the world would she have him back ? Why would she would want to be with someone who can't even remember his wife _and own son_? Someone mentally ill and broken, he was ashamed of himself, because he was a goddamned _**Super Soldier**_ for fuck's sake, he was supposed to have 'PHOTOGRAPHIC MEMORY', he was supposed to remember fucking _everything_ ….

"Thank you", Rogers side smiled at the guy, who nods again and leaves to attend more customers.

Steve sighs deeply and closes his eyes, trying to erase Natasha's fiery _beautiful_ red hair from his damn mind (that doesn't even work - can't even remember the most important moments of his life). The Captain slowly stands up and gets out some cash from his wallet, leaving a good tip for the waiter. He leaves for his hotel, which is conveniently three blocks from the cafe he was lounging. Steve walked into the building and elevator, going towards his room without gla

* * *

ncing up to anyone or anything, his head hanging low in an ashamed manner.

The Soldier got into his room and removed his jacket, placing it neatly on the head-edge of the couch. He walks to the bathroom and starts undressing, preparing to take a nice and long shower, maybe a bath instead.

He looked at his reflection and frowned to himself, to his - quite getting - long beard. Now here's a thing, back then he didn't mind sporting a beard, because he still didn't recovered his memories and he was bearded because he felt his 'old' self wore a beard for some reason. But now he has recovered his memory and _knows_ who he is now, have _always_ worn a clean shaved face. Steve licks his lips nervously and opens the cabinet below the sink, grabbing a razor and shaving cream (that was _conveniently_ there) and started to apply shaving cream all along his jaw…..

**Meanwhile….**

"Which one, little Steven ?", Thor asked his nephew. The god was carrying him on his shoulders while Tony, James, and himself were shopping for the tree. James squealed happily as he saw the enormous amount and variety of trees lined up in rows. The three came to the tree nursery on Thor's truck, since they were going to load the tree back on the truck bed.

"Woah !", the blond kid yelled, his blue eyes seeing all the trees.

"There's a lot of them, right, Jamie ?", Stark smiled up at the boy.

James nods eagerly, "Yes !", he yelled again, earning a chuckle from both Avengers, whose faces were sporting glasses and hats to go incognito.

"Hello, there !", an middle aged lady greeted them. She was walking towards the three. They turned around to see her smiling brightly at them.

"Hi", Tony replied to her as she stood in front of them three, "Umm, I want the most expensive, tallest, green-est, puffiest Christmas tree you have here", the millionaire told the woman, who smiles brighter, nodding her head.

"Certainly, Sir - come and follow me", she said and walks towards the section of Norway Spruce trees.

They finally saw their perfect Christmas tree and Tony instantly bought it. Minutes later, the lady made sure the 4 employees carefully and securely put the Norway Spruce tree on the truck for them, since it was actually pretty heavy.

Once the three of them arrived to the Facility, Thor parked his truck on his parking spot, getting out from the truck, he unbuckled James from his car seat and handled him to Tony, who carried the boy in his arms. Thor got to the back of his truck and unstrapped the tree, he got the tree from the middle with one hand and takes it inside with Tony and James behind him. At the main living room, a base for the tree along with a tree skirt was already settled down in front of the huge glass wall.

"Holy heaven !", Sam yelled from the kitchen as soon he saw the biggest tree he has ever seen came through the door, the Falcon saw wide eyed while Thor put the tree on its base and place, James clapping happily as Tony smiled and nodded his approval of the sight of the tree there.

"It looks wonderful there, friend Anthony !", Thor grinned widely as he stepped back to appreciate the tree.

Later on, all the Avengers, Sam, Bobbi, James, and Bucky were in the living room, they were seeing James and Thor putting up the ornaments and lights on the tree. James squealed excitedly when he and Thor finished decorating the tree. The rest, when they heard James' squeal, turned their head towards him, knowing the tree was done (some of them were in kitchen or watching TV and chatting, except for Natasha and Tony - since they were watching Thor and James smiling brightly and happily decorating the tree).

"Jamie ! Why don't you put the star ?", Tony said to his nephew, who smiles wider than before.

"Okay !", James responds, nods his head while everyone gathered up and took out their phones to snap a picture or start recording James putting the star. Stark dug a big bright star from one the bags and unboxed it for James, who was excitedly jumping in his heels and waiting for it 'patiently'. But Tony accidentally dropped the star and it slide down to a two-person couch, everybody smirked at the billionaire's clumsiness. (And since they got it on camera, they'll make fun of him for it)

"Aww, man ! - Thor, can you pick the couch up for me ?", Stark groaned as he crossed his arms. Thor chuckled and was about to go and pick the couch, but then he saw a flash of a blond haired boy running passed him, towards the couch.

"I got it, uncle Thor ! - I'll help you, uncle Tony !", James yelled as he bends down, ready for...

Tony waved his hand at him, dismissing him, "Jamie, let uncle Thor do -", Ironman's words died on his mouth as soon James flipped, actually flipped back, the couch like it was his toy. Everybody had their mouths and eyes wide open while seeing and still recording on their phones.

"What the _fffuuu_...", Clint said but Bobbi elbowed him, shutting him down. James looked at glanced at them, finally to see his uncle Tony.

"It's right there, uncle Tony. Grab it", the boy innocently told his uncle, who slowly nods his head and cautiously bending down to get the star. James carefully puts back the couch to its place and walks towards Tony to get the star from his hands (Tony still in shock from what just happened, likewise with the rest), "Can you lift me up, uncle Thor ?", the boy asked sweetly and not aware of what he just did.

"S-sure, little Rogers", Thor quickly lifts his nephew. James inserted the star and Thor slowly puts him down.

Natasha watched her son shyly walked towards her, because he noticed that all of them were still seeing him intensely.

**Few minutes later...**

" _Hello ?"_ , Steve answered Natasha's call. The redhead left with her son the main living room as soon James fell asleep, now they were in their quarters and little James in his room sleeping soundly.

"Hi, Steve..", Natasha breathed out as she paced around her living room.

" _Hey, Natasha"_ , the Captain replied. Romanoff sighed deeply, very nervous for telling him what happened with their son.

"I uh.. first wanted to tell you I finished applying James to a private school - he got accepted and the school's named Riverdale, here in New York. You can look at it in the internet", she babbled more nervously while she felt her heart rate was elevating.

" _Okay"_ , he told

Natasha gulps, her mind saying thousands of ways to tell him their kid had super strength - and probably more powers, "I can send you a link of the school's website if you want", she said.

" _It's fine, Natasha - thanks"_ , Steve chuckled lightly, and if it would've been be a different escenario, the redhead's heart would've _leap_ to that chuckle. She stopped pacing and brought her thumb to her mouth, nervously biting her nail. She closed her eyes and just went for it...

"I also wanted to tell you that James has super strength", Natasha said and anxiously waited for the Soldier's answer.

" _What ?! Why you saying that ? Did you actually saw him ?"_ , Rogers said at loud, making Natasha wince at the phone.

"Earlier, he flipped it up, one handed, a _couch_ \- a four year old, Steve - I can send you the video", she told

The Soldier grins while he lets out a breathless laugh, _"T-that's amazing"_ , he said.

"You've been okay ?", Natasha bit her lip while slowly sitting down on the mattress.

" _Yeah"_ , Steve responded a bit distracted, like he was thinking, _"I must get going… call me if something happens to James -_ _ **anything**_ _please"_ , he told

"Sure, I'll call you", Romanoff closed her eyes as she lowered her phone to end the call, but the call was already ended by the the Captain. Natasha stared at the phone as a small tear fell down her cheek.

* * *

**Days later…**

Natasha was in her kitchen making sure the fridge was well stoked because Christmas Eve was tonight and from what Tony told them, they will be having full house. And maybe she'll invited one of the girls to stay with her at her place (she knew the Facility had plenty of rooms, but she wanted to anyways). She closed the fridge's door as she heard someone knocking and then walking into the room, seeing her brother and sister-in-law walking hand-in-hand.

"Look at you !", Natasha squealed when she saw Bobbi's stomach, "Your little baby bump it's showing already !", the redhead rushed at them and went to touch the blonde's bump. Bobbi smiled and Clint says,

"In two weeks we have an appointment, to see what gender is going to be", he wrapped his girlfriend's shoulders with one arm as he kisses her hair.

"Aww ! I really hope it's a girl..", Romanoff told while smiling at the pair, "..So that way we can pair my James with her", she told casually.

Clint frowns furiously while Bobbi giggled, "Nuh-uh, no, ma'am !", Barton protested at his best friend, who looks at him and frowns, "I love Jamie with all my heart but -

"Aww come on, Clint", Bobbi interrupted her man, "They'll be so cute together !", both women smiled at each other while Clint grumbles at them.

They kept joking about their children as they ate some snacks, Natasha teasing to death at the Archer as he crossed his arms and inwardly starting wishing for his baby to be a boy.

"Mama, mama, mama !", James yelled while he enters the living room, making the three adults to turn their heads towards him.

"What, baby ?", Romanoff asked as she sees Sam rushing (and out of breath) behind him. The two were visiting and inviting Vanessa (Sam's girlfriend) to their Christmas party.

Little Rogers reaches his mother and beams at her, "Has daddy called ?", the boy asked excitedly, making the redhead's smile flatter a bit. Sam sat with them and started eating snacks too.

"No, baby. Why ?", she said as she glanced at her friends and then looked back to her son.

"He said he had a surprise for me", James told, jumping on his heels.

"Oh really ? - it might be the gift he send you", Natasha smiled knowingly, and James' eyes couldn't widened more to the revelation.

"What ?! He did ?!", James squealed, making the adults chuckle.

The Spy nods her head towards the tree, "Yes, I put it under the tree", she told, James ran towards the tree, "Walk, son !", Natasha yelled at her son, who already reached the exit and rushed towards the main living room, where the tree was. JARVIS immediately set off the security cameras on Natasha's living room's TV for them to be able to see James.

"He's not coming ?", Sam asked Natasha, who knew who he was talking about, she lowered her eyes as she shrugs her shoulders, not responding.

"I don't think so - I mean, if he would, he would've said he'll come, right ?", Barton said. Romanoff looked up at them and sighs.

"Is it this one, mama ?!", James startled them as he lifted a red and green small box. He smiles brightly at them three, Natasha smiles softly and nods her head.

**Later on…**

"Alright..", Tony was in the middle of the living room, giving orders, "..I want the desert table there and the snacks over there, the food will be….over there", he pointed towards the kitchen, where Bobbi and Betty were chatting happily.

"Stark !", Maria yelled as she enters the big chaos that was the living room. People in and out, rushing in every single corner.

"Oh, hey, Maria ! - Bucky's with Thor and Banner buying their last minute presents", he said dismissively as he waved a hand at her, making the Agent narrow her eyes at him.

"I'm _not_ here for Barnes, Stark..", Maria gritted between her teeth, "..Fury send me to tell you guys, you'll have a month vacations - unless, of course, the world is ending", she grumbled at Ironman.

"Why he didn't called to tell me ?", Tony snapped his fingers at a young guy, who was putting a red bow on a corner but immediately took it off, since the billionaire shook his head at him and pointed where he wanted the bow to be.

Hill rolled her eyes at him, "Because you don't answer his damn calls", she told as a matter of fact and putting her hands on her hips.

"Fair enough", Stark said without even seeing her and rather seeing the young man putting the bow on a much better place. Maria sighs and then crossed her arms as she took a deep breath and try to count to ten before she kills this man.

"Anyway, he also told me to -

"Auntie Maria !", James said as Tony and Maria turned around to see little James running towards her as he opens his arms.

"Jamie !", Maria smiled instantly and forgot that she was about to kill someone not even ten seconds ago. The Agent lifted her nephew from the fl

* * *

oor and started kissing him all over his face, making the boy giggle wildly, "Hey, baby - how's my favorite boy doing ?", she asked.

James nods his head as he hugs her neck, "Fine", the blond boy said as Hill sees Natasha and Thor entering the room.

"Hey, Maria", The Spy greeted while waving her hand at her.

"Hey, Natasha. Hi, Thor ", Hill smiled and the redhead and god of thunder smiled back at her. She then realized that was something was poking her stomach, so she looks down and she didn't even notice that James had, all this time, a small present on his hands, "What's that, little man ?", Maria asked curiously.

"My daddy send it to me from London - have you been in London ?", James asked too. Hill chuckled and nods her head.

"Yes I have, James", she smiled at him.

"Cool !", the boy exclaimed but then frowned, seeing her, "Uncle Bucky told me you were his girlfriend, is that true ?", James suddenly asked, making the _whole_ room stop to listen to what she says.

Maria gulps nervously as she glances around the room, seeing Bobbi, Betty, and Thor with a curious look on their faces and as for Natasha and Tony, they had a smug smirk on theirs. Hill then looks at her nephew and shakes her head firmly, ' _damn you, James Buchanan 'll pay for this, I swear'_ , Maria told in her mind. " _No_ , Jaime. I'm not", she faked a sweet smile at the rest.

"What ?!", a voice yelled from the entrance of the living room. And for Maria's _fortune_ , it was Bucky, who was currently standing in the doorway alongside with Bruce (the scientist was shyly waving at Maria). Bucky was also holding his hand over his heart as a hurt sign, "Babe, you and I made it official yesterday and planned to tell our friends today !", he said convincingly while he walked towards her.

"Shut it, Barnes", Maria hissed at him as she adjusts James higher on her hip, "Here. I need to get going", she decided to give James to Barnes, who takes the boy and follows - an already walking away - Maria.

"Aww, come on, baby doll. Give me some love like when we're _alone_ ", Barnes kept saying while walking behind her.

Hill _wished_ she could die right now, she felt her face and neck so hot, "I'llseeyouguyssoon !", she said rapidly and rushed faster towards the exit.

"You're not coming to our Christmas party ?!", Bucky asked as he stops by the hallway and sees Maria disappear around the corner. Barnes sighs as James wraps a tiny arm around his uncle's neck. Bucky returns to the living room to see his friends chuckling and snorting at him, making him smile proudly.

"Damn, that ass though", he heard Tony murmuring under his breath.

"Hey ! That's my future wife, Stark", the Winter Soldier snapped at the billionaire, which caused the rest bark out their laughter.

* * *

**Later in the night….**

The Avengers had their house full.

All the girls, Sam and his girlfriend, Bucky, Maria, Fury (who was currently tickling James on the sofa), Agent Coulson, Sharon and her _fiancé_ were all in the main living room while the party was on full blast. Natasha was serving herself some wine from the bar and as she turned around, she saw her _in-laws_ walking through the doors.

"Sarah ! Joseph !", the redhead greeted them and immediately smiled. The Rodriguez turned to see the Spy, who was walking towards them.

"Natasha, hi !", Sarah said as she reaches the young women and hugged her tight, "You look gorgeous !", Mrs Rodriguez told her while breaking the embrace and see Natasha's outfit. The redhead was wearing a _stunning_ forest green knee-length dress, long sleeved as the edge of all the bottom of it had lace decoration, and she finished the outfit with her hair curled down and black ankle boots.

"Thank you - you too !", Romanoff said as she beams at her mother-in-law. Joseph chuckled as he watched the interaction between his wife and his _son's_ _wife_.

"Where's James ?", Joseph asks while hugging Natasha, who rolls her eyes as she backs away and scans the room, her son nowhere to be seen.

"Ugh ! He might be running around showing off the guests his Christmas present his dad sent him", Natasha said and turns to see them.

"That boy is such a cutie", Sarah smiled.

The Spy smiles too, "You guys can fix yourself whatever you want", she told and nods her head towards the kitchen, signaling them to follow her.

"Thank you, deer - oh ! May and Peter said they'll be here right after they pick up MJ", Mrs Rodriguez informed her.

"Ok. That's fine", Natasha smiles over her shoulder...

In the parking lot of the Facility, _Steve_ leaned onto his motorcycle while he saw people going in and out of the main lobby. He knew about the Christmas party the Avengers were going to held, he received Tony's email invitation. The billionaire asked the Captain if he could attend and have fun with his family and friends. Stark wanted _every_ family member there, since all of the Avengers (plus friends) united on Christmas every year. Rogers sighs deeply and takes a deep breath too, taking courage to walk into the party and face _all_ of them. Of course he was going to apologize, but he was goddamn nervous, thinking that they'll hate him for acting too bad blood.

' _You know what ? Fuck it'_ , Steve told to himself as he straighten up and walks towards the Facility, he let out a breath and grips the bottom edge of his jacket, pulling it down to try to straighten it, for the thousand time today.

Once he was outside of the doors of the living room, and hearing them talking, laughing, giggling, the music, and footsteps everywhere, he _almost_ chickened out. Rogers thought to himself, they were doing great without him, so why would he go in there and kill the joyous mood by him entering the room. _But_ , he need to see his son, tell him merry Christmas and he sware he'll be on his way back out of there. The Captain grabs the knob and grips it tightly, than he thinks the metal bended a bit from his grip, and opens the door. He felt his heartbeat was on full speed as everyone in the room was in their own world, not noticing he was even there.

Natasha, Sarah, and Joseph sat by the island and they were talking about James soon entering school, when said child screamed in _total_ joy, "DADDY ?!", the boy yelled from all across the room, making the _entire_ room fall in silence. Natasha's stomach fluttered as she snaps her head towards the entrance of the living room. And there he was, handsome as ever, the redhead put her hand on her mouth to prevent a cry threatening to come out of her mouth. She felt tears stinging on her eyes as everything went blurry around her, "Daddy, daddy ! You're back !", James yelled while he _ran_ into his father's awaiting arms, Steve bends down to catch his son and hugs him, closing his eyes and wrapping an arm around his little waist as the other one hold the back of his head, "I missed ya, daddy", little Rogers sniffed onto his dad's neck while Steve sighs and nods.

"Missed ya too, son", the Captain, with his face buried on his kid's neck too, lets out a breath he did even knew he was holding. James pulls back, but remains close to his father's face, smiling lovingly at him - making Steve's heart melt in an instant.

"Thank yuh for the gift", James told and Steve chuckled.

The Captain smirks and nods his head, suddenly aware they _weren't_ the only ones in the room, "You're welcome, kiddo", Rogers said and then felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked beside him and saw his brother smiling with a few tears on his eyes.

"Merry Christmas, _punk_ ", Bucky managed a watery smile as he goes to hug his little brother, who switched James on one forearm while his left arm hugs Bucky under his arm.

"Merry Christmas, bro", Steve and Bucky hugged for a bit more while they silently cried on each other's shoulder, before Rogers break the emotional embrace and faced _his family_ , shame and humility he showed towards them by lowering his head. He then lifted his head and glancing around and seeing he got quite a crowd right now, because they were all on half-moon around him.

"I uh..I-i hope you guys will have a minute", he started saying, "I made some terrible mistakes, by judging and blaming all of you for not getting my memories back sooner", Steve gulps and sighs deeply, "I know, _understand_ , that you guys did it for my own good - I know I would've done the same for all of you", he admitted, then he looks at them in the eye, "This time alone, it made me realize that I was being stupid and selfish, blinded with my own arrogance and hate..", he closes his eyes to then opening them quickly, "..Not really understanding that you guys did it for _me_ \- for me to be safe", Steve felt James lean his head down to his cheek, he put a hand on his son's cheek, holding him on place, "So…. _I'm sorry_ ", Rogers told the group, who were quiet and some of them silently crying or tears on their faces, "For treating you guys wrong..", the blonde looked at them, but then his eyes fell on a certain redhead looking _directly_ into his soul, "..Especially _you_ ", Steve said while seeing her, Natasha breath hitches as she felt a lump forming her throat and tears already falling freely down her face.

Tony walks towards him as he wipes a tear away, We're _family_ ", Stark told him and pats his shoulder.

"And _families_ forgive..", Thor joined and walks closer as he grabs Steve's head from the back and brings it forward to rest the Captain's forehead with his, smiling at his comrade. Steve chuckled wobbly and smiled at his other brother.

"..Support..", Clint said with his voice tight as he stands in front of Steve, once had Thor stepped out, and pats his arm and smiles at him. Rogers nods at him, smiling back too.

"..Are there for each other..", Bruce smiles brightly while walking towards Steve and hug him tight.

"..and they _love_ ", Steve and the rest looked over to Natasha, who timidly walked to the Captain and smiles warmly. Rogers lets a breath out and smiles back at her, his heart swelling in love for his family. The married couple stared into each other's eyes for bit longer, when Tony's yelling broke the spell.

"Why those sad faces ?! - it's Christmas ! Everything is happy and bright !", the technician said while sniffing and the rest decided to leave the couple in their own world. Steve sees everyone scattered away, but Natasha remains there, seeing at him with so much love he can't even describe, so he sees at her too and smirks, saying,

"Merry Christmas, _Tasha_ ", the Captain walks closer to her as she felt her bottom lip trembled, because of _that_ nickname she'll never thought she'd hear again coming out those damn _kissable_ lips.

The redhead slowly smiled and nods her head, "Merry Christmas, _Stevie_ ", she replied.

The days passed as a new year began for the Avengers and friends. Steve decided it was time to leave all anger and hurt behind and move on, be mature enough to 'forgive' his friends. He and Natasha were in good terms now, both raising their son, but yet the Soldier told her he still needed get the idea and getting used to his 'old life'. So the couple decided to go slow on their relationship.

As a new school year started and being James' first day of school, the little boy attentively watched the other kids walk with their parents into the building, he gripped his dad's hand and walks closer to him. Steve, the rest of the Avengers, and Bucky, (which all of them wanted to come and drop off James on his first day of school), were walking next to each other or behind. They entered the building and walked into the lobby, then walked pass it, going to a section were it said 'Pre-K', it was a long hallway, that was full of classrooms on each sides, as Steve lead them to James' classroom….

_***two weeks ago*** _

" _Okay, so..", a young woman strawberry-redhead sighs as she grabs James' documents and held them to her chest. Natasha and Steve a few days ago scheduled a tour to see the school their son was going to attend, ".. I'm going to be showing you guys around, and here in Riverdale, we like that our students receive the most prestigious education….", she said while smiling brightly at them, going off chatting and showing them all the prestigious campus, the classrooms, playground, cafeteria, and etc etc. The Soldier and Spy were so_ _ **pleased**_ _so far with the school, since James' was going to be here all morning for the next months, they wanted to make sure their kid was in a safe and good environment. When the lady stopped by the entrance of the Pre-K section, she stopped and turned around, smiling brightly and sweetly at the family of three, "Any questions about our school, education, building, or something else ?", she asked politely._

" _I think we're okay, ma'am - thank you", Steve said gentlemanly as he flashes her one of his breathtaking-boyish smiles. (Even though he doesn't knows what_ _ **that**_ _smile does to women - and sometimes_ _ **men**_ _). The girl smiles dreamly back at him and nods, biting her lip, which made Natasha frown._

" _You're_ _ **welcome**_ _, Sir", the strawberry-redhead replied quickly as she turns her glance towards Natasha, who hugs James tighter and leans a bit closer to Steve (feeling the_ _ **necessity**_ _to). The lady smiles widely again and nods her head to the Spy, "I guess you're the mother and he's the_ _ **uncle**_ _, right ?", the girl gestures the Captain with her chin. Now_ _ **that**_ _made Romanoff fumed, she was about to_ _ **strangle**_ _this girl._

_Rogers chuckled and rubs the back of his neck while Natasha was throwing daggers with her eyes to the young woman, "Uhmm..", Steve began saying as he looks down at Natasha, "..Actually.. I'm his -_

" _Oh ! This way please", the girl interrupted him as she turns around to lead them towards James' classroom (speaking of which, James was currently wrapped around his mother, while his little face was resting on her shoulder, since he was beginning to fall asleep). The girl stopped by a brown, with a single window in the middle, door, "This is going to be James' classroom - his teacher will be with you in a few, she's with another parents. But please sign James up here so Mrs Johnson would know who he is", she instructed them as she pointed to a table, next to the entrance, with a clipboard on top._

" _Thank you", Rogers told as he goes to sign up his son, meanwhile the girl's eyes followed the blond man, she even had the_ _ **nerve**_ _to check him up and down as Steve bend down on the table. Natasha narrowed her eyes at the lady and cleared her throat_ _ **rather**_ _loudly and fake, earning Steve and the woman's attention, the Captain stopped writing as he sees Natasha over his shoulder while the girl snapped her head towards her. Romanoff stared at the woman and slightly lifted her chin in challenge while she carried her son. The girl felt the height on Natasha's gaze and instantly became nervous and intimidated._

" _Oh umm...Anyway !", the woman stammered as Steve turns his body to fully see them, he then frowned at the whole scene, not understanding a_ _ **bit**_ _on what's going on between the two redheads, (not knowing his wife was_ _ **marking**_ _her territory), "I'll see you around, little pal", she went to ruffle James' blond locks, but Natasha stepped back before the girl could touch her son and casually walks over Steve._

_The woman sighs and quickly makes her way out. Steve knits his brows as he walks closer to Natasha, who kisses James' forehead as she leans her back to the wall, eyes bursting fire out of them._

" _Yuh okay ?", Rogers asked concerned about her and the weird interaction she had with the young woman._

 _Natasha snaps her head towards him, "Yes", she growls while staring at him. The Captain looked at her warily as he nods his head. The redhead sighs deeply and her gaze softened, '_ _**Damn him and his eyes AND stupid sexy accent'** _ _, she told to herself. Natasha gives him a small smile, "I'm_ _**perfectly** _ _fine", Romanoff told softer, making the Soldier visually relax, he smiles his boyishly grin and made Natasha curse inwardly again. James lifts his head sleepily, making his parents to see him, the boy yawns and rubs his eye with his small fist cutely. Steve smiles lovingly at his kid and puts his forearm on the wall, next to Natasha's head (which made her heart leap and beat faster. Did she just felt butterflies on her stomach ?), he leans closer to his son and kisses his forehead and lets out a_ _**low** _ _chuckle_ _**meant** _ _to his son, but the redhead closes her eyes at the sound, but she quickly recovers, distracting herself by kissing James' cheek._

" _Well, hello there !", the teacher suddenly opened the door, making the pair look at her and stand straight, "I'm Mrs Johnson and I'll be your son's teacher ! Please come on in !", she moved aside to let the other parents leave the classroom while she said goodbye to them, then Steve and Natasha walked into the classroom_ _ **full**_ _of educational materials and posters, James' eyes going wide as he glances at the room. The teacher then walks in and smiles at them, "And_ _ **you**_ _must be Steven James Rogers", she said once she saw his name on the clipboard, "Hi, little man", she waved her hand at the boy, who shyly brings his index finger to his mouth while leaning his head back to his mother's neck, but still kept looking at her._

" _Say hi, James", Natasha told her son as she smiles while pulling James' finger out of his mouth._

_The blond boy waves timidly at his teacher, "Hi", he said with a small smile and faint blush appearing on his cheeks. (Which, let me tell you, made the woman's heart melt)_

" _Aww ! He's so cute !", the teacher squealed while smile at the parents._

" _Thanks", Steve and Natasha said as they smile back at her._

" _So, Mr and Mrs Rogers..", the teacher said but quickly adds, "..Am I right or no ?", she asked, forgetting that sometimes the parents weren't even married or together. Natasha was beginning to shake her head but Steve surprised her._

" _Yeah", Rogers told the teacher, who smiles brightly and nods her head as she goes to sit behind her desk and telling them to take a seat. Romanoff nervously looks over Steve, whose head was straight but his mouth had a small smile on the corner of his lips. Natasha turns her head forward too and she smiled to herself, the redhead_ _ **definitely**_ _felt 'butterflies' in her belly this time._

_***end of flashback*** _

* * *

"Alright, buddy..", Steve announced as he stops in front of James' classroom. The rest stops too and made a circle around the father and son, Rogers hunched in front of his son and smiles, ".. This is it", the blond Soldier said while resting his hands on his kid's shoulders. James eyes went wide in terror and shakes his head. Was his daddy going to leave him here forever ? Was his uncles and mommy didn't like him no more ?

"I changed my mind, daddy", James said and shakes his head furiously, making his dad frown in confusion (since the boy was so excited to attend to school), "I don't wanna stay. I wanna go home with you", the kid kept saying.

"Son, you have to stay - remember ya wanted to be in school ? It's just for a few hours, bud - then we'll come back to pick you up", Steve told him, knowing his son was scared. James pouts and sighs, nodding his head.

"O-okay, daddy", the kid said, resignation on his face. Bucky's heart clenched seeing his nephew's sad face, James was thinking they were going to leave him at school because they didn't want him no more. How could his favorite - and _very_ spoiled by him - boy think he wasn't loved ? Pfft, if he could understand, he would see how he has _everyone_ wrapped around his little finger.

"Ya be good boy, a'right, James ?", Barnes bends over to kiss James' cheek as he remembered Steve's first day of school, which was funny, because it was _exactly_ the same scenario from right now, but instead of the Avengers, it was only him and Sarah.

"Have an extraordinary day, little Steven - good luck !", Thor ruffles his blond hair, making the kid giggle and smiles up at him uncle.

"Good luck, buddy", Clint said while hunching over him next to him and hugged him tightly, kissing his forehead.

"Have fun, little Rogers", Banner told once Clint stood up, the Doctor leans down and hugs his nephew.

Tony saw the beautiful and _lovely_ interaction between his nephew and his uncles, which if you were there, you'd say the billionaire was about to cry, but see, he had a small _trash_ in his eyes….so.

"If a kid bothers you, Jamie - punch them on their face okay ?", Ironman told his nephew. Everyone turned to see him as they glared at him, except James, who had a confused look on his face.

" _Stark_ ", Steve and Natasha warned in unison while the rest kept staring at him or shaking their head.

"I'm just kidding, okay ?", the billionaire rolled his eyes at them and then gets down to see James eye-to-eye, "You learn a lot, alright ?", Tony said as James nods his head while smiling at his uncle, who smiles back and then puts his index finger on own his cheek, gesturing James to kiss his cheek. The boy giggled and quickly kisses his uncle's cheek.

"Okay, uncle Tony", James said now happy and excited to enter his classroom. Natasha sighs as she waits Tony to stand up. She kneels next to Steve, who is still hunched in front of James.

"My baby has grown so fast", the redhead felt her heart breaking at the fact, she smiled fondly while beautiful memories came into her mind whenever James was a newborn baby, "You be a good boy and listen to your teacher - if someone bothers you, tell your teacher, _don't_ punch them like your uncle Tony said, understood ?", she said and then sees pointedly towards the billionaire, who crosses his arms smuggly. Natasha sighs and turns her eyes towards her most precious treasure, she reaches out for him and hugs him tightly, emotions threatening to take control of her cool posture, "Bye and I love you, baby boy", she breathed out while closing her eyes tight and then kissing his temple.

James nods his head and backs his head to smile to his mother, "Bye, I love ya too, mommy", he told her, making her want to cry. Natasha gave him one last hug and kiss before letting him go, since the teacher was already on the doorway waiting for the rest of her students to come in. Steve and Natasha stood up and walked-guided James towards the classroom entrance and to his teacher.

"Good luck, son - I love ya. Bye", Steve told him as he let go of his son's hand and watching him walk into the room, but not before the blond boy turned around and wave at him.

"Bye, daddy", James smiled brightly and then turns around to find his seat, the teacher smiles at them while she closes the door.

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, yeah, YEAH. I know I promised to 'update' every week, but I went ahead and did A BUNCH of chapters, okay not a lot but a few. Anyways ! I have quite some chapters already done, they just need rechecking for errors or something.
> 
> And like I said before, there's gonna be some surprises ! Any mistakes are mine.
> 
> Feel free to comment ;)

 

* * *

**Few weeks later…**

"So..What's your name ?", a same aged kid like James asked him while they were sitting down on a bench right in front of the playground. The two kids had been eating lunch and sitting together almost since the beginning of the school year.

"Steven James Rogers", the blond boy smiled shyly but yet proudly at the boy.

"Nice name", the boy smiles brightly as he swings his feet in the air.

"Thanks. What's yours ?", James asked too, the dark skinned boy looks at him and says,

"Azari"

"Azari...What ? What's your last name ?", James asks eagerly to know what's the kid's last name.

 _Azari_ shrugs his shoulders, "I don't know - I guess I don't have one", he told.

"How's that ?", James tilts his head in confusion while he squints his eyes because of the bright sun.

"My _baba_ has never told me - he doesn't has one either", Azari said carelessly, swinging his feet faster, imagining that he was running. James giggled at his swinging feet, making Azari to giggle too, when suddenly they heard a loud smack near the playground.

"Ouch !", a smaller boy than them whinnied from the bottom of the slide. Both James and Azari stopped their giggles and turned to see a boy and a _bigger_ boy (probably a third grader) staring at each other, "Leave me alone, Leonard !", the small boy yelled angrily.

"I told you to give me your lunch !", the bigger kid bend down to yell at his face, making the small boy to flinch and thinking that the other kid was going to hit him or something.

Azari stood up quickly as James followed suit, Hey !", Azari yelled, earning the attention of the two boys and a few other kids around the playground, "Leave him alone !", Azari yelled again as he and James walked towards the boys. 'Leonard' narrowed his eyes and huffs angrily, he _remembers_ these _two babies_ \- actually, the _three_ of these babies are from his class. And he _hates_ them, just because they're 'intelligent' they think they can be bigger then him.

"You two _babies_ better stay away from this !", he warned them as he goes and roughly grabs the smaller boy from his collar, but James furrowed his brows and steps between them, making Leonard to stumble back a bit.

"Stop !", James warned as he glared at the bigger kid, "I'll tell you on my teacher !", the blond boy said while shielding the small boy (and by _smaller_ , I mean like two inches smaller than James) behind him.

"I don't care ! Go cry like the baby you are !", Leonard mocks him with pouting his mouth. James' nose flares as he balls his fists.

"I-i'm not a baby !", James yells, _now_ , angrily.

"Yeah, you are !", Leonard fires back as he steps towards him.

James holds his ground while staring at Leonard, "Stop it ! Take it back !", James told him, but Leonard smirks and shakes his head.

"No !", the bigger kid said as he pushes little James back, making the said kid to fall back into his butt.

"Leonard !", a grown up voice yelled loudly (where are the _grownups_ when you need them ?), Leonard and the rest of the kids froze at Mrs Johnson's voice, "Go to the office _now_ !", she pointed towards the school as Leonard lowers his head while Azari and the small kid help James to stand up.

"You little dweebs will pay for this", Leonard murmured under his breath as he side-glares at them.

" _Now_ , Leonard !", Mrs Johnson said impatiently. She crossed her arms and stared at him as Leonard passed by and was now escorted by another teacher (like seriously, _where_ are they when you need them ?). Mrs Johnson sighs and walks towards the group of three boys, "You're okay, James ?", she hunched over him as concern flashes by her features, she checked him for any injuries, "Do you want me to call your mom ?", she asked sweetly.

James shook his head and smiled a bit, "I'm fine, Mrs Johnson - thank you", he said politely. Mrs Johnson smiles back and stands up, going to her 'guarding spot', but not before telling them three to keep playing.

"Thank you for standing up for me", the other boy said shyly at James, who smiles and nods his head firmly.

"I don't like bullies", the blond boy told.

"Me neither", Azari adds as he shakes his head and makes a disgust face. The smaller kid giggles and nods his head, he then lifts his chin proudly.

"My name is Hank Lang-Pym", the black haired boy said with a brighter smile. James and Azari smiled too.

"I'm James and this is Azari. Nice meeting ya", James told as the three of them started talking like 'grownups'.

* * *

Steve sighs as he takes off his helmet and while walking towards SHIELD's France Headquarters meeting room. Fury sent him, Tony, and Thor alongside with two Agents level 5 to a locate a hostage in that country. Apparently it was the teenage son of one of the senator of France, and he called desperately to SHIELD. And luckily for him, three Avengers were 'available' to this level 5 mission.

"Can't believe Fury sent us to this _low ass_ mission", Tony grumbled as he walked in the middle of the two blonds.

"Well, friend Anthony..", Thor set a hand on Tony's shoulder, "..It's better than nothing", the god smiled at the billionaire, who rolls his eyes and shrugged. Steve glanced over his friends on his left.

"And, Stark. Don't be unrespectful, think in the kid's family - they must be worried", he reasoned.

Tony sighs, "Yeah, you're right", he said as they arrived at the meeting room, where Fury was already in a hologram portrayal in the middle of the table, talking to a Agent who was there. The boss and Agent turned to see the Avengers and the two other Agents come into the room.

"Alright, boys..", the boss started as soon they walked in, "..This is the location, this should be easy", Nick said while the Captain, the god, and billionaire stood next to each other and near the table, seeing the screen in front of them, that popped up a map, "Plan is to take down, _not_ kill the hostiles - SHIELD wants them locked down. You got it ?", Fury asked as he glances between them.

"Yeah", they all told, and with that said, Fury nodded at them and cut off the call.

Steve grabbed the folder with the mission's information from the table and began reading it, they began walking towards the helipads area. Tony, Thor, and the two Agents walk closely behind him. The Soldier quickly and briefly told his team the information in the folder.

**Somewhere in the middle of a forest in France...**

The team was just finishing getting out from the back the van (except Stark. Since he was flying) when Steve was already giving orders, "Okay. Stark, I want eyes up above", he adjusts his shield comfortably on his forearm.

" _You got it, Cap_ ", Tony responded from his earpiece. Steve nodded and turns to see the rest of the team.

"Thor, you go front - Agents, you two on each side and get into the house through a window. I'll go to the back, let's go", he said and they quickly but quietly rushed towards the house that was located few feet away. The four men sprang into action and made their way to their giving positions. Steve withdrew his pistol from his holster, aiming straight ahead, and shielded himself as he kicks the back wooden door, making it to break in two. The Captain quickly and expertly scans the room he's at (where he noticed is the kitchen). He hears the team yelling,

" _Put your hands where I can see them !"_

" _Drop your weapons !"_

" _I have eyes on the hostage, Cap !"_

One of the Agents informed through Cap's piece, "Alright ! Escort him and bring him to the back, SHIELD is coming in !", Rogers said, making his way further into the house, keeping his attacking stance.

" _I need help over here !"_ , and Agent yelled to his mic, _"Four opening fire at me !"_ , he informed while Steve could hear the indeed shooting. The Soldier quickly makes his way to the, getting-shot-at, Agent.

" _Sky is clear, Cap. I see SHIELD's van approaching - two miles away"_ , Tony said.

" _Front is clear, Captain"_ , Thor said as well.

Rogers nods, "Thor, go help Agent Wang- I'm gonna help escorting the hostage into safety", he ordered as he entered a room, but since the house was too big, he thinks he's lost, "Damn house", he muttered under his breath while exiting the room and walking cautiously down the hall, "Where you at, Agent Sanders ?", Steve asked as he opens another door and quickly scans it, turning again to walk the hallway.

"Right here, Cap", Agent Sanders said as he appears at the end of the hall with a _scared_ teenager besides him. The kid, who widened his eyes as soon he saw the Captain, started walking towards him alongside with the Agent. Steve lowered his shield and gun as they walked towards him.

"Good job, Agent - take the kid out. Any hostiles left ?", he asked him. Agent Sanders shook his head.

"I don't think so, I shot two on the leg, they were down at the basement", he told, the teenager stood in front of Steve and smiled gratefully at him.

" _Merci_ , Captain America", the teenager said while his eyes start to water up.

Rogers smiles as sighs, nodding his head, " _De rien_ ", Steve replied with a fluent French accent while still smiling at the teenager, whose eyes shone brightly, admiring. Agent Sanders smiles and shakes his head in amusement, _everyone_ has a crush on Cap, he thought to himself. He gently pushes the teenager for him to start walking, escorting him towards the back.

Steve put back his pistol back to its holster and says to his mic located on his sleeve, "Stark, eyes on Agent Sanders and hostage in their way outside please ?", he asked and began walking towards Thor and Agent Wang's location.

" _Aww, okay - since you asked so nicely"_ , Tony teased him, making the blond to smile and roll his eyes at his friend.

"Thor ? Agent Wang, what's going on ?", Rogers asked as he keeps walking, but now with his shield in front of him.

" _We took them down, Captain - we're actually arresting them in this moment"_ , Agent Wang informed as Steve nods his head approvingly at his team's work while lowering his shield again.

The Captain sighs and smiles as he starts looking for the basement to arrest the two left Agent Sanders said about, (he wished _all_ missions were like this, him not do work _at all_ ), " _Amazing_ work, team - drinks on me tonight", he said, making the boys howl in excitement.

" _Yay !"_ , _"Aye !"_ , _"Woo-hoo !"_ , _"Awesome !"_ , they all said through their mics, earning a huge amused smile from their Captain.

**Hours later…**

The five men were at a small local bar, laughing at their jokes or chuckling at a funny story Tony was currently telling them. Agent Wang and Sanders were sitting next to each other while Steve and Tony on the other side as for Thor, he got a chair and sat in the head of the table.

Few minutes passed and Agent Wang and Sanders went to play pool, leaving the three Avengers alone on the booth.

"I have a confession to say, friends", Thor suddenly said, interrupting Tony and Steve's small chatting. They both turned to see the god, who was drowning all his beer in one swing.

"About what, bro ?", Steve asked curiously at Thor's sudden nervousness. Actually, now that Steve recalls, he _has_ noticed the god acting kinda zone out every now then these past couple of weeks. Thor lowers his now empty bottle of beer, making Tony frown at him.

"I have a daughter", Thor blurted out, looking at his friends embarrassingly.

Steve widened his eyes impossibly big and his mouth open wide in shock while Tony gasped and yells, "WHAT !?", the billionaire looked at him in complete shock, everyone in the bar glanced or looked at them. Thor looked around and blushed furiously.

"Shut it down, friend", the god murmured at Ironman, who still was frozen. Steve saw Thor sigh deeply as he lowered his head in shame.

"Thor..", Rogers made his friend look at him, "..Are you _serious_ right now !?", the Captain whispered loudly. Thor nods his head.

"Yeah, I found out two weeks ago that she's a girl - I already knew I was going to be a father months ago", Odinson told, making Steve _kinda_ hurt that his friend, one of the three men he considers as a brother (besides Bucky and Peter), didn't told him about _this_.

"Congrats, man..", Tony suddenly smiled brightly as he leans forward to clap Thor's shoulder. The god gives him a small smile while looking down at his hands, ..How long is Jane ?", Stark asked innocently, he _clearly_ didn't catch what Thor _just_ said.

Steve and Thor looked at each other, like silently telling each other if Tony _genuinely_ didn't understand. So Rogers turns his head at the billionaire and nudged his friend's arm with his elbow, making Stark to turn at him, "Tony, he just said, he _has_ a daughter - in terms, he's _already_ a father", he said it like he was trying to explain something to his son.

The billionaire's eyes widened again as he snaps his head towards the god, who pursed his lips together and avoid his friend surprised stare, "WHAT THE _FUCK_ !?", Tony yelled _again_ , Steve groans and swats him on his shoulder.

"Shhh !", Rogers hissed at him while Thor sighs and puts his elbows on the table, covering his face with his hands.

"And who's the mother, bud ?", Rogers asked curiously.

"Are you _sure_ the girl it's yours ?", Tony asked too. Thor uncovers his face and crossed his arms on the table, he nods firmly at both questions, willing to respond to both of them.

"I'm certainly convinced she's mine", Odinson said.

"Does Jane knows ?", Stark asked while sipping into his beer, trying to calm his nerves.

The god sighs and pinches the bride of his nose, closing his eyes, "No", he told, making his friends to groan.

" _Thor_ …", Steve starts as he looks at his buddy with sympathy. The Captain really was shocked by these news, he actually was kinda upset about it.

"I know, I know..", Thor lowers his hand and throws his head back as he groans. He sighs again and looks back at them, eyes suddenly sad, "..But I'm afraid Jane will leave me and think I cheated on her", he said. Tony tilted his head to the side and considered what he said.

"Well, _technically_ you did, pal", the billionaire said naturally, earning a whine from the god.

Steve elbows Ironman again, who looks over at him while he mouthed an ' _ow_ ' at the Captain. Steve throws him a ' _shut up already !_ ' look, and then turns to look at Thor with a sigh, "Do you have feelings for your baby-momma ? I mean like, _actually_ like her, to the point of having a kid with her ?", he said. Thor widened his eyes and shook his head furiously.

"For Odin's beard - _no_ !", he said horrified, "She's like my sister", he admitted, and hopefully his friends will catch _who_ he was talking about. But apparently Steve was the one who catching up, because Tony was still confused. Rogers sighs and sit sideways, looking at Thor. The Captain rests his right elbow on the table..

"Then _what_ in the _world_ happened, bro ?", Steve asked confused by Thor making a baby with another woman that was _not Jane_. Odinson sighs.

"We were drunk - we didn't even realize until we woke up next morning", he explained sadly.

The Soldier nods in understanding while Tony slowly put the pieces together, he gasps loudly, "Don't tell me it's …", he stopped in shock. Steve rolled his eyes as Thor smiles at his friend's late reaction. For being a _genius_ , his friend sure is late to figure out stuff.

" _Yes_ , Tony", Steve affirmed in annoyance.

"Holy heaven", Stark was still in shock that he ignored Steve's affirmation, "Don't get me wrong, I like _Sif_ , she's great, but - Jesus _Christ_ ", he said with a nervous laugh, making Thor and Steve to playfully roll their eyes at him.

"She wanted to get rid of our child...but, I couldn't let her do that", Thor said as he looks down again. Steve sighs deeply and glanced at Tony, who was looking awkwardly in front of him. The Captain was slightly disappointed of his brother 'cheating' on his girlfriend, and _worse_ , has a _daughter_ because of the 'cheat'. But this wasn't about himself, Tony, or the rest of the family. This was about Thor _and_ his daughter, of course he made a mistake, so what ? _Everyone_ makes mistakes all the time, we're not perfect. So even with flaws and _mistakes_ , Thor will always be his family, his _brother_.

Steve will _always_ be there for him.

"You already met her ?", the blond asked, making the god to lift his head while a wide smile appears on his lips. Thor nods, "What's her name ?", Rogers asked again, smiling too, which made the god of thunder smile proudly.

He clears his throat, " _Torunn_ ", he told as he adds, "I named her", Thor smugly smirks at them. Tony chuckled and shakes his head.

"No wonder", Stark 'murmured'. Thor frowns at him while Steve purses his lips, struggling _not_ to laugh. He didn't wanted his friend to feel more bad from how he feels now, so he doesn't laughs. Thor rolls his eyes and chuckled, making his friends to laugh too.

"I was thinking, after we're done with this mission...I'd bring her to meet my _Midgardian_ family", Thor told as he leans back to his chair, now that the truth was out, he felt more relieved.

"Sure thing, pal", Tony smiled brightly at him.

"I'm already excited ta meet my _niece_ ", Steve said as he smiles proudly at his _brother_.

* * *

"Fuck !", Natasha yelled as she abruptly stands from the couch, making Clint, Bobbi, and Maria to look at her from they are (eating and talking at the main living room island). The Spy was on her Stark-Pad seeing news feed, making time until it was the time to pick her son from school, but apparently a gossip of a celebrity was too entertaining that she forgot to check the time.

"What ?", Maria asked. Natasha quickly grabbed her keys and wallet, sprinting towards the door.

" _Shit_ ! I'm late to pick up James ! - I'll be back !", she said while rushing towards her SUV.

"Alright ! Be safe !", Barton yelled back as the door shuts loudly behind the redhead.

Natasha quickly got onto her vehicle and started the engine, she drove down the long driveway of the Facility, to the exit of it. She put her seatbelt while speeding up.

She groaned loudly when she saw New York's _traffic_ (that was caused by 'reparations') in front if her, Natasha sighs deeply as she 'patiently' waits for the traffic to clear out. And as soon the traffic got cleared, she quickly and skillfully made her way to James' school, which was like 15 min away.

Once there, she parked her SUV and turned it off, rushing into the school while she adjusts her sunglasses. (She put her blonde wig on her way here). Natasha arrives to James' classroom and knocks a single time on the opened door, but she just enters the room. She sees Mrs Johnson look up from some papers she has on her desk and smiles at her student's mother.

"Ugh ! I'm sorry, I know I'm late", Natasha said while walking further into the room, glancing around to spot her son.

"Don't worry, it happens", Mrs Johnson chuckles as she stands up, "10 more minutes and I was about to call you", she said as Natasha spots some blonds locks down beside Mrs Johnson's desk. Her heart immediately clenches at her son sleeping on the floor, since there was nowhere else to sleep.

"Aww, he fell asleep. Now I feel _more_ bad", Romanoff walks over her kid while Mrs Johnson smiles to herself.

"He and his little friends had PE today - he's exhausted", the teacher said while Natasha bends down to pick up her sleeping son.

Natasha carefully settled James on her arms as she smiles thankfully at her son's educator, "Thank you _so_ much, Mrs Johnson", she said. Mrs Johnson smiled as she nods her head.

While exiting the building and going back to her vehicle, Natasha saw from the corner of her eye a three women group on the parking lot. They were talking and giggling with themselves, she rolled her eyes when she saw _who_ were the woman.

' _Ugh..those ladies again'_ , the 'blond' thought to herself while unlocking her SUV with her alarm keychain. She ignored one of their ' _shh, there she is_ ' whispering.

"I see you came late for your son, _ma'am_ !", one of them yelled behind her. Natasha rolled her eyes and maintained a straight face, not even bothering to look at them, she opened the door behind her seat.

"Yeah, I got stuck in the traffic !", the Spy replied casually. Romanoff took a deep breath while setting her kid down on his car seat.

"I was meaning to ask you, Mrs _Natasha_.. !", another yelled, making Natasha quietly growl as she finishes buckling James, "..Does your son has a _father_ !?", the woman words made the other two giggle quietly. Natasha froze as her nostrils flared, she slowly straightened up and closed her son's door.

Romanoff looks at them and sweetly smiled at the ladies, "Of _course_ my son has a father. How do you think I got pregnant ?", she said so sweetly. The woman in the middle lifts her eyebrow at her while the other ones slowly stopped giggling.

"Are you even _married_ ?", the woman in the left asked venomously. Natasha smirked and nods her head, lifting her left hand to _show off_ her wedding ring _and_ engagement one.

" _Yes_ , I am married", Natasha said smugly, making the woman die of envy. The woman in the middle huffs and crosses her arms.

"Oh, it's because we had _never_ seen _your husband_ around, so…", she trails off, making Natasha to smirk in disbelief as she decided she had enough of these ladies. So she stares at them and says,

"It's because he's busy - and I also think that is none of your _goddamn_ business, _ma'am_ ", the Spy smiles at them sweetly and turns around to hop on her vehicle, smirking when she heard their 'offense' gasp.

Natasha gripped the steering wheel while she clenched her jaw. She _wanted_ to beat their asses and make them to _swallow_ their words, they make her goddamn mad. And when she arrived to the Facility, she quickly grabbed her son, (still asleep), and strides towards her room.

Sam was walking down the hall, dressed up maybe to see his girlfriend, smiles and waves at her.

"Get out of my way", the _now_ redhead growled at him, not even letting him to say hi. Sam frowns.

"What happened ?", Wilson asked as the Spy passes past him, "Nat ?", he asks again, but Natasha just ignored him and turns around the corner.

' _Fucking nosey bitches'_ , Natasha said to herself.

* * *

"So when you're bringing her ?", Steve asked the god, the three Avengers just landed on the Facility's helicopter pad. They were grabbing their duffel bags.

"Tomorrow night. Maybe ?", Thor said as he swings his bag to his back while he hangs it on his shoulder.

"Awesome", Tony said. He and Steve started walking out of the Quinjet with their bags already on their shoulders while Thor was behind them. The Engineer turns around and starts walking backwards, looking at Thor, "I'll call and invite everyone to a _Avengers_ _Barbecue_ \- that way all of us will meet Torunn", Ironman smiled brightly, making the god smile too.

"I appreciate it, friend Anthony - I will see you, my friends", he said as he stops walking. Tony stops too, making Steve turn around. Thor smiles at them and salutes them with his index finger, lifting his hammer to the sky, as a portal transports him to Asgard.

The Captain and Tony look up at the now cleared sky and squint their eyes because of the bright sun.

"Wow, I still _cannot_ believe he has a daughter", Stark said, both still seeing the sky.

Steve sighs and nods his head, "And I can't wait ta meet 'er", Rogers smiles as they walk inside.

After both Avengers walked side by side towards their rooms and after saying they 'see you laters', Steve went to Natasha's room to say hi to her and his son. He entered the room, heavily and tiredly dropped his duffel bag on the floor. Rogers sighs and goes to grab a bottle of water in the fridge, finishing it in three gulps, he then quietly goes to Nat's room, after throwing away the empty bottle in the trash, he sees her furiously reading something on her Stark-laptop.

"Hey", he walks into the room, Natasha snaps her head up and sighs, smiling brightly at him.

"You're back", she said while closing the laptop and setting it on the nightstand. Steve smiles back and bends down to peck her lips.

"Tired ?", he whispered as he hovers his lips on her. Natasha hums and snakes her arms around his neck, making him to crowd her as he smiles and puts his hands on the mattress, next to her hips.

"A little bit, yeah", she told while stealing a kiss from him.

Rogers smiles in the kiss, but he breaks it, "Where's Jamie ?", he asked, frowning at the silent place.

"In his room. Sleeping", Romanoff said as she pecks his lips again and leans back, untangling her arms from his neck, she slowly scoots over to let him lay down. Steve gets the memo and toes off his boots, landing on the bed with a heavy sigh and loud creaky sound from the bed. Natasha giggled and quickly snuggled next to the Captain, "I felt bad today", she said while drawing invisible patterns on Steve's Avengers shirt.

"Bad ? 'bout what ?", he asked, putting both arms under his head.

"Ugh. I forgot to pick him up at time", the redhead said, annoyed with herself.

Steve smirks, "Well, at least you didn't forgot him", he told her, Natasha sighs and nods her head. Rogers' face slowly turned into a serious one, "I was just passing by ta tell ya that Tony planned a dinner tomorrow", he informed. Natasha knits her eyebrows at that as she lift herself and leans over one elbow.

"The reason ?", she asked him with her brow up high. Steve shrugged his shoulder.

"Thor has a _little_ surprise for us", he said with a smirk.

Natasha wanted to know why he was happy about Thor's surprise, she knows the god and Steve are close enough, and without any doubt, they tell each other everything. But the first thing it crossed her mind was, "Is he gonna propose !?", the Spy squealed as she sat up. Steve widened his eyes while Natasha was smiling ear-to-ear. The Captain shakes his head at her.

"Umm, _no_ \- it's about something else", he told and not willing to spill the beans.

"Oh ?..", Natasha frowns and nods her head while her smile turns into a scowl, "Okay. Thank you for telling me", she said as she begins to wonder what was Thor's surprise then.

"I'm gonna go see James", the Captain suddenly sat up and bends down to start putting his boots.

"Steve, wait !", Natasha grabs his arm with her hands, making him to stop and turn his torso to see her. The redhead sighs and bit her lip, suddenly feeling kinda emotional seeing him, "I'm glad you came back unharmed..", she gave him a small smile as Rogers smiles too while sitting halfway, Natasha was on her knees and cups his face, tracing with her thumbs his cheekbones, "..It's just that -

Steve shut her up by leaning up and kissing her. Natasha immediately wrapped her arms around his neck as she straddles him, Steve scoots further back on the mattress until his back his the headboard, not breaking the kiss. The Spy suddenly felt him starting to tense up and not kissing her back, so she slowly break the kiss and looks at him concerned, but Steve immediately rest his forehead on her chest, sobbing quietly.

"I'm _sorry_ ", he whispered, hugging her tightly around her waist. Natasha kisses his hair and hugs him back, a little confused on why Steve was crying and his sudden change of mood.

"Shhh..It's okay, Stevie", she cooed him, soothing his blond locks.

"No it's _not_ , Tasha", Rogers hissed angrily, he looks up at her with fresh tears falling out of his now puffy red eyes, making Natasha's heart clench, "I hurt _you_ and my family because of my stupid hate - but all of you did it to protect me", the Soldier said with guilt in his words.

Romanoff shook her head, "Steve, it's _okay_..", she calmly whispered to him, "..It's in the past now", Natasha said, "The important thing it's that you're _here_. With _us_ ", she rests her forehead on his as she keeps running her fingers through his hair, "With your family that _loves_ you no matter _what_ ", the redhead smiles, Steve sighs and gulps loudly, backing up his head to lower it.

"I don't deserve to be loved, Nat -

"Yes, _you do_ ", the Spy firmly told while grabbing each side of his jaw to make him look at her. Natasha holds her gaze to his, "And you listen to me, Steven Rogers", she commands, "I've _never_ had the necessity to forgive you, because I understand the hate you might've felt. Believe me", Natasha said, knowing well he knew about her ugly past, "But..I don't _care_ if you hate us or want to kill us...cause I _know_ that you care for us and... I'll still _love you_ even though"

Steve closes his eyes and shakes his head, "Nat..", he breath out as he opens his eyes again, to those green eyes he always gets lost in. They stare into each others eyes, Steve lifts a hand to caress her cheek, "Feels like the _more_ I hide my feelings, the _harder_ I fall in _love_ ", he said while his thumb trails her bottom lip. Natasha's breath hitches hearing his words, _words_ that she dreamed of.

"What did you say ?", she whispered while smiling at him, Natasha felt her heart soared. Steve smiles too and cups her face on his hands, making her to drop her hands to her sides, since she was holding his jaw.

"I can't help it when my heart jumps _every time_ you smile that beautiful smile of yours, you make me really anxious and _nervous_ whenever I'm around you..", he continues while flickering his eyes between her lips and her eyes, "..And I think I can't even make eye contact with you because you'll see in my eyes how _much I_ _still_ _love you_ ", Steve smiles shyly and begins to lean closer, then whispers on her lips, "I'm truly, madly, _deeply_ _in love with you_ , Natasha", Rogers confessed, Natasha breathed out a short amused laugh as she lets few tears fall down her cheeks.

"Show me, Soldier", she whispered.

Steve smiles brightly and they lean forward, kissing like either of them were air to the lungs as Natasha slowly brings down the Captain to the mattress with her...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeeaaaaaassss ! My babies are back on the roll !!!!
> 
> Feel free to comment ;)
> 
> (Happy mother’s day, by the way, to all the mommas out there. Special shout out to Natasha Romanoff !)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just fluff ahead !!
> 
> Feel free to comment ;)

Natasha stirred from the faint noise of a phone buzzing quietly. She furrowed her eyebrows and felt _someone_ stir too behind her, she slowly smiled when she remembered _who_ was that someone.

Steve got onto his back and sighed deeply, rubbing his index finger and thumb into his eyes, trying to rub away the sleepiness. He groaned annoyingly and blindly stretched out his hand to Natasha's night table where his phone was.

"Hello ?", Steve groggily answered, not even bothering to see who was calling.

" _Hey, punk !"_ , Bucky yelled from the other line, making the Captain wince at the loud yell.

"What do you want, _Buchanan_ ", he blond groans as Natasha smirks at her _husband's_ annoyance with his best friend.

" _Oh ! Someone must've awoken in a grumpy mood !"_ , Bucky kept yelling, clearly having fun in annoying Steve. The Winter Soldier was _too_ chirpy for this hour of the morning, and from the sounds from the other line, Steve could tell his friend was in the city.

The Soldier sighs deeply, "Yes, Bucky. I'm _not_ in the mood right now", he said as he puts an arm on his face, Natasha smiling widely, laying on her side and eyes still closed.

" _Aww, come on! Don't be like that, I just wanted ta invite you and James to breakfast"_ , Barnes told innocently. Steve uncovered his face and then rolls his eyes.

"Really ? At this hour ?", Rogers protested, his lazy ass not wanting to leave the bed (and the redhead beside him). Bucky snorts loudly.

" _What time do you think it is, Stevie ?"_ , Bucky said in amusement since Steve _never_ oversleeps. Rogers frowns and takes away his phone from his ear to see the time, his eyes widening. 10 am. (Which for him, Bucky, and James is like afternoon, because they're early risers)

"Holy _shit_ ", the Captain breathed out, making Natasha look over her shoulder, and the Captain notices her moving, so she mouths 'language' at him. Steve rolls his eyes playfully while smiling at her. The redhead smiles too.

" _Yep. Exactly - come on ! Get your ass up and bring Jamie too, I'll send you the address !"_ , Bucky told, and with that, the call was ended.

"What did he want ?", Romanoff asked as she reaches down to get her bra on the floor. Steve groaned in annoyance while he covers his eyes with his arm as he put his phone on his chest, Natasha smiles and sits up, putting her bra while standing up to get new panties from her dresser.

"He wants me and James get breakfast with him", he said, he uncovers his eyes again when his phone buzzed in his chest with a text, "Ya wanna come too ?", he asked as he unlocked his phone.

"No, I'm good - I want you three to have a _Brooklynite_ morning", she smiles at him, making him smile too while he was finishing texting. She finished putting her panties and, even putting an undershirt, walking towards the Captain.

"I talked to James about his strength the other day", Steve said as he lowers his phone again to his chest. Natasha nods and turns to see him, sitting cross-legged on the mattress.

"Oh, yeah ? What did you tell him ?", she asked.

Rogers shrugs his shoulder, "To not use them whenever people, besides us, are around", he looks at her, "He promised me he wouldn't use them", the Soldier grins as he turns to his side to reach and hug her, letting his phone drop to the mattress. The redhead smiles and hugs him too, when they hear small bare footsteps coming from the hallway, they smile at each other. Knowing who was coming.

"Momma ?", James sleepily said while he opens the door room. He rubs his eye with a fist.

"Speaking of who..", Natasha whispered to Steve, who chuckles softly and untangles himself from the Spy. They sat up and rest their backs on the headboard, "Hey, baby boy. Good morning ! How did my baby sleep ?", she asks loveligly to her son. James frowns as he makes his way to the bed and his parents.

"I'm not a _baby_ anymore, ma", he pouts at her. Natasha and Steve glanced at each other while they smile. Natasha chuckles at her son, who's already climbing the bed.

"Okaaaay...then what are you ?", Romanoff asked as she crosses her arms.

James crawls towards them, setting himself between them. He looks up to his mother and says, "A _big boy_ ", Steve smiles brightly at his son while Natasha laughs.

"Okay, _big boy_. You already said hi to daddy ?", the Spy raises an eyebrow at him. James quickly stands up and hugs his dad, wrapping his little arms around the Captain's neck. Steve smiles and hugs him back.

"Hi, daddy", James murmured on his neck. Rogers looks over at Natasha, who is currently smiling ear-to-ear at her boys.

"Hey, buddy", he replied. The little boy tilts his head back, his face made a frown while looking at his dad.

"Did ya just came back from work ?", he asked.

"Yep", Steve told.

James' mouth broke into a huge smile, "I need ta show yuh the sketch I drew of my friends", said the young kid. The Soldier smiles and nods his head.

"Okay, I'll see aaaall the sketches yuh want me ta see, but first, you and I are gonna go with uncle Bucky ta get breakfast, alright ?", he told, James jumps off from his father and quickly makes his way to his room.

"Okay ! Let me go change !", the blond boy yelled while running away. Steve and Natasha chuckled at their son's enthusiasm, the Captain looks over his wife and leans in for a quick kiss before getting off the bed.

* * *

"There's my favorite boy !", Bucky said as Steve and James entered the small but cozy dinner. The blond Soldier was carrying his son on his forearm. Both blonds smiled brightly when they saw the long black haired man. Both adults dressed in their incognito attires.

"Who... _me_ ?", Steve teasingly asked while he put James in a high chair that was already on the head of their booth. Bucky narrows his eyes at the Captain and _low key_ gave his brother the middle finger, making Steve chuckle as he takes his seat.

"Uncle Bucky, I drew a sketch of my friends from school the other day !", James said excitedly.

"That is _awesome_ , bud !..", Bucky smiles proudly at his nephew, ruffling his blond locks, making James to burst into giggles, "..Like father, like son", he said as he stops ruffling his nephew's hair, looking over his best friend, who had a huge proud smirk.

"Hello, can I get your order, Sir ?", a young waiter comes to their booth. He stands beside James while Steve quietly grabs the menu card to scan the options. The waiter sets down a four-page activity book with four crayons in front of James, who widened his eyes and smiled brightly at it.

"What do you want ta eat, James ?", Bucky asked the kid, who looks up at the young waiter.

"Pancakes and milk, please", James told the waiter, who chuckles and nods his head.

Steve smiles as he puts his menu down, "He'll get regular pancakes with milk, and I'll get number 2 with orange juice, please", the Soldier told, handling the card to the waiter, who nods and grabs the card from the Captain. The waiter quickly writes down the order and smiles at them.

"It'll be right up", he said.

"Thank you", the three Brooklynites said to the waiter, who again smiles, and walks away. Bucky grabs his glass of orange juice and sips it, then putting it down.

"Alright. So the main reason I called you over is that, I _think_ Maria likes me now", the Winter Soldier told his friend, who widened his eyes while his mouth hangs open.

" _Really_?", Steve shockingly asked.

Bucky leans back and smugly smirks, "Yep", he nods. Rogers lets out a disbelief breath as he shakes his head.

"Buck, I thought you were over her by now", the Captain smirks. Bucky snorts and shakes his head.

"Hell no", Barnes said as his best friend kicks his shin under the table, making him wince. He quickly realized what he said in front of James, "Oops, uhhh..", the Winter Soldier glances at the boy who is too engrossed with drawing in his activity book, "..I _mean_ , no", Barnes lamely finished, Steve rolled his eyes at him.

"And what makes you _think_ she likes you now ?", Rogers said, letting this one slip. Bucky rolls his eyes too, starting to say,

"Well, for starters, she won't scowl at me anymore whenever she sees me. And also, she's beginning ta _engage_ a real conversation with me now ! - like the other day, I was in the elevator at SHIELD, making my way to Fury's office, and then she climbed the elevator…", Barnes paused because he saw the waiter coming with his friend and nephew's food.

"Excuse me", the young man said as he begins setting their plates in front of the blonds (Bucky already ate).

"Thank you", Steve smiles at the waiter, who asks if they needed something else. Which Steve shakes his head and thanks him again, the waiter nods and excuses himself again and leaves. Bucky leans forward and rests his elbows on the table while seeing Steve helps his son with his food, by adding syrup and cutting small portions of pancakes for him, the blonds unaware of Bucky seeing them. Both Rogers were smiling as Steve was, with the fork, making pieces for James, who is smiling excitedly down at his food. The long-haired man smiles fondly at the scene, because _never_ in a million years he would've thought that his _little brother_ one day would have a very own family of himself. It was _literally_ a dream come true for his punk, he always dreamt about it. Barnes smiles and shakes his head and continues his story,

"...Okay, so she saw me there, right ? - and at first, we stood in a awkward silence, I was leaning on the wall while she was standing _far away_ from me. _Then_ ,suddenly she cleared her throat and _asked me_ how was my day !", Bucky excitedly finishes his story.

"Wow..", Steve chuckles as he shoves eggs into his mouth, he munches a little bit, "..I really thought mister casanova was gonna give up on a girl", he said while still munching. Bucky rolls his eyes at him, Steve smirks and turns to face him serious, "But seriously, I'm glad she's _nicer_ towards you, Buck", he told as he gulps down his food.

"Yeah, and mark my words, _Grant_ ….she'll be _Mrs. Barnes", the black haired man smugly states, making his friend to huff a laugh while throwing his_ head back.

"Oh _God_..", Steve chuckles and looks at him with an eyebrow lift, "..That confident ?"

Bucky shrugs his shoulder and smiles, "Let's just say, I'm _predicting_ the future, Rogers", he told, still smug. Steve shakes his head and glances at James, who has his cheeks puffed out, clearly his mouth full of pancake. His kid looks at him too and smiles at him while cutely continues munching his food. Rogers smiles at him too before James looks down at his plate to put some more food on his fork.

"Whatever you say, bro", Steve said and smiles at Bucky now.

They ate in silence while Bucky kept the conversations, then the blonds, after they finished their breakfast, and the best friend decided to go to the mall, just to pass time.

"So how're you and Natasha doing ?", Bucky asked while they walked down the parking lot. Bucky to his car and Steve to his truck. The Captain smiles and was about to respond him when Bucky claps him on his back, "And by _that_ smile, I can tell _something_ happened, am I right, punk ?", Barnes smirks while teasing his friend, who immediately gives himself away, by shading in multiple colors. Bucky cheers with his fist up high, "Ha ! That's my Stevie-boy !", the Winter Soldier claps him again while Steve was dying of the embarrassment, the Captain holds into his child, who's currently hugging his father's neck. James frowns at Bucky's last words.

"I thought _I_ was your Stevie-boy, uncle Bucky", the kid told confused.

Bucky stops cheering and chuckles nervously, glancing at Steve, who smiles, " _You_ _are_ , kiddo", Barnes assured his nephew, "I was talking about you", the Winter Soldier told him. The boy seems pleased as he leans his head to his father's shoulder, they reached their vehicles but Steve stops by the end of his truck, making Bucky stop too and looks back at him, he frowns at him. Steve nervously looks around but at his friend, who _knows_ his brother is about to say something important for him. So he waits to Steve spill.

"I uh...also told her I love her", Rogers quietly admitted, a small blush appearing in his cheekbones. Bucky smiles widely and chuckles.

" _Really_!? That's amazing, bro !", he claps Cap's arm approvingly. Steve smiles shyly and shakes his head while going to open the door behind him, since is where James' car seat is. Barnes smiles to himself and pats the truck, "Alright, let's go", he says as he walks towards his car.

* * *

Bucky, Steve, and James arrived at the nearest mall. They parked their vehicles next to each other and then exit them.

"What do you want, Jamie ? - _anything_ yuh want, I'll buy it for you, okay ?", Bucky said while he closes his door and Steve unbuckling his son from his car seat. The Captain looks over his shoulder to glare at his friend.

" _Buck_..", the blond warned as James giggles. Barnes walks around his car and he sets the alarm.

"What ?", he innocently asked, putting his hair in a man-bun, his sunglasses on and baseball cap too. Steve carries his child and closes the door, then adjusting his baseball cap in place.

"Don't spoil him", Rogers said accusingly while rolling his eyes. He grabs his car alarm remote from his pocket and locks his truck, Steve then puts his keys back to his pocket and adjusts James higher on his arm.

"He's my _only_ nephew, _Steven_. Come on, I have to spoil him. It's my job", Bucky carelessly said, Steve rolls his eyes again as they start walking towards the mall. Once inside, they walk around, looking for nothing in particular.

They entered to Hollister and purchase some clothes, and once they were exiting the store, James suddenly yells,

"DADDY ! UNCLE BUCKY, _LOOK_ !", the little boy points at a TV that's placed on the ceiling of a small kiosk that sells souvenirs. (Where few people were gathered around to either buy souvenirs or see the TV). The two friends stopped walking, standing a few feet away from the kiosk, looking up to see the TV and see what caught James' attention.

" _...Earlier this day, in Queens, there was a fire near…"_ , the newscaster was saying while scenes of Peter (well, he dressed as _Spiderman_ actually) saving people from a building, he was helping to get them out and quickly running into the burning building to rescue some more.

"It's uncle Peter !", James yelled excitedly in his father's arms as he smiles brightly. The two Soldiers widened their eyes and quickly hushed him, Steve by grabbing with one hand his head and resting it on his shoulder while Bucky glances around but _not_ at a couple of people looking at their direction.

" _Shh_ , bud !", Rogers stage-whispered his son, who lifts his head and sees them in confusion.

" _...But thankfully, our friendly neighborhood_ _ **Spider-Man**_ _was able to get all the civilians into safety and save the day"_ , the newscaster lady smiled to the camera as another scene of Peter appeared, of him webbing an old lady around her waist and carefully bringing her down while he was leaning out of a smokey window, and the scene cut into another one that finished with the news, with Peter making a salute at the camera with two fingers as he backflips off from the rooftop, and swinging away.

"That's my little bro", Steve state proudly of Peter, smiling widely this whole time at the TV.

Barnes smiles too and nudged Steve's arm, "Kid's brave", he said, nodding towards the TV.

"He _is_..", Rogers nods his head too as they start walking, "Has one of the biggest heart I could ever know", the Captain smiles to himself.

**An hour later…**

The trio finally got home after they bought a few things, Bucky buying himself some clothes and for James some toys (even with Steve's against it), and Steve bought something for Natasha and a cute outfit for their son.

"Momma ! We're home !", James yelled as they entered Natasha's quarters. The boy ran towards the living room, where he spotted his mother sitting on the couch.

"Hey, handsome !", she smiles at her kid as she lets him jump up towards her, her grabbing him in mid-air.

Steve and Bucky were barely walking into the room, "Who ? The father or son ?", the Winter Soldier asks as Natasha stands up from the couch with her son in arms and walking towards them, they were standing near the island.

" _Both_ , Barnes", the redhead smirks at him, Bucky chuckling as he sees his brother a bit flushed.

"Alright, guys. I'll be at my room if you need me", he told and claps Steve in the shoulder, making his way out.

"Oh, Buck !", Steve called before he reached the door. Bucky turns around and nods.

"What ?", he asked.

Steve walks over him, "Tony organized a barbecue here at the Facility, probably at the terrace", Rogers informed. Bucky frowns and then glances at Natasha, who just shrugged her shoulders. He then looks at Steve.

"What for ?", he asked curiously. The Captain smiles brightly and shrugs a shoulder.

"Thor has something to tell us - _introduce_ actually", he said, Barnes chuckled and crosses his arms.

"Is he proposing or what ?", the Winter Soldier guessed.

"Nope", the Spy said from where she was, "Steve told me he wasn't, that it was something else", she told and the looks down at her son when he yawned.

"Okay, I'll see yuh later then", Bucky said and nods at Steve, walking out. Natasha begins rocking back and forth with her child, who quickly grows drowsy. James rests his head on his mom's shoulder as she carries him on her forearm. Steve turns around and immediately smiles at his family.

"How was your day ?", Romanoff whispered, asking Steve while looking down at James.

Steve walks towards her and his son, "Fun", he whispers too. He lingers closer to whisper softer, " _Except_ when _our son_ yelled ' _uncle Peter_ ' in the middle of a mall when he saw Peter throwing webs in the news", he smiled brightly at his son. Natasha gasps quietly and looks at him.

"Did he ?", she asked in disbelief. Rogers looks up at her and nods his head, smiling, "Oh my God", the Spy chuckles softly and shakes her head. She sees him keep smiling and looking down at his son, the smile never erasing. She then sighs and reaches for his hand to get his attention. The Captain tears his gaze away from his son to his wife, who nervously gulps, "I've been meaning to give you something", Natasha said and then let go of his hand to grab something from her back pocket. Steve knits his eyebrows in confusion as she lifts his stainless steel ball-chain necklace with his _dog tags_ , along with his wedding ring _and_ letter N charm. Rogers looked at them in amusement, he thought he lost them in the explosion, (but now he recalls, he carefully took it off and safely put it into the small pocket inside of his top part of the suit).

The Captain looks at Natasha, who nervously smiled at him.

" _These_ belong to you", she holds the necklace up while Steve still stared at her, not moving a single muscle to get the necklace back. The redhead instantly thought he didn't want it back, so she slowly lowers the necklace and she looks down, smiling sadly, "Don't worry, if you don't want them, that's fine. I just thought that you'd wanted -

Steve cups her face carefully, because his sleeping son is between them, and shut her with a gentle kiss. Natasha immediately responded to the kiss and holds the necklace with her dear life, she reaches for his cheek, Steve feeling the cold metal brushing in his jaw. He slowly breaks the kiss and rests his forehead with hers.

"Why I wouldn't want ta wear them ?", he whispered to her lips when she opens her eyes. Natasha's green orbs brighten up at his words, he smiles and gently grabs her hand holding the necklace. Rogers grabs the necklace and backs up a bit to look down at the necklace and unhook his _wedding ring_ from the chain, "Thanks for giving them back though", he said while he finished unhooking the ring, the Spy was speechless and heart-warmed by his actions. He looks up at her and flashes a charming smile, making Natasha's heart swoon.

Rogers then looks down again and reaches for her free hand, to put the wedding ring in her palm before he extends his left hand out to her, gesturing the mother of his child to put it on for him. The redhead felt tears sting in her eyes as she gives him a wobbly smile. Natasha let a tear fall while she looks down to his hand and gently inserts the ring to his finger. Steve looks down at his ring and smiles as he leans closer to her. Rogers looks up, "I love you", he whispered, Romanoff looks at him and smiles warmly as Steve wraps an arm around her and, their _still_ sleeping, son while he cups her chin with his other hand.

"I love you too", Natasha murmured as she glanced at his plump _rosy_ lips. The Captain smiles and leans in to kiss _his wife_.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment ;)


	9. Chapter 9

 

_Angel...knew you were special the moment I saw you;_

_I said, angel... I feel you're closer every time I call you;_

_Cause all I see are wings, I can see your wings,_

_but I know what I am and the life I live;_

_And even though I sin, baby we are born to live,_

_but I know time will tell if we're meant for this..._

 

 

 

 

> * * *
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>   1. Tony Stark _never_ gets nervous, like _**never**_.
> 


But the fact that Thor is bringing _his daughter_ \- which by the way, it's _not_ Jane's - makes him want to puke. He's _nervous_ of the thought of what his family is gonna think or say about this whole situation. They'll probably and _absolutely_ say that Thor 'cheated' on Jane (which as a matter of fact, he did. But that's not the point), the thunder god was drunk, okay ?. A _mistake_ anyone can do it.

"Tony..", Clint called, the Archer was next to him on the couch.

The Avengers, James, Bobbi, Sam and his girlfriend, Bucky, Maria, Fury, Pepper, Betty, Rhodey, Mr and Mrs Rodriguez, and May, were already gathered at the terrace - everyone chatting and laughing while they were waiting for Thor's arrival and for his _surprise_. (Everyone whispered to each other thinking that he was going to propose or announce the engagement since _Jane_ wasn't present at the time).

The billionaire was jumping his leg nervously, biting his nail while he was deep in thoughts, "..What the fuck is _wrong_ with you ?", the Archer asked as he lifts an eyebrow at him. Tony stopped jumping his leg and face his friend, "You wanna go pee or something ?", Barton kept his questioning, Stark smirks and shrugs his shoulder.

"Um, maybe ?", Ironman joked, making Clint roll his eyes.

"Ugh, you're disgusting", Hawkeye said as he shakes his head and turns himself to cuddle more with Bobbi, giving his back at the engineer, who chuckles and pats his shoulder as he stands up to get something to drink.

A few minutes later, the last two missing members of the family, Peter and MJ, came in (outside, actually) while holding hands and looking cute as always.

"Hey, guys !", Peter greeted chipperly at everyone.

"Hi !" "Hey" "Hello", the rest replied or just smiled, or simply waved at them.

"Uncle Peter ! MJ !", James yelled as he runs towards the young couple.

Peter smiles and let go of MJ's hand to bend down to catch the - already extending his arms at him - boy, "Hey, buddy !", Peter carries him on one arm and grins, "How's my _favorite_ nephew doing ?", the young man ruffles James' hair, making the little boy to giggle. MJ smiles too as her boyfriend and his nephew cutely interact with each other.

"Uncle Peter ! I'm your _only_ nephew", James said while giggling at his _silly_ uncle. Parker shrugs his shoulders and says,

"Oh, well - still, you'll _always_ be the favorite"

Michelle reaches to grab Peter's free hand and lace her fingers with his, she leans her chest on her boyfriend's shoulder, smiling at the blond boy.

"Hello, Jamie", she greets the now blushing kid.

"Hi, MJ", James replied as he squirmed under MJ's attention, the couple smile at him.

Peter chuckles, "She looks _beautiful_ , right, Jamie ?", he said at the boy, who shyly nods his head and immediately hides his face on his uncle's neck.

" _Peter_ ", MJ elbowed him with letting his hand go.

"What ? You do", Parker smiles brightly as he leans closer to her face, Michelle rolls her eyes and smiled too.

"Dork", she said, biting her lip when she saw Peter's gaze on her lips.

" _Your_ dork", he murmured and leans to kiss her sweetly, they smile in the kiss as they hear multiple claps, but not as to cheer, but to earn attention and _breaking_ a certain kiss.

"Hey-hey-hey-hey !", Tony walks over them, making the couple to break from each other with a deep flush on their cheeks. Tony grabs James from Peter's arm, "Not in front of the little ones, guys !", the billionaire scowls as he _now_ earned the attention of everyone. Tony let down James, who runs back to Maria and Pepper. (Where he originally was).

The young adults were dying of embarrassment while the rest had no idea what was going on, since they weren't actually paying attention to the young ones' kissing. Stark suddenly smiles sweetly at Michelle, "Hi, MJ", he said.

MJ smiles back, nervously, "Hi, Mr Stark", she replied, feeling sweaty.

"Pete", Tony jerks his chin at him.

"Sir..", Peter grips onto his girlfriend's hand as he started feeling it clammy, "..We just peck. We weren't -

"Oh, Peter", Stark chuckles, waving his hand at them, dismissing, "I was just kidding, I remember when I was your age !", he told while smiling brightly, the young couple was looking at him terrified. Stark chuckles again and pats Peter's arm, leaving them alone.

"Lil' bro !", Steve said from where he currently was, which was next to the dessert table with Bucky, Sam, and Rhodes. MJ and Peter looked over the Captain, Peter let out a quiet relief sigh.

"Steve !", Parker waves at his brother, who quickly said goodbye to his little group and walks over him, "Hey, man ! How's it going ?", Peter asked as he gives Steve a one arm bro hug.

Rogers smiles at his little brother and steps aside to hug MJ, "Good, man", he replied to Peter as he hugs Michelle, "Hey, MJ", he greets the beautiful young lady, who actually blushed brightly.

"Hey, Steve", she shyly adverts her eyes from the Captain's charming smile.

"You look beautiful by the way", the Soldier said, making her see up at him while drawing herself closer to her boyfriend.

"T-thank you", MJ stammered, earning a chuckle from both men.

"I'll see ya guys later, go get yourselves some food and drinks - whatever yuh kids want", Steve told them as he smiles brightly at the two and letting them be, by going back to his group.

" _See_?", Peter said after seeing his brother being out of earshot, he turns to be in front of her, "I told you look _beautiful_ \- well technically every day - but _tonight_ more than usual", he flirty told his girl, who still had a blush on her cheeks.

MJ rolls her eyes playfully and shoves his shoulder while still holding his hand, "Parker, you're try'na work yourself in ?", she teased. But Peter just shrugged his shoulders as a smug smirk appeared on his mouth.

"I think I _already_ did", he said, making his girlfriend to gasp quietly and smile.

"Hush", she leans closer and slowly kisses him.

**Later into the party...**

"Alright, guys !", Tony yelled before he received a text from Thor, saying he has already there, "Thor is here !", the billionaire announced and everyone quickly silenced and stood up to be in the middle of the terrace, all facing the entrance/exit. When they saw the blond god walking through the glass doors, carefully carrying a _small_ bundle of pink blanket in his arms.

They all froze.

"Evening, my friends !", Thor greeted them as he stands in the entrance, smiling widely at his family.

"Uncle, Thor !", James rushes towards him, making Thor to bark a laugh and bend down slightly to greet his nephew.

"Little Rogers ! How are you doing !?", he asked while smiling wider, if possible.

"Good !", the blond boy replied cheerfully, but then looks at his uncle's arms, holding a _baby_ ?

"Who's _that_?", James asked innocently as he narrowed his eyebrows.

Odinson chuckles and quick glances at his family, who are still in shock and silently watching him, " _She_ , little one..", Thor continues, "..Is your _cousin Torunn_ ", he said while James' eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"My cousin ?", he asked, tilting his head to the side. Thor smiles and nods his head, "Can I see her ?", the boy asked again.

"Of course, Jamie", the god of thunder told while hunching to show James his cousin.

"She's so small", James said after seeing and _inspecting_ her for a a few seconds. The little boy was about to caress Torunn's cheek, when Natasha calls him.

"James, son. Come here", her voice sounding authoritative. They all stayed behind, not daring to step up and ' _accept_ ' what Thor just did. (Or rather accepting his cheating on Jane).

James looks at Thor one last time and lowered his head, making his way to his mother. (Which the Spy was _really_ pissed off at the god right now). Thor gulps and slowly stands up, head lowered in shame, he knows he did wrong. But he at least was hoping his family would've accepted _his daughter_. So he hugs his daughter tighter.

Steve and Tony glanced at each other and nodded their head firmly, both agreeing on whatever they were going to do. The Captain sighs and leaves Natasha's side after seeing James humbly standing in front of the redhead. Steve walks over his fellow Avenger, who heard steps and lifts his head. Rogers smiles at him, which the god gratefully returns it.

"Nice ta finally meet her, man", the Soldier said as he leans to see the baby sleeping girl.

Thor sighs and nods his head, "Thank you, brother", Odinson whispered to him. Steve smiles again and nods his head.

"Can I carry her ?", the Captain asked. Thor nods and smiles, carefully giving his treasure to his brother. Steve gently carries her as he smiles lovingly down at the baby in his arms, "Hey, sweetheart", Rogers cooed while he traces his thumb over Torunn's soft cheek. Everyone was still standing still behind while they watched the Captain and god with the baby, Tony glanced at Natasha, who had her eyes wide open as her eyebrows lifted in amusement and _admiration_.

"I'm your uncle Steve", the Soldier kept talking to the baby, who stirs and yawns cutely, slowly opening her eyes. Torunn knits her blonde eyebrows trying to see the man smiling at her, " _Aww_ , look at ya", Steve carries her a bit up higher to whisper at her, "And look at _those_ eyes...you're gonna be so beautiful when you grow up, _Tori_ ", Rogers sweetly told his niece, who is still knitting her eyebrows at him.

Thor was smiling all the time, lifting his head again when he heard other steps coming towards them. _Tony_ stands next to Steve to see the baby girl in his friend's arms.

"Hey, pal", the billionaire smirks at him, clapping the god's arm.

"Friend, Anthony. Thank you for the party", Thor told his friend, who waves his head at him.

"It's nothing - I kinda decorated a bit with pink. You know why", he said and then looks down to Torunn, "Well, hello there, girlie", Ironman smiles as Steve lowers her to let Tony see her, "It's nice to meet you, I'm uncle Tony", he told and then stage-whispers at her, "Oh..and a good thing.. You don't look like your father - lucky you", he jokingly said, earning a chuckle from his both blond friends.

Steve was about to say something to Thor, but saw the god of thunder eyes at someone approaching towards them. So the Captain looks behind him and saw his wife shyly stepping up to be in front of him. Natasha looks at Steve, she sighs and then looks at Thor, smiling sadly at him as she silently asks for his forgiveness of ger acting rudely towards him _and_ her beautiful niece. (After seeing Steve and Tony interact with Thor's daughter, she realized it didn't matter who Torunn's mother is, because Torunn was Thor's _daughter_ and that made her part of the family already. Whoever mother she had, she is _Thor's_ , and that was enough to her to be loved and _goddamn_ ' _accepted_ '). So she looks at Torunn and leans closer to see her.

Natasha's heart melt instantly and felt guilty at the same time because how in the world she could be 'mad' at this little angel ? It wasn't her concern how Jane and Thor broke up or why Torunn was conceived in the first place while the time she was _sure_ Thor was in a relationship with Jane.

She smiles at the baby girl and sees up at her father, "She's so beautiful, Thor", the redhead told the god, who smiles and nods his head in thank you, "Congratulations", Natasha told while looking down again at the girl.

Odinson sighs and smiles proudly, "Thank you, friend Natasha", he told. Steve looks at his wife and gently pushed Torunn to her, making the Spy to look up at him.

"Carry her", Rogers smiles at her, Natasha stares at him for a bit and then nods her head. Steve smiles brightly and carefully sets Torunn on his wife's arms. Natasha lets out a breathless chuckle as she looks down at her niece, she slowly leans to kiss the baby's forehead, making the baby to grunt. The four smiled at the small but cute grunt, the Spy reaching over to caress Torunn's cheek with her knuckles.

"So Torunn ?", Romanoff asked without looking up, hypnotized by the beauty of her niece.

"Yes, friend Natasha"

She heard Thor respond her, so she smiles for the whatever time and sweetly says, "Hello, Torunn..", the baby blinks at the motherly voice, "..I'm auntie Nat", the redhead said and places another kiss on Torunn's forehead, making the baby to grunt again, " _Aww_ , you're so cute", Natasha told as her heart _definitely_ was won by _her niece_.

* * *

Thor let _everyone_ carry his daughter as he beamed proudly at everyone who told him she was so cute or pretty. They all realize, like Natasha, Torunn was innocent of whatever her father did to Jane.

Natasha, after holding Torunn for a long ass time, she reluctantly gave the baby to Clint, who wanted to hold her. (He said he needed practice on how to hold a baby properly). The Spy motherly gave Torunn a kiss on her forehead and left, but not before patting Thor's shoulder. The god smiled at her.

She smiled too and leaves her friends, turning around to see her husband sitting by himself in one of the couches, he was smiling brightly while seeing his family eagerly meeting the new member of the family.

"I didn't _imagine_ this was what you're referring to when you said that Thor wanted to 'show' us something", Natasha said as she walks towards him. Steve chuckles and shrugs his shoulder.

"Yeah..", he smiles warmly at her. Romanoff smirks and goes to sit between his legs. The Captain smiles as he sighs, scooting back to let his wife sit comfortably. He wraps his arms around her as Natasha tangles their fingers, leaning back on his chest,"..It was a shocker", Rogers told, resting his chin on top of her head. The redhead sighs deeply and looks over to Thor.

"I'm not gonna question why or how..", she starts, "..But it's not hard to put two and two together", Natasha told while seeing Thor's wide smile. She smiled sadly thinking in the god's girlfriend (or _ex_ ), "I just feel sorry for Jane", the Spy pouts.

"Me too", Rogers slightly nods his head, hugging her tighter.

"James' teacher called me the other day...", Romanoff said, changing the topic to another one. (Since the one before was getting her sad.)

"Oh yeah ? What'd she tell yuh ?", Steve asked while seeing his family erupted in laughter, making him smile.

The redhead sighs and half turns herself to face him, "He got into a fight - well, actually into an argument ?", she told as Steve frowns, " _Defending_ a kid of his age from a _bully_ ", Natasha smirks, knowing what his reaction is gonna be.

Steve looks down at her and slowly smiled, "That's _my boy_ ", he proudly stated, chest puffed out. The Spy rolled her eyes while chuckling at her husband, who smiles and shakes her a bit, "What happened ?", he asked about James.

"Apparently this third-grader from his class was molesting this kid same age as James, so James and the _another_ kid of his age stepped up for the small kid", Romanoff explained. Steve chuckles and looks at his son. (Who's in the arms of his uncle Tony, smiling brightly as his family were around Thor and Clint, who is holding Torunn).

"Again...that's _my boy_ ", he smiles brightly. The redhead rolls her eyes playfully.

"Look at him", she told, "He's been around Torunn like her guardian angel"

Rogers tilts his head to the side and nods his head in approval, "Well, she's his little cousin, of course he was to protect her", he shrugged his shoulders, proud of his son's protectiveness in such young age. Steve smirks seeing his kid pointing at Torunn while he whispered something to his uncle Tony's ear, "Man, Torunn is not even a month and she already has me around her finger", the Soldier confessed, making his wife chuckle and nod her head.

"Me too", she smiles brightly. The redhead sighs and rolls her head to see up at him. She whispers, "Do you want to see James' pictures when he was a baby ?"

Rogers looks down and stares at her, smiling warmly, "Yeah", he whispered too.

Natasha stands up and offers her hand to him, he takes it. The Spy smiles and leads her husband towards her quarters (room).

Once there, she walks them towards her bedroom and gestures him to sit on the mattress, which he does while she goes to her walk-in closet. Natasha grabs a box from the floor and takes out an album that said _Steven_ _James Rogers_.

"There are pictures of him as a newborn and few months after that - I haven't put new ones", she explained as she walks over him.

Steve smiles at her nods his head, taking the offered album. He stares at it and then sighs, opening it ever so slowly. Natasha sighs too and gently sits down next to him. The Soldier immediately smiled seeing his _newborn son_ in the pictures, and indeed there are pictures of James as a newborn at the beginning. He flicked through the pages, his smile not ever fading while the redhead was nervously glancing at him. The Captain stopped when he saw one picture in particular, he smiled wider.

"A _Dodgers_ shirt ?", Steve asked, looking and lifting an eyebrow at her, "With _Rogers_ on the back", he chuckles. Romanoff smirks and shrugs.

"Well, it's his last name. What do you want me to put ?", she said as a matter of fact. The Soldier smiles and keeps flipping the pages, stopping when he saw one of James' as a newborn, Natasha holding him and smiling brightly at the camera. He sighs and smiles sadly at the picture, tracing his fingers on it.

"I remember this day", Rogers said as he stares at his son and wife's picture. Natasha sighs too and nods her head.

"Yeah..", she reaches to put her hand on his shoulder, "Your dad told us", the redhead whispered. The Captain nods while gulping.

"I just wish I would've been there with you - throughout your whole pregnancy, and delivery, and James' first months. Hell, even when you found out you were pregnant", he said and buried his face in his hands. The Spy sighs deeply and rubs his back, then suddenly he turns to see her, knitting his brows and tilting his head, "How was that even possible ? I remember you told me you couldn't have kids. What happened ?", the blond asked confused and curiously.

Romanoff smiles at him, "Well, _apparently_ , since the Super Soldier Serum has _healing_ factors…", she trailed, letting the Captain to figure out the rest. He slowly widened his eyes as he lets out a breathy chuckle.

"Really ?", Rogers asked totally in shock.

"Yep", Natasha nodded, "Thanks to it - and _you_ of course..", she chuckles and bumps his shoulder with hers, making the Soldier blush furiously and averting his gaze but her. Romanoff smiles warmly and reaches for his hand, "..I was able to have the most precious and important person in my life", she told gratefully. Steve turns to see her, a ghost smug smile on his mouth.

" _Me_?", he teased.

The redhead laughs and shoves his arm, making him to giggle, "Such a charmer, Rogers", she said.

Steve stopped laughing, Natasha stops too as he slowly reaches to cup her face, he kisses her sweetly. The Soldier sighs in her mouth and snakes an arm around her waist, pressing her to him. Rogers slowly and reluctantly broke the kiss, but Natasha shook her head, reaching for his face and kissing him again.

"Don't we have to go back ?", Steve asked between the kisses, he smirks playfully as the Spy growls and roughly pushes him back to the mattress.

"They'll be fine - told Tony to keep an eye on James", she said while standing up from the bed and going to straddle the Captain, who was silently staring at his beautiful wife.

The redhead grins mischievously, hearing no complaints from him, so she rolls her hips over his crotch. Steve groans as his hands flew to grip her hips, he breathlessly chuckled. Rogers looks up at his wife and _no words_ could describe her beauty, she looked like an angel but at the same time like a devil.

"What are you waiting for, _Captain_ ?", Natasha slurs seductively, making her husband to grip harder on her hips as he growls deep from his chest. She felt a shot of pleasure shot straight to her core at the sound while a shiver flashes all over her body. Steve sits straight as he kisses her neck, slowly unzipping her dress, the redhead throws her head back, closing her eyes and allowing him full access to her neck. The Soldier begins nibbling her pulse point, making her to gasp and bit her lip while he finished with the zipper and gently slides the dress off her shoulders. Romanoff lets go of his hair to shrug off the dress and letting the fabric pool around her waist.

Steve leaves her neck to kiss her lips passionately, Natasha responding immediately with her own passion. They continue kissing while they both helped each other taking their clothes off, throwing them carelessly around the room. Once naked, Natasha breaks the kiss, panting and smiling, she rests her forehead on his. Rogers smiles back and grips her hips to lift her, his quite hard and excited length looking for home. She bites her lip and snakes her hand between them, gently gripping his member, making her husband gasp and drop his head to her shoulder. The Captain groans while Natasha kept stroking him, she smiles as giving him pecks on his temple or blond - already damp - hair. He leans his head back and looks at her, he gently takes her hand away from him as with one arm around her small waist and the other one grabbing his length to enter her warmth.

Lowering her down, they both moaned when Steve hit home. Natasha sighs and bites her lip again, then she lifts her eyebrows and her mouth was a perfect 'o', eyes tightly closed, feeling him _fulling_ her. Sure they already had sex and _several_ times in this position, but that was _after_ Steve's accident. _But_ , this was the first time they do this position _before_ his recovery, so it was like if they were doing this position for the first time.

"I love you", Natasha breathed out as she rolls her hips, making him groan.

"Love yuh too", Steve grunts on her neck, and goes to grip her hips as she bounces down harder, she throws her head back at the change of pace. The redhead moans louder and grips onto his shoulders, Rogers groans and smoothly flips them over. He maneuvered to scoot her further up from the mattress while still being deep inside of her, Natasha wrapping her arms and legs around him. She smiled and bites her lip as the Captain set her down, looking deeply into her eyes.

"God, you're so beautiful", he said, reaching to cup her jaw with one hand while the other one rests on her hip.

Romanoff smirks and leans up to peck his lips, "You're not so bad yourself, Rogers", she lifts her hips, making the Soldier to growl and drop his forehead on hers in pleasure. He chuckles and then leans in to kiss her, the Spy sighs and runs her fingers through his blond hair, kissing him back.

Rogers started to move slowly in and out of her, he set his elbows on each side of her head, hands fisting the sheets.

During theilovemaking, they both noticed ( _until now_ ) that whenever he flip them over, his dog tags were rattling and hitting her neck and chin. They looked at the necklace and then to each other, chuckling, Natasha grins and hooks her finger on the necklace to bring him down. She kisses him deeply while they kept moving in synchronization...

 

* * *

**I don’t own any of the pictures below...**

 

**Meet Torunn Thorsdottir...**

****

 

**The Facility’ terrace...**

****

 

**Steve and Natasha...**

****

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment ;)
> 
> The song by the way, it's called Angel. And by The Weeknd
> 
> I know it doesn't go with the chapter, but I just can't get rid of the song


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any mistakes are mine...
> 
> Feel free to comment ;)

You have a nice day, Jamie", Natasha sweetly told her son, who smiles brightly and nods his head.

"Okay, mommy", the kid replied. The redhead was dropping him off at school since she was going on a mission in an hour. She was hunched in front of him while they were outside of his classroom as other parents dropping their kids too.

"Be a good boy and _no_ fighting, if someone is picking on you, tell the teacher. Okay ?", she fixes his hair a bit.

"Yes, ma'am", he said, bobbing his head excitedly. The Spy smiles lovingly at her son and places a soft kiss on his forehead.

"Alright, I love you. I'll be seeing you in three days - daddy is gonna stay with you", she said as she stands up to leave. And as a matter of fact, the Soldier was probably already home from a mission.

James nods again, "Okay. Love you too", said the little Rogers and rushes to enter his classroom.

Natasha sighs and smiles warmly at her son, who's now waving and saying 'good morning, Mrs Johnson' to his teacher. Mrs Johnson looks up from her desk and smiles back at him. The redhead smiles one more time and turns around to leave the school.

She arrived at the Facility and what she predicted, Steve was already there and freshly showered, he smiled as soon she entered _their_ quarters. He was in kitchen hen mixing God knows what in a bowl.

"Hey", Rogers greets her while she smiles back and goes towards him.

"Hey", she replied and hugs her husband from behind, standing on her tiptoes to see over his shoulder, "What are you cooking ?", Romanoff asked as she rests her chin on his shoulder and gently running her hands over his hard chest.

"I'm gonna make omelets - ya want some ?", Steve told, cracking the final egg into the bowl. Natasha nods her head and backs up to turn on the stove.

"Yes, please", she sang/said to her husband, who left what he was doing and now it was his turn to hug her from behind.

She yelped in surprise as Steve kisses the back of her ear, "For _my queen_ ? _Anything_ she wants", he murmured while his arms wrapped all her form. The Spy giggles and leans back to his embrace.

"Today is gonna be the first time I'll pick up James from school", Rogers told, kissing her cheek and then continues to mix the eggs.

"Yeah, he's going to be _thrilled_ ", Natasha smiles and goes to get a pan but she then turns around to see her husband, "And remember, there's a parent meeting tomorrow afternoon _and_ then they'll allow the students show the campus to their parents", the redhead told. Steve glances at her over his shoulder while mixing the eggs, smiling.

"Okay. Got it, babe", he said and send her a kiss, making his wife chuckle and roll her eyes at him.

Later on, after they ate and did a _quickie_ (a good luck on the mission from Steve), he helped her pack her stuff and even walked her towards the Quinjet on the roof.

"Love you", Natasha kissed him as the Jet was ready to go.

"Love you too", Rogers kisses her back and smiles as they break the embrace, seeing her reluctantly letting him go.

Steve watched her getting into the Quinjet as she takes a seat and him backing up when the Jet closes its ramp-door. He stares up at the Jet while it disappears into the distance, the Captain smiles and goes back inside.

Time went by quickly was time to pick up his son, so he heads to the parking lot and drives his truck. When he arrived at the school, he exits his vehicle and goes inside the building, not before locking his truck _and_ putting on his incognito attire. The Captain friendly smiled at the receptionist as he walked by, the lady blushed and smiles back shyly. He walked towards his son's classroom while parents walking down the hallway, they were either already taking their child or going to pick them up. Steve smoothly walked through the busy hallway, getting to James' class, he saw Mrs Johnson at the entrance and smiling at everyone.

"Good evening, ma'am", Rogers politely smiled at her.

"Oh, Mr Rogers !", the teacher gasps and smiled wider, "I haven't seen you in a long time", she told. Steve chuckles and smiles apologetically.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that - I've been busy at work recently", he said.

Mrs Johnson scoffs and dismisses him with her hand, "I totally understand, Mr Rogers. Don't worry", said the teacher, then pointing inside her classroom with her thumb, "Oh uh... He fell asleep like five minutes ago. So I'll bring him very quick..", she said, beginning to go inside for her sleeping student, she says, "..Your son sure has a _lot_ of energy, that's why we keep him and other _two_ boys constantly doing something"

"Really ?", Steve asks, thinking James was causing some trouble. Mrs Johnson stopped by the door frame, hearing him, "I'm sorry if he gives you any trouble", the Captain breath out, making a mental note to have a _conversation_ with his son. No child of his would cause any trouble to no one.

"Oh no ! I didn't mean it like that, Mr Rogers !", Mrs Johnson chuckles while she shakes her head, "I was saying that he and his little friends have so much energy. But overall they three are such good kids", the teacher told with a smile, "And I'm so sure I've neverhad seen - especially these days - kids so respectful, kind, polite, and well educated like your son and the other two boys"

Rogers sighs and nods his head, "I'm glad ta hear that..", the blond smiles, "..My wife and I try to raise him good, even though he's _so_ spoiled by our family, we try to keep him straight"

"That's great to hear, Mr Rogers. Many parents don't think like you and your wife", Mrs Johnson told before smiling at the Captain and going inside her classroom.

* * *

While Mrs Johnson went inside to get James, Steve waited outside, turned when he heard and saw three women walking down the hall, giggling and talking to each other. They were busy talking with each other, but as soon the lady from the middle saw him, she flattens on her steps, making her other two friends look at whatever caused their friend's _full attention_ be taken from them like that. They slowed their steps as they kept walking towards the classroom.

Steve pursed his lips at the women's intense stare, he shifts on his feet, he curtly nods at them, "Ladies", he puts his hands on his pockets as he uncomfortably stares at the ground.

"Here to pick up your _nephew_ ?", the lady from the middle, (lets call her like that), asked the Captain, who lifts his head to see them already at the door.

"Um, no", Rogers shakes his head and glances inside his kid's classroom to see if Mrs Johnson was already coming. He saw the teacher _barely_ gathering James' stuff, so he looks at the ladies and grins, "My son", he told with a boyish grin, making the women gasp quietly to themselves. (But thanks to his enchanted hearing, he was able to catch it loud and clear).

"Oh, so you're a _single_ father ?", one of the women asked.

"It must be hard raising your son _alone_ ", the other lady asked too.

Steve looked at them and shakes his head, "Well, I'm actually -

"I _totally_ understand what you're going through - we can _arrange_ a meal anytime you want, talk about it. My treat", the lady from _the middle_ smiles at him, flirtatious glances were thrown towards the Soldier, who chuckles nervously and shakes his head again.

"Well, thank you for the offer, ma'am - but I'm good", Rogers politely declined, "I wanna spend time with my son. So", he told, glancing _again_ inside of the classroom. Now Mrs Johnson wasn't in his eyesight.

"Who's your son ?", a lady asked, making him tear his eyes from the room to her.

"James Rogers", Steve smiles at her and returned his eyes again towards the classroom, _now_ seeing Mrs Johnson putting a folder inside of James' backpack.

They all gasp _loudly_ , Steve turns again to see them, confused. The woman from the middle had her eyes wide open while the other two were in shock, " _James_ is _ **your**_ son ?", she said. And by the way she said it, like with wickedness, Steve didn't appreciate it.

"Yeah..", Rogers crosses his arms, now not even bothering to wait for the _slow ass_ teacher, "Do you know him ?", he asked, narrowing his eyebrows. The ladies nod and the one in the middle laughs nervously.

"Um, yeah ! He goes to the same class as ours", she smiles at him.

The Soldier nods his head, "Oh, that's great", he faked a big smile, now knowing _why_ his wife didn't like these women.

"So, uh.. you're Mrs Natasha's _husband_ ?", the middle lady asked venomously. Steve slowly smiles again, but now it was a genuine one.

"Yes, ma'am", he said while nodding his head. The three ladies harden their faces and _thankfully_ Mrs Johnson decided to finally make an appearance.

"Here you go, Mr Rogers", the teacher said while she walks out of the classroom with a sleeping James in her arms and his backpack. Steve quickly and gently grabbed his son from her and then she handed him the backpack, "Today he couldn't show you around campus, but if you want, he can show you tomorrow", she told with a sweet smile. The Captain nods and carefully adjusts his kid in his forearm.

"That'll be great, ma'am. Thank you", the blond smiles back and nods at her.

"You have a good one, Mr Rogers", the teacher said and turns to get the three ladies' kids.

Steve smiles, "Likewise. Thank you", he replied as he turns around to walk away, but not before nodding to the women and coldly say from his shoulder, "Bye, ladies"

Steve kept walking, not wanting to look back at the women who constantly picked on his wife. The reason ? He doesn't know, he guesses he'll have to ask Natasha. He walked out of the school and opens the door behind him to put his kid in his car seat. Rogers carefully sets him down, but it was enough to make the blond boy stir.

"Daddy ?", James asked once Steve was buckling him. The child tilts his head in confusion, since he saw his dad had picked him up from school.

"Hey, buddy", the Captain smiled warmly at his son, who kept his brows furrowed, "Morning", Rogers chuckled as his son slowly smiled brightly.

"Yuh picked me up", the boy gave him a drunken smile.

"Yes, I did", the Soldier smiles and finishes buckling him.

James sees his father close the door and go to his seat, "Can we _please_ go eat, daddy ?", the blond asked nicely.

"Sure, kiddo. What do you want ?", Rogers asked, smiling while starting the engine.

" _Everything_ ", James whined as he dramatically threw his hands on the air. Steve laughs and nods his head, putting the truck in reverse.

"Okay, son", the Captain said.

* * *

Steve took James to a small restaurant that was on the way home. They sat on a booth, but sat next to each other, when the Captain ordered their drinks, he noticed James was still kinda sleepy.

"You good, bud ?", he asked his son, who puts his small arms on the table to rest his head, facing towards his father.

"Yeah", James gave him a small smile, eyes hooded.

"Yuh still sleepy ?", Steve gave him a knowing smile as he reaches to soothe down his kid's hair.

"A little bit", said the blond boy. Rogers chuckled while he kept his hand in his hair.

" _A_ _little bit_ ? - yuh look like you're drunk", the Soldier joked, making his son to frown.

James tilts his head, " _Drunk_ ? What's that, daddy ?", he innocently asked. Steve smiles fondly at him.

"Nothing, son"

After a while, both Rogers were already eating and chitchatting. James telling his dad about school and his homework and Steve attentively listening or answering his son's questions.

"Daddy ?", James called him. Steve nods his head while swallowing his food.

"Yes ?", he answered and then wipes his mouth with his napkin.

James side smiles as he looks at his dad, "C-can I tell you something ?", he asked. The Soldier immediately nods his head again.

"Sure thing, buddy", Steve said and puts down his fork to turn sideways, giving his son full attention, "Yuh can tell me _anything_ , alright ? I'm your dad and you can trust me"

"Okay", the kid said timidly with a shy smile, "Umm...there's this _kid_ that likes to molest me and tell me _stuff_..", he trailed, "..He's bigger and olderthan me", James finished. Steve nods his head and sighs.

"Well, even though he's _bigger_ and _older_ than you, son. That doesn't give him the right to molest _you_ or other kids", he told his child, "Your mom told me the other day you stood up for your friend the other day", he smiled at him proudly.

The little boy chuckled while ducking his head shyly, "I promise you, daddy. I wasn't gonna hit him !", he said a bit panicked. The Captain chuckled and shakes his head.

"It's okay, son. It's okay - I know you wouldn't", he reaches to put a hand on his small back, "But you did the correct thing - violence isn't the best way to solve problems, alright ?", said Steve.

"Yes, Sir", James firmly nods his head, making his father smile proud, "So, what should I do to make him stop ?", the boy asked while tilting his head to the side.

"Well, first of all, you need to tell your teacher", Steve says, "If that doesn't make him stop, tell me or your mom, and we'll talk with your teacher or the kid's parents"

"Alright", James said with furrowed brows, collecting all what his dad just told him.

* * *

**The next day…**

Steve was leaned on the wall next to James' classroom, waiting for him to come out. He straightened himself when he heard the teacher coming, Mrs Johnson soon comes out with him and another boy, said boy goes to his mother while James immediately hugs Steve's legs. The Captain looks down and smiles widely.

"Hi, my boy ! How was school today !?", Steve asked once he thank Mrs Johnson, who nodded and goes back inside to get more of her students.

"It was good", James lowers his head. Steve instantly knew something was wrong, he hunched down in front of him.

"And why that sad face, buddy ?", he asked his child.

The blond boy sighs deeply while his father gently grabs his chin, lifting his face, " _Leonard_ keeps telling me mean stuff..", he says, "..Calling me names - today he told me I was a _dwarf dimwit nerd_ ", the kid finished with lowering his head again. Rogers clenched his jaw about this. Now, here's the thing, he has never _been_ a violent person, _never_. And he thinks he'll never be one.

(Notice he said, never _been_ , like speaking in past tense, sooo.)

 _Because_ , whenever someone messes with your cubs….

Steve sighs and grits his teeth, " _Did_ he ?", he said as he puts a hand on his back to bring him closer while the other hand begins to soothe his hair back.

"Yeah...just because I answered a math problem before anyone else", James pouts.

Steve sighs again and nods his head, trying to change the topic, "What problem you solved, son ?", he gives him a warm smile, his son giving him one back.

"56 divided by 5", James nonchalantly says, "Which is 11.2"

Steve smiles and nods his head, his son sure was quite smart. He was about to tell him something else, when someone clears their throat, "Excuse me, Sir ?"

The Captain turns around to see the principal friendly smiling at them, "Mr Rogers, am I correct ?", he said, Steve nods his head while standing up and going to shake the man's hand.

"Yes, Sir", Rogers smiles too. They broke the handshake as the principal smiles again.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I would like a word with you", he told.

The Soldier nods again but he furrowed his brows, "Oh uh, is my son's in trouble ?", he asked confused.

"Oh no, Mr Rogers !", the principal clears, "He's a _great_ student, one of our _best_ actually. Ever", the principal smiled brightly at the two blonds. Steve smiles back and pats his son's head, "James, how about you wait for your dad in your classroom? _Then_ you can show him around", the principal told the kid, who nods.

"Yes, Sir, Mr Principal", James politely said as he goes back into his classroom.

"So, what did you wanted to talk to me about ? - you said something about my son ?", Steve said while crossing his arms, giving the principal his full attention.

"Yes. You see, your son and two other boys are the _most_ advanced children I have _ever_ see attend this school, Mr Rogers - of course there was been more, but your kid and the other two, are _quite_ different..", the man says, "..Different in the way of intelligence, _endless_ energy, and some other stuff I have noticed", the principal rambled, making the Soldier to make a confused face, "Anyways...So, what I wanted to tell you - offer actually - is that we would like to send your son to a special class where _only_ exceptionally gifted people can enter - it's in _Harvard_ by the way", he finished.

Rogers sighs and smiles, "Wow. Umm, I don't think if my son is _that_ smart, Principal Feige", he said, shrugging his shoulders casually, "I guess he's just _smart_ "

"Mr Rogers", the principal starts, smiling at the Captain, "Your son might be a _prodigy_ child", he excitedly waves his hands in the air, "In Harvard your son can develop his full capacity !", he told, Steve sighs and shakes his head.

"I think you're over exaggerating things, Principal Morita..", he said, "..My son is just a _normal_ child", Rogers chuckled nervously.

The principal shakes his head, disagreeing with the father, "A four year old child _who_ has to be in third grade because of his intelligence ?", he man lifts his brow at Steve, who pursues his lips tightly. Principal Morita sighs and waves his hand at him, "Look, just think about it, okay ?", he told. Steve sighs too and nods his head.

"I just want my son to _grow_ _normal_. That's it", the Captain shifts his hands to his hips. The principal widened his eyes while he thought something in this head.

"Such a coincidence...the other parents denied the offer _and_ told me the _same_ thing as you - about wanting their kids to grow _normal_ ", the man told the Soldier, who was about to say something bit the principal sighs again, "Anyway, consider the offer, Mr Rogers", pleaded the man as he takes to put his hand to shake it with Steve.

"I sure will", the blond said and shakes the principal's hand. Once they finished talking, Steve turned around and gently knocked James' classroom door, peeking his head to see his son talking to his teacher, "Hey, buddy", Rogers smiled sweetly at his son, who smiles back and quickly grabs his backpack from the floor. James said goodbye to his teacher and walks towards his father. Steve waves back to the teacher, who waves back too.

"Hey, daddy - yuh ready to show you my school !?", James asked once they walked hand-in-hand through the hallway.

The Soldier smiles and looks down at him, "Yeah, come on", he told and James giggles, pulling his father towards the first stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you agree that whenever they mess with your child or someone you love, you'll get all BEAST mode ? Haha. (Or is it just me ?)
> 
> Feel free to comment ;)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment :)

"...And this is where I play with my friends", James said as he shows his father the playground. The boy already showed Steve all the school area and places he always passed through the buildings. The Captain smiled when his son rushed towards the swings.

"Azari and Hank ?", asked Steve, who helps his kid to sit on the swing.

"Yep !", James nodded happily while his father began slowly swing him, "They're pretty cool", the boy told as he grips the chains tightly. (Just like his uncle Tony taught him so).

"I bet they are", Rogers said with a smile, keeping on swinging James gently.

James was giggling when Steve heard footsteps coming towards both Rogers. So he glances over his shoulder to see a woman and a boy.

"Mr Rogers ?", the lady called, making Steve to _now_ turn his head towards the woman and recognizes her, she was the woman from yesterday, (the one from the _middle_ ). The Captain straightens himself while gently grabs James' swing and making his kid stop. The lady smiles brightly and waves her hand as she kept a hand on the boy's shoulder, "Hi, I was wondering if I could have a word with you ?", she asked friendly while Steve lift his son out of the swing and set him down on the ground. James immediately hiding behind his father's leg.

"Umm, sure", said the Soldier, the lady smiled brighter. He looks down at his son, ruffling his hair, "James, how about you go play with the boy ?", Steve told his kid.

James looks up and him and shakes his head slightly, Steve knits his brows and _instantly_ knew something was wrong with just only seeing the kid's _pleading_ eyes, "No, daddy..", the boy's voice was small and soft, "..I don't wanna play with _Leonard_ ", James pleads while giving his father the puppy eyes. The Captain frowns when his son mentioned _Leonard_ , he remembers Natasha telling him that _Leonard_ is the kid molesting _his son_.

Rogers nods his head firmly as he bends down to pick up his son, "Okay", Steve told his kid, who immediately hugged his neck and wraps his little legs around his father's waist while the Soldier looks over to the lady and _Leonard_ , "Actually, ma'am..", Rogers said on his Captain America voice, staring down at them, "..I forgot I have something to do, sorry", told Steve as he starts walking towards his truck. (Since James already finished showing him the school. And because _this_ lady already ruined their day).

"Oh ! It's okay, don't worry !", the lady said _clearly_ disappointed while she turns around. Steve ignored her and kept walking with his son, but he realized something, so he abruptly stopped and turns around to stare down at the lady.

"And you know what ?", Steve says, making the woman nod her head repeatedly. The Soldier knits his brows and coldly continues, "Your son has been molesting my kid these couple days ago, so please tell your son to _stop_ ", he didn't need to say no more, so he turns back again and leaves the lady and her son.

Steve sighs, turning his head, he softly kisses James' temple. He was _fuming_ over knowing his son was being bullied. The Captain couldn't believe he was furious, because normally he's a very peaceful person, (and even when Natasha told him about James being bullied at school by an older kid, he at first was mad but then he played it cool and went mature handling the situation).

 _ **But**_ _,_ just actually seeing/meeting the kid _and_ knowing who was his mother, (who's happen to be the lady that is saying things at Natasha _too_ ), he just felt the _urge_ to protect and defend his family.

He was so deep in thoughts, that he didn't even realize he reached the parking lot already. He notices his son his still wrapped around him and quiet.

"You okay, champ ?", Rogers asked as he keeps walking towards his truck. James looks up at his father, who looks down and smiles down at him. The kid shyly smiles back, his blue eyes were shining in admiration at Steve, and Steve couldn't have swoon more at the sight of those baby blue eyes of his son.

"Thank you for standing up for me, daddy", James said as he rests his head back to his dad's chest. Steve warmly smiles to himself and lovingly hugs his kid.

"Of course, kiddo. I'm not gonna stay quiet knowing that my son is being bullied", he told while reaching the vehicle and unlocked it.

"I love yuh, dad", James mumbled.

The Soldier smiled again and opens the passenger's door, "Love yuh too, son", Steve grinned widely.

After all _that_ , the Captain took James to see the ducks in the lake and chill on a nearby bench. Once they finished, they went back home and went directly to the main living room, and there were _another_ two blondies in there.

"Thor !", Steve greeted his friend - who Steve hadn't seen in days - _and_ who was sitting on a stool and giving his daughter her pacifier.

"Hey, brother Steven !", Thor said as he stands up while still holding the pacifier for his baby girl (she was throwing it out once in a while). The Rogers walked towards them as the Captain smiles brightly at seeing Torunn again.

"Hey, Thor - and hello to you too, sweetheart", Steve kept smiling while leaning down to caress Torunn's cheek.

"Hi, uncle Thor !", James said, waving and smiling widely at his uncle.

Thor beams at his nephew, "Well hello there, little Rogers !", he boomed and gestures Steve to hold Torunn for him, which the Soldier happily accepted. Thor gently lend her and then turns to now carry James, "How's my boy doing ?!", Thor asked and throws the boy to the air (not using all his strength of course), making James giggle uncontrollably while Steve smiles warmly at them as he keeps giving Torunn her pacifier.

"Good !", said James as his uncle settles him on his massive forearm.

"Would you like get some ice cream ? - since we already ran out", Thor asked excitedly.

"Yes, please !", James responded with the same enthusiasm, he turns to look at his father, "Daddy ! Can I go with uncle Thor !?", he asked sweetly. Rogers looks up at his son and nods.

"Sure", Steve told and smiles.

"Can you keep an eye on her for me ?", Thor asked too while he walks towards the exit.

The Captain smiles again and jerks his chin at him, "Yeah, go on", he said as he watches the two blonds go through the exit. He then smiles to himself and looks down the beautiful baby girl looking up at him as she sucks at her pacifier, "Hey, beautiful..", he says and walks over where Thor was to sit there, "..Your dad sure dressed you up cute - or was it yuh ma ?, he chuckled softly and gently tickled her, making Torunn's small lips to slowly turn upwards, "Huh ?", Steve kept tickling her and smiling, "I bet it was your momma", he told. Torunn now cooing and grinning at the Soldier while she still had the pacifier on her mouth, Rogers chuckles and gently removed the pacifier from her mouth, "You know what ? You're _definitely_ my favorite niece now", he says and tenderly caress her hair, "Yep, uncle Steve is gonna spoil you to death"

Torunn gurgles happily/loudly as Steve smiles and tares a napkin and settles it down to leave the pacifier on top of it, he rearranged Torunn's blanket around her with one arm holding her and the other one doing the work. (Since it was already sliding up and uncovering her legs).

"I see you're babysitting"

A voice said, making the Captain turn to it and seeing Bruce walking into the living room, "Hey, man", Steve smiles at him while the Doctor walks towards him.

"Hey", Banner greeted back and looks down at Torunn, "And hello to you too, Torunn", the Hulk cooed at the girl, who grins at him, "Where's everyone ?", Bruce asked while still cooing at the baby.

"Thor and James went to get some ice cream, I don't know where the rest are", Steve told, keeping his eyes down at the happy baby too.

"J, where's everybody ?", the Hulk asked the AI while taking a seat on a stool.

" _Mr Stark and Mr Barton are in a mission - Mrs Romanoff too, in a different one though.._ ", JARVIS says, " _..Mr Barnes went to Ms Hill's house. Mr Wilson is -_

"Woah woah _woah_ !", Bruce quickly straighten himself hearing about Bucky, he watches in shock at Steve, who smiles at the doctor, "What in world ? Bucky at _Maria's_?", Bruce chuckled incredulously. Steve still smiles and nods his head while he rocks Torunn back and forth.

"Yeah, he's kinda getting points now", the Captain grins as Banner huffs amused by the Winter Soldier's charm.

"Wow, I _really_ need him to give me some advice", he joked.

"Nope, _believe_ me. You don't wanna know", Rogers teased sharing a laugh. Torunn began to fuss and making the Soldier look down at her, "Hey, hey, hey, what's wrong, baby girl ?", Steve asked concerned because of the sudden mood of the girl, who kept whining. Steve goes to the cupboard and grabs one of her _many_ bottles (thank you, uncle Tony for buying them) and begins to prepare her bottle, which he quickly learned how to make one.

"Here, let me take her while you do her bottle", Banner said as he walks towards the blond to take the baby from his arms. Steve smiles and passes the fussy girl to the Doctor, "Hi, Tori", Bruce greets as the baby squirms, "Don't cry, little lady - uncle Steve is getting you your formula"

Rogers goes to the pantry and grabs Torunn's Gerber Pure Water and Enfamil Formula from it and pours the exact measure from both to the bottle while Bruce rocks the baby. Then, Steve closes the bottle, shaking it. The Captain smiles at Bruce as he gestures him to give him the baby, which Banner _gladly_ gives her.

"Shh, there yuh go, honey", Rogers gently gives the bottle to his niece, who immediately and greedily begins to suck, "Uncle Steve is here", he told the baby. The blond man coos her as he rocks her gently yet lovingly.

Banner smiles, "You're really good with kids, Cap", he said as he takes a seat back to the stool. Steve grins proudly while he holds the bottle, shrugging his shoulder.

"I know one or two things 'bout them", he casually says, making Bruce chuckle. He then looks down to Torunn and leans his lower back at the counter by the sink, "I just feel like, I wanna pay back with Torunn what with I couldn't get to do with James when he was little", Rogers spoke with the truth. The Doctor sighs and shakes his head, leaning forward to rest his elbows on the island.

"You can't turn back time, what is done is done - don't blame yourself about that, Steve", he told.

"I can't help it, Bruce", said the blond, who shrugs while his eyes turned to see his friend. Banner sighs and grins mischievously.

"Well, you can have _another_ one", the Hulk suggested with an eyebrow lifted.

Steve smiles and shakes his head, "I'm not sure Nat would like another kid - I guess we're good with James", he said, Bruce frowns.

"And how'd you know she doesn't want another baby ?", the Doc asks as he crosses his arms. Rogers _really_ didn't know if Natasha wanted another kid, he just guessed because she had an implant. (So that means she doesn't want _another_ baby, right ?)

"Uhh.. I don't know, we actually haven't talked about it", he told. Bruce smiles widely and nods his head.

Bruce: 1

Steve: 0

"You see ?", Banner smirks at the blushing Captain.

* * *

Steve and Bruce were in the main living room watching a Sitcom on the TV, he was holding a sleeping Torunn while Bruce was eating candies. He smiles at a joke a character says when his Stark-Phone buzzed in his pocket, he carefully reaches for it without waking up his niece. He smiles when he sees it's Peter, he shifts Torunn to one arm to use one hand to text his brother.

They text back and forth for bit, the young man telling him about work and life.

Steve Rogers: _so, youre gonna enroll?_

Peter Parker: _maybe. Idk yet_

Steve chuckles softly remembering he used not to know what 'idk' mean. But thanks to his _millennial_ young brother, he knows almost all the slang words. He smirks and texts back as he hears the sitcom and Bruce's small laughs on the background.

S: _any doubts or something, you know im here for you bro. No matter what_

He set his phone down without locking it and waits for Peter's response while he looks up at the TV, not knowing where the plot had gone, since his attention was on his phone. His phone buzzes again, so he turns his gaze back down again.

P: _thanks man. i know i can count on u_

P: _actually. can i talk with u?_

Rogers knits his brows in worry, so he manages to quickly text back one-handedly (again, thanks to Peter for tips of the modern world.)

S: _sure. here in the facility or where?_

P: _my place?_

S: _alright see ya_

He puts his Stark-Phone back into his pocket and glances at the Doctor, who was so invested into the Sitcom.

"Hey, Bruce ?", Rogers called him. Banner turns his head and nods.

"Yeah, what's up ?", he asked, lowering the volume of the TV.

"Do you mind watching Torunn - and James once he comes back ? I'm heading to see Peter, he wants ta see me", he explained. Bruce nods and smiles.

"Sure, Cap. I hope it's nothing serious", he told worried too. Steve shakes his head.

"Nah, he wants to talk with someone - probably about enrolling into school", he said as he stands up and bending down to gently set the sleeping baby on his friend's arms.

"Alright, drive safe", Banner told him once Steve checked his pockets to see he had his keys and wallet, the Captain nods at him and heads to the exit.

The blond walks to his bike and starts it, speeding up down the gravel road. After several minutes, he arrives to the Parker's residence and parks his bike on the building's parking lot. He texts Peter he's here while he waits for the young man to open the entrance door. The door buzzes, meaning it was opened, so Rogers quickly enters the building and goes towards the stairs (since the elevator is _always_ broken.) He takes the stairs two at a time and arrives at the door, knocking gently, he waits patiently. It swings open, revealing a happy May on the other side.

"Hi, May", the Captain greets with a huge smile.

"Steve, sweetie ! Come on in !", May said as she steps aside to let him in.

"Thanks", Steve says and enters the apartment. May leaves the door opened as she smiles brightly.

"You came alone ?", she asks curiously as she grabs her purse from the coffee table. Rogers nods as he stands in the middle of the living room, "Okay. I need to go to work now, Peter's finishing showering", she points towards the bathroom while she rushes to the door.

Steve nods again and smiles at her, "Alright, bye. Have a nice day !", he yelled.

"Thank you, bye !", May yelled back as she closed the door behind her. Steve sighs and takes a seat on the couch. He slowly looks around the apartment and smiles sadly, because the place was so tiny but yet the Parker's made it cozy and homey. Which made him remember when he was younger where he and his mom used to live. He was in deep thoughts that he didn't even hear the squeaky bathroom door open.

"Hey, man", Peter greeted, slightly starling him. Steve smiles at him and jerks his chin at him.

"Hey, little bro", Rogers greeted back.

Parker holds his index finger up while his other hand was holding the towel around his hips, "Give me a sec, I'm gonna change very quick", he said and rushes to his room, making his big brother to chuckle. And true to his words, Peter emerged out of his room in less than a minute, "So…", the Spider-Man says while sitting next to Steve down on the couch.

"So..", Rogers turns his body halfway to see him, "..What's up, Pete ?", he asked. Peter groans dramatically and throws his head back, resting it on the head of the couch.

"I screwed up, bro", he said while looking up at the ceiling. Steve frowns and conf confusingly tilts his head.

"Why ? What are you talking about ?", he asked.

Peter sighs and closes his eyes for a bit, then to turn his head at Steve, "MJ broke up with me", he told, making his brother to widen his eyes in shock.

" _What_?", the Soldier, stares with his mouth agape at him. Peter nods, affirming what he said and covers his face in shame.

"I told her to fuck off..a-and she was just asking me about my decision to go into college, and then I just _blew_ off at her. But I guess I'm _so_ stressed out with the Avengers missions, work, and life - I-i yelled at her", Parker rambled anxiously as Steve listened attentively. The older man sighs deeply and nods his head.

"You know what, Peter ? I've been noticing you've been kinda stressing out lately", he told, "Like you said...Between your work, trying to get into college, _and_ being an Avenger - I _barely_ see you in the Facility !", he teased his little brother, who groans and guilty sees him.

"I-i _know_ , bro. But I've been -

" _Busy_ ", Steve finished for him, he then smiles fondly at him and pats Peter's shoulder, "It's okay, man. But you're a young man, you're supposed to be having fun, not being stressed all the time", he said, Peter sighs and shrugs his shoulders.

"But I don't want to be a burden to _nobody_ \- I wanna gain my _own_ money, that's why I'm working _and_ gonna pay my career with _my own_ money", he explained his feelings to Steve.

The Captain nods his head in understanding, "I get where you're coming from, pal. Believe me, I do - but you _do_ know that us, the Avengers, _get paid_ right ?", Rogers told Peter with an eyebrow raised. Peter frowns as a confused look passed through his face, letting Steve know he doesn't know about it, "I thought you knew", Rogers said kinda amused. Parker sat straight and shakes his head.

"I heard about that, but I didn't thought it was true", said the young arachnid. Steve chuckles and smirks at his brother's _innocence_ (not _that_ innocenttho)

"The card that's in the drawer, on top of the night table next to your bed - back in the Facility ?", Steve starts, "You've seen it ?", he asked his brother.

Peter thinks for a moment, when a faint blush appears on his cheeks, he then widened his eyes and shakes his head, "Umm, no ?", he told nervously, Rogers frowns.

" _No_ ? Peter, it's like _literally_ right there", he remembers when he first got his. The card has _always_ been set there when a new member gets their room. Steve knits his brows while scratching his chin as he thinks, "Unless Maria put it on _inside_ of it ?", he offered, "Hmm...weird that you didn'tsaw it", Rogers kept saying until Peter cleared his throat, earning Steve's attention back to him.

Parker nervously chuckles and plays with the hem of his math pun shirt, "I-i might've been _distracted_ by the time", he smiled tight lipped at the Soldier, who frowns furiously.

"Distracted ? By what ?", he shakes his head. Did he _drop_ the card ? Accidentally threw it away ?

"Well…", Spidey trails off. _Clearly_ he was uncomfortable sharing the possible reason he did saw the _infamous_ card. Steve sensed it and quickly his posture changed, so he lifts a brow at his brother, who shrinks under his big brother's gaze.

" _Peter_ ?", Rogers warns.

"Umm…", Peter laughs nervously again and begins sweating.

"Come on, tell me", Steve playfully slaps Parker's chest, making the young man groan and throw his hands up.

"I was _with_ MJ! Okay !? _Jeez_ ", Peter blurted and stands up, embarrassed. Steve smiles brightly and lifts his hands in defense.

"Alright, alright. Chill, bro", Rogers teased and turns himself straight to see Peter pacing around the living room, "Anyways, what you're gonna do ?", the Soldier returns to the MJ subject. Peter stops pacing and shrugs his shoulder.

"I'm gonna quit my job, focus on my application for college and apologize to MJ", he told firmly.

The Captain nods and smirks, "Sounds good to me", he said and stands up, going to clap at his young brother's arm, "But first yuh have tha' apologize ta your girl, man", he said and puts his hand on Spidey's shoulder, shaking it.

"I don't know how though", Parker looked up at him helplessly, "Help me out, bro", he breathed out. Steve sighs and puts his hands on his hips, thinking about something. His face then lightens up as a brilliant and _cute_ idea came to his mind.

"I know _exactly_ what, lil' bro", Steve smiled widely as Peter frowns but nods his head.

Later on…

Steve, Peter, _and_ James were inside Cap's truck while they were parked a few stores from a local coffee shop in Queens. James was eating his snacks as the older men watched him.

"Natasha is gonna _kill_ us, Steve - for using him as bait", Parker told after a moment. Steve grimace at the word.

"Let's not use the word _bait_ , let's say something like, _a little boy who's willing to reconcile his aunt with his uncle_ , okay ?", Rogers offered as he scratched his neck.

Peter looks over his brother, "I'm totally gonna go with _bait_ ", he told, Steve playfully rolls his eyes and glances at his child.

"Alright, son..", Steve said, making the kid look up to his father, "..You know what to do, right ?", the Soldier asked. James smiles and nods his head.

"Yep !", the boy cheerfully respond. Steve smiles brightly and looks over at Peter, who looked nervous. MJ was sitting outside, sipping her coffee while reading her book. The plan was to Jamie go and act like a complete stranger and introduce himself, _then_ talk to her about his _uncle Peter_. (They even installed a small mic on the boy's jacket.) And that was Peter's cue to apologize, hopefully James' cuteness will soften up MJ's heart.

"Okay. Go, son", Steve said as James sets his snacks down and opens his door, Steve and Peter watching him getting down the truck….

* * *

James walks towards MJ, who was currently so invested in her book, she didn't even notice when the little boy pulled out the chair in front of her and sat down.

"Hi", James greets casually. MJ jumps a bit from the familiar voice. Seeing James sitting there with a smile on his face.

" _Jamie_ !", MJ looks around, looking for his parents or family, because there's _no way_ he's here all alone, right ?

"Wh-what are _you_ doing here, buddy ?", she asked the boy and sets her book down, James who ignored her question and says,

"Hello, person _I don't_ know", James waves his little hand at her. MJ knits her brows in confusion.

"Uhh…", she trails off.

"My parents told me _not_ to speak with strangers, but I think you're a good person", told the boy.

Michelle slowly smiles at him, she _knows for sure_ there's someone from the Avengers around, so she plays whatever they want to play, , "Is that so ?", she asked and leans forward to rest her forearms on the table.

"Uh-huh", James nods his head.

"And where are they now, _stranger_ ?", she asked.

"They're around - and call me, James", the blond boy told as he leans forward too. MJ chuckles and nods his head, amazed by the kid's performance.

"Okay, _James_..", MJ smiles at him, "..Do you want something to eat or drink ?", she offers the boy, who shook his head.

"No thank you, ma'am", James politely denied, making her smirk and jerk her chin.

"Alright then - and call me, MJ", she told him.

James grins and nods his head. MJ was curious what was going on, so she skillfully glances around, seeing no one inside the shop or outside...but, _wait_ a second, she _recognizes_ that truck, "You seem the kind of girl that has a boyfriend, MJ", James snapped her out of her spying. Michelle looks down at the kid and slowly she put the pieces together. _Peter_...

"Well, I _used_ to have one..", she smirked at the boy, who frowns at her, "..Because _apparently,_ I'm something where _people_ can be yell at", she explained.

"Oh", James lifts his eyebrows in surprise.

"Yep", Michelle nods her head and sips her coffee, "So, I decided to break up with him - give him space", she shrugs carelessly, "But, enough of me and _my ex_ -boyfriend. Let's talk about other stuff", she told.

"I have an uncle you know ?", James apparently didn't get the idea of _enough of her ex_.

MJ sighs and keeps playing, "Really ?", she tried to sound interested, only for Jamie's sake.

"Yeah, he's pretty awesome..", the blond kid smiles brightly, "..His name is Peter", James kept his 1000 watts smile, making the curly haired girl melt.

"Sounds like he's a _loser_ ", MJ deadpans, James giggles and shakes his head.

"No he isn't", he said, defending his uncle, "He always buys me ice cream, helps me with my homework whenever my daddy or mommy are working, we go and walk my dog Dodger - there was this one day when my parents let me _swing_ with him !", James rambled, MJ smiled at the boy's excitement. The blond kid widened his eyes, knowing he just told her about his uncle's powers, " _Oops_..", he winced, shyly shirking in his seat while Michelle pretends to be in shock, "..I'm not really supposed to say that in public", James covers his mouth but quickly uncovered it, he leans forward and whispers, "But, between you and me...You know why he's cool too ?", the blond's eyes shone.

MJ smirks and leans forward too, "Why ?", she whispered.

"Don't tell nobody, but...my uncle Peter is _Spider-Man_ ", James told as he leans back with his arms crossed, like a total badass. Michelle opens her mouth in fake surprise and puts her hand on her chest, making the boy to smirk.

"Oh my...", MJ said. James nods his head.

"Yeah. Cool isn't ?", he asked, Michelle smirks and nods, putting her elbows on the table again.

"Yeah…", she trails off, eyes lowering. The boy sees her face and frowns, wondering why she was sad, but he instead continues with his plan.

"You should date him - I'll be _awesome_ if you date Spider-Man, you can be my auntie", he smiled again.

MJ rolls her eyes, but still a smile managed to be in her face, "I'll _gladly_ be your auntie - but _date_ your uncle ? _No_ thank you", she told, grabbing her now cold coffee to drink it. James frowns again.

"Why ? You don't even know him yet", he told. Damn, this boy sure is Black Widow's son. MJ smiled amused at the kid.

"Because I _feel_ like he's a jerk", she shrugged.

"So, you wanna meet him ?", he lightens up and sits up straight. Michelle sighs and shakes her head, she really wasn't in the mood for whatever the Fam was planning or doing.

"Jamie..", she breathes out, running a hand through her hair, "..I don't think -

"Uncle Peter !? There's this pretty girl who wants to _meet_ you !", James yelled all the sudden and stands up, walking towards, waving at _the truck_ that was a few feet away.

**Meanwhile...**

Steve claps his hands while Peter nervously takes a deep breath, preparing himself to exit the truck.

"Alright, man..", Steve claps Peter's back in encouragement, "..That's your cue. Go get your girl", he said.

Parker lets out an anxious breath, nodding, "Okay", he said while they see James smugly walking towards the truck, "Thanks, bro - I owe you one, _and_ James too", he smiles at the kid who opens the door and begins climbing. Peter quickly opens his door and makes his way to his girl, who is in total shock and confused on what is happening. Steve turns himself to see his son taking a seat on his car seat.

"Good job, son !", he told and gives him high five.

"Did I !?", James asked bubbly.

"Yes ! That was amazing ! - I think you inherited your mom's acting skills", Rogers told proudly while his son smiled brightly and putting his seatbelt (since he's a big boy now. His words.)

The Captain glances at Peter and MJ, who are now talking very seriously, but what Rogers knows they made up because they're holding hands across the table.

"Come on, let's go home", Steve said with a smile on his face and puts the truck on drive.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so. First of all, I'M SO SORRY ! I know I haven't post like forever, but life has beern so busy lately !
> 
> Anyway, as you guys can see, this story is coming to its end ! :')
> 
> Yes, this is not a drill. I was thinking on the end chapter and I was writing it and rewriting, writing and rewriting again and again, ugh ! I just didn't know how to end it, until I asked for my BF for advice and she helped, gave me some ideas. So ! These final chapters were COMPLETELY different from their original plan.
> 
> Also, I'm planning to make another story about their kids, but I'm still kinda indecisive about (not planning to make too long like this one tho).
> 
> I'll shut up now !
> 
> Feel free to comment :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my friend is kinda obsessed with 'Spideychelle' ? Ship, (I don't know if that's the actual ship name of Peter and Michelle, but oh well) and she was the one who encouraged me to include/pair them into my story since I told her way back, I was going to include Spider-Man. Anyway ! At first I was reluctant about them, since I was uncomfortable about writing teenagers onto a 'mature' story. Then I thought to myself, it's not like nowadays kids arent THAT innocent...
> 
> Ugh ! Long story short, I aged them up a bit, for me to feel comfortable. AND it also helped that I googled the actors and found out they're OLDER than I thought. Anyways, this chapter is for my partner in crime, Belle.
> 
> Love u, booger !
> 
> And I jumped time on this Chap, so. All mistakes are mine
> 
> Feel free to comment ;)

**Weeks later…**

"Hello ?", Natasha answers her phone while she changed the channel. She was currently alone in her room because Steve took James to the park and then to see his parents.

" _NAT !"_ , Clint screamed in panic, making her heart drop, _"The baby's coming !"_ , the Archer said and Natasha sits straight and tosses the remote.

"What !?", she yelled, quickly putting her shoes on.

" _I-i don't know what to do ! Bobbi is crying and….oh God, her water just broke !"_ , her best friend rambles.

"Take her to the infirmary ! I'll let the others know !", the redhead told him and ends the call, rushing towards the exit, "JARVIS ! Activate, _little hawk coming_ ,alert !", she ordered while opening her door and running towards the infirmary.

" _Yes, ma'am_ ", the AI responded, immediately alerting the rest.

**Minutes later...**

"She's gonna be fine, Clint - relax", Natasha told him while rubbing his back. Bobbi wasn't even close to being 6 centimeters dilated, so they were trying to control her contractions and ease the pain.

"Yeah yeah, I know", Clint nods his head and sighs deeply as they waited outside of the room.

"Guys !", they heard Steve yelled while he strides towards them as he is holding James on his arm, "I came as fast as I could - how is she ?", the Soldier asked concerned, both fellow Avengers stand up from their seats.

"Bruce and Cho are examining her", Clint told as Natasha goes to carry her son.

"You have fun baby ?", she kisses his cheek and soothes his hair.

James nods sleepily and yawns a bit, "Yeah, I'm a little bit sleepy", he told his mother.

"Aww, my baby", Natasha coos him and gently grabs his head to let him rest it on her shoulder. The door suddenly opens, revealing Cho coming out.

"She's 6 centimeters - still not ready to go in labor. We'll have to wait", Cho informed while she closes the door softly. Barton nods and sighs deeply.

"Alright, can I go in ?", Hawkeye asked.

"Of course, go ahead", Cho smiles at him and steps aside to let him in and then following him inside, but not before she waved bye to the couple. Steve smiles brightly and hugs his wife from behind, bringing her with him to lean on the wall.

"So we already have a niece and Clint's kid - the fam is growing", he said, resting his chin on her shoulder that doesn't have James' head. Romanoff snorts and shakes her head.

"The _fam_ ?", she teased and glances at him, "Spending time with Peter is rubbing it off", she chuckles softly while Steve playfully rolls his eyes.

**Hours later…**

Natasha informed most of the rest, as they were arriving, the baby was already born. When Clint exit the room to the hallway, where all the Avengers, Sam, and Rhodes were waiting, with a huge smile on his mouth.

"So ?", Tony asked. The Archer opens his arms wide and yells,

"It's a boy !", all the people in the hallway erupted into cheers. Rhodey laughs out loud while he points teasingly at Sam, who had a playful frown on his face.

"Pay me, you sucker !", Rhodes said to the Falcon.

"Aww, man !", Sam groans as he takes out his wallet. They all laughed at the pair as Clint tells everyone they can enter the room and meet his baby, he walks towards James (who's carried by his mother.)

"Hey, baby..", Barton greets the blond boy, "..You have a _new_ cousin", he told, making James to widen his eyes.

"Another one ?!", he gasps surprised.

The Archer and Spy smiled at him, "Yes. You've got yourself another partner in crime", Clint smirked, jerking his chin towards the room and gesturing to Natasha to follow him.

The redhead smiles and reaches for Steve's hand, bringing him to meet his nephew.

"So what's his name ?", Rogers asked as he carries the newborn baby, gently running his knuckles on his soft cheek.

"Francis _Nathaniel_ Barton", Bobbi said while she beams proudly and squeezing Clint's hand. The Archer, who was beside his girl, smiles warmly at the Captain, watching him _smiling_ down to his newborn son.

" _Francis_ ?", Natasha chuckles as she raised both eyebrows at him.

"Bobbi wanted that name", Clint explained, "I chose Nathaniel though", he told and then gives her a pointed glare, _"I did_ name my child after my _best friend_ , which called _friend_ didn't name _hers_ after me, like after we _swore_ we would name our child after ourselves"

Natasha rolls her eyes playfully while setting her boy higher on her hip, "Get over it, Barton", she smiles at her best friend as they chuckled, Natasha looks down at her son, "Baby, you wanna see your little cousin ?", she asked sweetly and James shyly nods his head. The Spy smiles and walks towards her husband, who's still carrying the baby, she smiles at Steve and then turns to her kid, "Tell him your name", she encouraged, seeing James hesitantly being close to the baby.

The blond boy waves his hand at Francis, "Hi..", he greets, making the adults to melt of cuteness. James smiles sheepishly at the baby, "..I'm James Rogers. Your cousin - nice to meet yuh", he told and Natasha ' _aww'd_ ' as she kisses her baby.

* * *

 

 

**1 year later…**

"Uncle Peter !", James yelled happily as he saw who picked him up from school today. Peter chuckles and bends down to pick the running boy from the floor.

"Hey, buddy !", Parker said once he carries him on his forearm.

"Yuh came for me ? Are daddy and mommy working ?", James asked, knowing already if his parents _or_ his uncles (besides Peter) doesn't pick him up, it means they're working.

"Yes. You're gonna be staying with me for the night, alright ?", the Spider-Man smiles brightly as he walks towards the _brand_ new car he just bought.

"Awesome !", James booms excitedly and looking forward to spending the night with his uncle.

Peter smiles and opens the door behind his, where he _exclusively_ set it up for James. The young man even bought a toddler car seat for him of _Spider-Man_ (yep. He did that, even though MJ told him about ' _what if James' favorite is one of his_ _ **other**_ _uncles ? Or his mom_ _ **or his father**_ _? And_ _ **not**_ _Spider-Man ?_ '. Peter rolled his eyes and bought it anyway, knowing Michelle was just teasing him, because she knew he _claims_ he's James' favorite uncle.

"Now..", Parker starts once he finished buckling James and setting his backpack on the side, "..What do you wanna do ?", he asked and smiled down at his nephew, who gasps loudly and smiles.

"Can we go to the park. Please ?", he asked sweetly. Peter chuckles and nods his head.

"Sure, Jamie - to the park it is", he announced and closes the door, going to his.

Once they arrived at the park and _finally_ finds a parking spot, he grabbed James and quickly locked his car, as he swiftly was texting on his phone while carrying the toddler on his hip without letting either one fall. (Thanks to his agility.) They went to an open area where children were running around the playground as parents were nearby sitting on the benches. The Spider-Man looks down at his phone again and re-read the text message from his girlfriend.

"Hey, guys !", said _girlfriend_ greets happily, making both boys to turn their heads. Peter smiles lovingly at her while James waves excitedly.

"Hi, auntie MJ", James greets too as he extends his arms towards her. The young man quickly shoved his phone back into his pocket to handle the toddler to his girl.

MJ carries James as she fakes a groan, "Come here, my _favorite_ man", she smirks and glances at Peter, who playfully rolls his eyes, "Would you like some ice cream, bud ?", she asked, pointing to a small ice cream shop near them.

"Yes, please !", James said with a huge smile.

"Alrighty, let's go", Michelle smirks at the boy's enthusiasm, she then turns to smile at her boyfriend and pecks his lips, "Hi, baby", she whispered on his mouth.

Parker smiles brightly and kisses her quickly, "Hi, beautiful", he replied and then they laughed when James suddenly made a _yuck_ sound. The couple broke apart quickly and kept laughing as they hold hands and walk towards the shop. Peter then notices what his girlfriend is wearing - _small_ jean shorts, a white top tank with spaghetti straps, and _his_ red flannel shirt he couldn't find this morning. The young man chuckles and says, "No _wonder_ I couldn't find _my shirt_ this morning", Michelle turns her head and _innocently_ shrugs a shoulder.

" _Oops_ ", she smiled so beautifully at him, that he forgot for a moment where they were going, taking his breath away. She bit her lip and returned her head forward pulling him with her while she adjusted James on her hip, once they reached the ice cream shop, she let go of Peter's hand to stand in front of the counter with a smile towards the toddler.

"Vanilla, James ?", MJ asked, even though she already knew what's the kid's favorite flavor. Peter standing beside them while he looks at the chart where all the flavors and other frozen stuff were written.

"Yep", James beams at her. Michelle nods and turns to the ice cream guy, who hasn't heard them since he was busy cleaning the tiny portion of floor the shop/stand had.

"Hello. Can I have two ice cream cones - vanilla, please ?", the curly haired girl asked nicely as the guy quickly turned around.

He was a tall, _handsome_ young man, and Peter _didn't_ feel threatened at all. Nope, not at all, not even when the _guy_ widened his eyes when he saw her, " _MJ_!?", the guy yelled as he smiled widely. Michelle frowns for a brief second until recognition hit her features. She broke into a big smile and chuckles, Peter's face fell.

"No way !", she squealed _too_ happy for Peter's liking, " _Oscar_ !?", MJ said with a bright smile, Parker knits his brows at them, glancing between _his girlfriend_ and the guy.

"Yes !", _Oscar_ nods his head, "Oh my God, how you've been ?!", he asked sweetly and leans forward, resting his forearms on the counter. Spidey frowns when MJ didn't even step back at the guy's closeness.

"I've been doing great ! How about yourself ?", she replied a little out of breath. Peter knits his brows harder and turns to see her, scowling at her without saying nothing. But Michelle was too invested with _Oscar_.

"Me too, working most of the time, but everything's fine", Oscartold as he shoots her a charming smile. This guy was _completely_ flirting with her and ignoring that _her boyfriend_ was standing right beside her.

MJ smiled too and jerks her chin, "How's your mom ?", she asked while she lets James get down to his feet and holds his hand. (At least she's _aware_ of someone being _right next to her_.)

"She's good. She'll _freak out_ knowing I saw you today, you know she loves you - remember when she used to call you, _daughter in law_?", Oscar smirks as he reaches forward to pat her hair. Peter saw red, widening his eyes, he quickly (and _discreetly_ ) swats the guy's hand away from his girl.

"I'll get a vanilla ice cream cone too", Peter said as he wraps a possessive arm around MJ's waist and smiles tight-lipped at the guy, who was frowning in confusion. MJ turns to see Peter's face from the side, seeing he had his veins, the one from his neck and one from his forehead, popped out. She also noticed he was rigid and his jaw was set hard, she could swear his teeth could break.

"Sure", Oscar said as he _instantly_ knew Peter's purposes. The guy went to the ice cream machine and quietly began pouring the ice cream on the cones, meanwhile Peter glared at the guy as an idea occurred to him, so he tightened his grip on MJ and grabbed her jaw, turning her to him, he kissed her _territorially_ (and loudly for Oscar to hear.)

MJ was completely unaware of her boyfriend marking his territory. She breaks the kiss, slightly startled from his possessive and sudden kiss, " _Peter_ , what was that ?", she breathless asked. Spidey was about to respond, when Oscar cuts in.

"Here you go", the guy was already holding the cones up and handling them. MJ smiles and quickly grabbed them, giving one to James and then telling Peter to hold hers too.

"How much do I owe you, Oscar ?", Michelle asked as she reaches for her bag.

"I'll pay, _babe_ ", Peter interferes, easily holding their ice cream cones on one hand as the other one reaches for his wallet in his back pocket.

"Okay", MJ smiles at him and reaches to get the cones from him. Oscar dismissively waves at them and smiles at Michelle.

"It's fine, guys..", he said, _ignoring_ Peter again was even there, "..This one is in the house", Oscar said with a huge smile and waves at James, who was completely unfazed by the handsome ice cream guy, glaring at him while liking his ice cream cone. ( _That's_ my nephew, Peter thought to himself.)

"Thank you, Oscar", MJ sweetly said, making Peter to snap his head towards her, frowning as he puts his wallet back into his pocket.

"It's nothing, _Mich_ ", Oscar smiles again, waving a goodbye to her and turns around to continue cleaning the floor.

Parker was _fuming_.

Once they turned around and got far from the stand, Peter quickly walks in front of her, " _ **Mich**_ !?", he whispered angrily, making MJ to stop abruptly from walking further and liking her ice cream, "Really !?", he said while throwing his hands to the air, not caring if his ice cream fell.

Michelle frowns confused, tilting her head, "What, Peter ?", she asked. The Spider-Man groans and points towards the stand.

" _That_ guy was _straight_ flirting with you in _front of_ _ **me**_ !", he gritted his teeth, he knew he was acting out of jealousy, but damn it made his blood boil see a guy flirt with her. MJ rolls her eyes, now knowing why he was acting so strange earlier, she sighs and gently puts James down (the boy was totally minding his own business, he was watching the kids on the playground.)

" _No_ he wasn't, babe", MJ calmly stated. Peter huffs and narrows his eyebrows.

"Uh, _yes_ he was", he argued. Michelle smirks and walks closer to him still holding James' hand.

" _Baby_..", she lifts an eyebrow at him while she hugs him, snaking an arm under his armpit and careful not to dirty his shirt with her ice cream, "..You don't have to get jealous", Michelle whispered on his lips while smiling at him.

Parker snorts stubbornly, not hugging her back, as he turns his head away, looks down to James instead, "I'm not _jealous_ ", he murmured grumpily. MJ rolls her eyes and begins to leave feathery kisses on his jaw.

"You _know_ I'm yours and _nobody_ else's, right ?", she sultry told him, hot breath fanning on his chin. She smirks when she heard his soft hitch of breath, "You want me to _remind_ you again?", Michelle sensually bites his jaw, making him to close his eyes and lean on her.

" _MJ_..", he warns while looking down to the innocent child next to them, Steve _and_ Natasha will _kill_ them if they know what they were talking about in front of their child, "..Jamie's here", said Peter, making her to chuckle and break their embrace, but she still had a mischievous glint in her eyes. Spidey lowly growls and quickly kisses her, but not before whispering on her lips, "But I think I _do_ need you to make me _remember_ ", both smirk at each other.

* * *

The trio spent some time in the park but on _another_ part of it, since Peter's _Spidey Senses_ alerted him that some _eyes_ were on her girlfriend from afar. Michelle rolls her eyes and just smiled, willing to give her boyfriend satisfaction. She had to admit, if it was the other way around, she'll probably whooped the girl's ass for even looking at her man.

Anyway, they went back home and May found was _trying_ to cook something for them, since Peter texted her saying he was babysitting James for the night.

"We're here, May !", Peter yelled when he opened the door and hold it for MJ and James. Michelle had a bright smile as she holds the boy's hand while entering the apartment. May gasps loudly and throws aside the towel she had on her hands to greet them.

"Well hello there, my favorite people !", she yelled back as a huge smile was on her face.

"Hi, aunt May !", James waves his hand and lets go of MJ's hand to walk towards the older woman.

"Hi, my baby !", May squeals happily and bends down to pick the boy up to her arms, "How you've been doing !?", she kissed his cheek.

"Good", James replied with a giggle, May giggles too and walks back to the kitchen.

"Hi, MJ !", May greets over her shoulder, making the couple smirk.

"Hi, May", MJ smiles and slowly walks towards the kitchen too.

Peter smiled at them, then his eyes traveled to his girlfriend - who was seeing May and James while she set her purse down on the coffee table and making her way to the kitchen. He smirks and sneakily comes from behind and hugs her, slightly startling her, "So..", he kisses her neck, then resting it on her shoulder. MJ smiles as she places her hand on his forearms, "..What was that you were gonna _remind_ me ?", he asked cheekily, Michelle rolling her eyes as she elbows him.

" _Peter_ …", she warns and turns herself a bit to glare at him and then jerk her eyes towards May and James, indicating him they were nearby to hear him.

"What ?", Peter innocently shrugs his shoulders and leans down to kiss the scowl on her mouth, "She's busy with James", he murmured on her lips as he tightened his grip on her, making her to moan quietly. _God_ she hated herself for being so weak when it comes to Peter Parker.

Spidey slowly turns her around to face him, wrapping his arms around her waist and blindly lead her to his room while they kissed, even though she shook her head. May was in the _same_ room for fuck sakes, she was indeed so distracted with James, but that doesn't mean she couldn't turn around and see them going to his room while they kiss. (And she'll put two and two together, _knowing_ they weren't going to his room to play _hide in seek_.) MJ breaks the kiss once they reached his door, Peter dumbfounded following her lips, she quickly glances at May, satisfied that she was talking animatedly to James. She sighs and turns to Peter, who was looking over his aunt too.

" _Quick_ then", Michelle hissed at him, which he eagerly nods at her and swiftly lift her off her feet. MJ had to suppress a loud yelp when he lifts her up, quietly closed the door behind them.

"Guys..", May called when she was grabbing spices from the cupboard, "..You want mild or spicy ?", she asked them and turns to see them in the living room. But she frowns when she didn't saw the young adults there, "Guys ?", she called again and looks around the apartment, still not seeing them. So she shrugs and returns to James, who was perched on top of the counter (away from the stove, of course),"How about if you and I finish up with dinner ?", she asked him.

"Yes !", James claps as May smiled and reaches for her small speaker to put some instrumental music.

Later on, she was about to call Peter to tell him that dinner was ready, thinking they went to a store or something, but then she hears muffled giggles from her nephew's room, then sees the doorknob turning. She knits her brows, to then deadpan when the realization hits her. _Those_ sickos. May sighs loudly and rolls her eyes, grabbing James and sitting the boy on a chair, giving him a coloring book and some crayons, then returning to the kitchen for the plates and bowls of food.

That's when she hears Peter's door open and them quietly shushing each other. May turns around and _confirmed_ her suspicions, MJ had her hair like she just woke up with her clothes all wrinkled and _swollen_ lips, and as for Peter, he had a button wrong buttoned and his hair was a birds nest. Both a _bit_ out of breath. You see... May wasn't born yesterday, she glares at them as they stood next to each other with their eyes wide open, they even had the decency to be embarrassed. MJ glanced away from May's accusing glare while Peter was blushing hard.

"I can't _believe_ you guys", May shook her head and then puts the plates down to the table. Peter sighs deeply and walks towards her.

"I'm sorry, May - I'll make it up to you. I'll wash dishes ?", he said, smiling cutely at his aunt. May turns to see him and puts a hand on her hip.

" _And_ dry them", she told, Peter nods fervently.

"And dry them", he repeated.

"I'll help him, May", MJ offers, knowing that her boyfriend wasn't the only one to blame.

The Parkers turn to see her, May smiles at her warmly and shakes her head, "Oh no, honey - you're a guest. You sit down with James and watch TV if you want", she sweetly told her, making the young woman to smile back at her. Peter gasps, offended.

" _May_ !", he hangs his mouth open as he snaps his head at his aunt, " _I'm_ your nephew, _not_ her !?", he argues while pointing a finger towards MJ. May shrugs and returns to gather everything for dinner.

"She's my favorite girl. What can I say ?", May told while grabbing cups from the cupboard. MJ smiles wider and walks to stand beside Peter. The young Spider sighs deeply, touched by May's words and how she and MJ get along _so_ well. He smiled softly and then hugs his girl from the side, he stares at her as MJ looks at him too, both smiling lovingly.

"She's _mine_ too", he said happily and _innocently_ kisses Michelle on her plump lips, making her to giggle.

May turns around at the sound and waves at them, "Hey hey _hey_ !", she scowls at the young ones, " _No_ \- Hands off", she warns them and quickly glancing at James, who was in his own world, drawing on a coloring book May gave him.

The couple smiled at her and eventually broke their embrace. After they ate in peace and happily chatted during dinner, _and_ Peter washing the dirty dishes, they went to the living and watched a movie. Peter and MJ on the lovechair, the young man had his back on the armrest as Michelle leaned her back to her man's chest, while May and James were sitting on the bigger sofa, all of them eating popcorn. (Courtesy of May Parker). The movie was almost at the end when he glances over to his nephew and aunt, smiling at the sight. Both of them were already asleep, May with her head thrown back, while James had his cheek on her arm.

The Spider-Man softly nudged his girlfriend's hip, making her to glance at him over her shoulder, "What ?", she whispered but quickly turns her attention back to the movie.

"Look", Peter told her and Michelle looks over his aunt and their nephew, smiling too.

"Wake them up so they can go to bed, baby", MJ said and then turns her head to the side, nuzzling under his jaw. Parker quickly kisses her lips and climbs over her to wake them up, but not before giving his girlfriend a passionate and brief kiss.

"May…", he whispered softly, but enough to wake up his aunt, "I'm taking him to bed", Peter said as he moves to bend down and carry James to his room.

"No, Sir", May told him as she rubs her face and sleepily standing up. Peter frowns but carries James gently anyway.

"What ?", he asks as James snuggled closer to his uncle's chest. May points to her room.

"He's going to my room - I don't want him to _wake_ up while you guys are in the _middle_ of _something_ ", she looks at him with a pointed look, making Peter to flush crimson, "Just _imagine_...with what face I would have to explain _Steve_ , or _worse_ , _**Natasha**_ \- _God_ no", May said while walking towards her and hearing MJ's giggle. May chuckles, looks at the young woman and winks at her, "Get that poor baby to my room", she told Peter as she opens her door. Parker sighs and shyly smiles at his aunt.

"Okay", he said and enters her room.

* * *

**Days later in the Facility…**

" _Mister Stark ?_ ", JARVIS' voice filled the room while he, Steve, and Thor were in the living room, Tony explaining the two blonds the rules of playing poker.

"Yes, JARVIS ?", Tony respond once they stopped talking when JARVIS called.

" _Director Fury is here, and he has an important message for all the Avengers - shall I play it ?_ ", the AI said, making the three of them to look at each other.

"Yes, J", Tony said as the trio heard the following,

" _Calling all the Avengers. This is Fury, report_ _ **immediately**_ _to the main conference room,_ _ **now**_ "

"The fuck ?", Stark cusses and frowns when the recording finished. Steve knits his brows in concern while Thor crosses his arms.

"It must be important", the god of thunder told. Rogers nods and stands up from the couch.

"Alright, guys - let's go", Steve ordered as his friends stand too, right behind him.

The three of them walked into the main conference room, seeing the rest of the Avengers and Fury were already there. Steve shares a glance with Natasha while he walks towards her, taking a seat next to her and being at the head of the table, as Thor and Tony take a seat randomly.

"What's the matter, Fury ?", Steve asked as he crosses his arms over his chest.

"You guys won't like _this_ ", the Director told them as he puts his palms down on the large table and lowering his head. The rest frowned or narrowed their eyebrows while seeing the man.

"Alright, Nick. Enough drama, what's going on", Clint impatiently rushes him to spill out.

"We found Baron", Fury blurted out, feeling a huge weight out of his chest since they informed him about Baron Von Strucker. The whole room froze at the news.

"W- _what_ ?", Tony asked again, thinking he heard wrong. Fury sighs deeply and straightened himself, looking at the tensed team.

"He was hiding this whole time - I don't know why but either he was planning something or just hiding, we _must_ take him down", Nick told them as he crosses his arms.

Natasha stared into the emptiness, Steve was silently blinking at his boss, Bruce was gripping into the fabric of his pants, Thor sighed and put his elbows on the table, Clint bit his lip so hard as his nose flared, and Tony nods, "Okay", the Engineer broke the silence, he stands up and glares at Fury, who sighs deeply and knowing the meaning of Tony's _okay_. The billionaire had _other_ plans. Tony then started to walk away.

"I said _take him down_ , meaning to _arrest_ him, Stark - not to kill !", Nick yelled frustrated. Tony abruptly turned around at him from the middle of the room.

"Don't expect me not to do it ! Because _that_ motherfucker messed with _my family_ once !", Ironman yelled back, making the rest to look at him. Tony huffs and shakes his head at the Director, "And I'm _not_ gonna let it happen again", Stark spat venomously at Nick.

" _Tony_ …", Fury warns.

"I agree..", Clint interrupted. He stands up and _glares_ maliciously at the one-eyed man, "..If there's a chance to _kill_ him, I sure damn will do it, Fury", he threatens, starting to walk away too, to prepare himself for this mission and _revenge_.

Steve snaps out of his trance and dumbfounded follows the tense scene as the rest were quietly looking too. Nick sighs again and pinches the brick of his nose, "Guys, I _understand_ what you feel -

"No, you don't !", Bruce cuts in as he _abruptly_ stands from his seat, making the chair fall back, he pants furiously and the rest quickly stiffen from his snap, "Baron literally took away Steve for _years_! It's _his_ fault he lost his memory and wasn't present when James was born and in his early months !", the Doctor continues firing back, "He made us _suffer_ ", Banner grits out mixed with Hulk's voice, everyone slowly stood up or back up from the Doctor as his breathing continued to come out erratic. Nick looks over at Steve, who was staring at Bruce.

"Captain…", Nick called him, gesturing him to take control of his team. (And _calm_ them down). Rogers glances at his team, who all of them had their eyes at him, Steve sighs and closes his eyes.

"I-i..", the Soldier lets out a breath and opens his eyes, "..I think Fury is right, guys", he said as he keeps his eyes at the Director, who nods at him, "We can't let our emotions get to us", he told more firmly, in his Captain's voice. Tony throws his arms up in disbelief, Clint huffs out a bitter laugh, Thor shakes his head at him, Natasha lowers her head, as Bruce quickly makes his way to the exit.

"So you're okay knowing Baron planned to _kill_ you, and made you lose your memories _and_ separated from _your_ _family_ ?", the billionaire stares at him while putting his hands on his hips, smiling still in disbelief. Rogers knits his eyebrows and shakes his head.

"No, Tony", he starts, "I'm _not_ okay with that. I'm just saying we need to bring him to justice, that's _all_ ", he said, glancing around his team and noticing that Bruce stayed beside Clint.

" _Fuck_ justice !", Stark boomed angrier than before after hearing his friend. The room fell into deep silence as Tony walked towards Steve while pointing towards - a still head bowed - Natasha, "You don't have the most _remote_ idea how we mourned over you - how _Natasha_ mourned !", he yelled out. Steve gulps as he felt his heart hammer in his chest, "She was _crushed_ , _**broken**_. We helped her over her grief, she was pregnant with _your kid_ ! - I'm going to the goddamn mission, but as soon I see Baron..", his eyes burning in flames, "..I _will_ _ **kill**_ him, Rogers..", he warns, "..Because _nobody_ messes with my family"

Ironman stares at him for a bit, then to turn around on his feet towards the exit. Steve sighs deeply and shakes his head, eyes looking his friend leaving, " _Stark_ …", the Captain calls him, but Tony ignored him and walks out. Clint sighs and silently motions Bruce to leave with him, "Guys…", Rogers tries to reason with them too, but they left the room too. The Soldier, from the corner of his eye, saw a flash of red begin to walk behind him. He quickly but gently stopped her by grabbing her wrist.

"Nat", he whispered, thinking she was mad at him, which was totally not the case. Natasha didn't even look at him, since she was on the verge of crying.

"I'm sorry, Steve", she shakingly said while shrugging herself off of his grip and walking away. Steve watches her exit the room and carefully closing the door behind her (not like the others who slammed the door). He sighs and rests his forearm on the top-edge part of the chair.

"Director Fury ?", Thor broke the silence as he stood calmly from his spot. Steve and Nick turn to look at him.

"Yes, Thor"

The god of thunder straightened himself, "I shall request the Avengers Recruits for this mission", he said, making Fury lift his eyebrows at him in surprise while Steve frowns and shakes his head.

"I _oppose_ to the request", he interfered and looks over to Fury but quickly looks back to his blond friend, "Thor, they're not ready. This is a dangerous mission -

"Permission granted", Nick cuts in.

Rogers heart drop as his face paled at his words, "Fury..", Steve shakes his head slowly, "..They're _not_ ready", he said. (since he was the Recruits 'supervisor', monitoring them on every low grade mission they were sent to.) The Captain knows this mission was dangerous and practically a death sentence to the 'Recruits', and since Peter, Sam, Rhodes, and Bucky were Recruits...

"I agree with the rest, Rogers. We can't lose _again_ \- and with more people in the field, more chances we have to stop him", Fury argues, making Steve to groan.

"Baron will be waiting for us, better armed, more men, weapons", he argues back, Fury stares at him and nods his head, saying,

"That's why we're bringing more -

"My _baby brother_ is a Recruit. Goddamnit !", Steve yelled, Thor and Fury silently looking over at him. The Soldier pants as he felt his heart pound faster, "He's _not_ ready, Nick", he practically was begging the Director to not allow the request. Steve gulps loudly while Thor had to look down from his friend's emotional moment, "My _two best friends_ and _Rhodes_ aren't either - _please_ don't do this, Nick", he now pleaded the man.

Fury sighs and shakes his head, "I'm sorry, Captain… They'll have to go, I'm not willing to lose _a Soldier_ this time", he said nothing else and walks away from the room, leaving the two blond men. Steve blankly stares at the - now empty - spot where Fury was, Thor slowly turns his head to his brother and sighs deeply seeing him like that.

"You know I'm not letting _nothing_ happen to you ?", the god told as he walks over him, "You're _my brother_ , Steven", Thor puts a comforting hand on his shoulder, Steve closes his eyes and hangs his head low, "He hurt us..", Thor kept saying while squeezing his shoulder, "..He _knew_ where it was going to hurt", Odinson sighs and ruffles Cap's short blond locks, trying to lighten the mood as he made the Soldier to halfheartedly chuckle and turn his head away, "By messing with _our_ _Captain_ \- _**my brother**_ ", Thor said as he puts a hand on the table, putting all his weight on that arm while the other one was still on Steve's shoulder. Thor tilted his head to the side to see Rogers' face, "But that son of a bitch doesn't know what's going to hit him this time", the god stated firmly, Steve slowly straightening himself and smiles to his friend.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment ;)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment ;)

* * *

Steve was staring at the floor of his bedroom while he sat on the end of the mattress, eyes unfocused as he hears the shower turning off along with his phone that's right beside him. (He saw it coming). The Captain blinks and turns down to his phone, seeing the ID number, he sighs and picks it up.

"Hello ?", Steve answers halfheartedly.

" _Is it true ?!"_ , Peter yelled, Rogers already knowing why the young man called in the first place, _"I'm_ _ **finally**_ _gonna go to an_ _ **Avengers mission**_ _!?"_ , Peter kept squealing excitedly. Steve closes his eyes and pinches the brick of his nose.

"Yeah…", the Soldier told. Parker busts a squeal one more time.

" _Aaaahhhh ! This is_ _ **awesome**_ _! I can't believe it ! My dreams just came true ! -_

"Peter", Steve interrupted his rambles and making his little brother shut immediately. Peter nods his head even though Steve couldn't see him, telling himself he had to compose himself since _he's going to an_ _ **Avenger**_ _mission_!

" _Oh, yeah. Sorry, sorry"_ , Peter said.

Rogers opens his eyes and and smiled sadly, "Just pack two extra set of clothes and some personal stuff, alright ?", told the Captain in a sort of mechanical way.

" _Sure, umm - you okay ? You sound off"_ , Peter said concerned. Steve smirks a bit at Peter's genuine and beautiful personality.

"Uh-huh", Rogers hums and then hears Natasha opening the bathroom door, "Look, I'll pick you up at my parents' - you think you can go over there ?", he said while seeing his wife exit the bathroom, fresh out of shower and changed into her Calvin Klein sports bra and black leggings. Steve glances at her and then turns back to the floor to keep staring at it.

" _Yeah, sure. I can"_ , Peter replied with a _obvious_ smile on his voice.

"Okay, see ya", Steve told.

" _Okay. Bye"_

Steve hangs up and sees Natasha walking towards him from the corner of his eye. They've talked about the mission when he returned from the main conference room, seeing Natasha in their son's bedroom - she was kneeled next to the sleeping form of James, gently soothing his blond hair back. He softly had cleared his throat and she looked at him, smiling sadly and that's when she kissed James' forehead and walked out of his room, gesturing Steve to follow her to their room. And they talked about the mission and Natasha's concerns about him and the battle with Strucker. Her fears of losing him again. But they promised they'll _stay alive_ for James' sake, their boy didn't deserve grow up without any of his parents, like no kid should be.

"Hey", Natasha sat beside him and wrapped an arm around him, side hugging him, "What happened ?", she asked once he noticed his stance since he arrived at James' room. Rogers stares at his phone and lowers his head.

"Fury assigned the Recruits for this mission", the Soldier sighs and then looks up and his wife, eyes in deep sorrow, "They're not ready, Nat", the redhead almost winced at the sound of whimpering in his voice. She sighs deeply and nods his head.

"Steve, they _are_..", she said and grabs cups his face in her hands, ".. _Were_ a long time ago", she corrected herself. Rogers closes his eyes and shakes his head, gently moving his head away, back to lower it.

"I _can't_ lose any of you guys..", he continues, "..You know this mission is a death sentence - Baron won't go down without a fight", Cap grips his phone, seeing his call logs, sees _Peter Parker_ name on it - his heart breaking at the name.

"That's _why_ we're prepared this time - more experienced, more people to cover more ground, more _focused_ ", she argued gently while rubbing his back.

Steve snaps his head towards her and frowns deeply, " _More_ _focused_?", he repeated as a humorless laugh escapes his lips, "You and the guys lost your nuts when Fury said not to kill Baron, how can you tell me -

"Because weall have the _same_ propose in our minds, Steve..", Romanoff stares at him and firmly grabs his hand, "..And that is to make him pay what he _did_ _to you_ ", she hissed, making the Soldier to quiet, he can see where his family was coming from. He _do_ wants to make Baron pay from making him lose his memory, that cost him lose most precious with his son.

"What's the matter ? I can tell something else is bothering you", Natasha changed the subject for her husband's sake, she knew if they kept with the _'we're gonna kill Baron the moment we see him'_ , Steve will call off the mission and this would've been a waste of time (even though that wouldn't stopped one of them to go for themselves and _kill_ Baron on their own. _Which_ is not a very smart idea.)

"Steve…", the redhead insisted, since Cap was silent and obviously having a hard time to say what's he's feeling. He sighs depressed and shakily, looking up to his wife.

"I'm scared", he confessed, making Natasha to gasp softly and the _absolute_ _ **terror**_ in his baby blue eyes. She had _never_ seen him scared, he was the bravest man she's _ever_ known. Seeing him - _and him_ saying - he is scared…

"I'm _scared_ to _die again_ ", his voice cracks at the end as Natasha quickly hugs him with all her might, trying to protect him against _everyone and everything_.

"You _won't_ ", she shakes her head firmly, feeling his arms slowly wrapping around her petite form, "You have a _little blond boy_ to come back to now", Natasha closes her eyes tightly.

"I had _you_ to come back too -

"And _you did_ ", she hissed at him as she leans back to see him, "You _**did**_ , you came back to _me_ and your son, Rogers - and I couldn't be the most happiest woman alive for that", the redhead told and then caresses his cheek lovingly, seeing something else in his eyes, "You're scared for Peter too, right ?", she whispered while seeing his eyes lowering.

Steve lets out a cute snort, " _God_ , you know me so well", he ashamigly stated. Natasha smiles and grabs his face to look at him.

"He has _you_ to protect him, you won't let _nothing_ happen to him - I know that for a fact", the Spy says as she smirks. Rogers sighs and nods his head, they look at each other for a moment, when he closes his eyes and says,

"So I guess we're doing this"

"Hell yeah, we are", Romanoff said, making him chuckle.

He smiles and grabs her chin, "I love you"

"I love you too", she leans forward to kiss her sexy husband.

* * *

**Meanwhile in Queens…**

"Do you have everything ?", May asked while she handles Peter his Star Wars PJs - which Peter told her that was embarrassing, he's a _grown man_. He'll be sleeping in his boxers.

"I think so..", Peter trails off as he re-checks his backpack, "..Shirts, pants, toothbrush, toothpaste, underwear, towel - Oh God I'm _so_ nervous, May", he said and slumped down to sit on his old/still bunk bed (he technically still lives with May, since the Facility is a bit too far from his aunt, best friend, _and_ girlfriend.)

"You're gonna be fine, Peter", May smiles at him as she walks forward to hug her nephew, "I'm so proud my baby is going to a mission with _the_ _Avengers_ ", she enthusiastically said, hugging him tighter when she said _Avengers_. Peter chuckles and nods his head.

"I still can't believe it - I feel like it's a prank from them and it's gonna be a recruit mission after all", he told, making May to break the embrace and frown.

"I don't think so, otherwise Steve wouldn't tell you so", she says. Peter sighs and then nods, May is right, "Alright. Ready to go ?", May asked and sets down Peter's favorite PJs on his bed.

They drove to Brooklyn, and once they arrived to the Rodriguez's house, they got down from May's car and knocked on the door.

"May ! Peter !", Sarah beamed at them as soon she opened the door of her house.

"Hello", the Parkers said in unison while smiling at the older woman.

"Come on in !", Sarah told them and steps aside to let them in, "Joseph ! May and Peter are here !", she yelled from the living as she closes the door when they entered.

"How's it going, Sarah ?", May asked, standing in front of her.

"Oh, it's been going good - oh ! Remind me to show you my garden", Sarah smiled wider. May gasps excited and tilts her head.

"Did your vegetables grow already ?!", she asked too, Peter just smiles at the ladies.

"Yes !", Sarah replied and then looks over Peter, "And look at you, handsome young man", the blonde woman coos at the young Spider, who chuckled and goes to her her.

"Hi, aunt Sarah", he says as Sarah hugs him tighter.

Mrs Rodriguez let go of him and then raises an eyebrow, "Where's your pretty girlfriend, huh ?", she smiles when she sees Peter's smile widened.

"She's actually stopping by before I go to a mission", he told. Sarah was about to ask, when her husband beat her to,

"A _mission_ ?", Joseph asked as he enters the living room, the rest turned to see him. Peter smiled _wider_ than before and strode towards the older man, who smiles and opens his arms at him.

"Hi, uncle Joseph !", the young man opens too, hugging Joseph.

"Hi there, son - how you've been ?", Joseph asked and leans back to put his hands on Peter's shoulders. (the doctor noticing that the boy grew a bit on him, since he and Peter were the exact height, but now.. Peter's _definitely_ taller than him now.)

"Great", Spidey respond with a huge smile. Joseph then turns to see - like he calls May - his _surrogate niece_.

"May", Mr Rodriguez smiles at her.

"Hello, Joseph", May waves at him and goes to hug him. Joseph returned to look at Peter.

"And what mission you were talking about, kid ?", he asked again. Peter _smiles again_ , lifting his chin up high, he grips on his backpack strap.

"My very _first_ _ **Avengers**_ one", he told while smiling _impossibly_ hard. Joseph and Sarah gasps loudly.

"Oh wow !", Sarah claps her hands while she glances between Peter and May, both of them with a huge smile.

"Well, good luck, kiddo", Joseph puts a hand on the younger man's shoulder, shaking it.

"Thank you, uncle Joseph", Peter said grateful.

After a while and them sitting in the living room, chatting and excited about Peter's first _real_ mission. The young man felt his phone buzz in his pocket, so he takes it out while glancing at the older adults talking. He unlocked his phone and saw MJ just texted him. He springs onto his feet and rushes towards the door while the rest looked at him in confusion.

"MJ's here - be right back !", Peter explained quickly and opens the door.

"Okay ! Tell her to come say hi !", he heard Sarah hollered back as he closes the door behind him. Peter immediately sees MJ's car pulling over, he smiles and walks towards her, hands in his pockets. Michelle climbs out of her car and Peter unconsciously bites his lip seeing her get out, because _damn_ his girlfriend is _**hot as hell**_. She was wearing black _tight-skin_ jeans with one of his science pun t-shirt and her hair was down, curly and flowing like he likes it.

"Hey, baby", she smiles and leans her butt to the side of the car hood, making him to walk towards her. Peter pulls out his hands out of his pockets as he reaches her, wrapping his arms around her waist. MJ giggles and wraps her arms around his neck, both smiling and leaning to a sweet brief kiss.

"Hey - I'm glad you came", he murmured on her lips. Michelle kisses him quick, leaning back to see him and shrug her shoulder.

"Had to wish good luck to my boyfriend on his _first_ Avenger mission, _as an_ Avenger", she smiles and draws invisible circles on his chest while seeing him and biting her lip. MJ blames the fact her boyfriend _just_ became an Avenger that she's horny as shit.

Parker rolls his eyes and smiles anyway, "They just called me to support. And you know I'm still _not_ an Avenger, right ? - I'm a _Recruiter_ ", he said and his girlfriend waves her hand, dismissing. She let go of Peter to hop on top of the car's hood, she smiled at him and brings him close again, her boyfriend now positioned between her legs. Peter smiles and hey resume their PDA.

"Well, for me you _are_ an Avenger - and I have a feeling that after this mission, they're gonna make it official", MJ said, looking down at him. Parker gave her a dopey smile, making Michelle's stomach feel butterflies.

" _That_ much faith you have on me ?", he asked as he hugs her tighter. MJ closes her eyes and runs her fingers through his curly hair. And Michelle _sure_ was going to make they'll _celebrate_ his promotion to _Avenger_ when he gets back from the mission.

" _That_ , and so much more", she gravily whispered in his ear, making the young Spider to _almost_ moan, he leans back and grabs her face and not warning her about his passionate toe-curling kiss. MJ moans as she swats his hands away from her face to wrap her arms around him, Peter growls and brings her closer to him with one firm arm while the other one snakes down to her ass. He squeezes it and roughly brings her hips _impossibly_ closer to his, Michelle hums in appreciation and slowly/ _discreetly_ grinds her hips with his. Peter lowly moaned as his grip tightened on her waist and ass.

"Yuh guys done ?", a deep (teasingly) voice asked, making the young couple quickly break apart and looked wide eyed at the voice.

" _Steve_ !", Peter pants like he ran a _six_ marathons without stopping. The young ones blushed furiously, MJ embarrassedly hopping down the hood while Peter put his hands on his crotch to _hide_ a _very_ noticeable _bulge_.

The Captain smirks at them, "Hey, lil' bro - hi, MJ", he greets, _loving_ this very moment.

"Hi, Steve", they both replied, both still very embarrassed. Peter clears his throat awkwardly.

"We're going already ?", Spidey asked. Steve shakes his head.

"Almost, I'm gonna say hi to my parents", he jerks his chin to the house. He then looks over them with a small grin on his lips, he also _was dying_ to burst laughing, but he kept it.

"O-okay, we're coming too", Peter said as he clears his throat again. Steve smirks and begins walking towards the house, he hears MJ's angry whispers at Peter, chuckling to himself.

The Soldier enters first, leaving the door open for the couple, and he was greeted by Sarah's yell.

"Stevie !", the blonde woman rushes towards her son and hugs him tightly.

"Hey, ma", Rogers hugs his mother back and smiles at May and his dad, whom were sitting by the table.

"Aww, my baby - where's James and Nat ?", Sarah asked when she leans back and looks around for her son's beautiful little family.

"At home. I promise we'll come over whenever I'm back", Steve promised and the goes to greet his dad and May.

Later on, Joseph was telling one of his funny stories, making everyone laugh. Steve glances at the clock on the wall and sighs deeply, it was time to go, his heart clenching when Peter laughed. He _can't_ let his brother go to this damn mission, this mission is too risky for him. Rogers couldn't stop Sam, Bucky, and Rhodes from going to the mission, but he sure as hell can stop his little brother. So he stands up and says,

" _I_ need to go", everybody stood up too, Steve gulps the lump on his throat when he saw, from the corner of his eyes, Peter side hugging May. Rogers walks to his parents and hugs them both in a bear hug, "I love you, guys", he said, closing his eyes tightly.

"We love you too, son", Joseph and Sarah hugged their kid back with equal love. He then stepped back and sees Peter and MJ still hugging, the girl had her face hidden in his neck while he was smiling past her shoulder to May, who was smiling comprehensively and rubbing MJ's back to soothe her. Michelle wasn't crying, but you could tell she was _reluctant_ to let Peter go. So Steve lowered his gaze and noticed _Peter's backpack_ on the foot of the chair in front of him, the Captain sighs and gently grabs the backpack. The young Spider-Man quickly glances at his brother and rushes to kiss MJ and tell his goodbye to her and his aunt.

The young man walks towards him, smiling brightly at him, trying to grab his backpack from Steve, but the Captain snapped away the backpack from him. Peter frowns and his smile immediately drops.

"Steve ?", he looks at him in confusion. Rogers painfully slowly takes steps back from his family, whom were looking at him in _total_ confusion.

"I said, _I_ need to go - not _we_ , Peter", he told and stares at his brother. Parker's face fell as the young Spider felt his heart fall, "I'm sorry, Peter..", Steve whispered heartbroken, "..You're not going to the mission", everyone stared at the Soldier.

"W- _what_ ?", Parker breathes out and takes a step forward, "What d-do you mean ?", he asked as he looks desperately for an answer, "I thought you said I-i was required..."

"You _are_ required for the mission, but I can't let you go", Steve said and grips to the backpack.

"Son, what are you talking about ?", Joseph asked while everyone was silent.

Rogers sighs and looks to his dad, "We're going after Baron Von Strucker", he said, making the rest widen their eyes, "It's literally committing suicide - I can't lose my baby brother", he turns his gaze to Peter, who closes his hands into fists as he clenched his jaw.

"Steve, _I'm_ going", he said determined, he _knows_ who Baron is. Steve glares at him and shook his head slowly.

"I said _no_ , Peter", the Captain gritted through his teeth. Spider-Man growls and steps forward to spat on his big brother's face,

"I'm _not_ a child, Steve !"

" _Peter_ !", May yelled. Peter and Steve stare at each other while the rest were expecting the tense scene between the two superheroes.

Parker's eyes began watering, but in frustration, " _This_ is my chance where I can prove myself as an Avenger", he grits firmly, he _will_ be going to the most important mission in his life. Steve frowns at him.

"You don't need to prove _nothing_ to nobody, Peter…", the Soldier argues, he looks up to see the rest that were looking at him and turns on his heels, heading to the exit with Peter's backpack firmly in his fist. Peter felt his heart broke as he sees Steve's retiring form, but he quickly rushes towards the blond man.

"Steve, _please_..", Peter begged while grabbing his brother's arm, trying to stop him, but Steve just brushed away his hand, "..Don't take this away from me", Spidey kept pleading while striding behind Steve.

"I'm _protecting_ you, Peter", Rogers told as he opens the door. Peter quickly throws himself to the door, causing it to forcibly close. Steve steps back from him and sees the most _heartbreaking_ thing he could ever seen, Peter's _devastation_ face as his childhood dreams were being _literally_ crushed, taken away.

"Bro, _please_ …", Peter's voice cracked as he looks pleadingly at the Soldier. Steve gulps and opens his mouth to refuse again, but someone speaks before.

"Steve..", May walks towards them and looks at the blond, "..He's _going_ ", she stated while glaring to Steve, who closes his eyes briefly, shaking his head.

"May, _please_ don't", he breathed out. Peter looked wide eyed at his aunt. _God_ , he loves his aunt so much.

"Let him go", May firmly said as she walks to Peter, hugging him from his side, "Since he was little boy it was his _dream_ to fight along with you guys - _don't_ crush his dreams", she smiled sweetly at her nephew, who looks at her in immense _gratitude_. Rogers looked at both Parkers and immediately understood what Peter was feeling right now, like when they denied him to enter the Army, heartbreak after heartbreak. His dreams were to enter the Army and every single time was a denial….

Steve takes a deep breath and lets it out, he looks over to MJ and his parents, the three of them silently seeing, he smiles sadly at them. He then turns to see Peter and May, whom were looking _hopeful_ at him. Steve sighs softly and says,

"You don't have to prove that you're ready to be an Avenger..", Peter knits his brows in confusion, Steve smiling half-heartedly and slowly giving the backpack back to its owner,"..Because you _were_ _already_ one a long time ago", he said, Peter's eyes shone in admiration, ignoring Steve giving the backpack back, instead he suddenly hugged his brother tightly, making the rest smile, Rogers chuckles and wraps his arms around his _little_ brother.

* * *

They all walked outside to the front yard and to the curb where Steve's truck was parked. The Rodriguez walking ahead with their son while May and MJ with Peter behind them.

"You be safe okay ?", Sarah was hugging her son from his waist as Joseph had his hand on his shoulder.

"I will, ma", Steve said and puts an arm around Sarah's shoulders, leaning down to kiss her hair. They stopped when they reached the truck.

"Remember you have your parents, your wife, _and_ your son back at home, kid", Joseph told the blond, who released his mother to nod at his father.

"Of course", Rogers smiles and goes to hug his dad tightly.

"Be _very_ careful, Peter", May told him concerned as she soothe back his hair with her hand. Peter chuckles and nods his head.

"I will, May. And thank you", Peter said truly thankful for his aunt's speech.

"Anytime, my boy", May smiles and hugs her nephew, closing her eyes while she sent a prayer to Ben and protect _their_ Peter.

May release him but not before kissing his forehead lovingly. Peter let her aunt kiss him and gently stepped out of her embrace to say his goodbye to MJ, who was patiently waiting for her turn to say _goodluck_ , _**not**_ goodbye. She instantly hugged him tightly and told herself not to cry, she closes her eyes when Peter wrapped his arms around her also, "You better come back to me, Parker", she whispered softly, enough to him to hear loud and clear.

"I don't have plans to go _anywhere_ ", Peter said as he buried his nose in her neck, breathing her scent. MJ opens her eyes to see straight ahead, Steve patiently from them to finish, so she slowly breaks the embrace.

"Good luck, baby", Michelle wished him and leaning forward to kiss him briefly but firmly, "Go get'em, _tiger_ ", she whispered on his lips. Peter kisses her again to say goodbye to his girls and to walk towards Steve.

"Ready ?", the Soldier asked with a smile on his face.

"Yeah", he said, nodding his head. Steve nods back and makes his way to his door, unlocking the truck to let Peter in.

"Good luck, guys !", Sarah said as they climb into the truck.

Steve turned on the engine as Peter watched out from his window, MJ hugging herself while she smiled shyly at him with May on her side hugging MJ's shoulders. Sarah and Joseph were waving at them. He smiles softly and waves at them, the truck speeding away. His eyes lowers and slowly sits back on his seat.

"I'm sorry for earlier", Steve said suddenly. Peter looks over him, "I was scared", the Captain finished, glancing repeatedly at his brother, who sighs and shakes his head.

"And I'm sorry for snapping at you, I didn't mean to, but I _do_ wanna do this, Steve - like I said, this a _dream come true_ ", he smiles shyly. Steve smiles back and nods.

"I know"

"I feel fully capable of doing a good job on the field", Parker told convinced and having faith in himself. Steve nods and returned his focus ahead, Peter looks over to see the green scenery on his right.

"So _tiger_ , huh ?", Steve broke the peaceful silence with a tease. Peter groans and rolls his eyes and turns his head towards him.

"You _heard_ that !? Ugh, _Steve_ !", Parker faked annoyance even though his face had a huge smile.

After a slight long drive and lots of talking (and a few teasings), they arrived the Facility and main Common area.

"Daddy !", James panickily yelled while he ran towards his father, who frowns and picks him up anyway.

"Hey, buddy..", James immediately buries his face on his father's neck. Steve notices Natasha and Pepper were sitting by the island, he silently questions his wife, who just sadly smiles at him. So he sighs and gently rubs James' back "..What's wrong, son ?", Rogers asked.

"Why you're all leaving ?", James murmured on his skin.

"We have to go to work, kiddo", Steve answered. James leans back to look at him.

"But why _all_ of you ?", he asked again.

Steve sighs and hunches to let his son put his feet, the Soldier stays hunched, "Jamie, we'll be back in no time, okay ? - now, I need you to take care of auntie Pepper and keep an eye on Dodger", he told his son, who pouts and slowly nods his head.

"O-okay", the kid said. Peter's heart clenched seeing his nephew sad, so he hunches down besides Steve and smiles brightly at the blond boy.

"Hi, bud", Parker greeted cheerfully. James smiles shyly and walks towards him.

"Hello, uncle Peter", James replied and hugs him by the neck. Peter smiles and stands up with his nephew in his arms. Steve smirks and stands up too.

"Hi, Petey", Natasha smiles at him while she stands next to her husband.

"Hey, Natasha", Peter said and inhaled nervously.

"Excited ?", the redhead raised an eyebrow at him.

Peter chuckles and nods, "Yep..", he lets out an awkward short laugh, "..Nervous, but excited", he told, making the older adults to smile fondly at him.

"This is your chance, buddy - first _real_ mission", Steve said seriously. Peter nods firmly his head.

"I know, and I don't wanna screw this up", the young one said.

"You won't, kid", Natasha smiles confidently at his direction.

* * *

 _All_ the Avengers, (and I'm including Peter, Bucky, Sam, and Rhodey already), were taking their seats on the big and luxurious _new_ Avenger-Jet Tony, Peter, and Bruce designed _and_ helped build it. It was _definitely_ more bigger and spacious than the regular QuinJet, it even had two private rooms, two bathrooms, a small medical ward, and a tiny kitchenette. It was designed like this, the entrance was basically like a normal QuinJet, the seats lined up next to each other on each side, but this Jet of course had _more_ seats. Then, to the left side, it had two doors (which were a small bedroom and a bathroom) and the kitchenette that was along with the entrance but it was separated by a four person island, with four stools respectively. And on the right side, it had three doors, one was the ward, a bedroom, and bathroom as well.

All of them were finishing buckling up when the Jet's pilot announced they were already taking off.

"So what's the plan, Cap ?", Clint asked once the pilot informed they were free to stand and walk around.

"We're landing in Beijing, after that, check in to SHIELD's headquarters - then free time, eat, sleep, or whatever - then, next morning mission's briefing", the Soldier said as they rest unbuckled or remain seated as they hear their Captain.

"Sounds good to me", Tony said and leaves towards the kitchenette to grab some snacks.

"Perfect", Bruce smiles at the blond Soldier.

"Okay", Sam nods his head, going to the restroom.

Peter was pretty much bouncing in excitement and seeing around to see the _Avengers_ discussing about _a mission_. So the young one squeals in happiness, "Awesome !", he yelled, making the whole Jet be silent and stare at him, Peter widens his eyes and blushes, "I-i mean, _alright_. Sorry", he apologized and averted his eyes somewhere else but at the Avengers. Tony rolls his eyes playfully at the kid awkwardness and sighs loudly.

" _Soooo_ !..", Stark yells from the kitchen (since everyone was hanging on the seats), "..Since we're gonna be on an a almost 15 hour flight, we should play something", the billionaire offers with a wicked smile, earning a groan from everybody but a confused face from Peter.

"Oh God…", Bucky murmured to himself, shaking his head.

"Here we go again", Rhodey said under his breath and rolls his eyes. Tony ignored the groans and protests and continues,

"Truth or dare, I'll start ! - truth for...", he glances around to see his family, and _seeing_ a specific little _Spider_ sitting beside Steve, looking confused as hell. So he smiles mischievously, he loved teasing and embarrassing the kid, since he can blush and stammer easily, " _Peter_ !..", Stark walks to towards the young man, whose eyes bulged, "..So you and MJ already had sex ?", Ironman asked smugly and stops to be in front of him, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow at him.

Steve knits his brows in disapproval at the engineer, who he _complained_ ignores him and continues enjoying the creeping blush from Parker. The Captain sighs and stands up, half heartedly pushing Tony away, " _Stark_ …", the Soldier warns. Peter gulps and glances around, seeing the rest looking amused at him.

"I-i-i umm.. I-i m-mean…", he trails off and scratches the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Friend Anthony, leave the Man of Spiders alone !", Thor chuckles, he - like the rest fo the room except Steve - wanted to keep seeing the hilarious scene.

"Don't pick on the newbie, Stark !", Clint said with a smile on his face. Steve rolls his eyes and stares at the Archer, who was perched on the island eating Doritos.

" _Thanks_ , Clint", Steve told him sarcastically, annoyed that he was firing up the billionaire's teasing.

"Har har, Captain", Barton smirks at him, continuing eating his chips.

Steve rolls his eyes again, "Alright, let's play something else -

"Y-yes we had", Peter said, making the rest abruptly stop whatever they were doing, to hear the bold young man's answer. Spider-Man takes a breath and stands up tall in front of his idol, "M- _multiple_ times already actually", he stated proudly lifting his chin up. Rogers looked at his brother wide eyed and _quite_ horrified hearing his little brother _private_ times with his girlfriend. He doesn't want _details_.

" _Bro_ , what are you doing ?", Rogers whispered at him in front of Tony, who waves his hand at Steve gesturing him to stop talking.

"Oh yeah ?", Stark challengingly lifts his chin too, "How many _times_ a week ?", Tony wasn't having it, this boy was _clearly_ lying, he screamed _virgin_ all the way.

"Tony, _shut up_ ", Steve gritted at his friend and glares at him, but quickly turns to his brother, "Peter, _don't_ answer", he told, but the young man ignored him anyways.

Peter smirks mischievously and crosses his arms as well, " _Fifteen_ to _**twenty**_ , sometimes more than that - because you know..", he shrugged nonchalantly, "..My _stamina_ and shit", he said with the same smirk while the the rest watched _in shock_ at the 'sweet goody old' Peter being so bold to the _boldest_ of their team, Tony.

"Jesus _Christ_ , how can you afford too many condoms ?", Stark faked amusement.

"She has an implant", Parker casually informed as he smirks and steps a bit forward, "You see, I do think with my _actual_ head", he finished with a _smug_ grin on his face, stepping aside and walks by the billionaire, who had a amused smile on his face.

" _Oooohhh_ !", Sam and Bucky yelled from their places.

" _Ouch_!", Bruce chuckled as he pat at Peter's shoulder. The young Spider sheepishly walks towards the kitchen.

"Holy _shit_ !", Clint laughs hysterically while Thor laughs too, both clenching to each other because of their laughter.

"That's my boi Peter right there !", Rhodey yelled with a smile.

Steve smiles to himself and looks over Tony, who had a huge smile on his face, "I like that kid", the Engineer told his Captain. Steve chuckles and nods his head, patting his shoulder before going to Peter. The Soldier sits down next to him and leans his elbows on the island, Parker quickly turns his body to his brother and begins rambling,

"Was that _too_ much ? Should I apologize to him ? -

"Nah..", Steve interrupted, he smiles at hima dm puts a hand on Peter's shoulder, and giving it a small squeeze, "..Believe me, bro. You just got yourself a place in his heart", he said, making Peter to sighs in relief and smile brightly at his big brother.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment ;)


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment ))

* * *

**3rd hour…. (of 15th)**

"I like your new arm, dude !", Peter exclaimed as he admired the black vibranium arm. Bucky smirks and nods. They're both sitting to each other while they ate snacks at the island as the rest were either on the seats talking to each other, rumbling around the Jet, or in the kitchen.

"Thanks. King T'Challa gifted it to me", the Winter Soldier said, making the young one to gasp loudly and smile widely.

"What !?", Peter squeals excitedly, "As like, king T'Challa !? Like the king of Wakanda !? - as the Black Panther !?", Parker sat in total shock.

"Yep, the one and only", Barnes smiles as he looks down at his metal arm. He then smirked evilly and clear his throat, his eyes still on his arm, "Hey, don't tell nobody, but..", he looks at Peter as they both lean forward to Barnes whisper at the young man, "..I heard he was going to join us for this mission"

"No way !", Peter yelled, making the others to look at him. Spidey glances around and sheepishly shrinks in his seat, the rest continuing whatever they were doing. Bucky chuckles and shakes his head at the kid's enthusiasm.

"Yeah, he personally told me", the Winter Soldier pats Peter on his shoulder, Peter smiling and straightening himself.

"MJ is gonna flip out when I tell her I met him ! - I have to take a picture with him for her !", he said convincingly.

Barnes lets out a small laugh and slightly felt bad for the young one, because king T'Challa was not coming to the mission, "Okay, kid", he said, not wanting to ruin the boy's excitement.

Peter smiles to himself and remembers he wanted to talk with Steve, so he tells Bucky 'see ya later' and turns himself to scan the blond Soldier. Spotting him talking and laughing with Sam and Rhodes, Peter takes a deep breath and walks over them.

"Okay so, I told him to sit back and let me handle the situation, right ? - Then…", Sam trails off as he sees Peter nervously approaching towards them. Steve and Rhodes look over Sam's sight line. Rogers smiles immediately and jerks his chin at his little brother.

"Hey, Peter. What's up ?", Steve asked with a smile. Peter laughs nervously and rubs the back of his neck.

"C-can I talk with you in private for a minute ?", he told and pointed his thumb towards one of the rooms. Steve smiles but sent him a confused face.

"Oh uh, sure, bro - excuse me, guys. Be right back", Rogers stood up and hugged his brother around his shoulders, "Alright, so what's up ?", he asked as he tilts his head a bit to see Peter's face.

Spider-Man sighs deeply while reaching the room and entering it, "I need you to give me an advice", he said, Steve knits his brows and smiles at him, closing the door behind him to give them privacy. Peter sat in the twin mattress of the tiny room.

"Sure, lil' bro - 'bout wha' ?", Steve leans his back on the wall and crosses his arms, smile still present in his face. Parker begins fumbling with his hands, nervousness clearly bubbling inside him, Steve chuckles at his brother's awkwardness, and makes Peter loosen up a bit. The young man looks at Steve and chuckles too, sighing deep, he says,

"I-i'm planning to propose to MJ"

Rogers widened his eyes and opens his mouth in surprise, quickly straightened himself, "WHAT !?", the Soldier yelled in shock. Peter quickly stands up and covers Steve's mouth with one hand.

"Shhh !", Peter hissed panicked, hoping that the rest didn't hear Cap's yell (which they definitely did). But Steve didn't matter, he was in shock for what Peter just told him, he swats Peter's hand away from him.

"Are ya serious, Peter ?", Steve asked seriously now, no smile or laugh was coming from the Captain. Parker saw his mood and face changed dramatically, and to be honest, he was a bit scared of him.

"W-well..yeah, why ?", Peter stammered nervously, he really wants his brother's approval.

Steve sighs deeply and gently puts his hands on Peter's shoulders, looking him deeply into his brown eyes, "Peter, you guys are too young for marriage", he calmly tried to reason with his little brother. Spidey rolls his eyes and gently takes Steve's hands away for him to sit back on the mattress with a sigh.

"Steve, I'm 22 and she's about to - and it's not like we're the first couple to get married 'young' - people nowadays get married way before my age", he argued halfheartedly, Steve closing his momentarily and then sitting next to him, saying,

"I know -

"Anyways, I'm about to finish my career, she's beginning her last year - and most importantly..", he pauses to turn his body towards Rogers, "..I love her", Peter told firmly.

"I know", Steve smiles and smiles sadly at the young man, "It's just that, I still want to see you as a shy short fifteen-year-old high schooler…", he trails off.

Peter playfully rolling his eyes, "Why thank you", he smiles while Steve continues saying,

"...And It's hard to me understand that you're not my kid little brother no more", Cap smirks and loops an arm around Peter's shoulders, he shakes his bro a bit, "You already talked to aunt May ?", he asked, Peter nods fervently.

"Yeah, she almost fainted, but she was so excited once the news sank in", Parker said with a small chuckle, Steve smirking as he imagines the scene in his head, "So, you approve ?", Peter asked anxiously, looking up at him in hope. How in the world can Steve say no to those brown puppy eyes ?

"Bro, even if I would've not approved, you would've proposed to Michelle", Steve smiles brightly as Parker nervously laughs, "But I do approve", he told and pats Peter's back, "Because I see that you love her and she loves ya too - so I better not interfere in real love's way"

Spidey sighs in relief and smiles warmly at Steve, "Thanks, bro", he tells the Captain, who smiles too.

"You're welcome, bro"

* * *

**8th hour...**

Natasha was FaceTiming Pepper, who handled the phone to James.

"And remember to wash your teeth too, baby", the redhead told her kid.

"Okay, mommy", James was currently perched on the main kitchen's counter while Pepper was cleaning up to them go to bed, since the time in New York was eight PM.

"I love you, my lyublyu" (love in Russian), Natasha coos, James giggles and waves goodbye at her.

"Bye !", James smiles brightly and ends the call, Natasha smiling to herself and putting her phone away in her pocket.

"Hey, Nat ?", the Spy looks up to see Maria Hill walking towards her. Maria came along because she was assigned to be a technical support to the Avengers in their mission.

"Oh, hi, Maria", Natasha smiles at her, Hill takes a seat beside her.

Hill sighs and abruptly asks, "So, how do you handle a 100-year man ?", she looks serious at the redhead, who widened her eyes.

"Uh, good… I think ? - why ?", Romanoff response confused. Maria shrugs her shoulders.

"Just wondering, you know..", she turns her head forward, "..I feel like you had to do something to keep a man from a different era -

"You're saying because of Bucky ?", Natasha figured. Hill snorts and shakes her head.

"What ? No..", she nervously glances around, "..Not at all - I was just curious, that's all", Maria said while avoiding looking at the Spy's eyes.

Natasha chuckles and turns her body to see Maria better, "You know my husband can't lie or keep a secret, right ?", the redhead smiles at the Agent, who rolls her eyes.

"Ugh. Alright..", Maria huffs out, but then smiles shyly, "..Yes, me and Barnes are dating"

"It was a matter of time you fell for the old man", Natasha teased, making Hill to playfully nudge her shoulder.

"Hey now..", Maria smirks as she lifts an eyebrow at the Spy, "..You fell for one too", Maria told.

"I'm not saying that I didn't..", Natasha chuckles and gently nudges her shoulder to Maria's too, "..Just saying that finally you fell for him, after all his efforts and vain tries - but I'll give you credit for all the embarrassing moments you make him pass, it was so funny to see that"

Hill sighs deeply and pouts a bit, "Yeah.. I feel bad now", the Agent sheepishly said.

"Not you too, Hill..", Romanoff faked a whine, "..You turned into a softie on me, I taught you better than that", she said as Maria giggled. Natasha smiles warmly at her friend, happy to finally see her smiling and giggle about a man, because since she arrived at SHIELD, she - like her before meeting Steve - had always been cold and walls built up, "And to answer to your previous question, I guess just make him feel home", the Spy offers while Maria nods her head, "I'm talking about to introduce him to this new scary world, let him adapt. Be his guide - if he wants time alone, let him. Sometimes Steve gets sad whenever he sees something that reminds him of his old life. And most of all..", she smiles and puts a hand on Hill's shoulder, "..Be there for him", Natasha then pat her shoulder to put it down on her lap again.

"I will..", Maria said firmly and smiles at her, "..Thanks, Nat"

Natasha smiles back and nods her head, "Anytime, sister-in-law", she teased, making Maria to slightly blush at the title.

Maria stands up to go and talk with Bucky, Natasha watched her friend go and smiles to herself and not hearing a blond man taking a seat next to her. The redhead turns around when she heard a plastic bag crumbling and immediately smiles seeing her husband taking out strawberries out of their bag.

"Hey, babe", Steve smirks at her and leaning in to give her a peck. Natasha happily kisses him and sighs when he returns to his fruit.

"Hey", she smiles at him.

She then leans her head back to the metal wall while watching him eat the damn strawberry so fucking sexy, slowly biting it and ever so slowly munching it. He was so unaware of his sexiness that Natasha had to bite her lip unconsciously and sees he was looking down at the strawberries and then looks up to see Peter (who was sitting across them and occupied scrolling down on his phone). Steve smiles to himself and looks down to his strawberries again to grab another one, Romanoff grins and straightened herself.

"And that smile ?", she softly asked and leans forward to rest her chin on his shoulder. Steve chuckles and shakes his head.

"Nothing..", he said as turning his head to see his beautiful wife watching him, "..Just happy to see you. That's all", Rogers leans in and kisses her sweetly.

Natasha smiles into the kiss and murmurs between them, "I didn't know I make you smile whenever you see me", she managed to say. Steve broke the kiss and turns his head to whisper in her ear.

"Well, that and you make me feel something else whenever I see you", he then teasingly and lightly bit her earlobe, making the Russian to close her eyes momentarily. She quickly leans back and grabs his hand, Steve reacting fast on holding the bag of strawberries in one hand before they could've fallen.

"Bedroom. Now", Natasha growls as Steve quickly sets the bag aside and stands up when she stood up and brought him with her.

"Yes, ma'am", Rogers smiles while they go to the small bedroom, thankful that the others were too distracted with each other and haven't seen the couple enter the room.

* * *

**14th hour...**

Tony was going crazy...

"God !", the billionaire groans as he dramatically throws his hands to the air, standing up from his seat, "Are we there yet !?", he whined and begins walking back and forth. The rest rolled their eyes, since Tony started to act like a child for the last 5 hours. Everyone was sitting on the seats, since the pilot announced there was turbulence.

"Stark !", Natasha yelled from her seat next to Rogers, "You whine one more time and I'll make you whine for a real reason !", she threatened since she was tired of his whining. Everyone shut up at the Russian Spy's frustrated outburst, Tony pouts and stops pacing as he takes a seat again.

"Rude", Stark grumbled and crosses his arms.

"Tony, everyone is tired and annoyed too, it's not only you", Steve smiles at him, because he sometimes can act like a child - scratch that, a child even behaves better than Tony sometimes.

"Just one more hour, Tony - for the love of God, please shut up for one more hour", Rhodey begged as he shakes his head in agony. Bruce sighs in frustration and puts his head his hands, his friend's annoying whining was slowly getting into him.

"Why Baron had to hide in Beijing ? He couldn't hide somewhere more closer ?", the Doctor protested, making Peter and Bucky nod in agreement, they were both sitting next to him.

Clint growls and snaps his head towards him, "What did I say to mention that motherfucker in my presence, Banner ?", the Archer angrily spat, making everyone to look at him, inwardly cursing him for snapping at Bruce while he was containing the Other Guy.

"Clint", Rhodey warns, trying to not make the Other Guy make an appearance while they're in the sky. But Bruce wasn't having it, he was frustrated already, so he bites back.

"I'm sorry for mentioning the name of the target, Barton", Banner spat too, green veins slowly creeping into his neck.

"Just don't name him, alright", Hawkeye fires back, making Bruce to shut his mouth, but still wanting to spat back at the Archer right now.

"Okay, guys..", Wilson told the Archer and Doctor, "..Chill out", he rolls his eyes at them. Nobody paying attention to Bruce's struggle with containing the Hulk.

"Look what your yapping did !", Natasha grits at Tony, who rolls his eyes in annoyance as everybody in the Jet starts arguing. Rogers sighs and shakes his head, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Steve ?", Peter's scared voice made the Captain snap his head towards his little brother, who was wide-eyed seeing at the Doctor slowly turning into the Hulk.

Everyone heard the young man's voice and went quiet, seeing Bruce was gripping onto the edge of his seat and Peter's wrist, "Hey, Brucie ?", Bucky nervously calls him back, but the Doctor was slowly losing his battle with the Hulk. Steve ever so slowly stand up from his seat (even though the pilot told them not to) while the rest from Bruce's seat row stood up too, to back slowly away.

"Banner…", Thor softly calls him too, but Bruce shakes his head and growls at the voice.

Cap glances at Peter, who couldn't stand up since Bruce was holding his wrist down. Peter tries to break free but he can't, because every time he tries, Bruce grips him harder and growls, "Hey hey hey, buddy..", Steve gently speaks and hunches in front of his friend, who was staring down, "..Eyes on me, okay ?", he tilts his head down to make Bruce see him and focus on him, but Banner couldn't listen and keeps gripping harder and harder on Peter's wrist and the edge of the seat, suddenly Peter winces visibly and weakly tries to swat his hand away from Bruce's grip. Steve noticed Banner's neck was turning green, knowing he didn't have too much time before Hulk appears, he turns to Parker and whispers, "Stay still"

Peter nods and bites his lip as his eyes begin to water because of the immense pain on his wrist, "Oww…", Spider-Man murmured under his breath, whining and making Steve to panic even more. The rest were mute and not moving, knowing that any single movement or sound could snap the Hulk out.

"Bruce, please..eyes on me, buddy", Rogers begged and gently grabs Bruce's face. He let go of him once Bruce stared at him with his green eyes, Steve shakily smiles and begins, "Sun's getting real low..sun's going down..", he whispered softly and smiling as he goes, "..Sun's getting real low..sun's going down", he kept whispering while Peter let a tear slide down, his wrist was definitely broken now. Rogers slowly grabs Bruce's hand, where he had his grip on Peter, and gently trying to touch his palm and Bruce touch his.

Banner was panting loudly and heavily as he slowly let go of Peter to touch Steve's offering palm, once Peter was free from Banner's hold, Natasha and Maria quickly took him away to the ward. Steve sighs in relief and watches from the corner of his eyes the ladies taking his little brother away, but his eyes kept focused on his friend.

"Deep breath, big guy..", Rogers smiles and nods when Bruce gently runs his fingers through Cap's palm, "..That's it", Steve kept whispering softly while Bruce was taking deep breaths. The Soldier smiles warmly when Bruce breathes begin to slow down and the green from his neck and face were fading away, Steve kept whispering calmly to him until it all passed, "You okay ?", the blond asked the Scientist, who sheepishly nodded.

"Yeah..", he said in a small voice and glances at everyone in the room, "I'm sorry", he told the test and then turning to see his Captain in front of him, Steve shakes his head.

"It's okay, Bruce", he said and gently pats his shoulder.

"Thanks, pal", Banner smiles at Steve. The rest quickly went towards them.

"Sorry, Brucie", Barton offered, sitting next to his friend and hugging him around his shoulders. Bruce chuckles and shakes his head.

"It's okay, Clint - I think being in a Jet for almost 15 hours was driving me crazy", he said with a smile. Tony snorts softly and murmurs,

"More like, driving you into Hulk…"

The boys turned to see him, they narrow their brows or stare at the billionaire. Rhodey rolls his eyes and says for everyone, "You just don't know when to shut the fuck up, right ?", he scowled his best friend and gently grabs him by the shoulders and lead him away before he couldn't provoke an outburst again.

"You want tea, Bruce ?", Wilson offers.

"Sure, Sam - thanks", Banner gently smiles at the Falcon, who smiles back and goes to the kitchen. Clint felt bad and sighs deeply, feeling really bad about almost causing an 'accident' on the Jet.

"I'm sorry again, Bruce", the Archer said.

"It's okay, Clint. Really", Bruce smiles genuinely at his friend and bro hugs him, Barton smiles brighter and hugs him back. Steve smiles at them and stands up to go and check on Peter, he walks into the small ward and sees Natasha gently soothing his brown curls away, Maria was carefully wrapping a bandage on Peter's right wrist.

"Peter ?", Steve walks further, a concerned face on his face, "You okay ?", the Captain asked as Natasha steps aside to let her husband be next to Peter.

The young Spidey sighs and nods his head, "Y-yeah", he shakily responded, trying to put a strong smile. But it quickly faded when Maria accidentally tightened the bandage, he winced and groans in pain. Steve quickly looks at Maria who frowns at Peter, because he was lying of being fine, he was definitely not. He had a broken bone for God's sake.

"He's not okay..", the Agent stares at Peter while she said at Steve, then she turns her gaze at the Soldier, "..His wrist is broken", Hill told the blond as she finished patching up Spidey.

"Fuck", he breathed out. Natasha sighs too and helps Maria to clean up. Peter inwardly cursed himself, because the mission hasn't even started and he was already injured ! He wanted to leave a great impression here.

"It's not your fault, Steve - or Mr Banner's. I know it wasn't him", Parker said gently. Steve looks at him and smiles, lifts his hand to gently ruffle Peter's hair.

"His fast healing factor will cure it, right ?", Steve asked the girls, whom both nodded.

"Yeah, it should be good as new in a hour or so", Natasha explained while Steve smiles again and kept his eyes on his little brother, who shyly smiles up at him.

Rogers leans forward and hugs the boy, who hugs him back, "Okay", Steve said more to himself as he breaks the embrace and playfully ruffles Peter's hair again, earning a playful shove from Peter.

* * *

**Beijing... (finally)**

"Land !", Tony yelled once he rushed down the ramp and dramatically throws himself on his knees and hugged the floor of the helipad. Everyone, except Steve and Peter, rolled their eyes at the billionaire.

"Such a dramatic wimp", Clint said while passing by him to take a picture of the amazing view. Tony frowns and got up quickly.

"Hey ! I heard that !", Ironman scowled at his friend, who smirks and looks at him over his shoulder.

"Oh, I wasn't trying to whisper it", Barton smugly respond, making everybody to laugh, Tony glares at him.

"Okay, guys..", Steve calls and the rest went to make a circle to hear out their Captain's orders, "..Let's go report and then go to our rooms and rest - see each other until tomorrow. Unless you want to do something else, that's okay", he finished, everybody instantly shaking their heads.

"Hell fucking no..", Clint said as he began walking down the stairs of the helipad, "..I'm going to sleep", he waves goodbye at the rest, greets and passes the SHIELD Agents waiting for Avengers at the bottom of the helipad.

Thor immediately follows Clint and waves his hand too, "Good night, fellas", he told.

"Bye, guys", Sam and Rhodes said, walking right behind Thor.

"Chao", said Maria and sends a suggestive look to Bucky, who quickly got the message.

"See ya", he rushes behind Maria.

"Adiós, suckas !", Tony waves his hand dramatically and walks away with a peace sign, making the ones left smirk.

"Zàijiàn" (bye in Chinese), Bruce charmingly says and walks away too. Everyone walking away with their bags.

Natasha smiles and turns around to see her husband, knowing he was going to show Peter how to report on a real mission, "I'll text you which room am I", she said and stands on her tiptoes to kiss him on his cheek. Steve nods as she says goodnight to Peter, who replied back with a smile. Steve leans down to get his duffel bag and Peter mirrored him.

"Soooo…", Parker starts, making Steve crack a laugh loudly.

"Come on", the Soldier grabs him around his shoulders as they walk down the stairs, "Let me show ya how to report and then go to your room and get some rest for tomorrow", he said.

Peter frowns and looks up at his brother, "And who said I wanted to sleep ?", he jokes.

"Boy..", Steve shakes his head, but a smile in his face, "..You're growing too fast on me for my liking", he smiles at the Agents telling them their greetings. Peter and Steve politely gave their thanks and kept walking towards the building.

"I'm just kidding, I feel the jet lag already hitting on me", the young man yawns loudly. Steve nods his head and he had to agree with him, the jet lag was terrible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment ;)


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment ;)

After _all_ of them went quickly report and the settle for the night, (yes, all of them went straight to sleep except for Steve and Natasha.)

"You're such a _damn_ tease", Natasha grits at him while she runs her hands up to his chest, feeling the hard _washboard_ of his. They have been kissing and teasing each other as they took off their clothes.

"What ? Why ?", Steve huffs out a small laugh and grips her hips, rubbing himself on her wet entrance, making her eyes cross in pleasure.

"Eating those _fucking strawberries_ like that", she breathes heavily, Rogers knits his brows in genuine confusion and stills himself.

"Babe, _what the hell_ you're talking ab - _holy Jesus_ …"

Natasha shut him by grabbing his hardening member under her as she lowers herself down to his length, both gasping from the _amazing_ feeling. The redhead narrowed her eyebrows while opening her mouth in an 'o'.

"Baby…", she whispered, beginning to slowly roll her hips as Steve grunts under her. The Spy bites her lip and closes her, moaning quietly while rolling her hips.

"Jesus, Tasha - all this for _fucking strawberries_ ?"

"I don't hear you complaining, Soldier"

Steve grunts and shakes his head, "I'm not", he let out a strained huff, "Just amused. And I'm _definitely_ gonna eat strawberries more often", Rogers sat up and begins kissing Natasha's neck, making her to moan and throw her head back to give full access. She keeps rolling her hips as she runs her fingers through his blond locks.

"Oh _fuck_ , right there, baby", Natasha groans loudly as Steve swiftly rolls them, him being on top. Natasha's breath hitches while feeling her husband deep inside her, thrusting slowly but firmly.

"You like that, Tasha ?", Rogers pants on her ear, she nods and wraps her legs around his waist.

" _Yes_..", Natasha breathes out as she hugs him by his neck, "..Harder, Steve. Harder", she huskily asks him. And who is he to deny such a sexy request ? He snakes a hand into her hair and the other grips on the sheets, thrusting deeper and harder, both heroes groaning loud. Steve grunts as he feels Natasha beginning to tighten up around him, alerting him that she's close.

"You close, baby ?", Rogers asked, making her mewl at him. Natasha _is_ close indeed, her husband knows because he speeds up and keeps going while she whines loudly, her orgasm hitting her hard and long, making her see stars and her toes curl, " _Damn_ it, Nat…", Steve growls as he feels her tightening her walls around him, triggering him to fall over the edge too, spilling his seed deep inside his boneless wife.

"That was... _holy fuck_ ", Natasha managed to say between her heavy breaths. Rogers chuckled and gently removed himself from her, and reaches for a tissue from the bed stand, cleaning both of them. He then perfectly throws the tissues to the trash can, to lay beside his sleepy wife, who lazily throws a blanket on them.

"G'night, Tash", the Captain whispered while hugging her from behind and snuggling into her hair.

"Night, Stevie", Natasha smiles content and satisfied.

 

**The next morning...**

The redhead sighs deeply and immediately knowing her man wasn't with her in bed, and by the smell of bacon coming from outside, she's sure that he's in the kitchen. So after getting up from the bed and take a quick shower, changing, and putting very little makeup, she joins Steve.

"Hey", Natasha greets her husband, who woke up early and decided to make breakfast for everyone. Steve turns his waist briefly to see her, smiling at her.

"Hey", he said and returned to pour the last of pancake mix on the pan. Natasha smiles contently as she takes a seat on the big rectangular table. The quarters China's SHIELD assigned for them was basically a big hallway with doors on each side, a simple and small rooms for each one of them with their own bathrooms. And at the end was a big area with a decent living room, dining table and kitchen _stocked_ with food, drinks and snacks for the _special guests_.

"What time is the briefing ?", Romanoff asked as she takes her phone out to see the picture Pepper sent her hours ago.

"In two hours", Steve informed as he flips the pancake. She smiles at the picture Pepper sent her, texting her back quickly, knowing she was asleep at the time. Natasha sets her phone down and sees the _huge_ stacks of pancakes, sausages, bacon, eggs, french toasts already in bowls or plates, ready to be eaten.

"Are you feeding an army or what ?", she asked amused by all the food her man cooked.

Rogers turns off the fire and takes the pancake to the stack, "I think I am", smiling brightly at her, he began to take all the food to the table.

"You're such a goodie - I'm lucky my husband knows how to cook", Natasha leans forward to rest her elbows on the table, chin on top of her two entwined hands, looking at him lovingly. Steve rolls his eyes playfully and nods his head towards the rooms.

"Mind to wake up the rest for me ?", he asks.

"Sure", Romanoff smirks and straightened herself to stand up.

"You know what ? Never mind, I think the smell of bacon will wake them up", he chuckles and sees Natasha back up to her chair with a grin on her face, "I'd say 5 minutes", he bets.

The Spy scoffs and shakes her head, "2 minutes", she said as she stands up to help him to get plastic utensils, plates and cups. (That way they won't wash. Hehe)

And Natasha was right, the team began coming out of their rooms in less than two minutes...

"STEVE'S PANCAKES !", Tony screamed as he exits his room and runs down the hall.

"Cap is making pancakes, guys !", Clint yelled and rushes towards the kitchen as well.

"Aaahhh !", Sam hollers, following Clint behind.

" _Pancakes_ ", Rhodey dreamily follows the smell of the food.

"Shhh !", Natasha scowls at them as she sees them taking seats, "God damn it, you guys !", she hisses while she puts a pile of plastic plates and cups in the middle of the table. The loud ones quickly shut up and silently grabbed plates as the rest _calmly_ come out of their rooms or took a seat.

"Aye ! Thanks, brother Steven !", Thor smiles brightly at him. Peter, Maria, and Bruce sleepily entered the kitchen.

Steve smiles back at him as Bucky claps his back, "You made breakfast, punk ?", he asked the _obvious_ (because nobody would've woke up early and make breakfast for the whole team). All the Avengers were on their pajamas and were now seated.

"Yep", Rogers nods his head and sits next to Natasha and Bucky, "I made for everyone, so feel free to eat all ya want", he announced. Half of them already eating and the rest barely fixing their plates.

"Thanks, bro", Peter, who is sitting in front of him, shot him a lazy smile. Steve chuckles and nods his head again.

"Sure thing, Pete", the Soldier replied.

After _all_ of them ate Steve's famous and delicious pancakes and food, and ate until they were full, they peacefully chatted and laughed between breakfast. Then, later on, Steve told them to go and prepare themselves for Nick's briefing in a conference room, where they all went once they were ready. Sitting on an office chair, the Avengers were either patiently waiting, talking, laughing, arguing, spinning on their chair (that was Tony), for Nick's call.

The Director of SHIELD from China, friendly told them Fury was about to holograph in the middle of the table, so they could now, in short words, shut up. They all shut up and saw Fury's three feet holographic form appear in the middle of the table.

"Alright, Avengers..", Nick greeted them as Peter's fan girly squeal filled the serious room, making the whole room look at him. He instantly blushed and sinks in his seat.

"Sorry, sorry..", the young man shyly smiles at them, "..Please continue, Director Fury - I apologize again. _So_ sorry", he shots a glance at Steve, who smile amused at him and knowing he got excited about being called Avenger. They all returned their attention to their Director.

"As I was saying, Baron is currently located inside a cargo ship on a bay near Beijing", Fury says,"Your mission is to take down all enemies and _arrest_ Baron..", he emphasizes in arresting, but knowing well that some of them will not even care less, "..There's also rumors that he's involved with human traffic, since in the cargo ship there's large containers -obviously", he crosses his arms and sighs, "Anyways. Investigate the containers, if the rumors are true, free the people and escort them to safety - China's SHIELD will be nearby to help. Questions ?", he asks as he turns himself around to see the whole team.

They all shook their head, "No, Director Fury. I think we got it", Banner said. Nick nods his head firmly and turns to see Steve.

"Perfect. Captain, as always, there's a folder for you with more detailed information about the mission", he told the leader, who nods his head as local Agent approaches and handles him a folder.

"Okay", Steve receives the folder from the Agent and thanks him.

"Good luck, Avengers", the Agent told and leaves the room as Fury wishes them luck too.

* * *

 

**Few hours later…**

The team had a good amount of hours to spare until the mission would start, so they decided to explore the beautiful China and separate in groups (Since some of them wanted to go to different places and because you can't visit all of them in one day and yet alone on a few hours). Tony and Clint went for a quick walk on the _Great Wall_. Bruce, Rhodey, Maria, and Bucky went to the _Summer Palace_ where they decided to relax and walk around the big beautiful garden. Thor and Sam decided to go visit the _Ming Tombs_ , wanting to explore the ancients tombs of emperors. And Steve, Peter, and Natasha went to the _Forbidden City_ , they were just arriving when Peter's eyes bulged and rush towards a small store where a guy was playing some type of Chinese harp.

"Wow !", Peter enters the store while Natasha follows him with a smile and Steve paying the taxi driver, "Steve, Steve !", Peter quickly greets the guy from the store, then takes his phone out, handling it to Steve, "Take me a picture playing this !", he says as taking a seat in front of the harp but not actually touching it in case you can't touch the instrument. But the guy from the store told them they could actually play it.

"Alright", Rogers smiles at himself, loving his brother was enjoying himself. Peter posed for the picture while Natasha was looking around and Steve snapping the picture, "There", the Soldier lowers the phone and both boys thanked the guy, who smiles at them.

"I'm gonna _Insta_ this !", Parker said once he grabs his phone from Steve and begins uploading his picture. Steve frowns and and waits outside the store for Natasha, who was buying some souvenirs.

" _Insta_ ?", the Soldier asked confused.

Peter nods and keeps typing, "It's a short version for Instagram, _grandpa_ ", he teased with a smirk without looking up. Steve rolls his eyes playfully at him.

"I know what Instagram is, _kid_ ", he shot back, knowing that Peter _hates_ when they call him like that. Peter looks up and was about to shoot back when Natasha came out of the store with a small paper bag on her hand and asks her husband,

"What is it then ?", she lifts an eyebrow at him. Steve stands there dumbly and chuckles nervously.

"Uh, it's an uh...an app….", he trails away.

"Uh-huh", Natasha smiles and nods her head, "Of what ?", she kept asking, Steve glances at Peter, who had a small smile on his lips. _Punk_.

The young man chuckles and gasps dramatically, "You should make a profile, bro", he teased.

"Oh God no !", Natasha frowns at the idea, "He's gonna upload stories and pics of America and patriotic stuff", she said, making Peter laugh and Steve frown.

" _Hey_ !", Rogers knits his brows at them, seeing his wife starting to walk ahead of them.

"Never mind then", Parker murmured softly, but his big brother heard it, so he earned a punch on the arm.

The three of them walked towards the ticket booth and paid for their pass, they walked into the gates and immediately were stunned by the ancient architecture. Natasha stayed a bit behind to take pictures of the entrance while the boys walked towards the big red gates. They were the group of tourists following a guide, who was telling them the legends and myths about the City. Peter and Steve were curious and walked towards the group, hearing the girl telling the tourists about the main red gates.

"They say if you rub one of these golden doornails, it'll bring you luck", she smiles at them as the group awe'd the gates and began to rub them. Then she told them to follow her, leaving Peter and Steve alone. The young Spidey didn't think twice as he began rubbing the nails like a maniac.

"What are you _doing_ ?", Steve chuckles, seeing his brother rubbing the golden nails.

Peter smiles at him and keeps rubbing, "I need _all_ the luck for these upcoming days - this mission, the proposal, exams…", he trails off when Steve walks beside him and started rubbing the nails too. The young man looks up at him and smiles confusingly at the Captain, who shrugs one shoulder.

"I want _another_ kid", he smirks. Parker chuckles and nods his head.

"Then rub it faster !", he huffs out a laugh. They both laugh while rubbing the nails like crazy men.

"Remind me _not_ to bring you two next time ?", Natasha said, making them to turn their head but not stop rubbing.

"Nat ! Come here and rub these !", Steve told her.

The redhead frowns and crosses her arms, "For what ?", she asked confused.

" _Just_ rub them", Rogers said, Peter giggles next to him. Natasha glances between them suspiciously, but gives in.

"Fine", she huffs while putting her phone in her pocket, standing next to Steve, she begins rubbing the nails.

**Hours later. Back to HQ…**

The Avengers were already gathered in the conference room once they all came from their 'exploring'. They were already all suit up.

"Everyone is here ?", Steve asked as he and Natasha came in after they changed into their suits. They stood by the opened door, gesturing them it was time to go.

"Yeah", Tony said while he stands up and the rest do all well.

"Alright", Rogers steps aside to let everyone exit and go directly to the Jet, and once they all reached the Jet and began to sit down, Steve was the last one to get into the jet, "Okay, guys. Listen up", he says while pushing the button to close the ramp, " _Sky team_ are Thor, Sam, Tony, Bruce, and Rhodes. I want you five on the sky - you know the drill, take down snipers or any trouble on top, also make sure no enemy will flee", he ordered them, he walks to take a seat next to Natasha, " _Ground team_ are Clint, Peter, Bucky, Natasha, and I - we're taking everything out from ground. Clint, Natasha, and Peter..", he turns to see the young Avenger, who nods quickly and excited, "..I want you three to focus to get to the containers and check them out, you see any people in there, that's gonna be your new mission then, taking the hostages into safety - me and Bucky will continue to arrest the target", he finished. And the Original Six weren't that happy with their positions, Steve knowing about this, that's why he and Bucky would handle Baron, "We're all set, Agent", the Soldier told the pilot, who gave him a thumbs up and started the Jet.

A few minutes later, they landed near the bay and got out of the Jet, Steve immediately getting into Captain mode, "Turn on your comms - get into position", he told them, the team quickly either prepared their weapons or flew into the spots. Steve glances around and sees ground team checking their gear while Peter nervously checks his web-shooters, "Peter", the Soldier called him.

Spidey looks up, "Yeah ?", he walks over the blond.

"Good luck, bro - stay close to Nat and Clint, okay ?", Rogers said and puts a hand on the young one's shoulder.

"Okay", Peter nods his head and smiles brightly.

"And _please_ don't do nothing stupid", Steve smirks at him. Peter rolls his eyes but smiles either way.

"I won't. Good luck too", he told and goes over Natasha and Clint. The redhead excuse herself and walks over to her husband, who smiles at her while setting his earpiece.

"Be careful, babe", she smiles at him too and gets on her tiptoes to kiss him.

"You too", he whispered on her lips and watches her leave with Peter. The Archer grabs an arrow and looks at him.

"No kiss for me ?", Clint teases the Soldier.

Rogers chuckles and flips him off, "Fuck you, Barton", he smirks as Bucky and Clint chuckled.

* * *

 

"Securing channel 7 ?", Steve said through the channel. He and Bucky were crouching behind a tree.

" _Channel 7 secure"_ , Natasha and Tony responded.

" _Secured"_ , Thor, Peter, and Rhodes said.

" _Secure"_ , Sam told.

" _Secured channel 7"_ , Clint and Bruce replied too.

" _Channel secured - good luck, Avengers"_ , Maria said from the van. The Captain sighs and looks over his best friend, who was looking straight ahead. Steve takes a deep breath and nods his head.

"Alright, guys. On my mark..", he said to his mic while glancing up to see his team already hovering around the big cargo ship, "..3...2…. _1_.."

The team unanimously started attacking the ship, either destroying their hideouts or turrets.

" _They didn't expect us ! I repeat, enemies did not expect us !"_ , Rhodey yelled through the comms.

" _Ground team now investigating containers !"_ , Clint informed. Steve nods to himself and looks to his right, seeing Bucky shooting canisters that made them to fall over enemies.

"Buck ! Follow me !", the Soldier yelled at him. Barnes quickly rushes to Steve, who was running towards the ship to get in, "Avengers, status ?", he asked while he and Bucky jumped in the ship.

" _We have_ _ **a lot**_ _of enemies on rooftop, Cap -_ _ **shit**_ _! Rocket launchers are now shooting ! Sky team, do you mind helping me !?"_ , Sam said, Steve looks up to see Sam dodging and shoot at the same time.

" _We're coming !"_ , Tony yelled back. Rogers and Barnes quickly made their way towards the first block, dodging enemy bullets.

" _Steve ! We've got people in containers !"_ , Natasha informed.

The Captain growls as he and Bucky got into cover, "Damn it", he murmured and stops a minute to think while Bucky was still shooting, "Alright, escort them to safety, that's your new mission, Nat", he ordered.

" _Aye aye, Captain"_ , she replied. Steve motions Bucky to cover him while he runs inside the small building that is block A. Bucky nods at him and Steve runs towards the entrance.

"Avengers to SHIELD. Avengers to SHIELD, respond !", Rogers yells through his mic while taking cover since enemies started shooting at him.

" _SHIELD to Captain Rogers, we hear you loud and clear, come in"_ , an Agent responded.

Steve throws his shield, landing on enemies and knocking them out cold, "I need medical attention right away on mission area", he said and grabs his shield once it bounced off the enemies.

" _We're on our way"_ , the Agent told. Bucky then joins him inside and begins shooting people, not killing them but downing them. He keeps shooting while Steve throws his shield and shoots with his pistol too, realizing that the target isn't in this block. The pair quickly cleared the block.

"Buck", Steve walked over him as he hookshis shield on his back and reloads his guns, "Baron's not here. Let's keep pushing forward", he said. Bucky nods and reloads his gun too.

"Ready ?", Barnes asked as he makes his way out. Steve smirks and nods.

"Ready when you are, buddy", Rogers follows his friend and they both skillfully make their way towards block B. Steve and Bucky were welcomed outside with a bunch of explosions and gunfire everywhere, so they quickly went to block B, evading bullets and enemies trying to strike at them. They eventually enter block B, but as soon they entered the building, enemies started shooting at them.

"God _damn_ there's too many !", Bucky cursed as he and Steve barely dodge the bullets and took cover.

"We got this, come on !", Rogers withdraws his shield and throws it to the wall, making it bounce on several enemies, he also grabs his guns and shoots while his shield helps him out.

"Steve, there he is !", Barnes stops shooting to point towards a small room. Steve grabs his shield and carefully looks where Bucky pointed. Baron was indeed entering the room with a young woman.

"Cover me !", The Captain yelled at his friend, who nods and started shooting while Steve holds up his shield and runs towards the room.

"BARON !", Rogers screams at the target. Baron turns around to see the blond man running towards him.

"Stay back, Captain !", Baron yelled back and closes the door before he could enter.

Steve growls under his breath and turns to see that the enemies were too busy with Bucky, so he quickly kicks the door and holds his shield up as he enters the room, "Surrender now or -

Steve didn't saw a girl with red magical hands right next to the door, because she launched at his head and touched it, making feel white hot pain.

"I'm sorry", she whispered in his ear while she brought him to his knees.

"Aahhh !", Steve yelled in pain and drops his shield and gun.

**Meanwhile…**

"What the _hell_ was that !?", Clint yelled as he sees Thor being _thrown_ far away by a missile, the Archer watches in horror and blindly grabs a weak young man Natasha was handling him. The redhead glances at the sky, seeing her friends battling their ass off, but she had a mission and she has to concentrate on it. She Peter opening another container and quickly telling people to come out.

She then sees like ten people running out from the container and rushes towards her, Natasha waves at them, "Over here ! Run that way !", she yells while pointing at Clint, who was already waving at them to come over him. The Archer was helping the hostages get down from the ship and instructing them to get into one of the vans SHIELD sent. Natasha grabbed the last person, (who was a weak young girl who was about to trip), and helped her up. The redhead looks over her shoulder and sees Peter crawling up a container.

"Peter, stay close !", she yelled while rushing towards Clint.

"Natasha, they're escaping !", Peter yelled from where he was as he goes to stop some of the enemies getting into some boats. He jumps down and throws a web on the back of an enemy, webbing him quickly down. He sees the boat already speeding away, and sighs, he had _one_ job. He turns around and goes to join Natasha and Clint, but his Spidey Sense warned him to look up and step back, so he quickly does. Because an enemy from the top of the building shot a missile to a container, making the rest of the large metal container fall and causing a huge mess, blocking his way out.

" _PETER_ !", he heard Natasha scream hysterically from the other side. Peter was currently crawled on a wall when the explosion occurred.

"I'm okay, I'm okay !", he said through his comm.

" _Can you find a way to go around !?_ ", Natasha asked as she probably was coming towards him if he couldn't get out of the ship. But come on, he's Spider-Man, he can crawl or swing his way out with no problem.

Peter nods, even though she couldn't see him, "Yeah, I think so ! I can crawl around or up - don't worry !", he said and lands on his feet.

" _Okay, be careful !_ ", she said. Peter sighs and lifts his hand to throw a web, but stopped when he hears,

" _Guys ! I need help inside block B - and I lost contact with Steve !"_ , Bucky panicky voice set his heart to race.

" _Fucking_ _ **shit**_ _!"_ , Tony cursed from his earpiece, " _Okay, Thor come with me ! - Sam and Rhodes, keep protecting sky !"_ , the billionaire told. Peter widened his eyes and spins around behind him, seeing _block B_ right there, he could _actually_ help the team - he rushes towards the building as he glances to the sky to see skyteam still fighting enemies from rooftops and the ones trying to get away.

"I'm on block B !", Parker yelled to his mic while throwing webs to a few enemies retreating.

" _ **No**_ _, kid ! You stay focused on your task -_

"I'm going in !", he interrupted Tony as he skillfully jumps over debris and boxes, rushes inside the building and _completely_ ignoring Ironman's order. He quickly takes cover behind a column, seeing around him, he sees Bucky shooting ahead of him and quickly takes cover since he runs out of bullets, "Hi, Buck", Peter casually greets, making the older man stops dead in his tracks, he looks over him.

"What the _hell_?!", Barnes hissed at him, Peter sheepishly shrinks down in his cover while bullets kept flying around them, "You're supposed to be with Nat and Barton, helping them with the hostages !", he finishes reloading and kneels up to resume shooting.

Peter rolls his eyes and carefully peeks his head to scan the area, "Yeah I know, but a rocket blast into some containers and they all fell into my path while I was running behind her !", he argued and stands up to start to shoot webs and pinning enemies. He then hears Bucky groan.

"Alright ! Just _stay_ behind cover and _do not_ move, kid", he instructed the young one. Peter annoyingly rolls his eyes at the name again m, he hates that the Avengers kept treating him like a _kid_.

"I can help, you know ?", Peter said as he shoots several webs, capturing a lot of enemies. He was about to smugly tell Bucky about it, when both of them heard a loud bang inside the room where Bucky last time saw Steve. Peter looks over Barnes, who quickly knew what the young man was gonna do.

" _No_ ", Bucky warned, trying to tell him to wait for the rest, but Peter runs towards the room while dodging bullets, "Peter !", Barnes angrily yelled as he began shooting at the few enemies left, turning their attention away from the Spiderling.

* * *

 

"Good job, _Wanda_ ", Baron praises the young woman, who just finished tying up the Captain with some metal.

"Are we free now ?", she asked as her brother suddenly appeared next to her. He wraps his arm around her shoulders as they look at their boss.

"Yeah, go on", Baron nods his head, they did their job so they could go, he could always persuade them back when he needs the twins again. The twins didn't waste time to flee, leaving Baron alone with Steve, "I see you're _difficult_ to kill, Captain", the madman chuckles while Steve struggled to break free from the metal restraining him.

"Fuck you", Rogers spat venomously at him. Baron smirks and withdraws a gun from under his coat, aiming to Steve's forehead.

"I think it's time to kill you once and for all", Baron growls.

"Leave _him_ alone !", Peter yelled as he throws a web at Baron's hand, the one holding the pistol, pulling him back.

Steve quickly rolls to the side and managed to stand up, "Peter ?!", Rogers yells in shock, confused why his little brother was here in the first place.

"You _stupid_ kid !", Baron spats and shoots the pistol three times while Peter was still tugging his hand, and the whole world for Steve went into slow motion, seeing Spidey instantly letting go of his web, to look down at himself in shock.

" _NOOOOO_ !", Rogers screams as he sees Peter's wounds, one in his hip, on his top left shoulder, and one on his rib. The young man slowly falls to his knees while Baron immediately tried to get the web out of his hand to shoot the Captain.

But Steve felt a _wave_ of _hot boiling_ rage ran inside him, he growled angrily at Baron and he didn't know from where this sudden blind rage came, but he broke free from the thick metal the young woman wrapped around his torso and arms. Rogers, once he was free, he ran towards Baron and tackled him onto the floor, pinning the target under him. The Captain lifts his fist and graciously connects on Baron's nose, instantly weakening him down.

"This is for taking me away from my family !..", Steve yelled as he keeps punching carelessly at his face, "..From _my_ son !", the blond growls furiously, "And this is, because you made my wife suffer !", he chokes out as flashbacks of what Baron caused came to him. Baron deserved more than angry punches, Steve sobs remembering what he missed but also on what he gained because of _this_ motherfucker, he felt his eyes water up while he threw another punch to the already weakening bleeding man, "And _this_ , is for hurting my little brother !", Rogers roared and throws a fatal punch, knocking _instantly_ Baron out (and most probably killing him too). Because Baron's body slumped lifelessly from his hands.

The Soldier scrunched his face as he begins crying on top of Baron, he never felt more _alive_ in his life, feeling a _huge_ weight off of his shoulders. He then hears Peter's wheeze and he quickly scurried towards him.

" _Peter_ …", Steve whispered and gently lifts his upper body to rest it on his lap, "Oh God, Peter", the blond sobs when he sees the bullet wounds on his brother's body. Peter looks up at him in watery-red eyes and weakly smiles, Steve felt his heart clench in horror, "I need medical assistance _right_ _ **fucking**_ _now_ !", he yelled through his mic on his sleeve. Rogers frantically tare his sleeves and presses one rag onto Peter's wound on the shoulder as he presses his hand on the young one's hip, earning a groan from Peter.

" _SHIELD to Captain Rogers, we're already here, what's your location ?"_

"Block B !", Steve responded immediately while he gives the other rag to Peter, "Hey, hey, hey..", he gently says, "..You're okay, alright ? I got you, buddy", Peter gulps and nods his head. Steve smiles softly and grabs Peter's hand, "I need you to press here, okay ?", he told as he presses the rag into Peter's rib, where he was bleeding the most. Parker hissed in pain as tears became to flow down.

"It hurts", Spidey whimpered in agony while Steve feels his throat closing up.

The Captain nods his head in understanding, "I know, Pete. I know, just press it okay ?", he told his brother, who started to breathe hard, "You're gonna be okay", Rogers promised him. He knew Peter had a happy whole life ahead of him, he can't give up.

" _Steve, what happened !? You're okay !?"_ , Natasha yelled from his earpiece, he totally forgot about the battle still going outside.

"Peter's down, _Baron shot him_ ", Steve responded while seeing Peter starting to lose color.

" _The rest are on their way !"_ , Tony said through the comms.

"Okay ! But hurry up !", Rogers said to his team. He knew he had to take Peter out of there, otherwise he'll bleed out, so he gently and carefully carries him bride style and goes to the exit, not caring about leaving his shield behind or arresting Baron ( _if_ he was still alive), "Peter ?", Steve looks down to see the young one nod weakly, "Help is coming, alright ? Hang on a bit", he said as he exits the room and sees Bucky and two Agents _still_ shooting a few enemies. Steve quickly takes cover with Peter in his arms.

" _Steve, there's two more - don't worry, we got you covered !_ ", Bucky yelled from his comm, so Steve makes a move to stand up, but suddenly he felt Peter weakened in his arms, making his heart drop.

Peter began to spill blood through his mouth as he says, "I just wanted to impress you guys, that's all", he coughed and Steve quickly helps him to sit down.

"You _did_ ", Rogers chokes on his words and puts Peter's side to lean on his chest, "You saved my life, lil' bro - you did well", Steve feels his tears falling from his cheeks, knowing Peter needed help _soon_.

" _Steve ! Come on ! You're free now_ ", Barnes yelled and Steve quickly carried Peter to the exit.

"So I'm an _Avenger_ now ?", Peter smiles at him sadly as Steve nods his head.

" _Yes_ ", he breathes out and rushes towards Bucky, "Yes, you are, Petey", the Soldier looks down and smiles at him, "I told you, you were one a long time ago, but we wanted to be…", Cap trails off.

Seeing Peter's eyes fluttered shut slowly, making Steve stop himself from taking any further step, he felt his heart shattered and quickly sets him down in panic, " _No no no no no_ …", Rogers felt his chest tightening feeling Peter's body starting to slowly slump as he closes his brown eyes. Peter was dying in his arms, he _knew_ something was going to happen to him or someone from his family, he knew and he should've stop Peter from coming. And it's _all_ his fault.

"Peter !", Steve yelled as he zoned out and focused on only Peter's pale face, not hearing Bucky yelling for help nor the Agents rushing to help the Captain and Spider-Man, " _No_! Please don't do this, little brother ! No !", Rogers kept yelling and presses into Peter's hip and rib wounds. One of the Agents helped him cover Peter's shoulder wound while the other one was checking for his pulse. Steve felt a huge wave of desperation and impotence from not being able to help Peter any further, so he screams from the bottom of his lungs, "WHERE ARE THE _GODDAMN_ MEDICS ?!", Steve frantically looks around for the medics and not seeing them, but sees Bucky waving his arms up to someone...

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment ;)


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment ;)

* * *

"The three bullets went through, and _miraculously_ they didn't hit any major organs", the Chinese doctor told the Avengers, who were all gathered in the white hallway of China's SHIELD medical ward. Steve releases a huge breath as he felt his heart jump in joy, "He's gonna be okay, Captain Rogers", the doctor smiles at the blond Soldier and excuse him as he leaves.

The Captain nods his thanks and genuinely felt the constriction in his chest went away by hearing the doctor's words.

"See, he's alright", Natasha whispered softly while rubbing his back, soothing him. They were all scattered around the hallway, Steve sighs deeply and leans his back on the wall, head hung low.

"It's my fault he's hurt", Steve angrily murmured to himself, but loud enough for the rest to hear. Tony growls lowly and hisses,

"No it's not, Steve - _Baron_ was the one who shot him and almost killed him !", the billionaire fumes. He was mad that Baron was _alive_ and being monitored _in the same_ Goddamn building. Rogers gulps and closes his eyes.

"I never wanted to kill someone like I was gonna do with Baron", the Captain confesses as Natasha sighs and gently hugs his shoulders.

"You _should've_ ", Stark kept hissing, earning a glare from the redhead, who keeps soothing her husband's back as the rest remained silent.

The Captain sighs deeply and stares to the empty air, "As soon I saw him aim and shot at Peter, I saw red", he shakes his head, trying to not remember about the horrifying moment, Steve begins to breath harder and gulps loudly, "It's like all what he made us go through, came all at once and I just kept punching and _punching_ …", he chokes out, emotions getting into him.

"It's okay", Romanoff whispered softly while putting herself in front of him and hug him too. Steve sobs quietly as he wraps his arms around his wife's waist, he buries his face in her neck, and the rest instantly began to gather around their broken leader.

"I was _scared_..", Steve sobs in Natasha's neck, she just closes her eyes and hugs him tighter, "..I was God _damn_ scared to lose Peter and Baron _killing me_ again, taking me away from you guys", the blond Soldier sobs again, his wife shakes her head and gently untangled herself from his embrace, cupping his face in her small hands. Natasha's heart clenches seeing Steve's baby blue eyes turned into bloodshot and in verge of tears, those eyes are her home and at the same time her weakness. And seeing them like this, made her _weak_.

Rogers glances around and sees his family close to him.

"He didn't, Steve - _you're_ safe now, we're okay, Peter's okay", Natasha warmly smiles at him, making the Captain slowly nod.

"It's okay, pal", Tony said and wraps an arm around the blond's shoulders. Natasha grins and lets go of his face, seeing Steve now smiling, but shyly. Bruce smiles and pats his arm.

"Cap, we're _here_ ", the Doctor firmly told his friend.

Bucky steps in and stands next to Natasha, smiling brightly at his childhood friend, "We'll _always_ be here, brother", said the long-haired man, making Steve chuckle in amusement, not knowing _what_ he did to deserve this _beautiful_ family.

After knowing that Peter was out of danger and the doctor giving permission to see the young Avenger, Steve immediately stepped into the room and didn't move since then. The rest quickly and briefly visited Peter since they were fresh from battling and were dead ass tired, they went straight to shower and sleep. Except for Natasha, who stayed with Steve.

"Why don't you go and get some sleep ? I'll keep an eye on him", she offers softly, seeing him slumped in his plastic chair next to, the unconscious, Peter. He was staring at nothing while he rested one elbow on the arm chair while he having his cheek laid on his fist. Rogers looks up at her and straightened himself, shaking his head.

"I'm fine, I'll just sit on the couch", he stubbornly said and stands up, going towards the small stiff couch in the corner. Natasha smirks and shakes her head at him, she was in her own chair, so she stands up too and walks towards him.

"None of that. Come on, go eat and sleep a bit", she smiles and grabs his hand, pulling him up. Steve smirks and sighs in defeat, knowing he couldn't win. So he stands up, but before he goes, he asks,

"You talked with James ? How is he ?", he felt bad, since he didn't even remember James with this whole Peter thing and the mission.

Natasha smiled in understanding and wraps her arms around his neck, "He's fine, you should probably talk with him", she said. Steve smiles back and nods his head.

"Okay..", he leans down to peck her lips, he then turns his head towards Peter, "..If he walks up, call me _right_ away, Nat. Please", he told the redhead, who nods and rests her arms to her sides.

"I will. Now go and sleep, Rogers", she _ordered_ her husband.

The Captain smirks at her, nodding his head and giving her a last kiss before he goes towards their assigned rooms. He quickly showered and changed, going to lay on the bed but didn't sleep, instead he grabbed his phone and called Pepper to talk with James. He waits for the call to be answered, and was received with a loud squeaky voice.

" _Hi, daddy ! How's it going !?"_ , James greeted excitedly, Steve chuckles and his immediately brightened up with only hearing his son's happy voice.

"Very good, buddy - what are _you_ doing ?", the Captain asked while putting an arm under his head.

" _Auntie Pep took me to Coney Island, since I did all my homework and ate all my vegetables, she bought me a shirt we saw there - she said she'll send it to all of you"_ , the little boy kept with his enthusiasm, yawning here and there. The Captain glances at the clock on the wall, knowing that here was morning and in NY was already nighttime.

"Did you have fun ?", Steve asked and smiles again.

" _Yes ! We got into_ _ **all**_ _the rides and even had a picnic !"_ , James told.

Steve smiles while his son continues telling his day with his aunt Pepper. Both Rogers kept talking for several minutes more before Steve eventually hanged up to let his son sleep, since he had school tomorrow. The Captain sighs deeply and _genuinely_ so tried and his muscles were aching, but he was too damn worried about Peter, so he gave up on sleeping and decided to go back to Peter. He navigates through China's SHIELD and nods to many Agents that saluted him, he finally reaches Peter's room and enters it, making Natasha to look up from the Chinese magazine she was reading. The redhead sighs, setting the magazine down, and shakes her head at him.

"I told you to sleep -

"I did..", Steve says while walking towards the empty chair next to the Peter, "..I took a quick nap", he sits down. Natasha rolls her eyes, knowing he didn't sleep at all.

"Now I see where James takes after", she crosses her arms. Rogers smirks and tilts his head.

"Of what ?", he innocently asked.

She groans and then chuckles, " _Stubbornness_. What else ?", Romanoff teases. The Captain huffs a laugh and looks at her, faking a confused face.

"I thought he took that after you ?", he teases back. Natasha lifts an eyebrow at him and playfully narrows her eyes too.

"You're lucky I love you", she says and slowly smirks at him, making him smile softly. She sighs and stands up, setting the magazine down on the chair once she stood up, "I'm getting something to eat, you want anything ?", she asked and goes towards the door.

"Nah, I'm fine", he responded.

"I'll be back", Natasha smiled at him and blows him a kiss.

The Captain chuckles and nods at her, seeing her opening the door and then gently closing it behind her. Steve slumped further down on the chair, sighing loudly and rubbing his temples with his thumb and index finger.

"Hey, bro", a scratchy voice called him. Steve snaps his head up quick as he sat up straighter.

"Peter..", Rogers breathes out while smiling brightly seeing Peter lazily smiling at him, "..Oh my _God_ ", the Captain lets a deep breath out again, but immediately frowns at him, " _Don't_ do that again you hear me ?", the blond scowls at his bro, who knits his brows.

"What are you talking about ? He was gonna kill you", Peter argued. Steve narrows his eyebrows too and shakes his head.

"Well, he almost killed _you_ ", he told.

Parker rolls his eyes, "Steve, I'm _fine_ \- and you would've done the same thing for me", he said, having a good point. Steve stays quiet, knowing he would, without even thinking, give his life for Peter's. The young man sighs and smiles at the blond Soldier, "I'm _here_ , bro", Peter gently told Steve.

"I know", Cap smirks in amusement because Peter said exactly what his family told him in the hallway hours ago. Steve scoots closer to Peter's bed, "It's just that, you scared the _shit_ out of me", the Soldier whispered. Peter now remains quiet, seeing his brother's eyes and the emotion behind them. The young one then feels bad for scaring him, but hey, he doesn't regret what he did - because the story would've been so different if he wouldn't do what he did.

"You told May ?", Parker asked, changing the subject from the tense moment. Steve sighs and leans back in his chair, nodding.

"Yeah, she freaked out a first but then calmed down when I told her you were fine", he informed the young Spider, who widened his eyes in horror.

"She's gonna _murder_ me as soon as I get back home", Peter 'joked'.

Rogers chuckles and nods, "Damn right she is - _or_ MJ will", he teases. Peter then looks worried and looks at the Captain.

"Can I stay here for the rest of my life ?", he cutely asked. The blond snorts and shakes his head, crossing his arms.

"Believe me, May and MJ will hunt you down even if you're at the end of the world, bro", he told, making Peter faking a scared face.

"I'm screwed, man", Parker said with a smile, Steve smiles too.

"You'll be alright..", Rogers leans forward to gently pat Peter's shoulder, "..I'm _here_ ", he said softly and smiles warmly at Peter.

* * *

Peter remained in bed, and healing, for the next hours while his self-healing was doing all its magic. And he even got the 'good-to-go' from the medics, Steve and Natasha being with him all the time, like right now when they heard a knock on the door.

"Well look who decided to wake up !", Tony exclaimed as he enters the room, he and the others barely woke up, since the time for them to go home was already up.

"Hi, Mr Stark", Peter is sitting on the side-edge of the bed and shyly smiles at him, already dressed in sweatpants and a loose Under Armour shirt, ready to go home.

"How you're feeling, kid ?", Tony asked, standing beside Steve.

"So much better, doctors said I can go home now and rest for a week until my self-healing heals my insides basically", the young Avenger said. Stark smiles and pats Peter's shoulder.

"I'm glad you're okay. And maybe whenever we get home and you're fully recovered, you and I can tinker around in my lab", the billionaire winks an eye at him.

Parker widens his eyes, "A-are you serious ?", he stammered excitedly. The older adults chuckle at him as Tony nods his head.

"Of course ! - now that you're an _Avenger_ , I need to see your skills on engineering _and_ scientific", he told Peter, who smiles brightly and dreamily looks up at Ironman.

"Oh _God_ …", Parker almost fainted when _the_ Tony Stark called him an Avenger.

"Deal ?", Stark asked, snapping him out of his fanboy thoughts. Peter gulps and nods his head furiously, smiling at his idol.

"D-deal !", Peter said happily, Natasha smiles and steps in to help the young man to stand up. She snakes an arm under his armpit and holts him up with the help of Steve too, Peter winces a bit when he stood up but managed to start walking away.

"Come on, Petey. Let's get you to the Jet", Natasha said while opening the room's door.

"Did you hear _that_ !? I'm an _Avenger_ now !", Peter _whispered_ to Natasha, who chuckled and gently helped Peter to walk of the room.

Steve warmly smiles and turns to see his friend beside him, Thanks, Tony", he claps the billionaire's back.

"Ah, don't mention it", Stark waves his hand dismissively at his Captain, who begins talking and gestures Tony to follow him out.

"His aunt said that since he was kid he always idolized you - and you offering him to work with you it's a big deal for him", Rogers said as they walked down the hallway. Tony huffs out a laugh and shrugs his shoulders.

"He's an Avenger, so why not work with the kid", Stark told. Steve smiles and then snorts loudly.

"Yeah, and he _probably_ shit himself hearing you calling him an Avenger", said the Captain. Tony laughs and shakes his head, now he pats a hand on Steve's back, smiling at him too.

"Come on, let's go home", the Engineer told his friend.

**A few days later…**

Early in the morning, Steve and James were in the main kitchen, the older Rogers was making breakfast as the smallest Rogers was sitting on the counter, far enough from the stove.

"You want yours with syrup ?", Steve asked as he grabs a plate from the cupboard to serve his son his pancakes.

"Yes, please !", James smiles at his father, who smiles while placing two pancakes on a plate.

"Okay..", the blond pours syrup on the pancakes and takes them to his kid, "..There you go, champ", Steve sets the syrup down and the plate too. The Captain already set a cup with milk and fork in front of James.

"Thank you, daddy", the kid said with a huge smile.

"You're welcome, son", he told James, who instantly digs into his food.

"Morning, blonds", a voice greeted. Both Rogers turn to see the newcomer, seeing Bucky walking towards them with his pjs still on.

"Morning", "G'morning, uncle Bucky !", Steve and James replied.

Barnes smiles at his nephew and ruffles his hair, "Good morning, buddy", he cooed at the kid, then he looks over to his friend, "What you got ?", he asked, since he _smelled_ the food when he woke up. Steve smiles and jerks his chin towards the island.

"Eggs, bacon, biscuits, sausages, french toasts, and I made some chocolate milkshake too", said the Soldier.

"Damn - I _mean_ \- _**wow**_ , Rogers", Bucky corrected himself when he realized James was present. Steve huffs out a laugh.

"Yeah, me and James are _kinda_ hungry", he said. Bucky and Steve grabbed a plate and began to fix themselves their plates.

" _Ahh_ , Brooklyn style french toasts. Mmmm", Barnes dreamily closes his eyes to smell the french toast he just put on his plate, Steve snorts at him and shakes his head too.

"There's no _Brooklyn style_ french toasts, Buck", Rogers said amusedly. Bucky huffs.

"There is now", the metal armed man sassed. Steve was about to sass back when his phone went off. He sets his plate down on the table alongside with Bucky and takes his phone out of his pocket, smiling when he saw Peter's picture, he answers the call while sitting down.

"Hello ?", Steve barely got to say as Peter started rambling,

" _So today is the day. And I don't_ _ **know**_ _how to propose ! - I asked May, her parents, and Ned for ideas, but they don't convince me ! And I'm panicking because I told her to meet me intwohoursandIdon'tknowwhattodo ! -_

"Peter. Peter, Peter..", Rogers chuckles hearing Peter's heavy breaths, "..Calm down, bro", he said as grabbing his fork to begin eating.

" _Sorry, I'm_ _ **so**_ _nervous- what if she says_ _ **no**_ _? Oh my God I'd rather die"_ , Parker dramatically told.

"She'll say yes, Peter. She loves you", Steve replied and shoves food into his mouth.

" _So can you give me any ideas ? How did you propose to Natasha ?"_ , Peter asked nervously.

Rogers thinks for a moment, humming loudly as a sign he's thinking, while he still munching his food. Bucky and James silently eating their own breakfast, Steve then swallowed his food,responds, "Well, if it makes you feel any better, I was a nervous wreck whenever I proposed to her"

" _Really ?"_ , the young adult huffs out a chuckle.

"Yup, I was about to _vomit_ ", he said, making Peter and even Bucky laugh. Steve rolls his eyes and smiles, "Hey, now...Don't you be laughing at your big brother, Petey", he playfully warned. Peter slowly stops laughing.

" _I'm sorry, I'm sorry...oh God that's hilarious"_ , Parker kept chuckling. Steve smiles again and says,

"Why don't you try something like it involves books or art ? I know she loves those two"

Rogers hears Peter's loud gasp and smirks at the sound, " _That's a_ _ **great**_ _idea ! Thanks, man !"_ , Peter said excitedly.

"You're welcome. Call me _right_ after she says _yes_ , okay ?", the Captain told while cutting another piece of his pancakes.

" _Yeah. yeah, sure"_

"Alright. Good luck, little brother", he wishes Peter.

* * *

**Hours later…**

" _Captain Rogers. Mr Parker is asking for you, should I tell him where you are ?_ ", JARVIS announcement made Steve smile to himself. The Captain was currently in his personal office, going through paperwork and signing some of them.

"Yeah, yeah", he keeps reading the paper he has in his hands. Moments later, he hears hurried steps coming towards his office. Then, his door swings open, revealing a _very_ happy Peter Parker.

"SHE SAID YES !", the youngest Avenger yelled while he gives Steve a million watt smile. The Soldier gasps and stands up quickly to walk over Peter and to hug him. Peter meeting him halfway.

"Ahhh ! I knew it !", he said as lifting him up from his feet and dramatically spinning him around while Peter was giggling uncontrollably (if he wasn't so _incredibly_ happy, he would've been annoyed), "Congratulations, bro !", Steve said and sets him down.

"Thank you !", Peter kept smiling brightly and huffs out a laugh while fanning himself with his hands, "Oh God I think I'm gonna faint", the young one said. Steve chuckles and pits a hand on Peter's shoulder.

"No no no, come here and sit down", he told and guided the brown-curly haired man to the sofa in his office, "Did Ned film ?", he asked once they sat down. Peter quickly snaps his head to Steve and nods.

"Yeah. MJ almost caught him though", he cutely smiles at the blond.

Steve widens his eyes, " _Phew_ , really ? - I'm sorry I couldn't be there with you, I wanted to but I needed to catch up with my paperwork", he said, thumbing over his desk and the huge amount of paperwork.

"It's okay, man", Peter smirks and playfully hits him on the arm. Steve grins and nods his head too.

"So, you wanna throw a party ? I can tell Tony to help me out", he asked.

"I don't wanna impose, Steve"

"You're _not_ imposing. Come on, tell your _fiancée_ to dress up nice so she can show off her ring", Rogers smiles.

Parker sighs but smile anyway, "Okay", Spidey smiles wider, "Thanks, Steve", the Captain smiles too and pats Peter's back.

"Go on", he says while standing up with him.

After they talked for a bit more, Peter quickly made his way back home and Steve consulted with Tony about the party. (The billionaire _immediately_ agreeing, since Steve mentioned 'party'). The two Avengers told everyone about the engagement party that was being held tonight.

**Hours later…**

All the Family and friends were gathered in the main living room, laughing and talking to each other while they waited for the happy couple to show up. And as soon JARVIS announces that Peter and MJ were arriving at the Facility, Steve and Tony told everyone what they were gonna yell whenever they step into the room. They all quickly quiet down and eagerly wait for the young couple, who took their time to get down from Peter's car (JARVIS live feeding them through the TV in the living room), and happily walk into the Facility and making their way towards the 'surprise' party. And as soon the door opened, and the couple walked in, they all yell,

"She said _YES_ !", Peter laughs happily while MJ widens her eyes and slightly got scared, they all clapped and MJ playfully smacked Peter on his chest.

" _Peter_!", Michelle scolded him while the rest kept clapping, cheering, howling, and smiling at them. The young Avenger sheepishly smiles at her and wraps his arms around her waist.

"Surprise ?", Peter lovingly stroked MJ's cheek as he kept a firm but gentle arm around her. She _refused_ to cry in front of all of them, she bites her bottom lip, not knowing how she can contain so much love for this dork human in front of her. Peter smiles softly and leans in to kiss his _now_ fiancée, who happily meets him halfway.

" _Awww_!", the whole room melted in cuteness while they see the young couple kiss so cutely. They broke the kiss and shyly smiled to each other and them turn around to see the rest.

"Congrats, Petey and MJ !", Steve was the one who congratulated them, the Captain walks towards them and hugs the young adults into a bear hug.

"Thank you, Steve", "Thanks, bro", Peter and MJ said while hugging the blond Soldier. Steve smiles at them once he finish hugging them and steps aside to let the rest congrat them.

"Well congratulations, Mr and - _future_ \- Mrs Parker", Natasha appears with James setted on her right hip.

Peter and MJ smile at her, "Thank you, Nat", Michelle replied sweetly as Peter nods.

"I can't _wait_ for the wedding - and if you need _anything_ , tell me, alright", the redhead said. The pair were about to protest when James yells,

"Congratulations, uncle Peter and auntie MJ !", James leans his body towards Peter, who happily takes him from Natasha's arms.

"Thank you, buddy !", Parker smiled down at him while MJ, Natasha, and Steve smiled brightly at those two energetic guys.

The rest eventually congratulated the engaged couple, everyone laughing and smiling brightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment ;)


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment ;)
> 
> (All mistakes are mine)

 

* * *

**Several months later….**

"Mommy ! Let's go !", James said excitedly, he was all dressed up in a cute ring-bearer outfit. A white dress shirt, burgundy bow, and light gray dress pants with straps of the same color.

"Nat ! We're gonna be late for the wedding !", Steve said as he hunches in front of James to fix his son's bow. The Captain was also neatly dressed up in his groomsmen outfit, wearing almost the same as James, he had a white dress shirt and light gray pants - except he was wearing a vest with a burgundy colored tie.

"I'm coming, I'm coming !", Natasha yelled from the room while Steve smiles to himself, finishing with James' bow and standing up when he heard the click of high heels on the floor, "You Rogers have _no_ patience", she teased, exiting the room and walking towards her boys. Steve turns around and lets out a whistle when he sees his wife dressed in her burgundy beautiful bridesmaid dress. He already saw her dress while she was getting ready and when they ordered it, but seeing her _on_ it, she looked _stunning_.

" _Wow_ ", Rogers smirks at her as she walks past him with a smile and grabs her son's hand.

"You look pretty, ma", James smiles up at his mother. Natasha smiles softly down and melts at her kid's complement.

"Thank you, sweetie", she said as they walk out of their room and went towards the Facility's garden, where _Peter and MJ's_ wedding is going to be held. The garden was _beautifully_ decorated with a section reserved for the ceremony and the other one for the reception, on the ceremony area was a large white carpet as an aisle with white flowers on each side of the carpet, white chairs perfectly organized for the guests. The altar was a big all-white flower arch with a golden rustic chandelier in the middle of it. As for the reception area, it was like you were in a fairytale, because the trees were lighted up with small chandeliers, light bulbs, or LED light strings hanging down from a branch.

"Hey, guys !", May Parker waved urgently at them, gesturing it was time to begin with the ceremony. All the guests seated and patiently waiting for it to begin while the hosts were making sure _everything_ was perfect and in place for their _smol beans' wedding_.

"Hi, May", Steve greets the woman, who smiles at the three.

"Hi, auntie May", James waves his hand at her.

"Hey, sweetheart", May coos as she turns to James' parents quickly, "Alright, the rest are already lined up - you guys can get in position", she told and grabs James' hand to led him towards the cute wagon that had a sign on the back, that said _here comes the bride_ , he was going to pull it down the aisle with Torunn and Francis inside. The three kids, alongside with one of MJ's little cousin, were going to be the ring bearers and the flower girls.

Steve and Natasha walked towards the rest of the four groomsmen and bridesmaids, who were consistent by Steve, Bruce, Clint, and Bucky. The bridesmaids were Natasha, Betty, Bobbi, and Maria,

Peter asked Rhodey and Sam months ago if they wanted to be groomsmen, but they politely declined, since they both weren't too keen to the idea of wearing a suit and tie. As for Tony, he didn't like the idea of standing _still_ , (the rest rolled their at the billionaire.) The youngest Avenger and his _soon to be wife_ asked Steve and Natasha to be their best man and maid of honor respectively, since Ned said he was _too_ shy and nervous to make a speech in front of _the Avengers_ , and MJ's friend was _also_ nervous, so the young couple asked the married Avenger couple - both Captain and Spy excitedly accepted the role.

"Hey, guys", Steve and Natasha greet the rest of the groomsmen and bridesmaids, which people smiled and waved at the couple.

A few minutes later, everyone was told the ceremony was about to start, so they say down or stood in their positions - Natasha quickly rushing to her place next to her husband, since she was last-minute fixing James' pants straps. Steve smiles at her and offers her his arm, Natasha smiles too and happily links her arm on his.

Soon the beautiful cover of ' _Can't_ _help falling in love_ ' by Elvis Presley is played - by a violinist and guitarist, both skillfully performing the song. The flower girl (the one who can walk, MJ's cousin), walks down the aisle with a huge smile as she throws the white and light pink rose petals to the carpet. When the flower is halfway, James (as they practiced a day before), gently pulls the wagon with Torunn and Francis down the aisle too - everyone _aww_ 'ing as they see the cute Avengers' children. Steve smiles brightly seeing the kids, also knowing it was their turn to walk down, so he takes a breath and looks down at his wife. Natasha looks up at him and smiles lovingly, (both _knowing_ the song was also played in their wedding, bringing beautiful memories), then they turned their heads forward and start walking towards the altar, where a minister and a _very nervous_ Peter were. The kids quietly were seated between Pepper and Bobbi, both women were the ones to 'babysit' during the ceremony. Steve and Natasha parted their way towards their positions, the redhead to be next to an empty space (where soon it will be MJ's) and the Soldier next to Peter, who throws a _terrified_ half smile at him. Rogers smirks and pats Peter's shoulder in comfort, getting into position with his hands in front of him and straightened up. Soon, the rest of the groomsmen along with the bridesmaids walked down the aisle and stood next to each other in a straight line.

Then the mothers walked down the aisle together with a _big_ smile on their faces, MJ's mom and _May_. (Peter remembers the day he asked her to walk down with MJ's mom, May literally couldn't stop crying for hours, she so touched of her nephew's asking. She couldn't be more _proud_ to take that special place.)

As the music kept playing, the minister asks, "Please, stand for the bride", and all the guests immediately stood up, turning towards the end of the aisle, seeing a _beautiful_ bride coming around the hedge, that was _temporarily_ placed all around the ceremony space, with her proud father beside her. Peter _swore_ his whole world stopped, and he'll even bet his heart did too, because MJ was looking _stunningly_ beautiful in her white wedding lace dress. He nervously flicked a smile at her while she shyly smiles and blushes at him, the guests gushed at how pretty she looked.

**Minutes later…**

Peter and MJ were holding hands, smiling brightly and facing each other as the minister yells, "Now I present you !..Mr and _Mrs_ Parker !", the guests, Avengers, and friends cheered and clapped while the minister smiles at the groom, "You may now kiss _your_ bride", and Peter wasn't told twice, he leans in and gently cups _his wife's_ face, kissing her sweetly while the guests cheered louder.

Later on in the reception, the young couple was walking around the tables and personally thanking the guests for coming to their special day, the guests congratulated them. The party was in full blast, they danced, laughed, talked, drank, cut the cake, May and MJ's mom making a brief but emotional speech, also Steve's best man speech, Natasha's recalling her funny and favorite moments with MJ, some of the guests making speeches too, then the father-daughter dance was danced while a couple tears were shed here and there by the guests and from MJ's mom seeing the father kissing his daughter's forehead before giving her hand to Peter, who was already standing next to them, the young Avenger nods his head at his father in law as a silent promise to protect Mr Jones' little girl, _now_ Mr Parker's wife. Peter smiles at MJ and can't resist leaning in to kiss her, slowly dancing while still kissing his wife as they dance their officially first dance married.

Later after, and eventually, the newlyweds parted to their honeymoon in Bora Bora and visit/explore the islands nearby. The guests giving their farewell to them, and soon the party was over, everybody saying goodbye or goodnight at each other while the crew Tony hired began cleaning up.

"Can't believe my baby brother just got married", Steve said once they took James to bed after a long amazing day, the blond boy was pretty exhausted after running around and playing with MJ's little cousins. The Soldier and his wife then went to their room, Steve sighing deeply and sat down on the mattress. He takes off his suit jacket and grabs the knot of his tie to loosen it up. The Spy skillfully unzipping her tight dress and gently set it in the chair, leaving herself in her nude strapless shapewear.

" _Aww_ , the big bro is getting sentimental", Natasha smirks at him as she walks to stand between his legs, Steve opens them and hugs her waist. He smiles up at her and rests his chin on her stomach.

"Hey, now. I always wanted a little brother - and since I met Peter, I just instantly saw him as my little bro", he told with a grin. The redhead nods her head and gently runs her fingers through his blond hair. The Captain sighs and closes his eyes, turning his head to now resting his cheek on her stomach.

"I know…", Romanoff softly whispered as she kept massaging his scalp. Then, suddenly, Steve snaps his head up to see her in confusion.

"Is it me or your stomach has a _heartbeat_?", he asked while frowning at her.

Natasha's heart speed up and nervously bit her bottom lip, "Steve, I uh…", she trails off as she looks away, a slight blush spreading in her cheeks. Rogers _instantly_ put two and two together.

"No _way_ ", he slowly smiles brightly, leaning back to put his hands on each side of her waist. Romanoff bit her lip harder, trying to contain the huge smile ready to burst, she turns to see him and slowly nods.

"I'm pregnant", Natasha blurted out, nervously looking down at her husband, who's eyes widened, "I wanted to tell you earlier, but I -

Steve abruptly stood up and hugged her, literally sweeping her off her feet, as he spins her around. Natasha shrieks while Steve cheers, "I'm gonna be a _daddy_! - _**Again**_!", he yelled and stops spinning but doesn't put her down, instead he repeatedly kisses her, "Thank you thank you _thank you_ !", he told her between the kisses. The redhead throws her head back with a laugh.

"Why are you _thanking_ me for ?", she wraps her legs around his waist and arms around his neck.

Rogers boyishly smiles at her, making her heart skip, "For giving me what I wanted, and _more_ than that", he lovingly said. Natasha gulps down the knot forming on her throat, she leans in to kiss him.

"Stop it or you're gonna make me cry", she murmured softly on his lips. Steve chuckles and keeps kissing her, saying through the kisses.

"No _wonder_ your mood swings and crying all the time !", he smiles at her. Romanoff leans her head back and playfully smacks his shoulder, making the Soldier laugh.

"I'm _pregnant_ okay !?", she defends herself and then pointed a finger to his face, lightheartedly threatening him, "And with _your_ child, Rogers - don't you forget that", she told with a side smile. Steve smiles softly and shakes his head.

"I would _never_ ", he whispered as he gently laid his wife into their bed, planning to do and _remember_ how they made this baby...

* * *

The next morning, the pair were in the main kitchen while James was currently with Tony and Thor (both Avengers took James, Francis, and Torunn to the park near the Facility.) Natasha was stirring the eggs she was currently cooking while the Soldier was behind her, wrapping his arms around her stomach protectively.

"Who else knows ?", he asked as he rests his chin on her shoulder, looking down how the egg's cook.

"Just Cho ", Natasha leans into his embrace, "I went to talk with her after I kinda guessed I was pregnant", she said and turns off the stove, since the egg was done. Rogers chuckles and kisses her cheek, letting her go as he goes to get plates.

" _God_ , now everything makes sense - she was beaming at me every time I was near her", he said while setting two plates on the counter. Natasha smiles, grabbing the pan to serve both of them.

"I told her to keep it a secret until I figured out how to tell you, I wanted to be a _surprise_ , but _someone_ with super enchanted _hearing_..", she lifts a pointed eyebrow at him, "..Ruined it", the redhead smiles, seeing her husband's cute blush. He pouts and grabs the pan from her hand to set it down on the counter.

"Aww I'm sorry, babe", Steve said while wrapping an arm around her shoulders and the other one snakes around her torso, hugging her tightly.

Romanoff copies his hug and huffs out a laugh, "It's okay..", she leans her head back without breaking the tight hug, "..I'm making you pay with satisfying all my cravings", she lifts both eyebrows. Rogers smiles and nods his head.

" _Anything_ for my queen", he said, making Natasha roll her eyes playfully, leaning in to kiss the blond.

" _Eww_!", a voice said, the couple rolled their eyes at it, knowing it was Tony, "Not in front of my nephews and niece !", the billionaire told as he covers Francis' eyes. He was carrying Barton's child while Thor was carrying his daughter and holding James' hand. The couple broke the embrace and turn around to see their kid running happily towards them.

"Hi, mommy. Daddy !", James lifts his arms up at Natasha, who chuckled and lifts him to sit him down on the island.

"Hi, sweetie..", she coos, "..How was the park ?", Romanoff asked while pushing back James' hair.

"Great !", James yelled, but then points to the bowl of popcorn Tony is currently holding, "Uncle Tony bought me some ice cream and popcorn - Francis wanted some but uncle Thor said that he was too young to eat what I eat", he told upset.

The adults smile at the kid, Steve sighs and gently ruffles his son's hair (ruining Natasha's attempts to keep James' hair tamed), "That's true, Jamie. Your cousin Francis is a baby, he can't eat what you eat", he told James, who nods his head. Natasha grins and kisses her kid's forehead.

"Stark. Thor ?", Steve called them, Natasha smiles to herself and knows what Steve is going to ask them.

"Yo", Tony replied as he goes to get a bottled water from the fridge while Francis was gurgling happily in his uncle's arms.

"Yes, brother Steven ?", Thor said, he himself was setting his beautiful daughter in her pink high chair to give her Gerber. Rogers stands behind Natasha and smiles brightly, putting a hand on her shoulder while Natasha kept smiling as she looks at her son concentrating on opening his snack wrapping.

"So, I was wondering if you would want to be my kid's godfather…", Rogers trails away. Tony closes the fridge's door and frowns at him once he turns around to see him.

"But I'm _already_ James' godfa-

"... _Again_ ", the Captain finished with a knowing smile.

Thor walks towards the pantry while sporting a confused face as Tony frowned deeper. Stark shifts Francis to his other hip and slowly realized what the Soldier was saying here, "You're joking", Tony Stark was stun by the news. Steve smiles, Natasha chuckles and shakes her head at the billionaire, who stares at them.

"Nope..", Rogers smirks proudly, "..You're gonna be an uncle _again_ ", Cap told as he hugs his wife from behind and kisses her jaw, Natasha smiles brightly.

" _Really_ ?", Thor exit the pantry with a huge smile while holding Torunn's Gerber. Tony snapped out of his initial shock and abruptly yells in excitement.

"Ahhhh !", Stark throws his free arm up to the air, "Jamie ! You're gonna be a big brother !", he yelled, making the rest smile, James unaware of what in the world was happening.

" _WHAT_ !?"

Literally a _crowd_ yelled from the entrance. Bucky, Maria, Sam, Vanessa, Clint, and Bobbi were standing in complete shock in the middle of the entrance of the living room.

"Is it true !?", Bucky smiles brightly as he walks towards the expecting couple. Steve chuckles and releases his wife to walk towards - an already opening his arms - Bucky.

"Yeah", Rogers said and accepts Barnes' happy hug.

"Congrats, you two !", Bobbi yelled as she rushes to hug Natasha.

Later on, they talked excitedly about Natasha's pregnancy, "Is it a boy ? Or a girl ?", Sam asked as he swings back and forth with Francis in his arms, the baby boy happily clapping.

"I still don't know, I'm gonna have my first ultrasound tomorrow", the redhead said, smiling softly as her eyes drifted to James and Torunn, both kids silently playing on the ground. Steve's phone went off, he excused himself and walked out of the living room to answer it. The Soldier takes out his phone and sees Peter was calling him, so he smiles brightly and answers the call.

" _Hello ? - Steve, I'm sorry I couldn't answer earlier"_ , Parker told, but the blond ignored him and yells,

"Hey, Petey !", Rogers smiles widely.

" _Woah ! My ear just popped - what's up, Stevie ?"_ , Peter chuckled.

"I have _wonderful_ news", the Soldier said as he leans his back to the wall and takes his free hand into his front pocket, a huge smile still present.

" _Oh yeah ? What is it ?"_ , the Spiderling asked.

Rogers sighs happily, "Well, Natasha and I are gonna have another baby", he told, biting his lip, waiting for his little brother's reaction.

" _What the fuck !?_ _ **Really**_ _!? That's amazing, bro ! - Congratulations !"_ , Peter gushed, making Steve chuckle loudly.

"Thank you ! I'm so excited for my baby", said the blond.

" _Again, man. Congrats on the baby, you deserve it"_ , Parker was happy for him, they talked for a few minutes more before Steve told Peter he had to go, since Peter was still in his honeymoon - the Soldier didn't hang up before teasing his little brother.

"Tell MJ to go _easy_ on you, boy", Rogers laughs while imagining (and most accurately) Peter blushing right now.

" _Bye, Steve !"_ , Parker hangs up as Steve lowers his phone while throwing his head back as he laughs louder.

* * *

The next day, Natasha was waiting for Steve and James in the medical ward with Cho. The redhead wanted to do her first ultrasound with James present - her son was playing with Torunn at Thor's, so Steve went to get him. Cho was helping her get up on examination bed when they heard a knock on the door.

"Come on in !", Cho said and Steve opens the door with James in his forearm. Natasha instinctively smiled at the sight of her blond boys.

"Hey, guys !", Romanoff lays down while Cho was preparing everything. Natasha then frowns when Steve opened the door wider to let _everyone_ in, "What the…", the Spy trails off as the rest excitedly walked in.

"Oh God", Cho breaths out while she sees the group gathering around. Steve walks to be next Natasha, he smiles sheepishly at her. She lifts an eyebrow at her husband, who shyly shrugs.

"They _all_ wanted to come, sorry", he whispered apologetic, the rest talking to themselves not paying attention to them, except Tony - who clears his throat loudly to earn everyone's attention.

"In my defense, I need to record this - since I recorded James and Francis' first ultrasounds", the billionaire said and takes out his Stark-Phone. Steve smirks at his friend and shakes his head, this is about Natasha and his unborn kid.

"You wanna start ?", the Soldier gently asked his wife, who sighs and nods her head.

"Sure", she said and relaxed, she wasn't expecting to have a whole crowd with her.

Cho smiles softly and waves the gel, "Okay, I'll take some blood tests and then I'll do the ultrasound, and blah blah blah - you know the drill", the doctor said, making Natasha smirk and the rest chuckle.

After grabbing Natasha's blood, Cho nicely asked JARVIS to run it while she made the ultrasound. The rest were quiet while Natasha was applying the cold gel on her stomach, Steve seated in a chair next to Nat with James on his lap. Cho began with the ultrasound and immediately a rapid throb was heard filled the room, making Steve's own heart race.

"That's the baby's heartbeat ?", Bucky whispers amazed.

"Yeah", Bruce whispered back, smiling at the plasma monitor, showing the black and white image.

"Jamie, that's your sibling right there", Tony said, pointing the camera towards his nephew, who tilts his head.

"Why the baby is on the screen ?", he innocently asked, confusion writing his features.

They laugh, Steve leaning down to whisper to his son, "Because the baby needs to be inside mommy's stomach for a while and _then_ you can be able to see the baby", he told James as Natasha lovingly smiles down to her son.

"Everything is perfect, guys..", Cho said with a smile and turns her head back to the screen, "..I hear a very strong heartb...", she trails off as she notices something _else_ in the screen, perhaps...

"What's going on, Cho ?", Tony quickly asks as his camera image flatters a bit. The rest see Helen's smiling slowly, so they didn't worry too much.

"Is something wrong with the baby ?", Bruce asked too as he walks towards Cho.

"Shh, shh...listen…", Helen Cho chuckles, smiling wider at the sight of _two_ fetuses in Natasha's womb. They all quietly listened, Cho points to the screen to show them the two babies, " _Heartbeats_ …"

Natasha opened her jaw widely while Steve and the rest smiled so bright. The redhead stares at the screen.

" _Twins_?", Bucky chuckles and sees around, seeing the rest were smiling at each other excitedly. Rogers huffs out a disbelief laugh, he turns to his wife and smiles.

"Oh my _God_ ! - Natasha, you're going to have _twins_!", the blond Soldier yelled happily while the rest were smiling and Tony recording everything.

Romanoff couldn't believe it, she is growing _two_ humans inside of her at the same time. She was panicking and her breathing was getting harder, " _Jesus Christ_ …", she breathes out and slowly felt the world fade away. Steve abruptly stopped smiling and quickly stands up with his son on one arm, the rest stop too at Steve's abrupt move.

"NatNatNat !", he worryingly calls as Natasha fainted, "Damn it", Cap whispered, Clint gently takes James from him while the Soldier looks at the Doctors for help.

Cho and Bruce walked towards Natasha and examine her, "She's okay, Cap - she certainly fainted because of the news, most of expecting mothers faint when they know they're having more than _one_ kid", Bruce said while Cho was nodding in confirmation. Steve and the rest visibly relaxed, the Captain sat back to his chair with a huge smile.

" _Wow_..", he huffs out, surprise all over his face, "I'm having _TWINS_ !", he beams at his friends, who were smiling at him.

"Oh no..", Tony lowers his phone, stopped recording, ".. _More_ Rogers", he teased, earning a playful roll of eyes from everyone.

"What do _twins_ means, uncle Clint ?", James asked, hearing his father say the word, he turns to his uncle carrying him. The others smile warmly at the innocent child.

"It means you're having _two_ siblings, James", Barton explained to his nephew, who widened his eyes and smiles so big.

" _Two_!?", he yelled and looks at everyone in the room for confirmation. The adults wore a smile on their faces, _confirming_ the blond kid he _is_ going to have two siblings, "Yay !", James throws his little fists in the air, making the rest laugh at his enthusiasm. Cho and Bruce told Steve that Natasha was free to go (since she was still unconscious). So the rest went off to whatever they wanted to do while Steve took his wife to their room as Clint was carrying James right behind him...

Natasha woke up, sensing a soft material under her.

"Ugh", she groans softly. The redhead turns her head around to see she was in her room, Steve stands up from the couch they have in their room, he leaves his sketching book on the table beside the couch. Natasha sighs and looks at the ceiling, " _Please_ tell me Cho was joking and _I'm_ _ **not**_ having two babies", she said while hearing her husband's socked-feet padding on the carpet, coming towards her.

"You _are_ ", Steve told with a blooming smile. He crawls his way towards her, laying down on his belly and rests his elbows on the mattress. Natasha gulps as she feels a lump in her throat, Rogers instantly stops smiling and frowns, "Baby, are you scared ?", he asked softly. Romanoff chuckles and turns her head to see him.I

" _No_...God no..", she smiles lovingly, lifting a hand to cup his cheek, "..I'm _overwhelmed_ ", Natasha said.

Steve raises his eyebrows as he huffs out a breath, "I'm sorry ?", he boyishly smiles at her. Romanoff smirks and rolls to her side, facing him.

"Don't be..", she caresses his cheek with her knuckles, ".. _You_ are the reason I was able to be a mother, Steve - You gave me my son and now, _two more_ ", Natasha dramatically and playfully rolls her eyes while Steve chuckled at her. They both looked at each other and smiled warmly, "Did Bruce said the genders ?", she asked as she grabs one of his hands on hers.

"A boy and _girl_ ", he told proudly, smiling wider. The redhead lifts her eyebrows in surprise.

"Really ?", she smiles too.

" _God_..My _own_ baby girl…", he whispered happily, making his wife sigh deeply.

"Thank God I'm not gonna be the only girl here - I couldn't deal with _four Rogers_ boys", she joked as Steve rolls his eyes, Natasha laughs, "Deep down, I always wanted a daughter..", she said, scooting closer to him, "..To love and raise her knowing she's loved - not wanting her to go through what I did", she rests her head on his shoulder.

Rogers sighs and shakes his head, "Don't think about that, Tasha..", he told and leans back to look at her, "..That's way behind - _our kids_ are gonna grow up with a _loving mother_ ", Cap smiles lovingly and leans in to kiss her sweetly.

"I love you", Natasha whispered to his lips. Steve smiles and kisses her again.

"Love ya too"

* * *

**The pics from below are NOT mine.**

**(credits are to the owners, even tho I had fun editing them)**

  

 **Steve’s**   **unfinished sketch...**

 

 

**P+M wedding...**

 

 

 

 

 

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment ;)


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (So I'm speeding shit up in this chapter. Any mistakes are mine, so enjoy !)
> 
> Feel free to comment ;)

 " _James_ ! - Son, pick up your toys !", Natasha yelled from the living room when she kicked a remote car on her way to the kitchen. She knew James was done playing since she could hear the TV from his room.

"Sorry, ma ! Sorry !", James said and she hears little feet running. The redhead smiles to herself and turns around to see her son coming into the living room.

"Kiddo, don't leave them all scattered around. Once you finish playing, you have to put them away", she told and grabs a snack from the cupboard.

"Yes, ma'am", James said while grabbing his toys.

"Thank you", Romanoff smiles softly and sighs deeply as she rubs her sixth month pregnant belly, but she actually looked like she was ready to give birth (since she was having twins).

**Meanwhile…**

"J ?", Steve called when he entered the Facility, returning from a quick mission.

" _Yes, Captain Rogers ?_ ", JARVIS responded instantly.

"Tell Natasha I'm home please ?", the Soldier walks towards their private 'section' of the Facility. (Where _only_ The Avengers and their guests could enter, no other person could enter.)

" _On it, Sir.._ ", the A.I. says, " _It's done_ "

"Thanks, J", Rogers replied while walking through the hallways. He then enters the main living room and sees Tony, Maria, and Bucky laughing and snacking in the kitchen island, "Hey, guys !", Steve smiles brightly.

The rest turned to see the blond, "Stevie-o !", Stark smiles too and straightened himself in his seat.

"Hi, Cap", Maria greeted back. Barnes smiles softly and jerks his head.

"How was the mission ?", Bucky asked, Steve nods his head.

"It wentwell", he shrugged his shoulders. He then turns around to the door, hearing small footsteps running in the hallway, smiling widely when the doors opened and James came into the living room with a huge smile.

"Daddy !", James yelled happily and runs towards his father, who bends down to pick him up, catching the boy in mid-jump.

"Hey, buddy !", Rogers chuckles while James wraps his arms around his daddy's neck. Steve then looks at the door again to see his wife coming too, he smiles brightly and walks towards her, Natasha smiles too, "Hey, babe", the Captain leans down to kiss her, the redhead throws her head back with a smile on her face, kissing him back.

Natasha breaks the kiss and whispers, "Hi, Soldier", she hugs his torso and sees past her husband, her friends seeing them with a smile and enjoying the beautiful moment between her and the blond boys.

"Hey uh, you want to go to my parents ? They invited us over to dinner", Steve asked. Natasha nods and smirks down at her bare feet.

"Yeah, let me just put on some shoes. My feet were _swollen_ !", she said, pecking his lips, leaving to their room.

The redhead walks away and immediately smiled when she heard behind her, James started talking excitedly to his father about school, Steve chuckling. She was so grateful for her small (soon _more_ to be added) family, Natasha smiles to herself while walking down the hallway. Reaching the room, she quickly changed and _put on_ some comfortable shoes (special for her swollen feet.)

Later that evening, Steve drove his truck into the Rodriguez's driveway and after parking it, he turned off the engine. He exits the vehicle and went to the door behind him to get his son out of his car seat while Natasha grabbed her purse and gets out of the truck. Steve unbuckles James and adjusted him on his hip as he closes the truck's door and walks to the front of it, seeing and waiting for his wife, who was already walking towards him with a small smile. She extended her hand at him, for the Captain to hold it. Which he happily did, grabs her hand and intertwines their fingers, they walk towards the house and Steve knocks at the door.

"Well, hello there !", Sarah smiles once she opens the door, seeing three of her favorite people at the entrance.

"Grandma !", James yelled and leans his body forward for his grandma to carry him. Sarah chuckles loudly and quickly grabs her grandson and begins showering him with kisses, James giggling uncontrollably. The older woman steps aside to let the boy's parents into the house, Steve and Natasha smile warmly at both grandma and grandson, the blond Soldier closes the door and stands next to Natasha.

"Aww, where's my boy ?!", Joseph asked as he comes out from the kitchen, referring to James.

"I'm right here", Steve said, making the adults chuckle as James extends his arms towards his grandfather for him to carry him.

Joseph smiles widely and carries James, then goes to side-hug the Captain, "Hi, son", he said.

"Hey, dad", Steve hugs his father back then lets him go to let him greet the Spy.

"Natasha ! Look at _you_!", Joseph smiles brightly, seeing at Natasha's big belly, the redhead chuckles and rubs her stomach, "These _two_ aren't giving you any problems, aren't they ?", Joseph _referring_ to her unborn babies.

" _Steve_ and _James_ ? They sure do, Joseph", she teased, Joseph and Sarah start laughing while Steve playfully frowns at his smirking wife.

"Oh, darling. I love you", Sarah chuckles and walks over to rub her belly, "Everything is fine ?", she asked gently.

Natasha nods and smiles, "Yeah, Cho said they're in _perfect_ health", the Spy told.

"That's great to hear", Joseph said with a smile.

"Is Peter coming ? - he told me he would", Steve asked as he walks towards the kitchen.

"Oh, he is - and he has _wonderful_ news to tell us", Sarah told and smiles brightly. Rogers gasps loudly and turns around to see his mother with wide eyes.

"Is MJ _pregnant_ !?", he asked in shock as Natasha smiles at the thought. Sarah smiles mischievously and shakes her head.

"My lips are _shut_ ", she said and pursed her lips tightly, she began walking towards the kitchen as Joseph and Natasha smiled at the scene.

" _Ma_!..", Steve whines as Sarah walks past him with a tight smile on her face, Steve frowns and follows his mother into the kitchen like a child throwing a tantrum, "..Come _on_ , tell me ! - and how come Peter hasn't _told me_!?"

* * *

Minutes later, May arrives with a homemade strawberry jello with her and telling them that Peter and MJ were running a bit late. And after chatting and waiting on Peter and Michelle in the dining room. Steve, Natasha, and James (the kid in his high chair) were sitting on one of the table while Sarah, Joseph, and May were at the other. Then, the ring bell suddenly went off, indicating someone arrived. May says she'll get it, excuses herself, and rushes towards the door.

"We're here !", Peter announces as he smiles and waves at them, enters the room with MJ and May close, "I'm sorry we're late, auntie Sarah..", the young man goes to Sarah, who smiles warmly at the approaching man as she stands up, "..The traffic was _bad_ , and then a car -

"It's okay, sweetie. Don't worry", the blonde woman chuckles and gently pats his cheek. Peter smiles sheepishly while MJ walks towards them and presents Sarah a _delicious_ cake.

"I made this chocolate cake, aunt Sarah", Michelle said and Sarah gasps, widens her eyes, reaching out for the cake.

" _Aww_ , honey..", Sarah grabs the cake from MJ's hands and smiles lovingly at her, "..Thank you", she told the curly-haired girl, who smiles back as she nods her head. Sarah puts the cake in the fridge.

Steve was skeptical looking at Peter and MJ, so he clears his throat, earning the attention of everyone, "So what's the _wonderful news_ you wanted to tell us, _Peter_ ?", the Captain raised an eyebrow at him.

Peter frowns but quickly reacts, smiling brightly, "Oh ! I-i uhh..", he chuckles and leans towards his wife, who smiles softly to herself, "..I wanted to tell you guys that... _MJ_ is -

"- _pregnant_!", Steve yelled and abruptly stands up from his seat. Everyone looks at him as he laughs and walks towards the young couple, "Congratulations, you two !", Rogers smiles widely and hugs them both in a big bear hug. Peter chuckles nervously and shakes his head.

" _What_ !? N-no, Steve !", he huffed out a laugh. The Soldier freezes and his smile drops, frowning as he backs up from an amused Peter and, an _about_ to burst laughing, MJ.

"Wait what ?", Rogers knots his brows in confusion. Peter smirks and shakes his head again.

"MJ is not pregnant", Parker told.

Steve frowns _again_ and looks at MJ, who chuckles and nods her head in confirmation. The rest didn't quite found it funny as the young ones, instead they were _quite_ uncomfortable with the understanding (since they all also thought MJ was pregnant.)

Natasha stoically looks at her husband and the young couple, rests an elbow on the table and leaning herself forward to put her chin on her fist, still looking at them, "Oh… well, this is awkward", she casually said. MJ chuckles at her sister-in-law's sense of humor. Since she and Natasha share the same type of it.

"I was gonna say that _MJ is_ now a graduate _Master of Arts_ \- she just got it", Peter told excitedly, smiling at everyone. The rest cheered and congratulated Michelle, but Steve had a frown on his mouth.

"Yay", Rogers unenthusiastically said. MJ chuckles at her brother-in-law and pats Steve's shoulder, smiling warmly.

"Steve..", she starts, "..Peter and I decided to wait a bit about kids", Michelle told with a smirk.

"Yeah-yeah, sure...Not that I wanted a nephew or niece", the Soldier shrugs his shoulders, stubbornly averting his eyes from the young couple. Peter playfully rolls his eyes at the blond.

Joseph laughs and stands up, "O _kaaay_ !", he smiles at them, "How about if we start eating ?", Joseph said and helps his wife to bring the bowls of food.

" _Yes_ , please ! - I'm _starving_ ", Natasha huffs and stands up to help too.

When they all sat, got into a funny conversation while eating, MJ started telling them a funny story of Peter, she _loved_ teasing Peter and tell their family about her husband's funny (mostly embarrassing) stories. The young man was blushing and shyly smiling while the rest were laughing at MJ's _amazing_ and animated way to tell stories, she's a great storyteller, with people always laughing and attentively listening to her.

"...Then, Peter started coughing, that he even spilled the milk through his nose !", MJ laughed and the others burst into laughter with her, Steve throwing his head back while touching his left pectoral with one hand. Natasha almost choking with her water, quickly covering her mouth with her hand to avoid spilling water all over the table. Joseph and May laughed while Sarah _aww'd_ at Peter, feeling sympathy for him.

" _Babe_ !", Parker hissed, "Don't tell _that_ part", he whines, MJ knowing he was fine with her teasing. (Otherwise she'll know right away when he's _truly_ uncomfortable.)

"Peter, baby..", MJ grabs his hand and smiles brightly, "..You have to admit it was hilarious", she lifts an eyebrow at him. Peter rolls his eyes as the rest slowly stopped laughing, he chuckles and nods his head, leaning forward to kiss his beautiful wife. Michelle smiles into the kiss when the rest squeals seeing them kissing so cutely, the curly haired backs up from the kiss and straightened herself in her seat, seeing at Natasha.

"Hey, Nat..", she calls, earning the redhead nod at her, "..So how are my twin nephew and niece ?", Michelle asked. Natasha was cutting James' food in little pieces for him, so she gives her son his plastic fork, James grabbing the fork from her and eats his food silently.

"They're doing good - they've been kicking _a lot_ lately", she sighs heavily and rubs her stomach.

"You guys have names for them ?", Peter asked too, resuming eating.

Steve was about to shake his head, when Natasha says, " _I_ do actually", she looks at her husband, who turns his head towards her and smiles.

"Do you ?", he said and turns his body, giving her his full attention. Romanoff shrugs a shoulder and glances at the rest.

"I may have picked some names…", she trails off.

"Really ?", Sarah chirped, excitement in her voice, "Tell us which ones", she encouraged her daughter-in-law. Natasha chuckles.

"For the boy, _Christopher_ \- Chris, it'easier", she said, making everyone nod, "And for my baby girl... _Scarlett_ ", the Spy smirks, feeling proud about her name picking skills.

Rogers lovingly reaches to kiss her cheek, "Those are _pretty_ good, babe", he told in her skin, staying there a bit. Natasha smiles and turns her head to see him.

"Thanks", she whispered, softly kissing his lips.

Now _they_ made all squeal when they kissed. Steve and Natasha smile to each other when they broke the sweet kiss.

* * *

**Months later…**

"He still has fever ?", Natasha breathes out as she whines, a contraction fading away. Hours ago, Natasha was preparing a tea for James (her son was running a fever) and _heavily_ padding barefooted around her kitchen, when all the sudden she felt water running down her thighs, she frowned and slowly looked down to see that indeed her water just broke. So that brings her here, squirming in pain while Steve was holding her hand when the waves of pain came.

"Yeah..", Rogers nods his head and smiles lovingly at her, "..But thankfully his Serum is not allowing the fever to go higher", he told. Just yesterday James was picked up from his school in mid-afternoon, since his teacher called them because he was not feeling good.

"I wish I can be with him - my poor baby experiencing his first fever", the redhead took a deep breath. Steve sighs and gently brushed her hair back.

"He'll be fine in a few minutes, Bruce said to let the medicine to kick in - James said he just feels tired and _funny_ ", he said in reassurance. Natasha takes a breath again and nods.

"So the Serum doesn't let the flu go higher ?", she asked.

The Captain shakes his head, "Nope. Since the flu is strong, so is the Serum to fight it", he told, "He'll be here to meet his siblings, don't worry", Rogers leans in to kiss her sweaty forehead. The Spy groans and throws her head further back.

"I just want them _out_ already", she whined, making her husband smile warmly.

"Cho said you weren't enough dilated", he said and stands up to get a towel to wipe Natasha's sweat. She rolls her eyes in annoyance at his words.

"My _vagina_ feels more than dilated to give birth right the damn now, Rogers", she gritted between her teeth as a contraction hits again, " _Fuuuuckk_ ", she groans and twists in the bed, Steve quickly rushes to her side and gently soothes her, leaving the towel and grabbing her hand for support. The contraction slowly leaves while Natasha took deep and focused breaths between it, she sighs and nods her head at Steve, gesturing to him that she was okay, "That hurt…", she murmured, Steve giving her a side smile. Natasha smiles back and then looks down at her huge stomach, suddenly her hormones take over her, changing her mood, "I feel like a fucking _whale_ ! - look at me !", she huffs out, her voice cracking at the end. Rogers rolls his eyes and shakes his head.

"Babe, you're _beautiful_ ", he assured her.

The redhead sniffs, "You just say that because of _your kids_ and not because of _me_ ", she whines and looks at him in sorrow. Steve sighs and shakes his head again.

"No I'm not..", he smiles sweetly, "..You're my wife for goodness gracious", he said while leaning down, resting an elbow on the bed near her head as the other hand goes to caress her cheek lovingly. Natasha bites her lip and looks at the man staring back at her with so much love. She growls and her mood _again_ shifted.

" _God_ , once I deliver these kids, I'm gonna _fuck_ the brain out of you, Rogers", Natasha stated, making her husband snort and playfully rolled his eyes.

"I'm here !", Bruce opened the door, breaking the couple's trance, "Sorry. I was busy with James - who's already fine, he just needs to rest", he told the kid's parents, who nodded and smiled warmly.

"So he's healthy now ?", Natasha asked.

Banner nods and walks towards the end of the bed, "Yep, thanks to the Serum, he's all good", he told, Steve smiles gratefully while Natasha sighs in relief. But her peace didn't last long, because an unexpected contraction hit her so badly, each pain getting worse.

"JESUS _FUCKING_ _ **CHRIST**_!", the Spy screams from the bottom of her lungs, the pain was unbearable. She twisted while Steve panicked.

"Let me call Cho", Bruce runs towards the door and yells at his colleague, who was preparing herself for the delivery on another room...

 _Several_ hours later, after tears were shed, sweat, yells, _screams_ , hissing, twists in the bed, gripping, _swearing_ , groans, growling, whining, and again _cussing_ , deep breaths, and _a lot_ of pushing.. The world welcomed,

 _Christopher Joseph_ and _Scarlett_ _Natasha_ Rogers.

"And here they are", Cho announces when she and Bruce entered the room with the beautiful twins, each doctor carrying one. Steve smiles brightly while he stands up from his chair beside a _very_ tired Natasha. Everything with the twins went smoothly, they were in perfect health and size, _Chris_ being a minute older than his twin sister _Scarlett_. Bruce, who was carrying the newborn girl, smiles at his Captain and gently gives the baby to her father to hold. Rogers huffs out a disbelief laugh as he lovingly smiled at _his daughter_.

"Hi there, sweetheart", he whispered softly, slowly beginning to rocking her back and forth, "You're _so_ beautiful, baby girl", Steve scanned _every_ single detail for Scarlett, amazed of her soft complexion. He gently runs his knuckles on her cheek, smiling when Scarlett stirred and flutter her eyes open upon the sudden touch, revealing a pair of some familiar _gorgeous_ green eyes.

"She had your eyes", Steve said, looking over his wife, who was halfheartedly already looking at him too as well Bruce and Cho, three of them were moved by the father and daughter moment. Bruce and Cho excused themselves and exit the room to let them meet their babies. But Steve didn't pay attention to that, since he was _so_ happy with his newborn kids, he noticed Chris was already in Natasha's side, so he smiles at his _redhead_ son while Scarlett was born with _blonde_ hair, "Thank you", the Soldier told Natasha, who knits her brows in confusion, "Thank you for being you and for being _so_ strong..", he sits down on his chair and carefully leans forward to set Scarlett next to her brother, "..For giving birth to my kids", Steve smiles brightly at the sight of his children and then looks at Natasha, who was biting her lip to contain the happy tears, "I love you", Rogers whispers, giving her the most beautiful warm smile she has ever seen on him.

"I love you too", she smiles back and looks down a her kids, not able to maintain the intensity of his loving stare.

"And hello to you too, little man", Steve smiles for the umpteenth tithese past hours, seeing his newborn son was opening his eyes too, frowning at the bright light of the room.

"He got my red hair - and she got yours", Natasha said with a smile as she gently runs her fingers through Chris' hair.

" _God_ I love them so much", Steve murmured and leans down to kiss the baby boy on his hair.

After they smiled and cooed at the newborns, they decided it was time to let the _big brother_ meet his little siblings, so Steve asked Bruce to get James in and after James have a moment with them, the rest could enter and meet the new members of the _growing_ family.

"Hi, daddy - hi, mommy", James shyly enters the room with his uncle Bruce holding his hand. Bruce whispered to him to go with his parents, seeing James slowly making his way towards Steve, he leaves the room and closes the door behind him with a smile.

"Hey, champ. Come over here, would ya ?", Rogers smiles widely while James reaches for him. Steve chuckles and sits him on his lap, "Say hello ta your brother and sister - Chris and Scarlett", he told his eldest son, who broke into a slow smile seeing the two tiny babies sleeping next to his mother. (Natasha had a huge smile on her face, even though she was exhausted, she wanted to see this _precious_ and unique moment between her children.)

"Hi, little brother and sister", James grins widely and leans in to kiss them softly on their cheeks while his parents proudly smiled at him.

* * *

The next few months were a _nightmare_ for both parents, not only they had _newborn_ babies, but they got double on everything. (Which was obviously getting up in the middle of the night to get one baby down before she or he would wake up the other twin.) Sometimes, one of the Avengers would take James and babysit for them, so they could focus on their twins.

Like tonight, James sleepovers with Bruce while the new parents were _for an hour_ finally getting some sleep, peacefully in deep (not quite of you have newborns) slumber, when they hear a crying from the baby monitor, they whine but eventually lazily Steve stands up from the bed, since Natasha was _drained_ \- she breastfeed them and deals with his kids when he goes out to a brief mission. And she _births_ them, so that's pretty enough for him to get the twins back to sleep.

"I got'em", he tells her while putting on his slippers and goes to the newborns' room, hearing Natasha humming indicating she heard him. Rogers yawns as he walks down the small hallway to the babies room, he opens the door and sees, from the night lights, Scarlett tossing around her crib while Chris was stirring and starting to wake up from his sister's whines, "Hey, guys...", he whispered softly as he goes to check Chris first (since he was not fussing, just stirring), Steve quickly and softly hushed him down, then going to Scarlett, who was now begging to fuss louder, "Baby girl, you're gonna wake up your brother", he said as he bends down to carry her, Scarlett whines and grumps in her sleep, but as soon Steve carried her, she slowly quiet down. Steve chuckles and shakes his head in disbelief, "You just want daddy to carry you, dont'cha ?", he coos lovingly and gently caress her cheek, making her to frown and grumble again, "Shhhh..", he rocks her in his arms, "Daddy's here, sweetheart", he smiles warmly at her and Scarlett relaxes hearing her father's soothing voice, Steve sighs and holsters her higher in his arms to kiss her forehead.

The Captain hovers his lips on her skin, a sudden memory coming to him, when his _mother_ used to sing to him while he was terribly sick in bed - him vaguely hearing her. Steve presses his lips lovingly on her forehead again and begins singing in soft voice, " _Over in Killarney, many years ago, my mother sang a song to me, in tones so sweet and low.._ ", Rogers gently rests his forehead with his daughter's, " _..Just a simple little ditty, in her good ould Irish way, and I'd give the world if she could sing, that song to me this day.._ ", he kept singing while rocking her, " _..Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Too-ra-loo-ra-li,  
Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral...Hush, now don't you cry; Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Too-ra-loo-ra-li, Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, That's an Irish lullaby…_ ", the blond father sadly smiles, remembering the lyrics of the song his mom sang to him. Steve sighs and looks at Scarlett's, _now_ deep, sleeping face and smiles again - but this time the smile was a fatherly one. Full of love and proudness.

He carefully sets her down to her crib and tucks her in, leaving to go back to sleep, but not before giving a kiss to his twins.

Meanwhile Natasha was laying in their bed, smiling to herself, and sighing in love. She was hearing the whole thing from the baby monitor, "What else he _can't_ do ?", Natasha asked herself as she sees Steve entering their bedroom with a small relieved smile on his face.

* * *

**I DO NOT own any of the pics from below, credits are to the owners. (even tho I had fun editing them.)**

 

 

**The new additions to the Family...**

 

**Dinner...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go, guys ! Stay tune ! :')
> 
> Feel free to comment


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *if you don't wanna read the following, just skip ;)*
> 
> Guys, first of all, THANK YOU.
> 
> Thank you for reading and liking this story, for the past 4 YEARS (damn. y'all might thinking. 'That's how long it takes to complete a three part story ?') YES ! I guess because I didn't updated that regularly ?
> 
> Anyways, thank you again, it hurts finishing this story after all this years. I hope you guys read my future stories, yes, I am posting new stories. And believe me, I'm crying while writing this. Ha !
> 
> This is not a goodbye, it's a see you soon ;)
> 
> Love, Captasha007

_The redhead looked out to the window, seeing the green scenery passing by, she sighs and smiles to herself._

_Today is Tony and Pepper's wedding. Yes, you heard right._ _**Tony's** _ _wedding, he finally snapped out of his stupidity and saw the beautiful and amazing woman Pepper is. Natasha again smiled to herself remembering those two journeys, they were too blind to see how good they were for each other. Pepper making the first move since,_ _**again** _ _, Tony was too blind._

_Tony rented SUVs to take his friends to his wedding, and the one the Rogers were on, pulled up to a beautiful winery, where the wedding was going to be held._

" _We're here, son"_

 _Natasha turns her head to see her husband gently shaking Chris' shoulder, the_ _**four** _ _year old mumbled sleepily at his father. Chris had his head on the Captain's left leg while Scarlett was seated on his other leg. Carefully, Steve helped his redhead son to sit up._

" _We here ?", Chris was still hazed and looking around in confusion, he and James were dressed in their brown dress shirt and gray pants outfits while Scarlett was in her bridesmaid brown dress. (Tony and Pepper decided their nephews and nieces were going to be the groomsmen and bridesmaids.)_

" _Yes, buddy..", Steve chuckles at his son's funny sleepy face, "..We're here"_

" _I'm hungry, daddy", Scarlett told him._

" _You're hungry, princess ?", the Captain gently asked, Scarlett nodding her head, "Okay, just wait a little bit until we get down okay ?", he said and opens the door from his side once the vehicle parked in the driveway._

" _Okay", the blonde girl cutely smiles at her father, whose heart melts_ _ **every**_ _time she does that. (The Captain was a sucker for Scarlett's smiles.) He gets his twins down. Natasha smiles at them and silently gets out the SUV, she helps James get down, fixing his groomed blond hair on his way down. Some of their friends were already there, waiting for the wedding to get started._

" _Mom..", James closes the door and looks at her, "..Can I go play with Torunn and Francis ?", the_ _ **eight**_ _year old boy asked sweetly._

" _Yes", Natasha said and James instantly took off towards his cousins, "Just don't get dirty !", she yelled behind him, seeing him nod his head but kept running. She sighs and then smiles warmly when Steve comes around the front of the SUV holding Chris and Scarlett's hand in each one of his. The Soldier smiles back at her and jerks his head towards the vineyard (where the ceremony is going to be.)_

" _Daddy, carry me please", Chris said and lifts his arms. They stopped walking, Steve smiling at the redhead_ _ **still**_ _being sleepy. The Soldier gives Scarlett's hand to Natasha, who grabs her while Chris was being carried._

" _Okay, champ", Rogers chuckles and Chris immediately rests his head on Steve's shoulder. The Captain grabs Scarlett's hand again as they start walking again, Scarlett skipping between her parents. Natasha scans the vineyard, seeing no one of their family, until they spotted Sam and his girlfriend Vanessa chatting under a tree, they walk towards them._

" _There they are !", Wilson yelled, extending his arms wide as Vanessa goes to stand next to him, she smiles at the beautiful family, "The Rogers !", Sam said, smirking._

" _Hey, Sam", Natasha greets him as she goes to hug and kiss Vanessa on the cheek._

" _Hey, guys", Sam smiles at the couple and then fakes looking around for someone, "And where's my beautiful niece ?", he smiles brightly and keeps looking around._

 _The adults smile while Scarlett giggles uncontrollably and waves her little hand, "Right here, uncle Sam !", she smiles brighter, when Sam_ _**finally** _ _looks down and gasps dramatically. The rest chuckling at the pair and Chris, from the noise, he started to shake off of his sleepiness._

" _ **There**_ _she is !", Sam bends down and throws her up to the air, making her scream in delight._

" _Do ya like my dress, uncle Sam !? My uncle Tony bought it for me", she told as she cutely soothes down her dress. Vanessa reaches to caress Scarlett's cheek._

" _Of course I do, Scar - you look beautiful !", Wilson said and looks down to the beautiful tiny dress Pepper picked for the girls._

" _Becca !", Scarlett gasps excitedly._

 _They all turned to see, walking towards them, Bucky, Maria, and_ _**their** _ _three year old daughter Rebecca (the little girl dressed in her bridesmaid dress too.)_

" _Scar !", the brunette girl let go of Bucky's hand and ran to Scarlett, who wiggles off from Sam's arms. The adults smile at the two girls, Becca holds up her cute rag doll, "Look wha' my daddy bought me ! - he said we can p'way with it !", the Barnes' daughter said with a huge smile on her face, Scarlett squealing in excitement - since she brought some of her dolls too. (Thanks, mommy Nat for putting them in your purse.)_

" _Yes, but after the wedding is done, girls", Bucky told the girls while he entwined his fingers with Maria's._

" _Okay, daddy", Rebecca nods her head._

" _Hi, uncle Bucky - hi, auntie, Maria", Scarlett greets them. Bucky and Maria smile to the beautiful blonde girl._

" _Aww..", Maria coos as she hunches in front of the girl, "..Hi, sweetie - you look so cute with your dress", Mrs Barnes said, patting Scarlett's shoulder._

" _Uncle Tony bought it for me", the blonde girl smiled brightly._

" _Uncle Stevie !", Becca squealed, once the excitement of seeing her best friend went away._

" _Hey, pretty girl..", Steve smiles warmly at her, "..I like your dress", he said and bends to carry her._

" _Thank you, uncle Steve", the brunette girl hugs him by his neck, kisses his cheek, then wiggles to get down. Becca and Scarlett quickly start talking while the adults do too._

" _How's the_ _ **baby**_ _, Vanessa ?", Bucky asked as Maria links her arm around her husband's._

_Vanessa smiles and rubs her stomach, "He's doing good, doctor said he was getting bigger", she gushed while Sam smiled proudly at her, hugging her shoulders._

" _What y'all gossiping about ?", a familiar voice asked. The rest rolled their eyes at Clint._

" _About you, Barton !", Natasha spats back, making the others chuckle._

 _Clint smiled brightly as he walks over with his_ _ **three month old son**_ _in his arms and Bobbi at his side._

" _Hey, Nat ?..", Bobbi calls the redhead, "..I saw James running around without bow already. But I think -_

" _Are you serious ?", Natasha groans and looks at Clint for confirmation, the Archer nods in affirmation. So the Spy rolls her eyes and sighs deeply, walking away to find her eldest son._

" _ **Don't**_ _scowl at him !", Barton warned while she walks away._

_She scoffs and turns around her shoulder to glare at him, seeing the rest resisting the urge to laugh while Clint sent her a sweet/fake smile. Natasha rolls her eyes again and turns forward._

" _ **James**_ _!", she yelled once spotting her son running behind Torunn and Francis. James abruptly stops and as well Odinson and Barton's kid, the children widened their eyes as they see their redhead aunt/mother walking towards them._

" _H-hey, ma", James nervously greeted. Natasha narrows her eyes and sees his bow was missing, she stands in front of the three kids and puts her hands on her hips._

" _Where's your bow, young man ?", she asked her son, who quickly reaches for his pants pocket._

" _It's right here !", he said and holds his bow up, "I took it off because it was choking me", he whines softly, looking at her with puppy eyes._

_Natasha sighs and nods her head, soothing an errand lock out of his forehead, "You better put it on before we start, you hear me ?", she told._

" _Yes, ma'am", James put the bow back in his pocket._

" _Hi, auntie Nat", Torunn waves at her, going to hug her aunt by her waist, Natasha immediately smiles and hugs her niece back._

" _Hey, guys - you two look so cute", she told while checking Torunn and Francis' outfits._

" _Thanks !", Francis smirks. Natasha smiles at the similarity between his father's smirks and his. She looks down at Torunn, who is still hugging her. (You see, Thor not frequently brings Torunn to Earth, because he's obviously busy with Asgard and all that. So when both blondes come over to visit, everyone is thrilled to see them.)_

" _Torunn, the dress is pretty, right ?", Natasha asked sweetly, Torunn instantly steps back and nods her head happily._

" _Indeed, aunt Nat ! Uncle Tony, did a marvelous job picking them !", she beams at the redhead._

 _Natasha chuckles and then warns them, "You guys have fun and_ _**no** _ _mischievousness, understand ?", she pointed an accusing finger to them._

" _Yes, ma'am", the three of them nodded their heads, sprinted away, and giggled._

_**Hours later…** _

_The wedding was_ _**beautiful** _ _._

 _It was like you were teletransported into a fairy tale, the ceremony, the decorations, the_ _**kids** _ _, the reception, the dance, the stage, the cake, the songs, the environment._ _**Everything** _ _. Tony did know how to throw a wedding. (Obviously, he wanted his wedding to be perfect, since it was_ _**his wedding** _ _.)_

_All the Avengers and close friends hanged out for a bit longer until they dismissed the newlyweds to their honeymoon in Brazil. The kids grew tired and said goodnight to each other. (The adults wanted to stay up longer, but since they have children now, well, you know the drill.)_

" _You okay ?", Steve asked once they entered their household. Natasha, during the reception was getting tired and agitated so quickly. The Captain was carrying a sleeping Chris while Natasha was carrying a drowsy Scarlett in her arms, James wordlessly went to his room._

" _Yeah, just tired. That's all", she halfheartedly smiled at him._

" _You were quiet all day - actually, for couple days ago, now that I'm noticing", he said with a concerned face._

" _I'm_ _ **fine**_ _, Rogers", Natasha walks towards the twins' bedroom._

_But Steve stopped her by gently putting a hand on her shoulder, Natasha turns, "Lay down..", Rogers smiles warmly, "..I'll put the kids to bed", he told and goes to grab their daughter from her arms. He effortlessly carries her while Natasha sees him walking away with their twins into the bedroom._

_Natasha sighs and enters their room, feeling her throat closing and tears starting to fall down, she didn't deserve him or her kids. She bit her lip while taking her dress off and going to the bathroom, she removes her makeup and goes back to bed, Natasha sighs as she pulls back the covers, then lays down on the bed. The redhead stares at the ceiling and unconsciously laid a hand on her stomach._

_Days went on and the heroes lived their lives normal. Wake up, eat breakfast, missions, (school, for the kids), dinner, play, go out, and etc etc…_

_One morning, Natasha was left alone - since all the Avengers were out in different missions - with_ _**six** _ _kids, but those six were like ten kids. It is James, Chris, Scarlett, Francis, Rebecca, and three months old Alex she's babysitting. (The redhead told the others she could handle them for a day, but_ _**now** _ _, she regrets it big time.)_

_The kids made a sleepover in James' room and slept late, causing them not wanting to wake up for school, but nevertheless they woke up by Natasha's constantly calling them out._

_**A few minutes later…** _

" _Hurry up, guys ! It's getting late !", she yelled as getting out of her room, since she was taking them to school. Natasha was carrying a sleeping Alex in her arms while she walks towards the living room, she grabs her car keys._

" _Auntie Nat ! I can't find my shoes !", Rebecca yelled from James' room._

" _Momma ! Chris is misbehaving !", James said as he and his brother walked out of the room._

" _Aunt Nat ! Can you help me with my backpack !", Francis asked from the room._

" _Mommy ! Where's my sweater !?", Scarlett said from the room too._

 _Natasha takes a deep breath and rolls her eyes, "Jesus Christ…", she muttered under her breath. These kids are going to kill her. Didn't Scarlett and Rebecca were already wearing their respective missing items when she helped them dress up ? And didn't she told the kids their backpacks were going to be on the couch in the living room ?_ _**And** _ _didn't her and Steve raised their children good, so they couldn't fight between them ? (I guess that's just a sibling thing.)_

_She went to deal with these super kids, first told Chris to stop misbehaving, then went to tell Francis his backpack was on the couch, and then help the girls out._

_Minutes later, after dropping the kids at school, Natasha sighs deeply and drops herself on the couch, once she put Alex down to sleep on her bed, bringing a baby monitor with her in case he wakes up. She closes her eyes for a second and then turns her head to the side and sees the picture of the Family on the coffee table, which was taken a few days ago._

_The redhead smiles warmly at the picture._

_From left to right, it was Joseph and Sarah. Then next to Sarah was May, and then a smiling Peter carrying his one year old daughter_ _**May** _ _(they call her May-Day to distinguish her between the older May), and next to Peter was MJ holding_ _**their first born** _ _, the two year old, Benjamin (Steve's most spoiled nephew, since he spoils that boy so much, even though he doesn't admit it). Next to MJ it's Bucky with both arms extended, one arm around MJ's shoulders and the other one around his wife, Maria, who was carrying their three year old daughter Rebecca. Next to Maria was Betty smiling brightly while her_ _**husband** _ _Bruce was holding their two year old daughter_ _**Cathy** _ _._

 _Then it was Thor laughing out loud with his seven year old Torunn, laughing too, sitting on his shoulders. Next to Thor was Steve, grinning like an idiot, carrying his four year old baby girl Scarlett. Next to them was Natasha, smirking, with twin Chris in her arms. Next to the redheads was a beaming Tony Stark with a hand on James' shoulder (the eight year old was doing the 'peace' sign while being in front of his mother and uncle), his other hand was around his_ _ **now**_ _**wife**_ _Pepper (in that picture they were engaged). Next to the CEO was Bobbi holding her three month old son Alex, as Clint had six year old Francis in front of him. Then it was Sam side-hugging his pregnant girlfriend Vanessa, and next to her was Phil along with Fury, and last but not least, it was Happy (the last three were posing with a stoic face)._

 _In total there were_ _ **31**_ _people in that picture, from being_ _ **originally six**_ _people in the beginning, the Family extended to 31_ _ **damn**_ _people._

" _Hey", a familiar voice snaps her off her thoughts. She sits up straight and sees Steve dropping his duffel bag at the entrance and goes to kiss her. Natasha kisses him back and frowns at him, the Captain walks towards the fridge._

" _I thought you wouldn't come back until tomorrow - why didn't you tell me ?", the redhead told._

" _Mission was canceled", Rogers said while grabbing an apple, then closing the fridge._

" _This morning was_ _ **crazy**_ " _, Natasha sighs deeply and already got a headache with only thinking of it. Steve chuckles and rinses his fruit._

" _Really ?", he smiles at her and closes the faucet, going to her._

" _I wanted to pull my hair off", she groans and sees him smiling while sitting next to her._

" _I'll take care of them once they come back. Okay ?", the Soldier kisses her cheek and leans back to get the remote, turning on the TV. Natasha smiles fondly at her husband, who bites onto his apple and flips through the channels._

_**Hours later…** _

_The kids were chasing themselves down at the playground Tony build for the young children outside of the Facility, Steve and Natasha were sitting on a blanket in the grass, watching the kids jumping and giggling around the playground. The Captain had Alex between his legs while the baby was happily clapping, Natasha was eating some chips with mustard. (yes, you heard right._ _**Mustard** _ _.)_

_Natasha leaves her snack aside and looks over her husband, who's so invested with Alex's happy gurgles. She smiles softly and sighs._

" _Steve ?", she calls, Rogers turns his head towards her._

" _Hmmm", he nods, smile not leaving his face._

" _Hey..", she scoots closer, "..I need to tell you something", she said and rests her head on his shoulder._

" _What ?", he grabs her hand and intertwined their fingers._

" _I'm pregnant", Natasha blurted out, making him to instantly let go of her hand and leans back to see her properly._

 _Steve had his eyes widened and mouth opened, "_ _ **What**_ _?", he whispered as a slow smile forms in his mouth. Natasha Rogers neè Romanoff rolls her eyes and smiles back at him._

" _I'm pregnant, Rogers -_ _ **again**_ " _, she said with a growing smile._

" _Really ?", he asked to make sure he heard right._

" _Yeah"_

" _ **Another**_ _one_ _!?", Rogers yelled excitedly, Natasha chuckles and nods her head. The blond reaches for his wife and hugs her with one arm while his other one was still on Alex, Steve kisses her hair multiple times, making her giggle. He broke the embrace and leaning back to cup her cheek, gently caresses her skin with his thumb. Steve rests their foreheads together and he closes his eyes, "_ _ **I'm in love with you**_ " _, the Captain whispers softly and leans in to kiss her…._

Natasha snapped her eyes open and slowly smiled brightly to herself, the dream felt _so_ real. The redhead sighs deeply and hears a soft snore beside her.

She turns her head to the side to see her husband sleeping _soundly_ , he had his lips parted and his arms were up to his head, she quietly chuckles remembering that James sleeps the same way. She couldn't be more grateful, the redhead smiles and reaches to hug Steve from his side. The Soldier stirs a little bit, unconsciously wraps an arm around her shoulders, she sighs lonand happily, lets her eyes shut again.

Resuming where she was left on the dream...

* * *

**(This pic edit is shit. But I tried my best, y’all enjoy !)**

**The Avengers Family...**

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this chapter WAS NOT gonna end good, guys. I was going to be jerk and end it up as it was all a dream ! LOL ! I know I know, it's not funny, but it was the original ending, but then my friend REFUSED to let me do that :)
> 
> Feel free to comment ;)
> 
> (God, I’m gonna miss saying that.)


End file.
